Cold drugs
by TiLiYu
Summary: Avec leur chance habituelle, quand Heiji et Conan essayent de s'amuser au ski avec les filles, des cadavres ont encore la fâcheuse manie de leur tomber autour... Mais et si cette affaire était juste le commencement de quelque chose de bien plus grand? Et que cela les forçait à faire face à un des ennemis les plus formidables qu'ils n'aient jamais affronté ?
1. Chapter 1 - Rencontre

**Salut à tous !**

 **Et nous voici partis pour une nouvelle fic !**

 **Après toute cette aventure plutôt MK dans "ombre", j'avais besoin d'un retour aux sources, du bon vieux DC, plein d'enquêtes : ) Et, pour changer un peu parce que j'ai l'impression de faire ça à chaque fic, la BO ne sera pas l'ennemi principal ici ; )**

 **J'espère que vous y trouverez votre compte !**

* * *

 **RESUME : Avec leur chance habituelle, quand Heiji et Conan essayent de s'amuser au ski avec les filles, des cadavres ont encore la fâcheuse manie de leur tomber autour... Mais et si cette affaire était juste le commencement de quelque chose de bien plus grand? Et que cela les forçait à faire face à un des ennemis les plus formidables qu'ils n'aient jamais affronté ?**

 **PERSO : Conan / Shinichi et Heiji en principaux. On verra aussi les filles, Ran et Kazuha, et Kogoro. D'autres persos bien connus apparaîtront :)**

 **SPOILERS : On reste au niveau de la fin de l'arc de Vermouth. Quelques clins d'oeil aux films et je parlerai d'un case qui est présenté après l'arc de Vermouth mais comme c'était au collège pour Shin et Heij, ca compte pas, non ? ^^**

 **COUPLES : Canons !**

 **RATING : T, pour le langage et la violence, comme d'hab'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

* * *

« - Allé, t'étais pas supposée avoir pris des leçons de ski depuis la classe de neige qu'on avait faite au collège ? » soupira Heiji en voyant son amie d'enfance zigzaguer maladroitement sur la piste. « On t'aurait pris des cours si tu en avais besoin…

\- Maa, c'est plus amusant de skier ensemble, ne ? » sourit Ran, prenant discrètement la défense de son amie en voyant son visage embarrassé qui avouait clairement qu'elle ne s'était pas améliorée depuis. « Et puis avec Conan-kun avec nous, nous n'aurions pas pu aller sur des pistes trop compliquées de toute façon…

\- Il skie mieux qu'elle…

\- Heiji ! » protesta Kazuha, agacée d'être comparée à un gamin de sept ans. « Je peux skier et je vais te le prouver ! Là-haut ! » ordonna-t-elle en désignant de la main le plus haut pic des alentours, celui avec les pentes les plus difficiles.

« - Il est un peu tard, Kazuha-chan, peut-être que nous devrions… » essaya de la raisonner son amie alors qu'elle regardait le ciel, remarquant que la nuit, et avec elle un paquet de nuage, n'était pas bien loin.

« - Non, je dois montrer à cet Ahou que je peux le faire ! » refusa la fille d'Osaka en poussant sur ses bâtons pour filer vers le débrayable le plus proche.

« - Bien joué… » murmura Conan à Heiji avec un visage las une fois que Ran se fut mise à suivre son amie. « Je vais jamais pouvoir voir cet épisode de Détective Samonji…

\- Allé, me dis pas que tu nous as invités juste pour rester planté devant la TV… » se plaignit le détective de l'Ouest en lui mettant un petit coup de coude.

« - C'est pas moi qui vous ai invités, c'est Ran, vu que c'est elle qui a gagné ce concours au centre commercial…

\- Ta nana a vraiment du bol.

\- C'est pas ma… » nia le petit détective en rougissant légèrement face au sourire malicieux de l'autre adolescent.

« - Hai, hai… On y va ? » proposa finalement le tanné quant il vit que Kazuha était déjà prête à embarquer avec une expression déterminée.

« - Oui, il vaudrait mieux rester avec elles, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… » soupira le garçon en regardant les cieux d'un air ennuyé.

o.O.o

Et effectivement, une heure plus tard, ils y étaient encore, et l'agacement de Kazuha avait déteint sur tous. La jeune fille était fatiguée, glacée par toutes ses chutes, et irritée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas très bien malgré sa bravade.

« - Tu es sure que tu veux pas que je te prenne sur mon dos ? » osa finalement demander Heiji après que la fille à la queue de cheval se soit laissée tomber sur les fesses dans la neige, ayant encore besoin d'une pause.

« - Je ne suis pas une gamine, j'ai dit que je le ferai, alors j'y arriverai ! Seule !

\- Pas une gamine ? C'est tout comme ! Il n'y a presque plus de lumière alors qu'on a à peine descendu la moitié et Nee-chan et le p'tiot sont clairement gelés, c'est juste qu'ils sont trop polis pour l'admettre… Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, on a tous besoin de rentrer à l'hôtel. » la réprimanda-t-il avec un regard en coin aux deux Tokyoïtes qui se tenaient un peu plus bas sur la piste, avec des visages fatigués.

« - Espèce de crétin ! » s'exclama Kazuha d'une voix cassée en se levant et remettant rapidement ses skis, avant de se jeter de nouveau sur la piste, mais à pleine vitesse cette fois.

« - Ahou, pas si vite ! » s'inquiéta le détective quand il vit que la jeune fille accélérait au-delà d'une vitesse qu'elle pouvait contrôler. « Kazuha ! »

Ran et Conan tournèrent la tête en entendant le cri de l'Osakien, pour voir que la fille aux yeux verts dévalait la pente, passant devant eux avec une expression paniquée sur le visage.

« - A l'aide, j'arrive pas à m'arrêter !

\- Kazuha-chan, mets-toi en chasse-neige ! Ca va te ralentir ! » lui conseilla la fille aux cheveux longs avec un air inquiet en poussant sur ses bâtons pour poursuivre son amie.

« - J'peux paaaas ! »

Quand elle vit que Kazuha allait droit vers les arbres, la fille du détective à moustache n'hésita pas et fila tout schuss pour la rattraper à la dernière seconde, plaçant son corps devant la jeune fille pour la protéger mais finissant elle-même violemment plaquée contre un arbre dans la manœuvre.

« - Ran ! » s'écria Conan avec inquiétude en voyant la scène, étant encore assez loin malgré ses efforts pour les suivre mais sur ses petits skis…

« - Kazuha ! »

Heiji lui aussi criait alors qu'il descendait en schuss pour rejoindre les filles et arriva juste avant le garçon à leur chevet. « Ca va ? » leur demanda-t-il en retirant ses skis pour pouvoir se rapprocher.

« - Oui, je crois… » répondit la fille d'Osaka en secouant la tête pour retirer la neige qui était tombée sur elle quand elles avaient touché l'arbre, ses yeux un peu perdus mais consciente.

« - Ran ! » appela le petit détective d'une voix préoccupée en s'agenouillant près de la jeune fille et essuyant la neige qui était sur son visage. « Hattori, aide-moi !

\- Oi, Nee-chan ! » fit lui-aussi l'adolescent, se rapprochant d'elle pour la sortir de la neige et retirant sa propre parka pour la rouler sous sa tête avant de commencer à l'examiner.

Entre-temps Conan retira ses skis et les planta dans la poudreuse en croix pour informer les autres skieurs du danger.

La fille aux yeux verts remarqua enfin que quelque chose se passait et se retourna pour se rapprocher de la Tokyoïte, retirant avec douceur son bonnet quand elle vit qu'il était un peu teinté de rouge.

« - Ran-chan, réponds-moi ! » la supplia Kazuha avec des yeux brillants quand elle vit qu'effectivement elle était blessée.

Cela n'avait pas l'air trop grave mais le fait qu'elle soit inconsciente…

« - Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demanda un jeune homme en s'approchant du petit détective, voyant que le garçon retirait ses gants pour prendre son téléphone, probablement pour appeler de l'aide médicale, d'après les skis croisés. « Mon nom est Shibe Yamato, je suis un docteur, je pourrais peut-être vous aider ? »

L'enfant fixa le nouveau-venu alors qu'il retirait son masque de ski, laissant apparaitre un homme brun, la trentaine, avec une barbe de quelques jours, dans une parka bleue assortie aux yeux qui étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes. Il semblait accompagné de deux amis, il voyait qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus loin, deux hommes qui semblaient dans la même tranche d'âge.

« - C'est Ran-neechan… » répondit-il finalement de sa voix la plus enfantine, essayant de rentrer de nouveau dans son rôle qu'il avait quitté à cause de son inquiétude. « Elle est blessée, elle s'est cognée contre un arbre… »

Ils étaient en train de se rapprocher tous les deux quand ils virent que la jeune fille commençait de nouveau à bouger, portant la main à sa tête en grimaçant de douleur.

« - Bonjour, je suis Shibe Yamato, je suis un…

\- Docteur, j'ai entendu. Hattori Heiji.

\- Est-ce que je peux examiner votre amie ?

\- … Ok. » lui confirma l'Osakien après avoir regardé son ami aux yeux azurs pour être sûr d'avoir son accord. « Son nom c'est Mouri Ran. Elle s'est cognée plutôt violemment à la tête et au dos contre cet arbre. Légère blessure à la tempe, restée inconsciente environ deux minutes mais elle revient à elle. Le pouls est stable.

\- Vous vous y connaissez en médecine ? » s'étonna l'homme face à la précision de l'examen du tanné.

« - On peut dire ça comme ça… Disons que j'ai l'habitude de vérifier des constantes… » répondit vaguement l'adolescent avec une petite grimace ironique avant de laisser place à l'homme pour qu'il examine leur amie sur l'œil protecteur de Conan.

« - Besoin d'aide, Yamato ? » demanda l'un des autres hommes, le plus large, en se rapprochant après un petit moment, ayant remarqué que son ami examinait la jeune fille au sol.

« - Ca va aller, ça ne semble pas très sérieux, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle ? » conclut le brun avec un sourire vers la jeune fille qui était désormais pleinement consciente. « Même si je serai plus rassuré si vous acceptiez de me laisser traiter cette blessure à notre chalet, c'est tout près d'ici, à dix minutes de marche peut-être.

\- Mais il faut que nous retournions à l'hôtel, il fera trop sombre pour repartir si nous restons trainer… » objecta la jeune fille avec un coup d'œil inquiet à Kazuha, sachant qu'elle aurait encore plus de mal sans lumières.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ira pour redescendre, c'est ma faute après tout… » répondit-elle à voix basse, baissant la tête par culpabilité.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous reconduira à votre hôtel, notre voiture est au chalet. » précisa le deuxième homme avec un grand sourire.

« - Oui, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de remettre ces deux jeunes filles si vite sur les pistes… » sourit gentiment Yamato. « Et vous avez l'air tous les deux gelés… » ajouta-t-il avec un regard critique vers les deux garçons.

« - Je dirai pas non à une boisson chaude… » confirma Heiji avec un haussement d'épaule, commençant à être complètement glacé étant donné qu'il avait retiré sa veste pour Ran et qu'en plus quelques flocons s'étaient mis à tomber.

« - Si c'est un oui… Ryo, viens nous aider ! » fit le deuxième homme en appelant celui qui était resté à l'écart pour aider le groupe de Conan avec son matériel. « Au fait, je m'appelle Akiyama Taichi et le bourru là-bas, c'est Yoshida Ryo.

\- Bonjour… » salua sobrement l'homme d'un signe de la tête, que les autres lui retournèrent.

« - Tu peux marcher, Nee-chan ? » demanda l'Osakien en aidant la jeune fille à se relever, voyant qu'elle vacillait sur ses jambes.

« - Je prends ça comme un non… » conclut le médecin en la regardant. « L'un de nous va vous porter.

\- Mais je… » rougit Ran, un peu embarrassée à l'idée d'être portée par un étranger.

« - Je ne vous laisserai pas marcher sur une pente aussi glissante après un choc pareil, il vaudrait mieux être prudent au début… » insista-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Je vais te porter » se porta volontaire Heiji, après un regard blasé à son amie d'enfance. « C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre Kazuha d'abandonner cette idée stupide…

\- Ne la blâme pas, Hattori-kun, ce n'était pas sa faute… » le réprimanda Ran quand elle vit le visage de son amie, avec ses yeux qui commençaient de nouveau à briller.

Elle n'obtint qu'un haussement d'épaule de la part de l'Osakien en retour.

« - En tout cas, ce serait mieux si c'était Heiji-niichan qui te portait, non ? » conseilla Conan, heureux que son ami se soit proposé étant donné qu'il commençait déjà à grimacer d'agacement à l'idée d'un de ces hommes portant celle qui n'était pas _sa_ nana.

« - C'est si embarrassant… » marmonna la jeune fille alors que le détective de l'Ouest s'était baissé pour qu'elle puisse s'installer sur son dos. « Promets-moi juste de ne jamais en parler à Shinichi…

\- Haha… » rit nerveusement le tanné avec un regard en coin à un certain garçon à lunettes à ses côtés, un avec un visage plutôt grognon.

o.O.o

Après un peu plus de dix minutes, comme l'avait annoncé le médecin, ils faisaient maintenant face à un chalet de taille plus que respectable, brillamment éclairé, ce qui lui donnait un air accueillant et, par dessus tout, chaud, ce que tous désiraient clairement, après leur marche sous la neige qui commençait à s'empiler.

"- Salut les filles, on est de retour ! " annonça Taichi en ouvrant la porte pour laisser rentrer Heiji, que Ran puisse être vite à l'intérieur. "Et on est pas seuls...

\- Ah ?" fit une voix féminine avec surprise avant d'apparaître à l'entrée et de regarder les nouveaux-venus. "Effectivement... Yamato-kun, je parie ?" La femme, une petite blonde, demanda avec un sourire quand elle vit le brun aider une jeune fille à descendre du dos d'un autre adolescent.

"- Yep, tu le connais, à chaque fois qu'il voit un chaton au bord de la route, il s'arrête...

\- Pfff..." grogna avec embarras ledit 'sauveur de chatons', gêné du commentaire ironique de son ami.

"- Maa, et bien, rentrez ! Je suis Takeno Nanako, enchantée ! Meiko-chan, on a des invités en plus !" annonça-t-elle avec bonne humeur en se retournant vers le couloir. "Il vaudrait mieux ramener des serviettes, certains ont l'air trempés..." ajouta la blonde avec un regard critique vers Heiji.

Après que le groupe se soit présenté aux deux filles - la dernière était Oikawa Meiko, une brune avec un visage doux, ils laissèrent leurs chaussures à l'entrée et pénétrèrent dans le chalet. Ran, et Conan sur ses talons, furent les premiers, que la jeune fille puisse être traitée, Kazuha se porta volontaire pour aider à préparer des boissons chaudes et le détective de l'Ouest, une serviette toujours sur la tête, s'installa lui près de la grande cheminée, essayant de réchauffer ses doigts gelés.

Il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées, voyant que la neige tombait de plus en plus dru, recouvrant tout de blanc, étouffant tous les sons, renforçant cette impression que le chalet était perdu au milieu de nulle part.

"- Tu n'es pas avec ta Nee-chan ?" demanda l'Osakien avec un sourire quand il entendit des pas légers dans son dos.

"- Elle m'a demandé de sortir..." répondit l'autre d'un ton grognon en s'asseyant près d'Heiji.

"- Ah, elle voulait être seule avec ce _Yamato-sensei_ ?" se moqua son ami avec un petit sourire ironique.

"- Trop bon pour être honnête celui-là...

\- Haha, tu es jaloux ?

\- Non..." nia le garçon, bien que son visage en disait largement assez à l'autre détective.

"- Bon à savoir, j'aurais pas voulu que tu me frappes pour avoir porté ta copine...

\- Espèce de Baka..." rétorqua Conan avec un regard blasé.

Le tanné rit doucement avant de tourner la tête de nouveau vers la fenêtre. "Toute cette neige me rappelle cette affaire, au collège..." fit-il après un petit moment, les yeux dans le vague.

"- Ah, celui dont tu m'as parlé, une fois ? La première affaire où j'ai prouvé être un meilleur détective que toi ?

\- Q... Quoi ?!" L'Osakien se retourna en un éclair pour voir que l'enfant le regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

"- Haha, si tu voyais ta tête..." rit-il finalement, incapable de s'en empêcher en voyant le visage de son ami.

"- C'est quoi cette histoire, Kudô ?!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Message

**Et un ptit deuxième, que l'on rentre un peu plus dans l'histoire : )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Message**

* * *

"- Ah, mais tu n'étais pas le meilleur de toute façon..." signala Heiji avec des yeux las. "J'étais même plus rapide que toi, c'est juste que j'ai voulu prévenir la police en personne, si j'avais appelé comme tu l'as fait, c'est moi qui aurais fini premier...

\- C'est un paquet de "et si" ton interprétation..." se moqua Conan avec un petit sourire. "Allé, admettons-le, c'étaient surtout nos pères qui étaient les meilleurs...

\- Oui... Ca serait marrant une fois de les voir s'affronter un jour, l'Est contre l'Ouest, encore une fois !

\- Ils résoudraient les affaires tellement vite qu'on aurait pas le temps de voir qui est le meilleur...

\- C'est dur de l'admettre mais ça serait sans doute ça... J'imagine qu'on peut encore s'améliorer !" conclut l'Osakien avec un sourire un peu triste.

"- Et bien, vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien, hein?" commenta Kazuha en s'approchant du duo pour mettre une tasse de thé devant chacun d'entre eux.

"- Merci, Kazuha-neechan. Oh, Ran-neechan, ça va ?" demanda le détective à lunettes quand il remarqua qu'elle était juste derrière son amie.

"- Comme neuve ! " confirma la jeune fille avant d'afficher un sourire doux en voyant que le garçon fixait avec inquiétude le bandage autour de sa tête.

"- Sure ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, c'est juste une éraflure, et c'est un docteur qui te le dit !" répondit Yamato quand il les rejoignit et vit le froncement de sourcils de l'enfant.

L'expression du détective passa d'inquiète à agacée, n'ayant jamais vraiment apprécié être appelé "mon garçon"/

"- On peut rentrer maintenant ?" demanda-t-il innocemment, pressé de se débarrasser de ce médecin un peu trop familier.

"- Ah, apparemment, il va falloir attendre un peu, une partie du groupe est partie avec faire les courses..." objecta Kazuha.

"- Oui, désolé pou ça, je pensais qu'Hikari-san et Ren seraient déjà de retour mais..." confirma l'homme aux yeux bleus.

"- Il n'y a aucune raison d'être désolé... Profitons de notre thé en attendant !" proposa Ran en s'asseyant près de Conan.

o.O.o

"- Alors vous êtes tous des médecins ?!" s'étonna Kazuha en regardant le groupe qui s'était réuni dans le salon.

"- Oui, on s'est rencontrés durant nos études à l'académie de médecine..." expliqua Meiko avec un petit sourire face à la surprise de la jeune fille.

"- Ca explique le palace..." observa Heiji d'une voix basse, pour n'être entendu que de Conan.

"- Oui, on devrait peut-être se poser la question sur notre carrière future, ca a l'air plus rentable que détective..." commenta le garçon avec un sourire ironique sur le visage en regardant la vaste pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Etant donné la taille de cette seule pièce, il pouvait deviner que le chalet était grand, bien au-delà de ce qui était nécessaire pour le petit groupe qui les avait recueillis : vu que le bâtiment faisait trois étages, il y avait au moins deux chambres pour chaque. Et avec son emplacement, juste au pied des pistes, ce n'était clairement pas le moins cher du coin.

"- Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Cet endroit est génial pour skier mais pas vraiment connu..." s'étonnait Yamato quand les garçons raccrochèrent à la conversation.

"- Ah, j'ai gagné un concours dans un centre commercial...

\- Oh, donc tu n'es pas toujours malchanceuse ?" blagua Taichi avec une expression taquine en regardant la jeune fille.

"- Non, au contraire, Ran-chan est d'habitude super chanceuse !" confirma Kazuha avec un petit rire. "Ne la défiez pas avec un paquet de cartes à jouer !"

"- Ouais _, haha_... Elles sont trop jeunes pour vous les gars, c'est illégal... " murmura l'Osakien, agacé de voir que les deux hommes riaient au commentaire de son amie d'enfance.

Conan, malgré le fait qu'il était aussi agacé, ne put se retenir de renifler de rire en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami.

Le tanné devint finalement de meilleure humeur en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, ce qui voulait dire que les deux derniers du groupe, ceux qui avaient pris la voiture, étaient de retour.

"- Enfin !" soupira Heiji en se levant avec un éternuement, déjà prêt à partir.

"- Quel temps de chien..." fit l'homme qui rentrait, plutôt beau garçon avec ses cheveux noirs, mais ayant l'air passablement agacé quand il se dirigea tout droit vers la cheminée. "Même la dernière fois en Russie, ce n'était pas si...

\- Hé, arrête de te plonger dans tes souvenirs et viens m'aider avec les sacs, Ren-kun !" se plaignit une voix féminine de l'entrée.

L'homme grogna d'ennui comme seule réponse, alors Yamato et Meiko se levèrent pour aller aider la jeune fille.

"- On arrive, Hikari-chan !" annonça Taichi en se joignant aux deux autres. "Viens te réchauffer près du feu, on gère le reste !

\- Merci ! Ah, on avait des invités ?" s'étonna la femme, une personne à l'air calme et les yeux bleus, en entrant dans le salon.

"- Oui, Yamato-kun, tu sais..." fit Nanako en haussant les épaules avec un sourire complice.

"- Haha, je comprends mieux... Enchantée, je suis Takaishi Hikari."

Après avoir échangé quelques politesses, le dernier homme se présenta finalement sous le nom d'Ishida Ren, un chirurgien.

"- Eh béh, la neige s'est sacrément empilée depuis qu'on est rentrés !" conclut Yamato avec un frisson quand les trois revinrent dans la pièce à vivre. "Désolé les amis, le voyage retour risque d'être assez long..." s'excusa-t-il auprès des deux détectives et des deux filles.

"- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit sans danger..." s'inquiéta Meiko en secouant la tête. "Regarde tout ce qui est tombé, ça va être vraiment compliqué de faire passer la voiture dans autant de neige.

\- Et ils ne prévoient pas que cela s'arrête de tomber avant la fin de la nuit..." précisa Ryo en sortant la tête de son livre.

"- Je n'aimerais pas que Yamato-kun reste bloqué dans une tempête de neige par notre faute." fit Ran avec une grimace, sachant qu'elle se sentirait coupable s'il lui arriva quoique ce soit après les avoir tant aidés.

"- Vous pourriez rester ici cette nuit sinon." proposa Nanako avec un sourire. "On a bien assez de chambre et de nourriture pour tous et vous pourriez repartir demain matin sur vos skis !

\- On ne voudrait pas déranger..." signala Kazuha avec embarras.

"- Allé ! Et comme ça, je pourrais affronter Ran-san sur un jeu de cartes !" s'exclama Taichi avec enthousiasme.

"- C'est...

\- Ah, ne dis pas non s'il te plait... Je me mettrais en équipe avec toi, il gagne tout le temps, j'aimerai le voir perdre pour une fois !" demanda Yamato avant même que Ran ne puisse terminer sa réponse négative.

"- C'est réglé alors !" sourit Meiko avant de se lever. "Du coup, je vais commencer à préparer le diner.

\- Je viens aider !" proposa fermement Kazuha.

"- Et moi aussi, laissez-moi juste prévenir mon père d'abord, il est resté à l'hôtel, je dois l'avertir que nous ne rentrerons pas..." expliqua la Tokyoïte en sortant son téléphone.

"- Oh joie..." soupira Conan de façon à n'être entendu que par Heiji, quand qu'il comprit qu'il faudrait qu'il soit sur ses gardes toute la nuit pour éviter qu'un de ces riches Casanova ne colle Ran d'un peu trop près.

"- Comme tu dis..." acquiesça l'autre adolescent après un nouvel éternuement, avec le même regard agacé pointé sur les docteurs.

o.O.o

Plus tard dans la soirée, les filles profitaient d'une des installations du chalet, une grande pièce avec un bain assez large pour qu'au moins cinq personnes s'y trouvent à l'aise.

"- Enfin, cet endroit est fantastique..." commenta Kazuha en se retournant vers Ran après avoir regardé d'un air rêveur la neige s'empiler de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

"- Oui, un peu perdu mais ça a vraiment son charme...

\- Plus que l'hôtel, c'est sûr ! Ah, d'ailleurs, tu as réussi à joindre ton père finalement ?

\- A peine, la neige bloque probablement le signal... Mais je crois qu'il a compris, j'espère juste qu'Otou-san ne va pas boire toute la nuit quand je ne suis pas là pour le surveiller..." soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux longs, plus qu'au courant que son père était parfaitement capable de faire ça.

"- Maa, au moins, il n'embêtera personne, il a deux grandes chambres juste pour lui ! " signala Kazuha pour essayer de remonter le moral de son amie qu'elle voyait en train de s'assombrir, probablement un peu inquiète pour Kogoro.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et sourit, chassant ses inquiétudes. "C'est à peu près ce que nous aurons ici aussi, tu as vu à quel point ce couloir est long ? Et il y a un autre étage !

\- Oui, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça doit couter... Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pourrais me payer aujourd'hui, peut-être même jamais !

\- C'est une bonne chose qu'il y ait eu cet incident alors..." rit doucement Ran avec un petit sourire en coin.

"- Me le rappelle pas... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Ran-chan...

\- Oublie-ça, c'est juste une bosse !

\- Mais ...

\- Ah, tu ne veux pas me fâcher alors je veux pas entendre de "mais" !

\- Ok..." accepta l'Osakienne en échangeant un sourire avec son amie.

Mais ce sourire disparut rapidement quand un cri retentit dans la maison.

o.O.o

"- Alors, rien de sympa en ce moment ?

\- Si par "sympa", tu sous-entends une pile de cadavre, non, c'est plutôt calme ces temps-ci..;" admit Conan de son lit avec un petit soupir.

"- Et tes amis en noir ?

\- Rien...

\- Pff, sois honnête de temps en temps, Kudô..." le réprimanda l'Osakien, son expression plutôt sérieuse pour une fois. "Ne sois pas têtu, le Professeur m'a dit que tu avais fait beaucoup de recherches sur eux ces dernières semaines... Je pourrais aider, pourquoi tu gardes toujours ce genre de choses secrètes...

\- Parce que ce sont MES choses" rétorqua sèchement le petit détective en ignorant le regard réprobateur d'Heiji. "J'ai pas besoin que tu te mêles de ...

\- Pourquoi ?" refusa le tanné en se levant pour se rapprocher du garçon. "Tu me fais confiance, non ?

\- Bien sûr Hattori mais...

\- Il y a toujours des 'mais' avec toi..."

"- Kyaaaa !"

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent pour regarder la porte, les corps tendus alors que leurs sens de détective étaient désormais aux aguets.

"- C'était... Takeno-san ?" proposa Conan en se levant de son lit.

"- J'crois... On y va !"

Les deux amis filèrent dans le couloir, boostés par l'adrénaline alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'étage inférieur, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils allaient y trouer.

Ils remarquèrent vite d'où le cri était venu étant donné que Nanako était sur ses genoux devant une porte ouverte. La jeune fille avait l'air choquée et elle enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Yamato quand il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

Ryo, celui qui n'était guère loquace, regardait avec un air dégouté ce qui était dans la chambre avant de se décider de finalement rentrer.

"- Arrêtez !" ordonna Heiji une fois qu'il fut assez proche pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

"- Mais on doit vérifier si...

\- Regardez-le, il n'y a rien à vérifier... La seule chose que nous puissions faire désormais, c'est de tout garder en ordre en attendant que la police arrive..." soupira l'Osakien, ses yeux sur le cadavre.

"- La police ?" s'étonna Ryo, pas vraiment à l'aise avec les ordres fermes de l'adolescent.

"- Pas besoin d'être un enquêteur pour voir que c'est clairement un meurtre... " conclut-il crûment en se retournant vers le brun et remarquant qu'Hikari et Meiko arrivaient derrière lui.

"- Qui a...

\- Ishida-san." répondit Conan en levant les yeux vers celle qui venait de parler, Meiko.

"- Que quelqu'un appelle la police." ordonna le détective de l'Ouest alors que le dernier du groupe, Taichi, arrivait. "Et si l'un de vous a un appareil photo, j'en aurais besoin.

\- Je m'en occupe !" proposa le dernier arrivé, devinant aux visages sombres et aux pleurs de Nanako que quelque chose de sérieux venait de se produire.

"- Mais qui es-tu ?" s'étonna Hikari en regardant l'adolescent avec incrédulité.

"- Hattori Heiji. Détective lycéen. Le p'tit gars est mon assistant, Edogawa Conan." annonça-t-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de l'enfant à lunettes à ses côtés.

"- Ca explique mieux le commentaire sur les constantes..." comprit Yamato en regardant avec curiosité le tanné.

"- C'est ça. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait ramener des gants ? On va commencer à relever les indices en attendant la polie.

\- Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'un enfant devrait voir..."

Heiji haussa les épaules sur ce commentaire de Shibe. "C'est triste à dire mais il est habitué." expliqua-t-il avant de suivre le garçon qui était déjà dans la pièce.

"- C'est quoi ça..." fit Conan entre ses dents.

"- Bonne question..." acquiesça l'Osakien, serrant lui aussi les dents pour garder son estomac là où il devait être.

"- Heiji ?

\- Kazuha, ne rentre pas !"

Mais il était déjà trop tard et les deux jeunes filles, toujours enveloppées dans leurs serviettes car elles s'étaient précipitées de la salle de bain, se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre avec un cri horrifié en voyant la scène.

"- Venez avec moi les filles, il n'y a rien à voir pour vous ici..." fit Meiko en attrapant le bras de Ran pour écarter les deux amies de la porte, n'osant elle-même que jeter un court regard à la pièce avec une expression dégoutée.

"- Allons vous chercher des vêtements, vous allez attraper froid comme ça..." ajouta Hikari, comprenant que les détectives seraient mieux sans elles.

"- Merci..." fit Heiji en échangeant un signe de tête avec elle.

Leur attention de nouveau sur la pièce, les garçons sortirent leurs mouchoirs et s'approchèrent du corps. Ils étaient tous les deux habitués aux cadavres et aux scènes de crime mais celle-ci était une des plus violentes qu'ils n'aient jamais vue.

"- Si ça c'est pas de la rage, je me demande ce que c'est..." commenta l'enfant à lunettes avec ironie.

"- Un psychopathe ? Quoique, à ce niveau-là, on l'aurait remarqué, il serait en train d'hurler comme un dingue en courant dans les couloirs...

\- Clairement."

La chambre était un sacré capharnaüm... Beaucoup d'objets étaient au sol, certains en partie recouverts du sang de la victime, celui d'Ishida Ren. Celui qui était plutôt beau garçon de son vivant était désormais recouvert d'écarlate, notamment au niveau du cou où une large entaille était ce qui avait rendu confiant Heiji sur son diagnostic.

Le détective de l'Ouest approcha la victime alors que l'enfant recherchait des indices parmi les innombrables objets au sol.

"- Il a été frappé à l'arrière de la tête..." observa le tanné en remarquant du sang dans les cheveux du médecin. Continuant son examen, il prit la main de l'homme, toujours à l'aide de son mouchoir. "On a fini de mangé il y a deux heures mais sa peau est encore plutôt chaude... Je dirais qu'il a été tué il y a moins d'une heure, donc quelque part entre 10h et 11h... Il va falloir que nous vérifions les alibis de chacun... Tu m'écoutes, Kudô ?

\- Hattori...

\- Yep ?

\- Il va falloir résoudre cette affaire rapidement si nous ne voulons pas d'autres cadavres..." conclut Conan avec un air sombre.

Heiji le regarda avec surprise et ses yeux tombèrent sur ce que le garçon fixait.

Un message avait été écrit en grosses lettres sur le mur, le sang clairement visible sur le bois clair du lambris.

 _"Vous n'avez eu aucune pitié à tuer Mina. N'en attendez pas non plus de ma part."_


	3. Chapter 3 - Mina

**Hello !**

 **Allé, continuons ce case dans des masses de neige... jvous ai dit que j'étais en manque ? ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **aerinechan : Je vois ça ! Heureuse de savoir que je suis meilleure que googltrad pour traduire xD Hé, jaloux et incapables de se confesser... Ces hommes !*lève les yeux au ciel***

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Mina**

* * *

« - Tiens, l'appareil-photo que tu… voulais… » annonça Taichi en déglutissant en rentrant dans la chambre, voyant pour la première fois la scène de crime.

« - Merci » fit Heiji en se relevant pour récupérer l'appareil et pour empêcher l'homme de pénétrer plus dans les lieux. « Vous avez réussi à prévenir la police ?

\- Non, désolé. Je crois que la neige bloque le signal et nous n'avons pas de ligne fixe ici, un arbre est tombé sur le câble la semaine dernière et c'est encore en train d'être réparé…

\- C'est pas une bonne nouvelle… » commenta l'Osakien en frottant l'arrière de son crâne avec ennui. « Vous disiez que la neige devait s'arrêter vers la fin de la nuit, Yoshida-han ? » ajouta-t-il à l'attention du taciturne aux cheveux foncés qui se tenait de nouveau dans le couloir depuis qu'il leur avait apporté des gants.

« - Pas avant six heures du matin.

\- Ok, alors on va faire de notre mieux ici et ensuite on fermera la pièce pour la garder la plus intacte possible… »

Le détective de l'Ouest, après cette dernière déclaration, se mit à prendre des photos sous les yeux de Conan, qui, alors qu'il regardait dans sa direction, retomba sur le message sur le mur, ce qui le décida à se rapprocher de la porte.

« - Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous connait une « Mina » ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix enfantine, à l'attention des docteurs.

« - Elle était… » commença Taichi en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui vers Ryo, Yamato et Nanako qui étaient toujours là.

« - Une de nos amies, quelqu'un que nous avons rencontré durant nos études » fit finalement Shibe, s'arrêtant un instant de réconforter Nanako pour se concentrer sur leur conversation.

« - Comment connais-tu ce nom ? » s'étonna Ryo avec un air peu amène en regardant le petit garçon.

« - Il y a un message sur le mur, près de la victime… » répondit Heiji pour le détective à lunettes en rejoignant lui-aussi le groupe, son appareil-photo toujours à la main. « Au sujet d'une vengeance, pour cette Mina… »

Les yeux de celle qui avait été si enjouée toute la soirée s'écarquillèrent quand elle entendit le tanné et elle repoussa Yamato avec un visage pale.

« - Qui que soit celui qui a fait ça sait… Il sait que… » balbutia-t-elle en reculant. « IL VA S'EN PRENDRE A MOI !

\- Hé, calme-toi, Nanako-chan… » fit Taichi pour essayer de l'apaiser, mettant une main sur chacune de ses épaules pour garder ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Taichi-kun, ne le laisse pas me tuer, je ne veux pas être la suivante… » pleurait-elle, répétant les mêmes mots alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans ses mains.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On a entendu Nanako-chan d'en bas… » demanda Hikari en arrivant, le souffle un peu court, l'étonnement inscrit sur son visage.

« - Hikari-chan ! Je suis désolée, je vais tout vous dire, désolée… » craqua la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras.

« - Chut, ça va aller… » fit gentiment la femme aux yeux bleus en passant la main dans le dos de son amie, sentant qu'elle tremblait. « Je la ramène à sa chambre, elle a besoin de se calmer… » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure à l'attention des autres.

« - Je t'amène un sédatif léger, elle est clairement en état de choc, elle en a besoin… » proposa Yamato à voix basse.

« - Bonne idée, on se retrouve dans sa chambre. »

Les deux détectives regardèrent les filles et le docteur alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier et se retournèrent pour échanger un regard. Oh oui, ils auraient pas mal de questions à poser à ce groupe et tout spécialement à cette Nanako…

Ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce, pour finir de prendre leurs photos et jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la scène de crime. Heiji avait identifié ce qui avait sans doute été l'arme qui avait frappé l'homme : une lampe de chevet un peu désuète, avec un pied épais en bois. L'arme principale par contre, celle qui avait été utilisée pour laisser cette large entaille en travers de la gorge de la victime, n'était nulle par en vue. Conan avait regardé du côté de la fenêtre, pour voir qu'elle n'avait pas été forcée. Et il n'y avait aucune preuve que qui que ce soit soit passé par là, il l'avait aussi vérifié à l'aide de la torche de sa montre.

Le garçon revint vers l'Osakien en secouant la tête négativement, un peu déçu de ne rien avoir trouvé de concluant.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, le tanné se retourna pour regarder les deux hommes qui étaient restés, Ryo et Taichi, tous deux ayant l'air assez pâle après ce qui s'était produit.

« - Désolé de vous demander ça mais l'un d'entre vous pourrait-il examiner la victime ? Etant donné que la police ne pourra pas venir avant demain matin, ça ne ferait pas de mal d'avoir un avis médical complémentaire… »

Les deux médecins se regardèrent et, après un échange silencieux, Ryo s'avança et attrapa une paire de gants de la boîte qu'il avait ramenée plus tôt. « Je vais le faire.

\- Merci… » soupira Taichi, soulagé de ne pas avoir à le faire, se sentant incapable de réfléchir comme un professionnel face au corps qui gisait au sol, dans lequel il ne voyait que son ami.

« - Sûr que tu veux nous faire confiance, détective ? » souligna l'homme avec une grimace sans joie alors qu'il se rapprochait, se rappelant comme l'adolescent l'avait alpagué quand il avait voulu rentrer.

« - Qui a dit que c'était le cas ? Nous serons près de vous pour être sûr que vous ne modifiez rien, clairement. »

Les trois s'accroupirent près du corps et le docteur commença son examen sans un mot.

Après un long moment, il se tourna finalement vers eux. « Il présente deux blessures principales. Tout d'abord, un coup à l'arrière du crâne, une blessure qui n'est pas létale mais, quand on en voit la profondeur, il est clair que cela aura été assez pour l'assommer. Cela serait cohérent avec l'absence de blessures défensives. Ce qui l'a tué est évidemment cette deuxième blessure, l'entaille le long de la gorge. Cela a endommagé l'artère carotide, entrainant une exsanguination rapide. Je ne pense pas qu'il était conscient lorsque cela s'est produit. La coupure est précise, réalisée en un seul mouvement, votre homme savait ce qu'il faisait. »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, concluant la même chose. Une vengeance pour quelqu'un qui appartenait au groupe, pas d'effraction et un coupable qui avait assez de connaissances médicales pour couper précisément le corps humain : ils n'auraient probablement pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour trouver leur tueur, avec six docteurs au sein de la maison, ils avaient déjà un bon panel de suspects.

« - Une idée de ce que pourrait être l'arme ?

\- Vu comment la blessure suit la courbe du cou, je ne pense pas que ça ait été quoique ce soit de large. Par contre, la lame était sacrément affutée, comme un… »

Ryo s'arrêta en comprenant ce qu'il allait impliquer, arrivant à la même conclusion que les détectives.

« - Comme un ? » redemanda Conan après un instant, voyant que l'homme ne finissait pas sa phrase.

« - Comme un scalpel… » admit-il dans un soupir.

« - Compris » fit Heiji en se levant avec un visage neutre, essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître. « Je dirais qu'il a été tué entre 10 et 11 heures ?

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Ok. Je crois que nous en avons presque fini ici, on va fermer la pièce, est-ce que vous pourriez rassembler tout le monde dans le salon ? » demanda l'Osakien en attrapant le drap du lit pour recouvrir le corps.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres le regarda et hocha la tête, avant de partir en silence avec Taichi.

« - Dooonc… L'un d'entre eux, hein ? » conclut l'adolescent aux yeux verts quand ils furent hors de vue, avant de se frotter les yeux après un autre éternuement.

« - Clairement… Et probablement un homme… Sauf astuce que nous aurions ratée, aucune de ces femmes n'aurait été capable de frapper assez fort le crâne de quelqu'un d'aussi grand.

\- Quelqu'un à qui il aurait ouvert volontairement, vu qu'il n'y a pas eu d'effraction…

\- Oui. Mais ce qui me dérange… » signala Conan avec un froncement de sourcil.

« - … C'est de savoir comment il est sorti ? »

Le détective à lunettes eut un petit hochement de tête. « Le crime n'était peut-être pas prémédité mais difficile d'imaginer notre coupable en train de s'enfuir avec l'arme du crime à la main et du sang sur les vêtements… Un scalpel, c'est plutôt facile à cacher dans une poche mais, vu qu'il n'y a pas de robinets ni même d'eau dans les chambres, comment laver des mains et des affaires sanguinolentes ?

\- Cela aurait été planifié alors, il aurait pris de quoi protéger ses vêtements ? Une paire de gants et un manteau ? Et il aurait tout emballé ensemble pour cacher les preuves ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu ici donc on retombe sur la même question, comment déplacer et jeter tout ça sans être vu…

\- On y pensera plus tard » fit le tanné en haussant les épaules avant de se diriger vers la porte pour récupérer la clé qui était dessus. « Ils nous attendent en bas, on va d'abord vérifier leurs alibis, on apprendra peut-être quelque chose d'utile…

\- On ferait mieux de vérifier leurs chambres aussi… » ajouta Conan en suivant Heiji à l'extérieur et en le regardant verrouiller la porte.

o.O.o

Quand les adolescents arrivèrent dans le salon, ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers Kazuha et Ran, qui étaient désormais habillées, avec une boisson chaude entre les mains.

« - Ca va, Ran-neechan ? » demanda Conan en s'approchant de la jeune fille avec une expression un peu soucieuse.

« - Oui… C'était juste un peu… impressionnant. » répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

« - Tu as une idée de qui a fait ça ? » demanda Kazuha en voyant qu'Heiji aussi était de retour.

« - On s'en occupe, t'inquiète ! » répondit-il avec un visage rassurant, avant de se reconcentrer quand, en même temps que le petit détective, ses yeux retombèrent sur les visages présents dans la pièce.

Tous étaient là, comme demandé, à part Nanako et Hikari. Le groupe avait l'air tendu et tous étaient silencieux, certains avaient même l'air inquiet, comme s'ils sentaient que la situation ne pouvait que s'aggraver.

« - Merci de vous être réunis ici » commença l'Osakien quand il vit que tous le regardaient. « Je ne sais pas si Shibe-han ou Akiyama-han vous l'ont dit mais, apparemment, ce meurtre est lié à quelqu'un que vous connaissiez, Mina. »

Un bourdonnement s'échappa du groupe, avec des « impossible ! » à peine audibles ou visibles sur les visages.

« - Je pense qu'il serait nécessaire à ce point de savoir précisément qui elle était… » ajouta le détective avec des yeux inquisiteurs sur les six médecins autour de lui.

« - Comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle était un membre de notre groupe, pendant nos études » expliqua Yamato après quelques instants quand il vit que personne ne semblait vouloir répondre. « Mais elle s'est suicidée, il y a cinq mois.

\- Avez-vous une idée de la raison qui l'a poussée à ce geste ?

\- Il y avait cette enquête de police… » expliqua Meiko d'une voix basse et triste. «Ca la rongeait… Elle avait été accusée de faire partie d'un groupe qui trafiquait des médicaments, un groupe constitué de personnel médical. A priori, ils détournaient des médicaments des hôpitaux et les revendaient comme drogues à l'étranger. Mais l'enquête a été plus ou moins abandonnée après son décès.

\- Quelle fable..." observa Ryo, une grimace de colère déformant son visage.

"- Il y avait des preuves, Ryo, tu ne peux pas le nier..." objecta Taichi. "Et nous savons tous à quel point s'était difficile pour elle, même avec son Baito, de payer ses études...

\- Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ! » s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux sombres avec fougue, se levant pour faire face à son ami. « Ca allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle était !

\- Ok, Nanako-chan est enfin en train de dormir… Euh, j'ai raté quelque chose ? » demanda Hikari en rentrant, voyant que Ryo et Taichi se faisaient face avec des regards noirs.

« - Non, on ne faisait que discuter… N'est-ce pas, les gars ? » insista Yamato avec un regard réprobateur vers ses deux amis.

« - Oui, désolé… » s'excusa Yoshida avant de se rassoir.

La jeune fille les regarda d'un air curieux en s'asseyant mais n'insista pas.

« - Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est ici… » annonça Heiji, en partie pour briser le silence lourd qui s'installait dans la pièce. « Une idée de qui a vu en dernier Ishida-han ? Où étiez-vous entre 10 et 11h ?

\- Est-ce qu'on est des suspects ? » en conclut Taichi d'une voix lasse.

« - Etant donné que ce message cite une personne que vous connaissiez tous, clairement. Et le fait que l'arme du crime soit très probablement un scalpel n'aide en rien…

\- Quoi ?! » s'exclama Meiko avec surprise en réalisant quand le tueur pourrait être l'un d'entre eux et elle n'était clairement pas la seule à être surprise vu la tête des autres.

Yamato se leva même avec un froncement de sourcil pour aller récupérer quelque chose dans son sac, celui avec son matériel, qu'il avait laissé en bas après avoir traité Ran. Il sortit une sorte de tissu et le déroula, pour révéler des objets brillants et sa grimace s'assombrit.

« - Il manque un de mes scalpels… » annonça-t-il. Voyant les regards suspicieux des autres, il sentit le besoin de se justifier. « Hé, mon sac était juste là, n'importe qui aurait pu…

\- Je ne vous accuse de rien… » voulut clarifier Heiji. « Mais pourriez-vous répondre aux questions que j'ai posées ?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Ren, c'était quand nous avons fini de jouer aux cartes avec vous tous donc vers 10h je crois ? Je suis retourné à ma chambre après ça, j'ai travaillé sur quelques dossiers de patients que j'avais ramenés avec moi. Seul bien sûr, alors personne ne peut en témoigner… Je me suis arrêté dès que j'ai entendu la voix de Nanako-san et j'ai filé à la chambre de Ren.

\- Merci. Et vous autres ?

\- J'étais dans ma chambre depuis le dîner, sur mon ordinateur portable » fit Ryo en haussant les épaules, sachant lui aussi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'alibi.

« - Pareil pour que Yamato de mon côté, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans ce salon. » admit Taichi avant de se tourner vers Meiko. « Et après, Meiko-chan m'a demandé de couper du bois car elle avait peur qu'il n'y en ait pas assez pour le bain étant donné que nous étions plus que prévu. J'étais en train de rentrer quand j'ai entendu Nanako-chan.

\- Oui, je lui ai demandé » confirma la jeune fille en hochant la tête. « Après notre jeu de carte, je suis allée terminer la vaisselle avec Hikari-chan. On a peut-être vu Ren-kun en dernier, il nous a suivi pour nous demander un café à remonter dans sa chambre.

\- Je lui ai préparé et ensuite il est parti… » ajouta Hikari, confortant l'histoire de son amie.

« - Et après je suis partie prendre un bain, aux alentours de 10h15, et je suis revenue dans le salon vers 11h, on devait se retrouver pour papoter avec Hikari-chan.

\- J'étais dans ma chambre entre-temps. Bien sûr, personne ne peut en justifier » ajouta la fille aux yeux bleus. « Et j'étais de retour dans le salon pour retrouver Meiko vers 11h.

\- Bien noté… » confirma l'Osakien pendant que Conan gribouillait des notes pour ne rien oublier. « Une dernière chose, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait pourquoi Takeno-han est allée dans la chambre de Ishida-han ?

\- Je crois qu'ils étaient en couple… » répondit Meiko avec la tête basse.

« - Quoi ?! » s'exclama Taichi, l'air choqué. « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, pourquoi ils nous le cacheraient ?!

\- Peut-être parce que tu étais son ex ? » proposa Yamato, un peu embarrassé mais, considérant la réaction de l'autre, il ne pouvait niez qu'il ne prenait pas bien la nouvelle.

« - C'est… » L'homme ne put continuer, se rendant compte lui-même que ses sentiments pour Nanako étaient encore trop forts pour qu'il reste calme. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle…

\- Mais ça serait logique… » déclara Hikari. « Ca expliquerait sa réaction… Et les bruits de porte que j'ai pu entendre les deux dernières nuits aux alentours de 11h : elle allait probablement le voir…

\- On confirmera ça avec elle quand elle se réveillera » conclut Heiji en enregistrant l'information dans sa tête. « Je suis désolé mais, étant donné qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a vraiment d'alibi, nous allons devoir fouiller vos affaires et vos chambres. L'arme du crime manque encore à l'appel… »

Le groupe échangea des regards las mais accepta néanmoins. Un peu désemparés par la situation, il était plus facile de suivre les ordres du détective lycéen.

o.O.o

« - Tout ça pour rien, génial… » conclut Ryo avec ironie après une fouille de deux heures qui n'avait rien amené de nouveau. « Je retourne dans ma chambre alors.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Yoshida-han, pas quand il y a une forte probabilité que le tueur soit parmi nous… » objecta Heiji avec une mine agacée.

« - C'est ce que tu dis mais on a rien trouvé le prouvant, gamin » signala le l'homme aux cheveux sombres après un bâillement. « Je préfère rester dans ma chambre. Et elles ont toutes des verrous, c'est bien assez protégé à mon gout…

\- Yep, pour une fois, je suis d'accord » ajouta Taichi en se levant pour aller dans sa chambre. « Pas besoin de se tasser dans le salon, un bon vieux lit, ça sera bien mieux.

\- D'accord avec vous… » fit Yamato en haussant les épaules alors qu'ils partaient tous les deux. « Les chambres sont probablement le lieu le plus sûr tant qu'on les verrouille…

\- Oui, mais si ce type trouve un moyen d'y rentrer, être seul est clairement un désavantage… » soupira le détective de l'Ouest. «Il faut au moins ne pas laisser Takeno-han toute seule…

\- Je vais rester avec elle alors… » proposa Hikari.

« - Je viendrais dans deux heures pour te remplacer, tu n'as pas à faire ça toute la nuit. » proposa Meiko avec un petit sourire.

« - Et je finirai la nuit. C'est bon pour toi, le détective ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix… » commenta l'Osakien avec un regard las vers Yamato.

« - Bonne nuit alors. »

« - C'est de la folie… » murmura Conan quand les trois derniers partirent, les laissant seuls avec Ran et Kazuha dans le salon.

« - On a essayé de les prévenir…

\- Ca m'aidera pas à me sentir mieux si quoique ce soit arrive… »

Et effectivement, un peu plus tard, les peurs du petit détective s'avérèrent fondées quand un bruit sourd retenti dans le chalet et, avec lui, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, un cri sorti d'une gorge féminine.

* * *

 **Un ptit tour des persos, ca fera pas de mal ! ; ) Pour la profession, pas compliqué, tous médecins ! Niveau age, entre 30 et 32.**

 **Shibe Yamato : Le premier qu'ils ont rencontré, celui qui s'est occupé de Ran. D'un tempérament plutôt bon, brun, yeux bleus, taille un peu au dessus de la normale.**

 **Akiyama Taichi : Le 2e qu'ils ont rencontré. Le rigolo du groupe, il aime blaguer. Un peu rond, cheveux et yeux marron. Taille normale.**

 **Ishida Ren : Le dernier homme rencontré, il était en courses. Plutôt pompeux, yeux bleus, cheveux noirs, grand. Et première victime.**

 **Yoshida Ryo : Il était dans le groupe qu'ils ont rencontré sur les pistes, celui qui restait à l'écart. Pas le genre bavard. Taille normale, plutôt large d'épaules, cheveux et yeux noirs.**

 **Takeno Nanako : C'est celle qui les a accueilli dans le chalet. Elle aime aussi les blagues et est souvent de bonne humeur. Fausse blonde, yeux marron. Petite et menue. Celle qui fait une crise quand ils trouvent Ren.**

 **Takaishi Hikari : La dernière femme qu'ils aient rencontrés. plutôt calme. Yeux noirs et yeux bleus, plutôt grande.**

 **Oikawa Meiko : Elle les a aussi accueilli. C'est un peu la maman du groupe, le genre à préparer les repas et faire attention au bien être de tous. Taille normale, yeux et cheveux marrons.**

 **? Mina : Un ancien membre du groupe, elle s'est tuée 5 mois auparavant.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Empreintes dans la neige

**2e chapitre du jour ! : )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Empreintes dans la neige**

* * *

« - Que s'est-il passé ?! » s'inquiéta Conan quand Heiji et lui arrivèrent, essoufflés de leur course.

Ils partageaient une chambre au deuxième avec les filles : ils n'avaient pas voulu les laisser seules alors ils avaient tous dormi ensemble, Ran et Kazuha sur le lit et eux sur les canapés. S'attendant à ce que quelque chose se produise, ils avaient gardé leurs vêtements et furent rapidement sur les lieux après que le cri ait retenti, pour voir que Meiko était devant la chambre de Nanako.

« - Je… Hikari-chan ne répondait pas quand je suis venue la remplacer… » réussit-elle à expliquer, même si tous deux pouvaient voir qu'elle était choquée. « J'ai appelé Yamato-kun et Taichi-kun pour qu'ils forcent la porte et… »

Les détectives s'approchèrent et regardèrent dans la même direction que la femme, à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Les deux hommes qu'elle venait de citer étaient là, Yamato accroupi au sol, près de la fenêtre, penché avec une expression inquiète sur Hikari qui, heureusement, ne semblait qu'inconsciente. Taichi était près du lit, ayant probablement vérifié les constantes de Nanako mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Il fixait désormais le mur, avec un visage tellement pâle qu'il en semblait vert.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » redemanda Heiji quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce ?

« - Les filles ont été attaquées, probablement de l'extérieur… » déclara l'homme aux yeux bleus en se retournant vers les nouveaux arrivés. « Hikari-san a été droguée et Nanako-san a été… Elle est morte. »

Les deux garçons eurent un gout amer dans la bouche, pas vraiment heureux d'avoir encore une fois eu raison et se sentant un peu coupables de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre le groupe que rester ensemble était le plus sûr.

Voyant que Taichi était toujours figé, Conan se rapprocha et ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'il regardait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

 _« Un autre en moins. Plus qu'un. »_

« - Taichi-niisan ? » osa demander le petit détective. « Est-ce que ça va, Taichi-niisan ?

\- Euh oui, ça va… Désolé, c'est le choc de voir… » Les yeux de l'homme bougèrent enfin pour retomber sur le lit, où se trouvait Nanako-san.

Le garçon le regarda intensément, se sentant suspicieux, devinant que peut-être le fait d'avoir trouvé son amie assassinée n'était pas la seule chose qui avait choqué le docteur aux cheveux bruns. Mais, pour le moment, le plus important était de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé alors il arrêta de le regarder et se concentra sur la deuxième victime.

Alors que le meurtre de Ren avait été orchestré pour être spectaculaire, celui-ci était plus proche de ce qu'ils voyaient habituellement. La blonde avait été poignardée avec un scalpel en plein cœur, sachant que ce scalpel était probablement celui qui avait servi au premier meurtre. Son visage était calme, elle n'avait probablement rien vu de l'attaque, encore endormie par les médicaments qu'Hikari et Yamato lui avaient donnés après qu'elle soit entrée en état de choc quand elle avait découvert le corps de Ren. Les deux docteurs étaient encore au sol, avec Heiji qui les avait rejoint, et Ryo se trouvait désormais dans l'entrée, lui aussi attiré par le cri.

« - J'ai trouvé une marque de piqure à la base de son cou, on lui a probablement injecté quelque chose » expliquait Yamato à l'Osakien.

« - Vous avez trouvé une seringue ?

\- Pas encore…

\- C'est ça que vous cherchez ? » demanda Ryo en se baissant pour ramasser l'objet sur lequel il avait presque marché.

« - Ne le… touchez pas… » finit le tanné avec un regard agacé envers le brun quand il vit qu'il avait été trop lent dans son avertissement et que l'homme venait de laisser ses empreintes sur une preuve essentielle. « Pas grave…

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me la montrer ? » demanda le médecin aux yeux bleus à son ami, qui s'approcha pour lui montrer la petite seringue. L'homme eut un soupir déçu en la voyant. « Rien n'est écrit… J'espère que ce n'était rien de mortel, je ne peux pas soigner Hikari-san au hasard…

\- Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire à part attendre… » acquiesça Ryo avec son flegme habituel.

« - Heiji-niichan ?

\- Oui, K… Conan-kun ?

\- Je pense qu'il y aurait une ou deux choses qui pourraient t'intéresser par ici… » annonça le petit détective, se retenant tout juste de lever les yeux au ciel face à la bourde à peine camouflée de son ami. L'agacement qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur précédente conversation recommençait à pointer…

Il écarta mentalement ces pensées et attendit qu'Heiji se rapproche.

« - Cette porte-fenêtre a été ouverte… Et le verre près du verrou a été coupé.

\- Ca expliquerait comment notre homme a pu attaquer Takaishi-san par derrière… Si la vitre n'a pas été cassée mais coupée, il n'y aurait pas eu de bruit pour la prévenir… » proposa l'Osakien, sortant son mouchoir pour ouvrir la porte et regarder le trou qui s'y trouvait.

« - Oui… Il y a des empreintes de pas dehors. Probablement, un homme, d'après leur taille. » ajouta Conan à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

« - Tu pourrais me prêter ta montre ? » demanda le détective de l'Ouest après avoir plissé les yeux pour regarder quelque chose dehors à sa droite.

« - pas de souci. »

« - On voit qu'il manque de la neige à quelques endroits le long de la gouttière… » conclut-il dans un éternuement après s'être penché le plus possible sur la rambarde du balcon. « Ca va jusque en bas, on dirait qu'il y a encore des empreintes sur le sol, il faudra aller voir ça.

\- Alors notre coupable serait venu de dehors… ? » tenta le petit détective, toujours à voix basse. « Il est monté au troisième via la gouttière et a coupé cette fenêtre… Il faut qu'on retrouve son matériel, il n'a rien laissé ici…

\- Malheureusement pour nous, si c'était un cutter à verre, ça peut être tout petit… Mais bon… Du coup, notre homme a ouvert discrètement la fenêtre, drogué Takaishi-han avant qu'elle ne puisse prévenir qui que ce soit et a poignardé Takeno-han…

\- Ce crime est clairement moins élaboré que celui d'Ishida-san… » conclut Conan, ses bras croisés contre la poitrine alors qu'il réfléchissait à l'affaire.

« - Mais quand même… La seringue, le cutter à verre… Notre coupable était bien préparé. La question reste donc, qu'elle est le lien entre Ishida-han, Takeno-han et cette Mina et comment notre homme l'a-t-il découverte …?

\- Ca pourrait être lié à ce trafic de drogue ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu penses que certains d'entre eux y étaient mêlés et ont voulu lui mettre leur crime sur le dos ?

\- Ca expliquerait tout, non ? Notre coupable a découvert récemment la vérité et s'est lancé dans cette vendetta… Ah, d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il faudrait poser quelques questions à Akiyama-san… » signala le garçon en regardant l'homme enrobé avec suspicion. « Il semble avoir pris ce message au mur très personnellement…

\- Bien noté… Atchoum ! » éternua encore une fois l'Osakien avec un frisson.

« - Et moi qui pensais que les Baka n'attrapaient pas de rhume… Ca t'apprendra à te promener dehors sans manteau… » conclut son meilleur ami avec un sourire en coin.

« - C'est juste une autre preuve que je ne suis pas un Baka, s'il en fallait encore… » rétorqua Heiji, un sourire en coin aussi sur son visage. « Et tu ferais mieux de faire preuve d'un peu plus de sollicitude envers moi pour ce rhume que, laisse-moi te le rappeler, j'ai sans doute attrapé parce que je veillais au confort de ta chère et tendre…

\- Compris, compris… » admit Conan avec une pointe de culpabilité, oubliant même de corriger son ami sur l'allusion à peine voilée sur celle qu'il aimait. « Et bien ma sollicitude commencera par te forcer à rentrer, il gèle dehors, et tu n'as pas besoin de froid supplémentaire ! »

Les deux détectives rentèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux rapidement, frissonnant à cause des basses températures.

« - Quoique ce soit d'intéressant ? » demanda Ryo en les voyant rentrer.

« - Apparemment, le coupable est venu de l'extérieur et s'est servi de la gouttière pour monter ici.

\- Alors c'est la fin de ta théorie « le coupable est parmi nous »… » conclut Taichi avec un regard ironique vers le tanné.

« - Pas nécessairement… »

« - Oula, doucement Hikari-san, tu as été droguée, n'essaye pas de bouger trop vite. »

L'attention des trois se reporta sur Yamato et Hikari, étant donné que la jeune femme commençait à se réveiller, alors ils s'approchèrent.

« - Comment ça va ? » demanda Akiyama avec inquiétude.

« - Si tout pouvait arrêter de tourner autour de moi, ça serait bien… » fit-elle avec un petit sourire en s'asseyant. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois mais sans l'alcool…

\- Vous vous rappelez ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lui demanda Heiji, ne voulant pas forcément lui annoncer tout de suite qu'une de ses amies avait été tuée et qu'elle gisait encore dans la pièce.

« - Je crois que je me suis un peu assoupie… J'ai senti un courant d'air froid dans mon cou, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé mais… J'ai juste eu le temps de voir que quelqu'un était là quand j'ai senti quelque chose se planter dans mon cou… » raconta la fille aux yeux bleus, se frottant les tempes alors qu'elle parlait. « Et Nanako-chan ? Elle va bien ?! » se rappela-t-elle soudainement en essayant de se lever pour regarder vers le lit.

« - Elle a été tuée… » déclara Yamato avec un visage triste.

Hikari resta bouche bée et ses yeux commencèrent à briller mais elle réussit à garder le contrôle d'elle-même et respira profondément.

« - Je suis désolé de vous demander ça si tôt mais est-ce que vous vous rappelez quoique ce soit à propos de cet intrus ? » reprit le détective de l'Ouest d'une voix la plus douce possible.

« - Je… » La femme s'arrêta et déglutit pour ramener de la force dans sa voix. « Il avait un masque de ski et une capuche alors je n'ai pas vu son visage. Je crois qu'il était grand. C'est à peu près tout… » conclut-elle, baissant la tête avec tristesse et culpabilité de ne pouvoir se rappeler rien de plus.

« - Hé, ça va aller… » fit Yamato à voix basse en essayant de la réconforter.

Les deux détectives se relevèrent et s'écartèrent, pour être suivis par Taichi et Ryo.

« - Et maintenant ? » demanda le brun en fixant intensément l'Osakien.

« - Comme je vous le disais hier soir, il faut que nous restions groupés… Dans quelques heures, nous pourrons appeler la police et tout sera fini.

\- On a deux cadavres ici, votre coupable semble sacrément agressif… » objecta Ryo avec véhémence. « Peu importe la neige, je vais prendre le risque et prendre la voiture pour aller prévenir la police…

\- C'est notre seule porte de sortie, on peut pas te laisser partir avec ! » refusa net Taichi d'un ton agressif.

« - Alors quoi ? Si tu veux venir, tu es le bienvenu…

\- Je… » L'autre hésita, un air plutôt inquiet désormais sur son visage. Mais il y avait autre chose désormais. De la méfiance.

« - Tu …? Quoi, tu as peur de la neige ? Ou… Quoi, j'y crois pas, tu penses que j'aurais pu faire ça ?!

\- Hé, ce n'est pas notre problème principal du moment… » intervint Heiji pour calmer les deux médecins. « Je vais y aller avec Yoshida-han, ok ? Comme ça, personne ne s'inquiète de le voir partir seul avec la voiture. Et vu que je ne suis pas lié à cette affaire de suicide, je suis sûr de ne pas être ce dernier mentionné par le message sur le mur… » proposa-t-il en gardant les yeux sur les deux hommes, sentant le regard de pure désapprobation du petit détective à ses côtés.

« - Et bien c'est réglé. Je vais dégager la neige qui est devant le garage, si quelqu'un veut m'aider… » annonça Ryo avec un regard à Taichi qui le fixait toujours avec suspicion.

« - Je viens » se proposa l'homme.

Après qu'ils soient partis tous les deux, Conan tira sur la manche de son ami pour attirer son attention.

« - Ca pourrait être dangereux, Hattori… » signala-t-il d'une voix basse mais réprobatrice après que l'autre détective se soit accroupi auprès de lui. « On sait que le coupable est un homme et si effectivement cet Akiyama faisait partie des dealers de drogue, il reste très peu de possibilités…

\- Je ferai attention, promis ! J'aurai mon o-mamori avec moi ! » blagua l'Osakien pour essayer de chasser l'expression trop sérieuse qu'affichait son meilleur ami. « Et il faut bien faire quelque chose, je n'aimerai pas que notre coupable devienne fou furieux et attaque tous les occupants du chalet, pas avec les filles ici…

\- Ok » fit finalement le garçon avec un soupir. « Tu m'attends juste une seconde, j'ai un autre badge du professeur dans mon sac, je préfèrerai que tu le prennes. C'est plutôt courte portée et la neige pourrait gêner un peu à la réception mais…

\- Compris, je prendrai ton gadget » sourit le tanné en se levant.

o.O.o

« - J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies forcé à... » fit Heiji en se passant la main devant le visage avec lassitude depuis le siège passager. « Je t'ai dit que ça pourrait être dangereux si on restait coincés dans la neige...

\- Alors j'aiderai ! » rétorqua Kazuha d'un ton motivé depuis la banquette arrière.

L'Osakien secoua la tête avec un soupir et se laissa retomber dans son siège. Quand Conan avait été récupérer son badge, il avait été forcé par les filles à raconter ce qui était arrivé, y compris le fait que le tanné s'était porté volontaire pour aller chercher la police.

La jeune fille avec la queue de cheval, avec un mélange pas si subtil de menaces et d'arguments, soutenue par une Ran plutôt amusée, avait insisté pour venir avec eux. Hattori avait abandonné après leur dernier échange de "Ahou!" dans lequel l'adolescente avait signalé qu'elle était bien assez grande pour se défendre elle-même et que, considérant le nombre de fois où lui était revenu blessé, de son côté à lui, cela ne semblait pas son fort.

Tous les trois, Ryo, Kazuha et Heiji étaient désormais dans la voiture, essayant de s'accrocher à ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver alors que le véhicule, malgré sa lenteur, remuait comme un manège, à cause du vent et de la route escarpée.

Le lourd silence qui s'était imposé fut rompu par une série de bips et il fallut quelque temps au détective de l'Ouest pour se rendre compte que cela venait de sa propre poche, là où il avait mis le badge.

« - Oui, K... Conan-kun ? » se corrigea l'Osakien quand il vit que le docteur aux cheveux sombres à ses côtés l'avait regardé brièvement.

« - ... Heij...-niichan ? ... m'entends ?

\- A peine, il y a beaucoup d'interférences... » déplora l'adolescent avec un regard de déception vers le gadget.

« - Tu... revenir...

\- Hattori-kun, Yoshida-... probabl... coupable ! » fit la voix de Ran, chargée d'inquiétude, alors qu'elle avait probablement pris le badge des mains de l'enfant.

Le détective se dépêcha d'éteindre son badge avec une grimace face à la déclaration trop directe de la jeune fille mais il était trop tard, leur chauffeur avait tout entendu.

« - C'est encore un malentendu je parie... » se défendit Ryo à voix basse en gardant un visage neutre.

« - Si c'est vraiment le cas, reconduisez-nous au chalet, que nous en parlions là-bas... » demanda fermement Heiji, ne voulant pas que l'autre repère son stress dans les trémolos de sa voix.

« - Je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Je parie que ces idiots hypocrites essayent de me mettre sur le dos ces meurtres, tout comme ils ont accusé Mina à l'époque, je ne les laisserai pas faire !

\- Si vous êtes innocent, vous ne risquez rien » signala le tanné pour calmer l'homme, moyennement convaincu de son innocence mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque que l'homme le prenne comme une menace, pas avec Kazuha à proximité.

«- Pff ! Mina l'était aussi mais cela n'a pas empêché la police de venir frapper à sa porte ! Elle savait pour leur fichu trafic mais elle ne m'a jamais dit qui en faisait partie... Elle voulait les raisonner, pour qu'ils se rendent d'eux-mêmes. Et ils l'ont tuée ! Ils méritent tellement ce qui leur arrive...

\- Personne ne mérite d'être tué, Yoshida-han. Faites demi-tour maintenant. »

L'homme l'ignora et accéléra, lançant la voiture accidentellement contre une nouvelle pile de neige qui le secoua violemment. Les yeux de l'Osakien s'écarquillèrent quand le choc écarta le manteau de l'homme, révélant un couteau à sa ceinture.

Il n'avait pas le choix, cet homme était dangereux, il fallait arrêter la voiture et s'éloigner de lui le plus possible.

« - Kazuha, accroche-toi ! » s'exclama Heiji alors qu'il se jetait sur Ryo et attrapa le volant pour envoyer la voiture contre un arbre.

L'adolescent se cogna la tête contre le tableau de bord, incapable de se protéger car ses deux bras étaient sur le volant mais il ignora ce choc et se précipita pour ouvrir la portière de Kazuha.

« - Ca va ?

\- Oui, je crois... Hé, ta tête saigne ! » remarqua la jeune fille avec inquiétude quand elle vit que du sang coulait le long du visage de son ami.

« - C'est juste une égratignure, t'inquiète pas... On file ! »

Le détective de l'Ouest attrapa la main de la fille à la queue de cheval et tous deux se précipitèrent vers les bois, pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux et le médecin.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Neige

**Yop !**

 **Et c'est reparti pour deux chapitres !**

 **Pour information, suite à une review du docteur Watson qui le faisait judicieusement remarquer, je vous ai fait une liste des intervenants de cette enquête à la fin du chapitre 3 !**

 **o.O.o**

 **Le docteur Watson : voila, on s'y retrouve ! Le reste, j'ai pu commenter en pm... A part pour la résolution... Disons qu'il y a peut être anguille sous roche, j'ai quelques chapitres à occuper ! :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Neige**

* * *

Perdu dans ses pensées, Conan frappa ses chaussures sur le tapis pour retirer la neige qui s'y était accrochée avant de les retirer pour rentrer. Après avoir salué Kazuha et Heiji avec un dernier 'sois prudent' pour son meilleur ami, il avait été inspecter la neige sous le balcon de Nanako.

Les empreintes étaient exactement de la même taille que celles qu'il avait vu là-haut : définitivement masculines, vu la taille et la forme. Le seul problème était que le coupable, après avoir pourtant laissé tout un tas d'empreinte près du chalet, avait précautionneusement effacé toute autre preuve et il n'y avait donc aucun moyen de savoir par où il était parti.

Avec toute cette neige, c'était sacrément facile mais le petit détective était pourtant déçu quand il retourna au chalet.

Avec un frisson, il se débarrassa de son lourd manteau et se dirigea vers le salon, où il savait que les autres se trouvaient.

Il pensait bien ne pas retrouver une ambiance enjouée mais il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir tant de tensions.

Taichi, pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé Nanako, était celui qui avait l'air le pire, avec son visage blanc, seul dans son coin, comme s'il cherchait à éviter tous les autres. Conan n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, il s'en rendit compte quand il vit qu'Hikari se rapprochait de son ami avec un visage inquiet.

« - Hé, ça va ? Je sais que tu étais proche de Nanako-chan mais… On doit se serrer les coudes ! Pas question de recommencer à être aussi agressif avec Ryo-kun que tout à l'heure, il faut qu'on reste soudés malgré ces meurtres…

\- Ryo est probablement le tueur, je n'allais pas le laisser filer seul avec la voiture quand nos téléphones n'ont pas de signal… » signala le brun d'une voix dure.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda l'enfant à lunettes en regardant le docteur avec un air étonné.

« - Il… Il sortait avec Mina-chan !

\- Quoi ?! » s'étonna Meiko, sortie de ces rêveries à cette déclaration. « Mais elle n'en a jamais parlé…

\- Ils ne voulaient pas que nous le sachions… La famille de Ryo est ancienne, ils n'auraient jamais accepté quelqu'un d'un statut social inférieur au leur pour leur fils. Leurs proches auraient tout fait pour les séparer s'ils en avaient entendu parler…

\- Mais comment tu le sais alors ? » s'étonna Hikari. « J'ai du mal à imaginer Ryo-kun te livrer un secret, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez proches…

\- Je l'ai entendu de Mina-chan. J'ai voulu lui demander de sortir avec moi il y a un an, une nuit où nous avions trop bu, et elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un. Quelques verres plus tard, elle mentionnait Ryo…

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il se venge ? En son nom ? Qu'il pense que nous sommes responsables de sa mort ? » demanda Meiko avec un peu d'ironie dans la voix, ne croyant pas vraiment ces accusation.

« - Ca me semble bien probable…

\- Alors il faut prévenir Hattori-kun ! » fit soudainement Ran en se mettant debout avec un visage inquiet. « Lui et Kazuha-chan pourraient être en danger !

\- Je peux essayer de l'appeler avec le badge d'Agasa-hakase… » proposa le petit détective en sortant son propre badge quand il vit la brune se rapprocher.

Il poussa le petit bouton pour envoyer un signal au badge de l'Osakien, espérant qu'il le remarque rapidement.

« - Oui, K… Con…-kun ? » répondit le tanné après un instant.

« - Heiji-niichan ? Tu m'entends ?

\- A peine… a plein… interférences…

\- Il faut que tu fasses demi-tour… » expliqua le garçon, essayant de rester évasif pour ne pas alerter Ryo.

Mais Ran ne comprit pas la démarche et, sentant qu'elle devait prévenir ses amis de ce danger immédiat, elle attrapa le badge pour lancer avec inquiétude : « Hattori-kun, Yoshida-san est peut-être le coupable ! »

Ils entendirent tous les deux un bruit de l'autre côté de la ligne, celui qui annonçait qu'Heiji avait coupé son badge…

Ou que quelqu'un l'avait fait pour lui.

 _« 'tain… »_ jura Conan dans sa tête, son visage palissant de préoccupation pour ces amis.

« - On doit aller les chercher ! » insista Ran, affichant la même expression inquiète que Conan.

« - Ran-chan, avec ce blizzard… » commença Meiko, secouant tristement la tête.

« - Mais…

\- Ran-san, on ne sait pas où ils sont et, vu qu'ils sont partis en voiture, ils pourraient être à des kilomètres … » essaya de la raisonner Yamato. « On doit attendre que la tempête finisse, sinon nous risquons de mourir de froid avant même de les retrouver… »

Conan, tout à fait d'accord avec ces arguments même s'il n'appréciait pas, grogna néanmoins de frustration. Il avait essayé d'allumer discrètement ses lunettes pour voir s'il repérait le badge d'Heiji mais quelque chose, la neige ou la distance probablement, l'empêchait de recevoir le moindre signal.

« - On ne peut rien faire pour le moment alors essayons de nous reposer… » proposa Hiakari. « La météo disait que ça s'arrêterait vers 6 heures du matin, retrouvons-nous ici dans ces eaux-là et nous irons les chercher, ok ? »

La jeune fille et le garçon hochèrent la tête sans guère d'enthousiasme.

« - On ferait mieux de retourner dans nos chambres, ça devrait aller maintenant… » ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers les autres. « On a peu de preuves mais je pense que Taichi-kun a visé juste en disant que Ryo-kun était très probablement le coupable…

\- Oui, vu que la nuit va être courte, mieux vaut dormir dans un vrai lit que tassé sur un canapé ici… » acquiesça le brun en se levant.

Le groupe commença à monter sous les yeux las de Conan. Ok, Ryo était très probablement le coupable mais il y avait une petite chance que ce ne soit pas lui ou qu'il n'agisse pas seul et cela pouvait rendre dangereuse cette décision de dormir chacun dans sa chambre.

Mais, n'ayant pas vraiment d'argument ni même de pouvoir de conviction avec ses sept ans apparents, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de regarder dehors, pour voir le vent emporter un paquet de neige et l'envoyer avec force contre la fenêtre. Le temps n'était clairement pas clément et guère prône à la survie, peu importait l'espèce, et cela l'inquiétait.

Et il y avait ce petit pincement de culpabilité qui étreignait son cœur. S'il n'avait pas laissé son badge à son ami, Ryo n'aurait jamais su qu'ils le suspectaient… Et la dernière chose qu'ils avaient fait avait été de se disputer au sujet de son manque de confiance en lui, avec sa rétention d'informations… Il serra ses petits points et détourna le regard quand il entendit que Ran l'appelait.

 _« J'espère que ça va aller… »_

o.O.o

« - Oi, Ku… Conan-kun, tu m'entends …? Nee-chan ? Saleté… » jura Heiji quand il ne reçut aucune réponse après avoir essayé pour la troisième fois d'appeler son ami via son badge.

« - Ca marche pas ? » conclut Kazuha avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

« - Non… Et ça veut probablement dire qu'on ne va pas dans la bonne direction… »

Essoufflé de cette longue course, l'Osakien essaya de protéger ses yeux avec son bras pour voir s'il voyait quoique ce soit mais… Il n'y avait que de la neige. Ils avaient couru aussi vite que possible pour mettre le plus de distance entre la route et eux, ne faisant pas forcément attention à là où ils se dirigeaient, le détective essayant de s'éloigner de Ryo au maximum. Ils étaient peut-être en sécurité désormais mais pour combien de temps ? Malgré leurs vestes épaisses, il pouvait sentir que Kazuha avait froid car sa main était encore dans la sienne, tremblant à chaque bourrasque de ce vent glacé. Il avait pensé à se mettre à couvert sous les arbres mais les branches étaient régulièrement vidées de leur fardeau avec le blizzard et cela voudrait dire prendre le risque de terminer enterré sous des tonnes de poudreuse…

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'adolescent trébucha quand l'un de ses pieds s'enfonça plus que l'autre dans la neige.

« - Heiji, ça va ?! » demanda la fille à la queue de cheval avec un regard inquiet, essayant de le remettre sur ses pieds en tirant sur la main qui était restée dans la sienne.

« - Oui, oui... » répondit le tanné pour la rassurer mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas vraiment beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il vacillait sur ses pieds depuis un bon moment déjà : le coup de pouce que l'adrénaline lui avait donné était en train de passer, le laissant avec un bon mal de crâne et frissonnant de fièvre.

L'adolescent frotta ses vêtements pour se débarrasser de la neige qui était dessus avec un soupir fatigué.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda doucement la jeune fille quand son ami éternua encore une fois, en manque d'idée sur comment les protéger contre cette tempête.

« - On va essayer de se construire une sorte d'abri, ok ?

\- Construire ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on reste dehors dans ce froid ...? » rechigna Kazuha avec un froncement de sourcils.

« - On va nulle part comme ça, on sait même pas vers où on avance... » expliqua l'Osakien alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avant de se mettre à genoux après quelques pas pour creuser dans la neige. « Aide-moi ! »

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents se partageaient le petit espace de leur igloo improvisé.

« - Allé, ouvre ta veste, Heiji ! » lui ordonna Kazuha alors qu'elle ouvrait la sienne, le sentant trembler contre son épaule.

« - C'est quoi cette idée pourrie ? Si tu veux mourir, y a pas mieux... » répondit l'autre en claquant des dents, posant sa main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter.

« - Ahou ! On va... se coller l'un à l'autre, on aura plus chaud comme ça... » balbutia la jeune fille avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

« - Euuuh... Mais... » commença l'Osakien en rougissant lui aussi désormais et ce n'était pas peu dire avec une couleur de peau pareille.

Son amie écarta doucement sa main et ouvrit la fermeture de son manteau, ne rencontrant guère de résistance de sa part.

« - Tu gèles, Heiji, alors pas de "mais"... » fit-elle en se blottissant contre lui, encerclant son torse de ses bras.

Malgré le fait qu'il rougit encore plus, Heiji eut un soupir de satisfaction quand il sentit sa chaleur. Il était transi de froid et elle était...

Il déglutit pour empêcher son cœur d'accélérer en se rappelant à quel point la situation était embarrassante.

Le détective osa finalement parler. « Kazuha... Je ... Je suis désolé, j'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec toi tout à l'heure...

\- Non, j'ai été un ahou moi aussi... » répondit sa voix, un peu étouffée dans ses vêtements. « Je savais que j'en serai pas forcément capable mais j'étais trop têtue pour... Et Ran-chan a été blessée par ma faute...

\- T'inquiète pas... » lui sourit gentiment l'Osakien en lui posant la main dans le dos. « Tu connais Nee-chan, c'est vraiment pas le genre à faire une montagne de quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, je parie qu'elle t'a déjà demandé de tout oublier...

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a fait...

\- Alors arrête de t'inquiéter sur le sujet, je pense pas qu'elle serait heureuse de te voir broyer du noir ! Elle te ferait la morale juste pour ça. »

Le détective sentit son amie d'enfance rigoler contre lui.

«- Oui, pas faux...

\- Je sais » fit-il avec un sourire en coin, un regard protecteur posé sur elle.

Heiji mit finalement ses bras autour d'elle et, épuisé, laissa retomber son menton contre sa tête.

o.O.o

« - Hattori ! Hattori ! »

L'Osakien entrouvrit un œil quand il entendit son nom et quand finalement un rayon de lumière vint frapper son visage à moitié endormi. Regardant dans cette direction, il vit qu'un petit gant creusait dans la neige pour essayer de rentrer dans leur abri improvisé.

« - On est là, Kudô… » confirma-t-il d'une voix rauque, levant la main pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière du jour. « Hé, réveille-toi Kazuha, les secours sont là… » ajouta le tanné pour la jeune fille, la secouant gentiment pour la réveiller alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans la même position, obtenant en réponse un grognement endormi.

« - Kami, merci… » soupira le petit détective avec soulagement quand il vit que ses deux amis étaient en vie juste là, sous cette pile de neige. Il éteignit le radar de ses lunettes maintenant qu'il les avait retrouvés et se tourna vers Ran. « Ran-neechan, ils sont là ! » cria-t-il.

« - Yamato-san, Conan-kun les a trouvés ! » répéta-t-elle, appelant la dernière personne de leur groupe.

Deux minutes plus tard, deux paires de mains supplémentaires creusaient dans l'igloo pour libérer les deux Osakiens encore blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« - On arrive au mauvais moment ? » chuchota Conan avec un sourire en coin à l'attention de son meilleur ami quand il vit à quel point il était collé à son amie d'enfance.

« - Ahou… » rétorqua l'autre avec un regard noir, quoiqu'il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

Kazuha, désormais complètement réveillée, s'écarta brusquement de lui quand elle se rappela avec embarras comment elle l'avait étreint la nuit précédente et fit de son mieux pour ne pas croiser les yeux du détective, quoiqu'il n'y avait apparemment que peu de risques vu qu'il semblait essayer faire de même.

« - Vous pensez pouvoir vous lever ? » demanda Yamato avec un sourire d'encouragement, essayant de cacher son inquiétude pour les deux adolescents, voulant les examiner au plus vite car il savait bien à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux de rester si longtemps dans un tel blizzard.

« - Merci, Ran-chan… » fit Kazuha après que la fille l'ait aidée à se relever et qu'elle l'ai soudainement prise dans ses bras.

« - Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez tous les deux en vie, on était si inquiets, avec Ryo-san en cavale… » admit la brune avec des yeux brillants.

« - Vous savez où il est ? » demanda le petit détective à Heiji alors que le docteur l'aidait à se lever.

« - Non… » déplora l'Osakien avant de vaciller dangereusement quand l'homme le lâcha.

« - Ok, on va y aller doucement, je vais t'aider…

\- Nan, merci, ça va aller… » refusa poliment l'adolescent, têtu comme toujours car il avait probablement besoin de son soutien.

« - C'est une jolie blessure que tu as à la tempe pour quelqu'un pour qui _« ça va aller »_ … » fit Yamato en fronçant les sourcils en remarquant la blessure de l'adolescent quand ils commencèrent à marcher.

« - Je l'ai eu dans l'accident avec la voiture…

\- L'accident ?! » s'inquiéta Ran en l'entendant.

« - Oui, après que tu nous ais prévenus… » expliqua le tanné, restant volontairement vaque car il ne voulait pas que la jeune fille se sente coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé car son avertissement un peu trop direct était sans doute ce qui avait rendu l'homme dingue, « … J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais Yoshida-han ne voulait rien entendre… Et comme il avait un couteau, j'ai préféré qu'on essaye de s'échapper…

\- Heiji a crashé la voiture et on a courut aussi loin que possible… » ajouta Kazuha avec un frisson. « On ne l'a pas vu depuis…

\- Hikari-san, Taichi-kun et Meiko-san sont en train d'aider la police pour essayer de le retrouver » expliqua Yamato avec un visage préoccupé. « On ne sait pas encore s'ils ont trouvé quoique ce soit.

\- Ah, vous avez finalement réussi à les prévenir ? » remarqua le détective de l'Ouest.

« - Oui, tôt ce matin » confirma Conan avec un hochement de tête. « Mais on ne voulait pas les attendre pour essayer de vous retrouver donc on est parti tous les trois un peu avant qu'ils n'arrivent…

\- C'était un peu risqué mais merci ! » sourit l'Osakien en baissant le regard pour croiser le regard de son meilleur ami qui haussa les épaules en retour. « Mais du coup, comment vous savez que les trois autres le cherchent ? » s'étonna-t-il en regardant Yamato et Ran d'un air interrogateur.

« - Hikari-san me tient informée… » déclara Ran en sortant son téléphone car elle le sentait vibrer. « On a échangé nos numéros avant de partir… Ah, en parlant du loup… Oui ? » répondit-elle.

Son visage s'assombrit au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

« - Un problème ? » demanda Kazuha en voyant le visage de son amie.

« - Ils ont trouvé Ryo-san. Il est mort. »


	6. Chapitre 6 - Résolution

**2e chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Résolution**

* * *

« - Hattori ?

\- Je suis réveillé, t'inquiète… » répondit Heiji en se relevant en se frottant les yeux alors qu'il sortait de ses rêveries. Il s'assit, gardant sa couverture serrée fermement conte lui, et regarda l'enfant devant lui. « Alors ? Tu as pu avoir plus d'infos sur la mort de Yoshida ? »

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que le garçon avait trouvé ses amis enterrés sous la neige. Le groupe avait un peu marché et était finalement tombé sur une des équipes de policiers qui cherchaient les deux adolescents et le médecin disparu. Voyant qu'il ne serait pas capable de se débarrasser de Yamato qui voulait le traîne jusqu'au chalet, le détective de l'Ouest demanda à Conan de récupérer des informations sur la mort de Ryo sans lui. Le garçon s'était ensuite discrètement séparé du groupe, se faufilant dans une autre équipe, une de membres des forces de l'ordre qui se dirigeaient vers la scène de crime.

« - Déjà, ça va comment ?

\- Ca va, rien de grave… Je vais juste éviter de trop m'exposer au froid, le temps que mes débuts de gelures cicatrisent » sourit l'Osakien, ne mentionnant pas le bandage visible autour de son crâne, sous lequel plusieurs points de suture étaient cachés. Cette déclaration pour le moins optimiste fut un peu ternie quand l'adolescent partit dans une quinte de toux.

« - Ca et le trou dans la tête… Et la fièvre liée à ton rhume… » soupira le garçon d'un ton réprobateur.

« - Maa, pour quelqu'un qui a eu un accident de voiture avec un tueur et a passé la nuit dans un blizzard, moi, j'trouve que je m'en sors bien ! » se vanta Heiji avec un sourire en coin. « Alors ? Yoshida-han est mort comment ? Assassiné ? Ou c'était un accident ?

\- Aucun des deux… C'était un suicide, il a sauté d'une falaise et est mort en heurtant les rochers en contrebas… » déclara sombrement Conan en se rasseyant sur le lit de son ami.

« - Un suicide ?! Notre homme était plutôt agité après ton appel mais il était pas suicidaire… Plutôt énervé d'être suspecté…

\- Oui, ça me dérange aussi… Et je suis sûr qu'il aurait préféré chercher un moyen pour tuer Akiyama et boucler sa vengeance avant de songer à se tuer… » fit le détective à lunettes en fronçant les sourcils et prenant son menton dans sa main. « D'habitude, ce genre de types part en folie meurtrière et c'est une fois que leur mission est terminée qu'il y a une chance qu'ils deviennent suicidaire mais clairement pas avant…

\- Tu penses qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il se sentait coincé ? » proposa l'Osakien avec un regard interrogateur vers l'enfant.

« - C'est ce qu'il a mentionné dans sa lettre de suicide alors c'est une possibilité.

\- Il a laissé un message et tu ne m'en parles même pas ?! » releva le tanné en affichant une expression boudeuse. « Commence par ça la prochaine fois !

\- Détails, détails… » fit le petit détective avec un sourire en coin, assez fier de lui.

« - Kudô, arrête avec ton foutu suspense, je suis pas une de tes fangirls…

\- Hai hai ! J'ai juste réussi à y jeter un œil alors je ne peux pas te la répéter mot pour mot mais… Pour résumer, Yoshida expliquait là-dedans comment il a découvert la vérité sur leur trafic de drogues… Apparemment, après une soirée un peu trop arrosée avec les hommes du groupe, ils auraient laissé s'échapper quelques informations qui lui ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Alors il a essayé de passer plus de temps avec le groupe, pour avoir une chance d'entendre plus de choses et c'est ce qui s'est passé hier. Quand Ishida a parlé de la Russie, un pays où il n'avait jamais dit être allé, Yoshida est devenu suspicieux. Il semblerait qu'Ishida se vantait d'habitude de tous ses voyages alors c'était bizarre qu'il n'en ai pas parlé et rajouté à ça le fait que la Russie soit le pays où la drogue était censée être envoyée… Il lui a fait face le soir dernier et l'homme a admis que Takeno et Akiyama avaient un rôle dans ce détournement, même s'il semblait en être le leader auto-proclamé. C'est quand Ishida s'est vanté du fait qu'il n'avait pas de preuves comme quoi ils avaient forcé Mina à se tuer qu'il a craqué et l'a tué. Et s'est décidé à tuer les autres…

\- Et tu disais qu'il expliquait pourquoi il avait sauté de cette falaise ?

\- Oui, la fin de la lettre, c'est lui qui raconte qu'il est devenu un tueur pour venger Mina mais avait réalisé que, après avoir compris qu'il était coincé et qu'il ne viendrait pas au bout de sa vengeance, elle n'aurait jamais cautionné ses gestes. Son suicide était pour lui un moyen de se repentir.

\- Mais tu n'accroches pas à cette théorie, hein ? » conclut Heiji en voyant l'expression du garçon. « Ou c'est juste que tu ne l'aimes pas ? Désolé, si j'avais réalisé qu'il était capable d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, j'aurais essayé de le raisonner un peu plus…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute s'il s'est tué… Clairement, je n'aime pas tout ça mais… Il n'y a pas de doutes sur le fait qu'il ait sauté de cette falaise. Mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose me dérange et je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots dessus… » essaya d'expliquer Conan, sans grand succès.

« - Hmm c'est vrai que je trouve ça bizarre que notre gars soit passé de « c'est pas moi ! » à « je suis un méchant, je vais me tuer » mais parfois, c'est ainsi… » fit l'Osakien en haussant les épaules, sachant que la nature humaine était quelque chose de compliquée à comprendre parfois. « Et du coup, qu'as-tu appris d'autre sur les meurtres pour m'appeler en me disant que Yoshida était le coupable ?

\- Ah, Akiyama nous a dit que Mina était l'ex de Yoshida et nous le suspections déjà alors j'ai voulu te prévenir…

\- Il aurait pu nous dire ça plus tôt l'autre… » râla le tanné avec un visage las.

« - Hé, il cachait bien plus que ça en plus… J'ai fait en sorte que la police l'interroge après qu'on ait retrouvé Yoshida vu qu'il avait mentionné dans sa lettre qu'il faisait partie de leur trafic. Il a été un peu timide au début mais il a admit qu'ils étaient tous les droits les dealers. Ils ont commencé leur business durant leurs internats, quand Ishida a trouvé un acheteur en Russie. Mina a, quant à elle, été manipulée : ils lui avaient dit que c'était pour les redistribuer gratuitement à des personnes dans le besoin alors, même en sachant que c'était illégal, elle les a aidé, pensant faire un geste charitable. Alors quand les policiers sont venus à sa porte pour l'accuser de prendre part à un trafic international, elle a compris qu'elle s'était faite rouler et ne l'a pas supporté.

\- Quelle bande de salauds…

\- Clairement…

\- Et sinon, sur l'affaire ? Tu as trouvé autre chose ? J'ai entendu Yamato-han confirmer que les empreintes que nous avions repérées correspondaient à une paire de chaussures de Yoshia…

\- Oui, la police les a retrouvées dans un sac plastique dans sa chambre et les a comparées » fit Conan en hochant la tête, écartant ses doutes et ses pensées pour se concentrer sur l'affaire. « Et j'ai trouvé un imper et des gants ensanglanté dans la chambre…

\- … devant celle d'Ishida ? » devina Heiji, pour voir son ami confirmer sa théorie d'un signe de tête, quoiqu'il affichait un air interrogateur. « J'ai eu le temps de penser à l'affaire dans cet igloo… Je me suis rappelé qu'il y avait une porte juste en face de celle de la victime et, vu que toutes les chambres inoccupées étaient ouvertes, il aurait pu cacher ses affaires là-bas. Il y avait trop de chambres à fouiller, alors on s'est cantonné à celles qui étaient occupées…

\- Et on pensait au début qu'elles étaient toutes fermées… Mais oui, c'est ça, Yoshida est rentré dans la chambre d'Ishida, ils se sont disputés et il l'a tué dans sa rage. Il a ensuite cherché dans ses affaires, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, mettant tout sur le sol pour cacher ce qu'il cherchait et, étant donné qu'il n'a rien trouvé qui pouvait servir de preuve, il s'est probablement décidé à écrire ce message pour voir la réaction des autres…

\- Ca a clairement marché sur Takeno…

\- Oui… Il avait juste à sortir de la pièce après avoir caché l'imper et les gants dans un sac plastique. Le risque d'être vu était sous contrôle, étant donné qu'il savait que Shibe travaillait dans sa chambre, seul Akiyama aurait pu le déranger mais le risque était faible…

\- Et encore une affaire rapidement pliée ! » conclut joyeusement le détective de l'Ouest. « Alors, tu as déjà tout expliqué à la police ?

\- Non, vu que tu es là, je préfère que ce soit toi qui remplisses les trous dans leurs théories, je ne veut pas avoir encore à transformer un parfait inconnu en grand détective… » admit le garçon en secouant la tête.

« - T'inquiète, je gère ! » clama l'Osakien en frappant un de ses biceps de son autre main. « Hattori Heiji rentre dans la place !

\- Oula… » fit Conan avec un soupir exagérément déprimé.

o.O.o

« - Bien joué, Hattori-kun ! » conclut Ran avec un sourire quand il résolut l'affaire en un tour de main devant tout le monde.

« - Maaa, tu devrais commencer à me croire quand je dis que je suis encore meilleur que Kudô ! » se vanta le tanné avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce sourire fut vite remplacé par une grimace et un cri étouffé, l'adolescent se massant désormais le tibia sous le regard noir de Conan. « Mais j'avais un insistant, ça a bien aidé, _ne_ , Conan-kun ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé vers l'enfant.

« - J'ai aidé, j'ai aidé ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un visage tout fier et bien enfantin.

« - Oui, bien joué toi aussi, Conan-kun ! » le félicita Kazuha. « Je serais encore sous ce tas de neige sans toi alors merci !

\- Ah ? Pourtant vous aviez l'air bien installés… » fit remarquer le petit détective, une innocence absolue sur le visage, mais il y avait un air moqueur dans ses yeux.

« - On était juste…

\- Heiji était gelé avec sa fièvre, il fallait bien que…

\- Ah, donc c'est toi qui t'es collée à lui ? » en conclut la Tokyoïte avec un petit coup de coude à la fille aux yeux verts, alors que Conan essayait très fort de ne pas rire en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami, les oreilles rouges d'embarras, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder son amie d'enfance.

« - Ca a aidé, merci… » admit-il finalement, quoique regardant encore ailleurs. « C'était nécessaire pour notre survie…

\- Ah ? » souligna Ran, un peu moqueuse, en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Bien sûr, pas moyen que je me colle à … » nia Heiji, tournant la tête pour regarder la fille du détective avant de s'arrêter en réalisant ce qu'il disait.

« - Pas moyen que quoi ? » aboya Kazuha quand elle osa enfin le regarder. « C'était si désagréable ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

\- C'est pas ça, Kazuha…

\- Je pense que si, c'était exactement ce que tu voulais dire, espèce d'Ahou ! J'arrive pas à croire que… Raaah, je serai dans ma chambre, venez-me chercher quand il sera l'heure de partir !

\- Kazuha-chan ! » appela Ran en suivant la jeune fille qui sortit en trombe de la pièce en fulminant.

« - Bien joué, Hattori… » fit Conan à voix basse, ses yeux sur les deux filles qui sortaient. « Quand vas-tu enfin l'admettre…

\- Admettre quoi ? » rétorqua l'Osakien avec un regard las sur le garçon.

« - Laisse tomber… » fit le petit détective en ignorant sa question, sachant que son meilleur ami était trop fier et très probablement trop dense pour admettre toute forme de sentiment envers la fille à la queue de cheval. « On devrait aussi y aller, on a nos valises à boucler.

\- Oui… C'est encore passé tellement vite… Oublie pas de donner des nouvelles !

\- J'y penserai. On doit discuter d'un truc sur la BO, j'aimerai avoir ton avis… » déclara l'enfant, regardant ailleurs pour cacher son embarras, car c'était la meilleur façon qu'il avait trouvé pour dire qu'il s'excusait de leur précédente dispute.

« - Tu connais le numéro, je serai content de t'aider ! » répondit Heiji avec un grand sourire, comprenant que son ami essayait d'enterrer la hache de guerre. « Allé, on y va ! »

* * *

o.O.o

* * *

« - Encore merci pour le voyage, Ran-chan ! » fit Kazuha en agitant la main une dernière fois alors qu'elle et Heiji pénétraient dans la zone d'embarquement, ayant été appelés pour leur vol retour vers Osaka.

Le groupe était de retour à Tokyo, à l'aéroport d'Haneda pour être plus précis. Ils étaient rentrés d'Hokkaido en avion et se séparaient là, les deux Osakiens ayant un autre vol à prendre vers leur ville natale alors que les Tokyoïtes prendraient le monorail et le métro pour retourner vers Beika.

« - De rien ! A bientôt, Kazuha-chan ! » sourit Ran, faisant elle-aussi au revoir de la main à son amie alors que Conan et Heiji échangeaient un dernier signe de tête avant que l'adolescent ne se retourne.

Une fois que le détective aux yeux verts fut parti, la fille aux cheveux longs attrapa sa valise. « On y va ? »

Kogoro et le garçon hochèrent la tête et prirent aussi leurs affaires, pressés de rentrer.

Le garçon à lunette était vraiment fatigué, après cette affaire et sa nuit banche, il prévoyait déjà de s'offrir une sieste tout l'après-midi.

Mais quand il vit qu'une foule plus importante que d'habitude se diriger vers la gare, il commença à douter de pouvoir s'en tenir à ce plan. Et ses doutes devinrent une certitude quand il vit un Takagi tout essoufflé dans le couloir.

 _« C'est trop demandé, une petite pause… »_ soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel d'ennui.

Mais aucun Kami n'était là pour l'entendre, il en fut convaincu quand l'officier manqua d'envoyer Korogo au sol.

L'homme eut une grimace ennuyée qui tourna à la surprise quand il reconnut celui devant lui. « Ah, Takagi-keiji ?

\- Mouri-san ?! Désolé, j'étais pressé… » s'excusa le policier en frottant l'arrière de son crâne.

« - J'ai cru remarquer… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Takagi le regarda, un peu hésitant, mais se décida finalement à parler à voix basse. « Eh bien… Un touriste Russe a été retrouvé mort dans l'aéroport… On dirait un suicide mais, comme il était connu de par sa fortune, c'est un peu sensible…

\- Besoin d'aide ? » se proposa Kogoro en bombant le torse, sûr que personne ne refuserait l'aide d'un si grand détective.

Sa prestance retomba un peu en voyant l'hésitation de l'officier.

« - Je ne suis pas censé… Je devrais demander à Megure-keibu…

\- Et bien allons lui demander ensemble ! » conclut l'homme à moustache en mettant une claque dans le dos de l'autre. « Bien sûr qu'il acceptera l'aide du Grand Mouri Kogoro ! »

 _« C'est ça, bien sûr… »_ ricana en lui-même Conan avec un regard las posé sur le _« Grand »_ détective. Il cacha un bâillement derrière sa main mais suivit tout de même les deux hommes. _« Et après ça, une sieste ! »_


	7. Chapitre 7 - Russes

**Hello !**

 **Allé, c'est parti pour 2 chapitres !**

 **o.O.o**

 **aerinechan : la patience paye, normalement c'est plus compréhensible que du google trad, non ? ; ) Héhé, et oui, si c'était si simple, cette histoire ne serait pas si longue... : p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – Russes**

* * *

« - Ah, désolé Kogoro-kun, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de ton aide cette fois-ci… » conclut Megure après que Takagi lui ait expliqué comment il l'avait rencontré accidentellement dans les couloirs.

L'officier était dans une chambre de l'hôtel de l'aéroport, avec deux agents de la scientifique et bien sûr, la victime.

« - Alors c'est vraiment un suicide ? » s'étonna l'homme à la moustache, un peu déçu.

« - Plutôt un accident, étant donné que nous n'avons pas trouvé de testament. Il est probablement mort d'une overdose accidentelle après s'être injecté de la drogue… » expliqua l'officier avec un geste de la main vers la victime et sa manche roulée jusqu'à son biceps et une trace de piqure au niveau de son coude.

Conan s'approcha discrètement pour voir une petite étiquette, un « 2 », marquant l'endroit où la seringue que l'homme avait utilisée avait été retrouvée. Il regarda le corps, pour voir que l'homme était un cinquantenaire aux cheveux gris, avec une carrure plutôt conséquente, probablement trop d'ailleurs pour sa santé et effectivement, avec un visage caucasien.

Le garçon se pencha pour regarder de plus près son bras, avant de plisser les yeux.

« - Alele, c'est vraiment bizarre !

\- Encore toi ?! » s'écria Kogoro en voyant que l'enfant était près du cadavre.

« - Conan-kun, tu ne devrais pas être là ! » le réprimanda Ran en attrapant le garçon à lunettes avant que son père ne puisse le frapper comme d'habitude.

« - Mais c'est bizarre, Ran-neechan…

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

\- Son bras… Quand j'ai eu mon vaccin la dernière fois, j'avais aussi un bleu sur le bras, comme lui…

\- Ca arrive souvent, il n'y a rien d'étrange là-dedans, Baka… » rétorqua le détective avec un regard blasé vers le petit.

« - Mais alors pourquoi sa blessure est dans le coude ? Il a le même bleu que moi, sur le haut du bras… » observa le brun en pointant le milieu de son biceps avec son doigt.

« - Il n'y a rien là… » fit Megure en fronçant les sourcils, quoiqu'il se rapprocha quand même pour regarder. « Hmm, Tome-san, vous pourriez retirer sa chemise ? »

L'agent de la scientifique fit comme demandé et examina le biceps de l'homme. « C'est léger mais… On dirait qu'il a été attrapé par le bras… Tu as vraiment de bons yeux, Conan-kun !

\- Héhé… » rit doucement le petit détective avec une fierté enfantine feinte en frottant l'arrière de son crâne.

« - Mais s'il a été maintenu par quelqu'un, le bleu devrait être plus intense, non ? C'est à peine visible là… » s'étonna le jeune officier, un peu perplexe.

« - Pas forcément… » signala le scientifique. « S'il est mort dans la foulée, le bleu n'aurait pas eu assez de temps pour apparaitre, avec le sang qui s'arrête de circuler…

\- Alele ? »

Les deux officiers et Kogoro tournèrent la tête presque en même temps avec une sorte de soupir en entendant le petit détective de dessous la table.

« - Conan-kun, je t'ai dit de ne pas… » lui rappela Ran, quoiqu'elle ne s'avança pas vers lui pour l'arrêter, aussi curieuse que les autres de savoir ce que ses yeux perçants avaient pu déceler qu'ils n'avaient pas vu.

« - Mais regardez ça… On dirait qu'il y a eu du café de répandu ici… C'est même encore mouillé…

\- Vous avez trouvé une tasse de café ? » demanda Megure à ses hommes.

« - Non, monsieur…

\- Ah, ça veut dire que quelqu'un l'a cachée pour dissimuler des preuves ! Son café a été drogué et notre coupable l'a tué ensuite, c'est un meurtre ! » assura Kogoro avec assurance.

« - On ne peut plus négliger cette possibilité, oui… » confirma l'officier supérieur, une expression grave désormais sur le visage. « Pourriez-vous rechercher des traces de somnifères quand vous ferez le bilan toxicologique de la victime ?

\- C'est possible mais… » répondit Tome-san, assez embarrassé.

« - Mais …? » demanda finalement Takagi.

« - Mais vu qu'il est décédé d'une overdose, cela risque de cacher tout le reste… Je pense que nous aurons plus de chance en essayant d'analyser la moquette, si assez de produit a pénétré, on pourrait avoir un résultat.

\- Je vous laisse juge. Takagi-kun, demande les enregistrements des caméras du couloir, au moins sur la dernière heure, on doit savoir qui est rentré dans cette chambre. Et essaye de les ramener ici s'ils sont encore dans les parages…

\- Oui monsieur ! »

o.O.o

« - Alors, pourriez-vous vous présenter et me donner votre lien avec la victime s'il vous plait ? » demanda Takagi avec un anglais hésitant, son carnet dans la main, prêt à tout noter.

Les deux personnes qui avaient été amenées là, deux Russes, un homme et une femme, se regardèrent pour voir qui allait commencer.

« - Je suis Roman Aleïev, j'étais l'associé de M. Terlinski.

\- Natalia Popov, son assistante personnelle. »

Le jeune officier eut l'air plutôt soulagé de voir qu'ils parlaient tous les deux un japonais compréhensible, sans accent trop lourd. « Vous venez souvent au Japon ?

\- Oui, une partie de notre business est ici, donc nous parlons tous les trois votre langue… »

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Conan détaillait les deux suspects. La femme, proche de la fin de la trentaine, était néanmoins magnifique, avec ses yeux gris, ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient dans le dos et ses jambes fines mises en valeur par sa jupe courte. Elle avait eu un mouvement de recul en voyant le corps mais ne semblait pas spécialement éplorée d'avoir perdu son boss.

L'autre homme ressemblait plus ou moins à la victime. Le même genre d'âge, les mêmes cheveux gris, quoique dans une coupe plus courte, une carrure large là-aussi mais plus musculeuse. Ses yeux bleus-gris, plutôt froids, s'étaient posés un instant sur son ancien associé mais ce fut le seul signe visible de son intérêt pour l'homme.

« - Vous êtes tous les deux les dernières personnes a avoir vu M. Terlinski vivant, pourriez-vous nous dire pour quelle raison vous êtes allé le voir ?

\- C'est une overdose, non ? Alors pourquoi nous posez-vous ces questions ? » s'étonna l'homme avec un regard agacé. « Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il était accro à des drogues dangereuses… » ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête avec un air réprobateur et obtenant un hochement de tête de confirmation de la part de la femme.

« - Nous avons trouvé des éléments troublants qui pourraient indiquer qu'il s'agirait de plus que cela… Pourriez-vous répondre à mes questions ? »

Les deux Russes échangèrent un regard inquiet mais obéirent néanmoins.

« - Il m'a demandé un café du Starlucks de l'aéroport, étant donné qu'il n'aime pas le café instantané de l'hôtel. Alors je lui en ai acheté un et je lui ai amené. Je suis repartie de suite quand il m'a dit vouloir rester seul, c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… » expliqua la jeune femme avec un visage neutre.

« - Et monsieur ?

\- Il m'a appelé pour discuter d'un marché que nous étions proches de conclure… Alors nous en avons un peu parlé et je suis parti vu qu'il avait l'air fatigué et qu'il voulait se reposer avant le déjeuner. Je crois que je l'ai vu peu après que Natalia soit partie vu qu'il y avait un gobelet de café encore fumant sur sa table. Mais quand je suis parti, il était en vie ! » assura l'homme, peu enclin à être accusé de meurtre. Il se retourna vers la femme et s'exclama : « Et je suis sûr que Natalia est retournée à la chambre, je l'ai vue marcher dans cette direction quand j'ai quitté l'hôtel !

\- Vous étiez effectivement une deuxième fois sur les caméras de vidéosurveillance, mademoiselle… » confirma Megure avec des yeux durs, sachant déjà que la Russe leur avait menti.

« - Je… Quand je suis revenue, il était déjà mort ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix forte. « Je ne voulais pas être accusée alors je ne vous ai pas dit que j'étais revenue… Mais c'est moi qui ai appelé la police !

\- Anonymement et après un certain laps de temps… D'après les enregistrements, vous êtes restée au moins cinq minutes… » signala le jeune policier avec un regard suspicieux à la jeune femme.

« - J'étais en état de choc… » fit Natalia avec des yeux brillants… « Et il y avait le gobelet de café que j'avais ramené au sol, j'ai eu peur d'être accusée de l'avoir drogué…

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de ce gobelet ? » insista le deuxième officier.

« - C'était un gobelet en carton, je l'ai jeté dans les toilettes. C'était idiot, je le comprends désormais…

\- Aucune de vos décisions n'aident vraiment à prouver votre innocence, Mademoiselle…

\- C'était mon patron, je n'avais aucune raison de le tuer ! » fit-elle pour essayer de se défendre.

« - Arrête de mentir, Natalia, je sais que tu ne travaillais pas de bon cœur pour lui… » intervint Roman avec des yeux las sur l'assistante. « Je sais qu'il te forçait à travailler pour lui et avait même fait pression sur ta famille pour que tu acceptes… Alors tu l'as tué !

\- Il était déjà mort quand je suis rentrée ! » le contredit la femme aux yeux gris avec colère. « Arrête de faire l'innocent, je sais bien que c'est toi qui a tué Yegor ! Pour que tu puisses récupérer tout cet argent sale, celui de votre trafic de drogue, à toi tout seul ! Il m'avait dit qu'il avait peu que tu le tues le jour où tu n'aurais plus besoin de lui…

\- Espèce de… !

\- On se calme s'il vous plait ! » demanda Megure, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Roman pour l'arrêter en voyant qu'il s'avançait vers la fille.

Conscient que ce petit jeu de « c'est pas moi, c'est lui » pourrait durer longtemps, Conan regarda autour de lui pour essayer de repérer tout indice supplémentaire. Voyant que Tome-san revenait, il fila vers l'homme pour voir s'il avait du nouveau.

« - Ah, Conan-kun… » sourit l'homme en voyant l'enfant en face de lui. « J'imagine que Megure-keibu est occupé ?

\- Oui, il interroge les suspects… Il y a du nouveau qui pourrait l'aider ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« - Certaines petites choses… Nous n'avons pas pu récupérer d'empreintes exploitables sur le bras de la victime mais j'ai des informations intéressantes sur le café qui était sur la moquette, tu penses que ce serait assez pour l'interrompre ? » fit l'agent de la scientifique avec un petit clin d'œil au détective.

« - Oh, il était vraiment drogué alors ?

\- Bingo ! La dose était vraiment faible mais assez pour rendre groggy n'importe qui… Mais heureusement que nous en avons trouvé sur le sol, je ne pense pas que nous aurions pu le retrouver dans son analyse toxicologique… C'est une drogue tellement fragile qu'elle ne peut pas être transportée autrement que dans des récipients en verre adaptés et, une fois qu'on y est exposé, elle disparait en moins de cinq minutes de toute analyse sanguine...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, c'est bizarre… » continua l'homme, plus pour lui-même, son menton dans la main alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Ce n'est pas facile de mettre la main sur une telle drogue… Et, bien que ce qui a été utilisé pour l'injection soit un médicament tout à fait banal dont l'usage est souvent détourné pour servir de drogue, difficile de retrouver ce dosage exact dans le commerce, c'est vraiment spécifique… Je crois qu'il n'y a guère que les hôpitaux où on pourrait les retrouver. Est-ce que l'un deux est lié au milieu médical ? »

Conan grimaça à ces dernières données. Il avait une bonne idée de qui était le tueur mais la police aurait quelques questions à poser sur ce trafic de drogue qui avait été mentionné…

« - Oh, allé, Megure-keibu, ça peut pas être Natalia-san ! » s'exclama soudainement Kogoro.

L'attention du détective à lunette se reporta sur le groupe et il vit que la femme semblait sur le point de pleurer et son « oncle » s'était placé entre elle et les autres, un bras protecteur devant elle.

« - C'est Aleïev-san, cela ne fait aucun doute ! » continua l'homme à la moustache. « Il a drogué le café de la victime pendant qu'il ne regardait pas !

\- Arrêtez avec vos inepties et vos accusations sans fondement… » rétorqua Roman avec un regard glacial. « Qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs, vous ne semblez pas faire partie des forces de l'ordre…

\- Je suis le grand détective Mouri Kogoro ! » déclara l'intéressé avec de la fierté dans la voix.

« - Jamais entendu parler… » conclut le Russe, guère impressionné par l'autre. « Mais si la seule chose que vous sachiez faire c'est de lancer des accusations sans preuves au visage des gens, je me demande bien ce que vous faites ici avec la police…

\- Mouri-kun ! » intervint Megure en voyant le visage en colère du détective. Il essaya ensuite de le calmer d'une voix plus basse. « Cet homme est peut-être arrogant mais il a raison, on n'a rien de solide !

\- Seul un homme aurait la force de neutraliser une victime d'un tel gabarits ! » insista Kogoro avec véhémence.

« - Désolé de vous interrompre, messieurs… » osa finalement dire Tome. « Mais étant donné que l'analyse a montré qu'il y avait de la drogue dans le café, il aurait donc été possible de neutraliser la victime sans trop de force…

\- Et cette femme a elle-même admis qu'elle a détruit le gobelet… » ajouta Takagi en se rapprochant d'eux pour les écouter.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez accuser une telle beauté ! » se plaignit le détective à moustache d'une voix forte en montrant la femme du bras.

« - Otou-san ! » s'exclama Ran, embarrassée du fait que son père semblait plus intéressé par les jambes de la Russe que par toute preuve de sa culpabilité.

 _«Arrêtons ce cirque… »_ décida Conan, avant que l'homme ne puisse continuer dans ses délires.

Levant son poignet, il prépara sa montre et tira, touchant sa cible pile où il le souhaitait, dans le creux du cou.

« - Ale… » marmonna le détective, déjà à moitié endormi, alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même comme un homme saoul, dans un style que personne ne pouvait – ou ne voulait – égaler.

L'homme atterrit sur le sol, le dos contre la porte, et le garçon se précipita vers lui.

« - Ca va, Kogoro-jiisan ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enfantine alors qu'il collait rapidement un de ses haut-parleurs adhésifs derrière son col.

« - Bien sûr ! J'avais juste besoin de m'assoir pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées… »

L'enfant à lunettes s'écarta discrètement, pour se cacher derrière un fauteuil.

« - Tu sais qui est le coupable ?! » s'étonna sa fille, reconnaissant sa pose de « Kogoro l'endormi ».

« - Je n'étais pas sérieux sur le mobile mais je l'étais au sujet du tueur. Aleïev-san, c'est vous ! Comme je le disais, vous avez drogué le café de Terlinski-san en venant le voir. Il était si faible après quelques gorgées de son gobelet qu'il n'arrivait même plus à le tenir et c'est en le lâchant qu'il a fait cette tâche sur la moquette. Et c'est là que vous avez attrapé son bras et lui avez injecté assez de drogue pour le tuer. Je parie que vous espériez même que cela passe pour une overdose accidentelle mais, dommage pour vous, nous avons percé à jour cette illusion.

\- Et j'aurais fait accuser Natalia pour rattraper le coup ? Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de réfléchir, M. Le Moustachu ?

\- C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faudrait poser cette question… » rétorqua le détective avec de l'amusement dans la voix, même si, bien sûr, cela n'apparaissait pas sur son visage. « Il y avait une grosse faille dans votre plan, si nous découvrions trop tôt que cette affaire n'était pas un suicide et que nous vous interrogions avant que vous ne puissiez quitter cet endroit... Le flacon.

\- Le flacon ? » répéta Megure, un peu perdu.

« - La drogue qui a été utilisée dans le café est très rapidement détruite par le corps humain, ce qui permet de masquer son absence à l'autopsie. Mais elle est trop fragile. Il lui faut un récipient en verre pour être transportée. Et je pense que vous l'avez encore sur vous. Il y a trop de caméras partout dans l'aéroport et dans l'hôtel pour vous en débarrasser ici, cela aurait été trop facile de le retrouver et trouver vos empreintes dessus…

\- Monsieur… ? » demanda Takagi en se rapprochant du Russe, attendant clairement que l'homme vide ses poches.

« - Je suis un touriste, vous ne pouvez pas me forcer ! » refusa l'ancien associé de la victime en reculant pour éviter l'homme.

« - Vous êtes soupçonné de meurtre, nous en avons le droit » expliqua Megure calmement, quoique ses yeux étaient sévères.

Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard, comme s'ils cherchaient lequel serait le plus têtu, mais le Russe abandonna finalement et fouilla dans ses poches pour en ressortir une petite bouteille en verre qu'il mit aux pieds de Kogoro.

« - Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir à recourir à de telles méthodes… Yegor était un ami d'enfance » admit le caucasien avec une expression triste, avant que ses traits ne se durcissent. « Mais vouloir quitter notre association et même menacer de détruire notre business, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter… »


	8. Chapitre 8 - Hôpital

**Deuxième chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Hôpital**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, après un repos bien mérité pour nos adolescents, Conan était, comme promis, en train de mettre Heiji au courant et de lui donner les dernières informations qu'il avait récupérées sur l'Organisation.

« - Et tu gardais tout ça pour toi… ? » soupira l'Osakien, stupéfait de connaître le niveau d'information que son ami avait désormais sur sa Némésis mais néanmoins un peu soucieux de savoir à quel point il avait été dangereux pour lui de les rassembler.

« - Pas exactement 'pour moi'… Certains avaient quelques infos, j'en ai parlé un peu autour de moi, avec le FBI, Haibara, le professeur… » voulut clarifier le petit détective, tout en étant incapable de se débarrasser de cette pointe de culpabilité, sachant lui aussi à quel point il était dangereux que personne d'autre que lui n'ait une vision globale de l'affaire.

« - Et moi, rien…

\- Allé, je t'avais juste pas parlé des agents sous couverture…

\- Haha, 'juste'… » fit le tanné avec un ricanement sans joie à ce mot. « Quel cirque… Rajoute à ça que les cadavres tombent autour de toi comme des abeilles attirées par du miel, t'es plutôt du genre occupé, Kudô…

\- T'exagères, Hattori… » se plaignit le détective aux yeux azurs, avant qu'une grimace d'embarras n'apparaisse sur son visage. « Quoique…

\- Quoi ? Déjà ?!

\- Ben, il y a eu cette affaire à l'aéroport après que vous soyez partis…

\- Haha, tu es maudit… » rit Heiji, de bon cœur cette fois. « Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

\- C'était un businessman Russe… »

o.O.o

« - … Et le gars n'a rien voulu admettre sur ce trafic de drogue ? Il a pas voulu dire non plus d'où venaient les drogues dont il s'est servi ?

\- Non… J'imagine qu'il se savait déjà assez dans de mauvais draps avec ces preuves montrant qu'il était coupable de meurtre, et comme la secrétaire n'en savait pas plus, il a gardé le silence…

\- Très frustrant pour nous mais j'imagine que c'était la meilleure décision pour lui… » conclut l'Osakien à contrecœur, n'approuvant pas la position de l'homme mais la comprenant, la police japonaise n'étant guère tendre avec les trafiquants de drogue, surtout quand ils tuaient d'autres personnes. « Mais c'est marrant, ça ressemble un peu à l'affaire qu'on vient de résoudre… Un trafic de drogue, des Russes, une espèce de lien bizarre avec des médicaments venu d'hôpitaux… C'est une nouvelle mode ?

\- Hmm, je l'avais aussi remarqué… » fit l'enfant à lunettes avec un froncement de sourcils. «Je suis peut être paranoïaque mais et si cette affaire était plus étendue qu'on ne le pensait au début ? Avec d'autres personnes impliquées en plus de ces trois docteurs ?

\- Hé, même si ces affaires étaient liées, les deux coupables ont été arrêtés, de façon plus ou moins définitive…

\- Oui, mais si c'est sur une échelle plus grande, ils pourraient te voir toi ou Occhan comme une menace…

\- Haha, Kudô, on est des détectives, on a déjà assez énervé de bad guys pour une vie entière de menace ! » ricana le tanné avec un reniflement de rire, amusé des inquiétudes de son ami sur ce point qui lui semblait si évident.

« - Faudra qu'on se rappelle de ça, quand on pensera à la retraite…

\- Avant de t'inquiéter de ta retraite, essaye déjà de trouver un moyen de récupérer ton corps, _gamin_ …

\- Tu peux être désagréable parfois, Hattori… » fit Conan d'un ton froid, le regard noir sur son visage audible jusque dans sa voix.

« - Maa, c'est pour ça que les gens m'aiment !

\- Ah, ça explique le faible nombre de personnes dans ton entourage…

\- Ca aussi c'était désagréable, Kudô… 'fin, un partout j'imagine.

\- Oh, je pense que j'ai bien plus de points que toi à ce petit jeu » rétorqua le garçon avec assurance.

« - C'est un challenge ? » fit le tanné avec un sourire en coin, prêt à relancer un concours de 'qui est le meilleur détective' avec son ami à lunettes dès qu'il en aurait l'envie. « Kudô ? » demanda-t-il finalement après qu'il n'ait pas répondu pendant un long instant.

« - Désolé, Ran m'appelle pour le diner, il faut que j'y aille » expliqua l'enfant. « Je m'occupe de faire attention pour Occhan mais sois prudent aussi de ton côté !

\- Je suis toujours prudent ! » confirma Heiji avec un grand sourire.

« - Ok, je vais préciser alors : sois prudent comme toute personne normale peut l'être, pas comme tu fais d'habitude, avec ta manie d'atterrir dans les pires des situations…

\- Hé ! » s'exclama l'Osakien, offensé par le commentaire de son meilleur ami. « Et puis venant de toi… Pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Un aimant à accidents ? A blessures ? A cadavres ?

\- Je choisis un des trois ?

\- Tu ES les trois, Hattori ! » conclut Conan d'une voix blasée.

« - Haha, ça pique… » releva le détective de l'Ouest, essayant d'avoir l'air blessé mais incapable de cacher l'amusement dans sa voix après la blague de l'autre adolescent. « Ok, je ferai gaffe alors promets-moi de faire de même !

\- Promis. A toute !

\- A toute, Kudô ! »

« - Rah, ça fait du bien de finir tôt ! » bailla Heiji en s'étirant après s'être levé une fois que la cloche eut sonné quand l'horloge sur le mur indiqua quinze heures.

« - Et pas de clubs aujourd'hui, alors c'est vraiment du temps libre… » souligna Kazuha en se rapprochant. « Tu veux rentrer ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant un tout petit peu ailleurs pour être sure que son ami d'enfance ne remarque pas la légère rougeur de ses joues, ayant encore un peu trop en tête leur précédent 'et si on se blottissait l'un contre l'autre dans un igloo'. « On trainerait un peu en route…

\- Nan, désolé, j'ai autre chose de prévu.

\- Si c'est pour faire une course, je peux…

\- Nan, merci ! » refusa une seconde fois l'Osakien en attrapant son sac. « La prochaine fois, je te le promets ! » s'engagea-t-il avec un signe de la main avant de filer vers la porte, ne voulant pas qu'elle ait le temps de s'offusquer qu'il l'a laissait seule.

« - Ok… » fit la jeune fille, plus par réflexe que parce qu'elle était d'accord.

Ses yeux restèrent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur la porte que venait de passer son ami, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

« - Kazuha-chan ? »

La fille à la queue de cheval sursauta, sortie de ses pensées, et sourit à la camarade de classe qui venait de l'appeler.

Elle imaginait probablement des choses, cela ne méritait pas de s'en inquiéter.

o.O.o

Le détective de l'Ouest entra dans le bâtiment sans aucune hésitation, étant plutôt familier du lieu. Et effectivement, rapidement, il reçut des signes de tête ou de main du personnel qui travaillait ici. L'adolescent répondit rapidement à ces signes mais continua tout de même à se diriger vers la réception.

« - Oh, salut, Hattori-kun ! Ca fait longtemps, on pensait que tu nous avais oubliés ! » se plaignit la femme, habillée de blanc, avec une expression presque réprobatrice malgré son sourire.

« - Haha, et bien j'apprécie votre compagnie mais je fais quand même de mon mieux pour éviter d'atterrir ici… Désolé ! » répondit l'adolescent en lui rendant son sourire.

« - Maa, je dois dire que je comprends… » rit doucement l'autre, comme s'ils partageaient une plaisanterie qui leur était propre. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui ? Rien de sérieux j'espère ?

\- Non… Je viens voir Kuriko-han, je l'ai appelée pour lui dire que je venais.

\- Je la fais chercher, un instant. »

Le tanné posa son coude sur le comptoir et regarda autour de lui.

Des murs blancs. Des uniformes blancs. L'odeur de désinfectant. Il n'avait jamais craint les hôpitaux, les ayant toujours fréquentés à cause de ses nombreux bobos, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait cette espèce d'aura dépressive dans ces lieux. Peut-être les restes de toutes ces âmes en peine qui venaient ici, car ce n'était guère un endroit où l'on venait de bonne grâce. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que Kazuha ne vienne avec lui, il savait que ça l'aurait rendue nerveuse.

« - Heiji-kun ?

\- Ah, salut Kuriko-han ! » sourit l'adolescent en se tournant vers la nouvelle arrivée, une petite brune un peu ronde, dans la deuxième partie de la trentaine.

L'infirmière était celle qu'il connaissait le plus et avec qui il était le plus à l'aise, ils se tutoyaient même. Elle était une femme simple, le genre à dire ce qu'elle pensait mais néanmoins douce avec lui et, quand elle devait appeler ses parents car la loi l'imposait vu qu'il était mineur, elle avait toujours ce don pour le présenter de façon à ce qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop ou ne soient trop énervés après leur fils.

« - Alors, c'est pour quoi cette fois ? » fit-elle avec un sourire amusé, se demandant ce que son nouveau patient avait inventé cette fois.

L'Osakien souleva un peu sa casquette, révélant le bandage blanc en dessous.

« - Points de suture ?

\- Yep… Si tu pouvais les retirer, on m'avait dit de le faire faire après deux semaines… » demanda-t-il avec un sourire un peu embarrassé.

« - Viens ici ! Mais, tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de t'ouvrir la tête, tu en auras sans doute besoin dans ta carrière…

\- Je sais… Dis ça aux criminels ! » signala Heiji avec un soupir exagéré.

« - Je préfèrerais rester éloignée de ce genre de personnes… » sourit Kuriko avant d'ouvrir une porte. « Par ici ! »

o.O.o

Vingt minutes plus tard, le détective aux yeux verts remettait sa casquette, le tissu frottant sur sa peau neuve. L'infirmière avait été rapide à retirer ses points mais avait insisté pour examiner ses mains, pour vérifier qu'elles se remettaient bien après ses gelures.

« - Merci, Kuriko-han !

\- De rien ! A _pas_ bientôt j'espère ! » blagua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« - Je vais essayer ! A plus, les filles ! » fit Heiji alors qu'il sortait de l'hôpital, de bonne humeur.

o.O.o

Un peu plus tard, l'adolescent était assis dans un restaurant devant une assiette de Takoyaki, les meilleurs du coin, une sorte de douceur qu'il s'offrait chaque fois qu'il quittait cet hôpital sur ses deux pieds, l'endroit étant à mi-chemin de chez lui.

Il profitait de la dernière bouchée quand il sentit que son téléphone vibrait.

« - Hé, Hei-chan !

\- Oh, Otaki-han, comment ça va ? » répondit le tanné d'une voix chaleureuse, reconnaissant son ami de la police.

« - Mieux que toi on dirait, vu qu'a priori tu étais encore à l'hôpital cet après-midi…

\- Nan, c'était trois fois rien, promis… » dénia l'Osakien avec embarras, voulant minimiser l'affaire. « Ca a été vite fait, à peine quelques minutes !

\- C'est de ces minutes dont j'aimerai parler avec toi… » fit l'officier d'une voix plus sombre.

« - Ah ?

\- Il y a eu un meurtre à l'hôpital… Apparemment quand tu y étais…

\- Quoi ?! Qui a été tué ?! » s'inquiéta l'adolescent aux yeux verts car il connaissait une bonne partie de l'équipe.

« - Une infirmière, son nom était Sanô Futaba. Un de nos suspects est une autre infirmière, son nom est Madoka Kuriko, elle nous a dit qu'elle était avec toi à ce moment, tu peux confirmer ?

\- Kuriko-han ? C'est pas le genre à… » fit Heiji en fronçant les sourcils, sachant que la femme pouvait parfois manquer de diplomatie dans ces paroles mais pas au point d'en devenir violente. « J'étais avec elle un peu moins d'une demi-heure, il devait être seize heures quand on a commencé.

\- Ca confirme ce qu'elle nous a déclaré… Merci Hei-chan ! Je te tiens informé.

\- Pas besoin, j'arrive, je ne suis pas loin.

\- Mais… »

L'adolescent raccrocha sans attendre qu'Otaki essaye de le raisonner et attrapa son sac avec un air sérieux. Il ne connaissant pas le nom de cette infirmière, peut-être était-elle nouvelle ou elle travaillait dans les étages supérieurs mais il n'était de toute façon pas le genre à accepter que quelqu'un commette un meurtre juste sous son nez, dans un endroit qu'il fréquentait.

Il devait résoudre cette affaire.

o.O.o

« - Hello Otaki-han !

\- T'es vraiment venu…

\- Heiji-kun !" s'exclama Kuriko avec soulagement en reconnaissant le tanné qui leur faisait signe de l'autre côté du périmètre de sécurité établi par la police.

Avec un soulagement, l'officier enrobé fit signe de laisser rentrer le jeune détective et il les rejoignit bientôt.

« - Merci ! Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda l'Osakien en essayant de regarder dans la pièce derrière eux, probablement la scène du crime, sans pouvoir cependant voir grand-chose, un policier bloquant le chemin.

« - Monsieur ? » demanda l'homme, reconnaissant le visage de l'adolescent mais ne voulant pas s'écarter sans en avoir eu la consigne.

« - Laissez-le rentrer » confirma Otaki.

Heiji pénétra dans la pièce dans la seconde après que l'homme eut bougé, et ses yeux commencèrent à inspecter l'endroit, une pièce de stockage pour du matériel médical.

« - Qui avait accès à ce lieu ? » demanda Heiji en se rapprochant du corps, se doutant vu la quantité de matériel que la salle devait être protégée par une quelconque sécurité.

« - Seul le personnel autorisé, il y a un code d'accès… » répondit l'officier, ses yeux sur le garçon qui était en train d'emprunter une paire de gant auprès de l'agent de la police scientifique qui était sur place. « Donc, entre les médecins et les infirmières, cela fait environ quarante personnes. »

Le détective de l'Ouest analysait rapidement la scène et la victime tout en écoutant.

Allongé sur son estomac, le corps était celui d'une femme, toute menue, d'âge moyen. SA coupe courte révélait son cou où de vilaines marques de bleus étaient visibles, indiquant qu'elle avait très probablement été étranglée, par n'importe quel objet ayant pu servir de corde.

La ligne laissée par la strangulation était plutôt régulière, indiquant qu'il n'y avait guère eu de combat. Ni d'hésitation de la part du coupable.

« Génial, un psycho… » se dit le tanné, sachant qu'il était très rare de voir une ligne si droite car elle impliquait souvent que le coupable était une sorte de sociopathe, une personne sans le moindre remord du fait de son incapacité à ressentir de l'empathie.

« - Et j'imagine que c'est grâce à cette montre de gousset que vous avez déduit l'heure de la mort ?

\- Oui, nous pensons qu'elle est tombée quand la victime a été agressée et que le coupable a marché accidentellement dessus en sortant.

\- 16h15 alors… Je peux bien vous confirmer que j'étais avec Kuriko-han du coup… »

Après avoir fini sa phrase, les yeux d'Heiji se posèrent sur une petite pancarte laissée par la police pour signaler les preuves mais il n'y avait plus rien à son pied. « Qu'est-ce qui était là ?

\- Un stéthoscope. D'après son diamètre et la forme de la blessure sur le cou de la victime, c'est très probablement l'arme du crime.

\- Des empreintes ?

\- Au moins les miennes… » soupira Kuriko. « C'est mon stéthoscope.

\- Ah, ça explique les accusations…

\- Oui. Il y avait d'autres empreintes, partielles celles-ci, je ne sais pas si elles seront exploitables mais, au cas où, nous sommes en train de relever les empreintes du personnel pour faire des comparaisons si c'est possible.

\- Hmm, ça serait sacrément long et ça ne marcherait que si notre coupable ne portait pas de gants. Et si personne n'a trouvé le moyen de rentrer dans cette pièce sans le code… Ok, il est temps de trouver notre aiguille dans cette meule de foin ! » fit Heiji avec un sourire en coin, tournant sa

casquette en mode 'on'.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Manipulés

**Hello !**

 **Il est temps de continuer l'enquête ! On finit ce case et ensuite... Muhahaha ^^**

 **Bref... :p**

 **o.O.o**

 **aerinechan : merci ! Et oui, j'adore leur bromance... On se refait pas ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Manipulés**

* * *

« - Tu as une idée de quand ton stéthoscope aurait pu t'être volé ? » demandait le lycée à son amie infirmière.

« - La dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé, il devait être dans les 15 heures je crois… J'ai pris une pause de 10 minutes vers 15h30, c'est une habitude, et je laisse toujours mes affaires dans mon vestiaire avant de sortir. Mais c'est vrai que, en y repensant, je ne crois pas que je l'avais en revenant… » conclut la femme, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler de sa journée.

« - Est-ce que je peux voir les vestiaires ?

\- Je viens avec toi » proposa Otaki, sachant qu'il était sûr d'être sur la bonne piste en suivant le fils de son boss.

« - Hmm on peut pas vraiment trouver cet endroit par hasard, c'est vraiment isolé… » conclut l'Osakien quand ils atteignirent le vestiaire des infirmières.

Kuriko avait rapidement passé la tête pour être sure qu'ils ne dérangeraient personne et les avait faits rentrer. « Oui, on l'a installé ici pour protéger notre intimité et éviter qu'il y ait des vols.

\- Ah, de ce que je vois, ce sont des verrous avec combinaison de trois chiffres ? » demanda le policier quand il se rapprocha d'un des casiers.

« - Oui. On connait quasiment les numéros de chacune, comme cet endroit est un peu éloigné, on a tendance à demander les choses que nous avons pu oublier à celles qui viennent ici pour leur pause…

\- Alors ce serait probablement une des infirmières… » fit Heiji d'une voix pensive. « Est-ce qu'il y avait des conflits entre Sanô-han et certaines de ses collègues ?

\- Futaba-san est… était une des infirmières en chef, elle gérait notamment le stock de médicament. Elle pouvait être un peu difficile parfois mais elle avait un grand sens de la justice : si elle réprimandait quelqu'un, c'est qu'il l'avait mérité, je ne l'ai jamais vue être injuste.

\- Mais ca aurait pu en agacer certains… Otaki-han, je pense que nous avons assez d'informations pour essayer de réduire notre liste de suspects… On cherche une infirmière sans alibi à la fois vers trois heures et demie et quatre heures et quart…

\- Je m'en occupe. »

o.O.o

Dix minutes plus tard, l'officier avait rassemblé les trois infirmières qui collaient au profil. Un peu plus loin, l'adolescent à la peau sombre, toujours avec Kuriko, les regardait.

« - Tu reconnais ces dames ? » lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« - Oui… et je n'en vois aucune tuer Futaba-san…

\- Ne pense pas à ça pour le moment… Tu pourrais juste me les décrire ? » proposa le détective aux yeux verts.

« - OK. Celle à gauche est Ooyama Aina, elle doit être celle que je connais le plus car nous sommes souvent de garde ensemble. Je l'admire, c'est une femme forte, elle aime les sports et est plutôt de bonne composition, même si elle peut manquer de diplomatie parfois… C'est pour cela que je ne la vois pas tuer quelqu'un : c'est le genre direct, elle préfèrerait affronter quelqu'un de face plutôt que de… faire ça » fit l'infirmière en haussant les épaules avec une grimace, ses yeux sur la porte de la scène du crime.

« - Et les autres ?

\- Celle du milieu, c'est Mizuo Hitoe. Elle est douce avec les patients et se débrouille merveilleusement bien avec les enfants. Elle est aussi un peu fragile mais je crois que c'est parce que, malgré son jeune âge, la vie a déjà été dure avec elle… Elle a eu une sorte de burn-out il y a six mois mais elle va beaucoup mieux maintenant, je pense qu'elle a été aidée et ça lui a fait du bien. Mais, avec sa santé fragile, je ne la vois pas avoir la force de… » Kuriko ne finit pas sa phrase, ayant encore un frisson à y penser, mais continua néanmoins. « Et la dernière est Itô Hideko. C'est celle que je connais le moins, elle est arrivée il y a un mois seulement. Elle peut être assez sèche avec ses collègues mais je n'ai jamais entendu un seul patient se plaindre d'elle. Et elle n'a pas hésité la dernière fois à s'opposer à un médecin qui réprimandait une infirmière sans réelle raison. Je crois bien que c'est une 'tsundere', comme vous dites, les jeunes, de nos jours… » fit-elle en décrochant un petit sourire à l'Osakien comme conclusion.

« - Je vois le tableau, merci » sourit-il en retour avant de se concentrer sur les trois femmes.

Elles étaient toutes sans alibi et avaient accès à la fois l'arme et la scène de crime. Aucune ne semblait plus dangereuse que les autres, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, d'après les descriptions de Kuriko.

« - Otaki-keiji ! » s'exclama un des policiers en se rapprochant de l'officier, son téléphone à la main. « Je suis désolé mais le labo vient de nous informer qu'aucune empreinte ne correspondait à celles sur le stéthoscope… D'après la taille, ce sont probablement des empreintes d'enfant…

\- Mince… » jura l'homme. « Elles devaient appartenir à un patient alors… D'autres idées, Hei-chan ? »

Heiji retira sa casquette et passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il réfléchissait. Et finalement, un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage et il remit sa casquette à l'endroit.

« - Excusez-moi, mais je pourrais vous serrer la main ? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers les trois suspectes.

« - Hei-chan… ? » s'étonna Otaki en levant un sourcil.

« - Je sais ce que je fais, Otaki-han… » fit l'adolescent aux yeux verts en souriant malicieusement. « Je peux vous garantir que je saurai qui est le coupable avec ça…

\- Est-ce que cela vous dérange, Mesdemoiselles ?

\- C'est idiot… » fit celle nommée Hideko en secouant la tête.

« -Peut-être, mais si ça veut dire qu'ils nous laissent partir plus vite, alors avec plaisir… » observa Aina, tendant sa main vers le jeune Osakien.

« - Merci ! » sourit-il avant de serrer les mains des trois infirmières qui obtempérèrent sans grande conviction.

Il se retourna, son dos désormais vers les suspectes, une grimace de triomphe sur le visage.

« - Tu sais qui c'est… » conclut le policier en voyant l'expression du détective.

« - Oui»

Heiji se retourna une nouvelle fois vers les filles.

« - Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué dans cette affaire… » expliqua-t-il, se déplaçant près d'elles alors qu'il parlait. « L'une d'entre vous, par colère peut être, après avoir été réprimandée par Sanô-han, a pris la décision de mettre fin à sa vie aujourd'hui. Elle a volé le stéthoscope de Kuriko-han pendant qu'elle prenait sa pause, espérant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas. Après cela, le coupable avait juste à attendre qu'elle s'occupe d'un patient, dans une autre pièce, pour appeler Sanô-han et pour trouver une excuse pour aller ensemble dans la réserve – guère compliqué étant donné qu'elle en était responsable - et la tuer. Etant donné que ce sont les urgences, les patients vont et viennent et cela aurait été très difficile pour Kuriko-han de remettre la main sur celui qu'elle soignait à ce moment exact. Elle aurait pris longtemps pour confirmer son alibi et il aurait été impossible de reprendre les alibis de chacun après tant de temps… Mais, pas de chance pour notre coupable, elle était avec un habitué, moi, quelqu'un que la police connaissait et pouvait contacter facilement, ce qui a permis d'innocenter Kuriko-han bien plus vite que prévu…

«Une fois dans la pièce, elle a étranglé Sanô-han avec le stéthoscope et l'a abandonné là : le coupable portait des gants, laisser l'arme permettait de diriger les soupçons sur quelqu'un d'autre… Bien pratique, hein, Mizuo-han ?

\- Quoi ?! » sursauta-t-elle, comme si elle était surprise qu'il l'accuse. « Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Et vous, pourquoi avez-vous grimacé quand j'ai serré votre main ? Ca fait mal, non ? Etrangler quelqu'un comme ça, avec quelque chose d'aussi rigide qu'un stéthoscope, ça laisse des traces… Il est trop tôt pour que les bleus apparaissent mais la douleur est déjà là !

\- J'ai rien fait !

\- Alors comment pouvez-vous expliquer cette marque sous votre chaussure ? Les semelles des sabots que les infirmières portent sont faites dans un matériau tendre, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Mais ça veut aussi dire que, quand vous avez marché sur la montre de la victime, je parie que sa forme s'est en quelque sorte imprimée dans votre semelle…

\- Est-ce que je peux ? » demanda un des policiers en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

Hitoe semblait figée mais leva néanmoins son pied pour qu'il puisse prendre une de ses chaussures. Tous deux la regardèrent, pour voir que la première était la bonne car une forme ronde s'y trouvait. Elle n'était pas vraiment spécifique mais, il n'y avait guère de toute là-dessus, elle correspondrait parfaitement à la montre de Futaba.

La femme regarda, complètement incrédule, le détective lycéen, son visage en disant assez pour qu'il sache sans même voir la chaussure qu'il avait vu juste.

« - Arrêtez de nier, Mizuo-han…

\- Je… Je ne sais plus… » fit-elle en tombant à genoux, son visage dans les mains. « Je… J'ai vu qu'elle rentrait dans cette réserve et… j'ai eu un blanc… Quand j'ai repris mes sens, elle était morte, à mes pieds… J'étais en colère contre elle parce qu'elle m'avait accusé de voler des médicaments mais je n'ai jamais voulu… Désolée… »

Et ce fut avec un air perplexe qu'Heiji vit les policiers aider la jeune femme à se remettre sur ses pieds alors qu'elle s'excusait encore et encore. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses pleurs semblaient vrais et qu'elle tremblait, sans doute à cause du choc et de l'émotion, à peine capable de tenir debout.

« - Bien joué, Hei-chan ! » le félicita Otaki avec une tape dans le dos. « …Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air satisfait ?

\- Si si, bien sûr, une autre affaire résolue par Hattori Heiji ! » répondit le détective avec un petit sourire, affichant un visage joyeux l'espace d'un instant avant que son froncement de sourcils ne revienne.

Une fois encore, cette affaire semblait étrange, tout comme celle que lui et Conan avaient résolue quelques semaines auparavant. Impossible de dire quoi, mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

Il se rappelait s'être dit que, vu les blessures, le coupable était forcément dépourvu de sentiments. Pas d'hésitation. Du tout. Et cela ne collait pas vraiment au profil de Mizuo. La fille était instable, fragile, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir la force d'étrangler une femme à mort dès son premier essai…

L'adolescent aux yeux verts était perdu dans ses pensées quand ses yeux tombèrent sur quelqu'un de familier, pièce qui alla s'encastrer à la perfection dans le puzzle qu'il essayait de résoudre.

« - Ne, Kuriko-han, c'est quoi la spécialité de ce médecin ?

\- Ah, c'est une nouvelle recrue alors je ne suis pas sure… Psychologie je dirais.

\- Merci… »

L'adolescent avait plus répondu par réflexe qu'autre chose, son esprit cavalant déjà à toute vitesse, alimenté par les nombreuses théories que la présence de cette personne amenait.

Une fille fragile, travaillant dans un hôpital, accusée de détourner des médicaments. Cette personne, juste là… Ca faisait beaucoup de coïncidences.

« - Otaki-han, j'ai oublié que j'avais quelque chose à faire, on se voit plus tard !

\- Ok ! Merci encore pour le coup de main ! » fit le policier, faisant rapidement un signe de la main au garçon qui filait déjà vers les couloirs.

 _« Je crois que c'était par là … »_

Heiji regardait autour de lui, essayant de retrouver la personne qu'il cherchait à suivre.

Il eut un petit sourire en retrouvant sa silhouette qui s'infiltrait discrètement dans une chambre, chambre probablement vide étant donné qu'aucune lumière n'était passée quand la porte s'était ouverte.

Silencieusement lui-aussi, il lui emboita le pas et rentra dans la pièce.

« - Vous savez, ce meurtre m'a rappelé une précédente affaire… » commença le détective de l'Ouest en fermant la porte derrière lui pour ne pas être interrompu.

« - Oh, Hattori Heiji, cela faisait longtemps !

\- Pas tant que ça, en fait… » souligna le tanné avec assurance. « Pas assez pour que j'oublie votre visage et encore moins cette affaire. Vous savez, ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui m'a fait penser que vous pourriez avoir été bien plus qu'un témoin cette fois-là… Peut-être même que vous nous avez roulés pour nous faire croire qu'il y avait un autre coupable, comme ce qui a failli se passer ici…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Maa, pas besoin de jouer à l'idiot. Quand je vois à quel point vos meurtres sont élaborés, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir sur votre intelligence. Je pense que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mizuo-han était quasiment identique à ce qu'il c'est passé avec Mina-han il y a six mois. Vous les avez toutes deux manipulées, avec vos compétences en psychologie, alors qu'elles étaient venues vous consulter… Vous avez peut-être mêmes des talents en hypnose, non ? Je parie qu'elles ne savaient même pas ce qu'elles faisaient alors qu'elles volaient des médicaments pour votre petit business. Mina-han a été repérée par la police alors vous l'avez "encouragée" à se tuer… Mizuo-han a probablement été repérée , mais cette fois uniquement par Sanô-han et elle l'avait gardé pour elle, espérant peut-être que Mizuo-han prendrait la décision de se rendre par elle-même… Et ce fut son erreur, parce que si elle l'avait dit à la police, votre petit trafic aurait été dévoilé.. Au lieu de ça, vous avez manipulé Mizuo-han pour qu'elle mette le meurtre de Sanô-han sur le dos de Kuriko-han. Je parie qu'elle vous était encore utile alors vous ne vouliez pas vous en séparer de si tôt… »

Voyant que la seule chose que la personne en face de lui faisait était d'afficher un sourire en coin, Heiji, sûr d'être sur la bonne piste, continua de parler.

« - Et vous savez quoi… On pense, Kogoro Mouri et moi que cette affaire, qu'il a résolue il y a peu à l'aéroport d'Haneda, est peut-être reliée à tout ça… » tenta le tanné, moins sûr de cette partie mais se rappelant sa discussion avec Conan. « Un homme d'affaire Russe qui vend des médicaments avec un dosage hospitalier pouvant être utilisés comme des drogues en Russie… ? Ca sonne quand même vraiment comme ce trafic dont Mina-han a été accusée… »

Cette fois, l'autre haussa un sourcil, par surprise de voir le niveau d'information de l'adolescent.

« - Cette précédente affaire, maintenant, ça… Est-ce que vous essayez de vous débarrasser de tous les complices qui vous encombrent ou quoi ?

\- Complices ? Tout cela ne sont que des théories… » répondit finalement le médecin d'un ton neutre. « Il me semblait que les détectives aimaient les preuves tangibles ?

\- Je parie que vous savez que je n'ai qu'à mettre le nez par ci par là dans les dossiers de cet hôpital et de celui de Mina-han pour prouver qu'elles étaient toutes les deux fragiles et que vous les traitiez. En poussant un peu plus, je devrais même trouver des preuves comme quoi vous les avez toutes les deux manipulées… Rendez-vous à la police, ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde…

\- Sauf moi… » fit l'autre avec un sourire sans joie qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Un peu déconcerté par l'assurance sur le visage du coupable, le détective de l'Ouest commença à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et effectivement, l'Osakien sentit tout d'un coup une main pressée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et quelque chose de pointu qui transperça la peau de son cou.

Très probablement une seringue et très probablement un somnifère.

Incapable de parler alors qu'il tombait à genoux, il leva la tête pour voir que son opposant souriait.

« - Connaissant ta réputation et de t'avoir vu résoudre cette affaire si rapidement aujourd'hui, je me doutais bien que tu finirais trop vite par additionner deux et deux, Hattori Heiji, et que tu viendrais à moi en voyant mon visage. Je ne vais pas nier le fait que tu es intelligent, mais cela ne t'aura pas empêché de tomber à pieds joints dans le petit piège que mon complice et moi t'avons tendu… Il est temps de payer pour ton arrogance, détective… »

 _« 'tain… »_ fut la dernière chose qu'Heiji eut l'énergie de penser avant de perdre conscience sous les yeux moqueurs du médecin.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait promis de 'faire gaffe', il s'était bien raté cette fois encore…


	10. Chap 10 - Foret perdue dans la ville

**2e chapitre du jour !**

 **Et pour info, non, je n'ai pas oublié un chapitre :p Le gap entre le chapitre 9 et 10 sera rapidement expliqué... ; )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Forêt perdue dans la ville**

* * *

« - Heiji ! » fit Kazuha d'une voix forte en agitant sa main devant les yeux de son ami en voyant qu'il était encore une fois en train de rêvasser, son regard perdu dans le vide.

« - … Crie pas comme ça, Ahou ! » rétorqua l'Osakien d'une voix sèche, sursautant d'être tiré de ses pensées.

« - Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu m'écoutais, Ahou ! Tu rêvasse la moitié du temps depuis la semaine dernière, c'est agaçant, tu sais ? J'ai l'impression de parler toute seule toute la journée…

\- Désolé…

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais… » ajouta-t-elle d'une vois plus douce, une pointe d'inquiétude sur le visage, sachant bien que, à part s'il était sur une affaire, le tanné n'était pas du genre à l'ignorer.

« - Ca va, j'te dis… » confirma-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« - Et bien essaye au moins d'être un peu 'avec nous' quand on arrivera chez les Mouri, ça serait pas poli sinon…

\- Je sais… »

Le détective de l'Ouest leva la tête, pour voir qu'ils étaient déjà devant l'Agence. Kazuha voulait voir Ran, un peu inquiète pour la fille après son accident à la montagne. Elle avait organisé cette petite visite, voulant passer le weekend sur place pour dire bonjour et prendre des nouvelles de ses propres yeux. Se sentant un peu coupable, elle avait même ramené un petit cadeau avec elle.

« - Hello Kazuha-chan ! » les accueillit Ran avec un sourire chaleureux après qu'ils eurent frappé à la porte du bureau de Kogoro. « Rentrez vite, il fait si froid dehors, je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez un rhume !

\- Salut Ran-chan !

\- Hello ! »

« - Hé, on a des invités au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! » fit finalement la fille aux cheveux longs après avoir laissé rentrer les Osakiens et voyant qu'aucun des deux autres occupants de la pièce ne levait le petit doigt pour les saluer.

Tous les deux étaient sur un des canapés, l'homme à la moustache et le petit détective penchés sur le journal du matin avec des visages concentrés, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention d'Heiji alors il se rapprocha.

« - Ah, un cambriolage du Kid ?

\- Oui, il a envoyé une note la nuit dernière à la police… » répondit le garçon, sans que ses yeux ne quittent le papier sur lequel était imprimé une réplique du carton d'invitation du Voleur.

« - Cool, j'ai jamais participé à un de ces vols, laissez-moi voir ! »

« - Et bien, je crois que nous les avons perdus tous les trois… » gloussa la Tokyoïte en voyant que l'adolescent aux yeux verts était en train de se faufiler sur le canapé auprès de Conan.

« - Ces détectives… » soupira Kazuha avec exagération avant de partager un regard blasé avec son amie qui riait doucement car elle avait eu exactement la même pensée. « Ah, tant que j'y pense, c'est pour toi ! » fit la fille à la queue de cheval une fois qu'elles eurent fini de rire.

« - En quel honneur ? » s'étonna la fille aux yeux bleus avec un regard surpris en prenant le sac que l'autre lui tendait.

« - Et bien… Je suis tombée par hasard sur ce haut qui t'avait tapé dans l'œil la dernière fois et du coup… »

L'Osakienne ne finit pas sa phrase, un peu embarrassée, sachant qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour inventer des excuses.

« - Tu t'es rappelé ? ! Tu n'aurais pas dû pourtant…

\- Ca me fait plaisir !

\- Alors merci ! » conclut Ran, devinant plutôt rapidement en voyant le visage de son amie que c'était sa façon de s'excuser pour l'accident au ski et ne voulant pas l'embarrasser plus longtemps à refuser son présent.

« - Hmm je pensais que les énigmes du Kid étaient difficiles à résoudre mais a priori la police a déjà tout déchiffré ! » observa Heiji à voix haute après avoir fini de lire l'article et la note.

« - Nan, ils se sont probablement trompés… » fit Conan dans un murmure.

« - Tss, qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes encore, gamin ? » soupira Kogoro avec un regard las vers l'enfant. « Leurs déductions me semblent tout à fait justes ! »

Les yeux du petit détective retombèrent encore une fois sur la photo.

 _«Retrouvons-nous demain soir, dans cette forêt perdue dans la ville,_

 _Tu auras peut-être à chercher sous ce château pour me voir à la 12_ _e_

 _Mais tu me trouverais plus facilement sur la plus haute des tours_

 _Avant que je ne fasse mien le diamant du Millénaire._

 _Kaitou Kid »_

L'article donnait plus d'informations sur le diamant. Il faisait partie d'une immense structure contemporaine, « Utopia », représentant une sorte de château posé sur un bloc de pierre, le tout étant fait dans un matériau fin et du blanc le plus pur, donnant un air éthéré à l'ensemble. Sur la plus haute des tours de ce château reposait, à l'occasion de cette exposition, le diamant du Millénaire.

La sculpture, qui faisait plus de deux mètres de large, était suspendue à un plafond du musée Mori, dans une pièce dont le sol était entièrement fait de miroirs, renforçant ce côté « fantasy » que le château avait déjà.

Avec ces informations, le début de l'énigme devenait effectivement bien simple à comprendre. La date : ce soir, étant donné que la note avait été envoyée la veille. L'endroit : le musée Mori, à Tôkyô, qui codé sous le nom de 'forêt perdue dans la ville' sur la carte, étant donné que 'Mori' voulait dire 'forêt' en Japonais et que le site était vraiment au milieu de la ville, en plein dans le district de Roppongi.

La dernière ligne donnait le nom du joyau mais quant aux deux autres… La police avait rapidement déduit que la pierre serait volée à minuit mais…

« - La '12e', ça sonne un peu bizarre pour toi aussi, non ? » demanda Heiji à l'enfant à lunettes en voyant son froncement de sourcils.

« - Oui… » confirma-t-il, toujours dans ses pensées, son expression très proche de celle qu'il pouvait avoir dans son corps d'adolescent.

« - Ah et pourquoi ? » s'étonna Ran en approchant ce qui le fit sursauter et il plaqua rapidement une expression plus enfantine sur son visage.

« - Ben, ses énigmes sont souvent compliquées, ne ? » signala Conan avec un sourire innocent. « Dire que la 12e, c'est minuit, ça semble pas un peu facile ?

\- Hmm, pas faux… » admit Kogoro en croisant les bras alors qu'il essayait de trouver une autre interprétation à cette partie.

« - Ca pourrait être la 12e lettre de l'alphabet… ? » proposa le tanné, cette astuce étant plutôt répandue dans l'univers des devinettes.

« - 'L' alors ? » conclut le garçon en se retournant vers son meilleur ami avec un air dubitatif.

« - Ah, je sais, c'est trois heures alors ! Du matin probablement… » conclut l'homme à moustache avec assurance. « Il faut que j'appelle Megure-keibu pour lui dire qu'ils se trompent !

\- Euh… » essaya de l'interrompre le détective de l'Ouest, pas vraiment convaincu de son raisonnement étant donné qu'il restait encore la première moitié de cette ligne et la troisième à déchiffrer.

Mais il était trop tard, l'homme était déjà sur ses pieds, son téléphone dans la main.

Il échangea un haussement d'épaule fataliste avec son petit voisin : Kogoro serait probablement invité par la police ce qui leur permettrait de rejoindre la chasse au Kid ce soir-là et, qui sait, peut-être trouveraient-ils la signification de ces derniers indices entre temps !

o.O.o

« - Hé, c'est pas une araignée derrière toi ?! » s'exclama soudainement Heiji, ces yeux fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Kazuha.

« - Quoi ?! Ne la laisse pas s'approcher, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça ! » cria la jeune fille en sursautant et rentrant la tête entre les épaules, essayant de se faire la plus petite possible.

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment gentil de ta part, Hattori-kun… » le réprimanda Ran avec un petit sourire. « Kazuha-chan, ce n'est pas une vrai araignée, c'est juste une sculpture…

\- … Vraiment ? » demanda la jeune fille avec une petite voix, ouvrant un œil et se retournant très lentement pour regarder derrière elle. « Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! C'est… énorme…

\- C'est 'Maman' » expliqua Conan avec un sourire pendant que le tanné faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire après le moment de panique de son amie d'enfance et en voyant sa grimace désormais dégoutée.

« - On peut pas dire que ça ressemble à une mère…

\- Et pourtant, si tu regardes de plus près, tu verras qu'elle a des œufs » expliqua la Tokyoïte. « Tu veux que je te montre ?

\- Hors de question que je me rapproche de cette chose… » refusa Kazuha avec un frisson, ses yeux toujours posés sur l'araignée de bronze de plus de 10 mètres de haut. « Et toi… » fit-elle d'une voix dure après une courte pause, ses yeux s'étrécissant en se posant sur un Heiji mort de rire. « Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, Ahou ! »

Son regard était tellement chargé de menaces que l'autre Osakien finit par se calmer.

« - Maa, c'était juste une blague… » sourit le détective à la peau sombre avec un haussement d'épaule. « Oh, il commence à neiger ! » signala-t-il, heureux de pouvoir changer le sujet.

« - Ils ont dit qu'on aurait de la neige oui, les températures sont descendues sacrément vite cette année… » conclut le garçon en soufflant de l'air chaud sur ses mains déjà glacées.

« - Rentrons dans le musée alors, je crois qu'il est ouvert jusqu'à 20 heures… » proposa Ran en voyant à quel point l'enfant avait l'air gelé. « Et avec le cambriolage qui n'est prévu que vers 3 heures, ils n'ont pas de raisons de le fermer plus tôt.

\- On a une heure alors ? Enfin trois heures, c'est vraiment tard, ce Voleur ne dort jamais ? » s'étonna la fille à la queue de cheval après avoir regardé sa montre.

« - Peut-être qu'il voulait attendre que la neige s'entasse bien, comme ça on ne le verrait pas arriver avec son costume… » blagua l'adolescent aux yeux verts alors qu'ils rentraient dans le musée et chassaient la neige qui s'accrochait à leurs vêtements.

« - Baka, le diamant est au milieu du musée, ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait juste casser une fenêtre et l'attraper… » fit remarquer Conan d'une voix lasse, faisant d'attention de n'être entendu que de lui. « Il va probablement se déguiser en policier ou en membre du personnel…

\- Je sais… C'était une blague, mon gars, une blague… »

Après vingt minutes dans le musée, ils arrivèrent finalement dans la pièce où « Utopia» était exposée. Ils n'auraient pas pu la rater, rien que rentrer dans la pièce donnait des frissons.

Il n'y avait quasiment pas de bruit, si ce n'était celui de leurs chaussures alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la sculpture. Les murs semblaient d'un blanc immaculé, reflétant la couleur de l'œuvre de l'artiste. Celle-ci était suspendue par des câbles si fin qu'elle semblait plus flotter qu'être accrochée, posée là au milieu de la pièce. Même les trois gardes que le musée avait engagés pour l'occasion étaient vêtus d'uniformes et de couvre-chefs blancs.

« - C'est magnifique… » chuchota Ran, n'osant pas parler à pleine voix dans la pièce.

« - Et le diamant du Millénaire complète vraiment l'œuvre… » observa Kazuha quand le léger scintillement du joyau attira son œil.

« - 'La plus haute des tours'… » fit le détective à lunette à voix basse, se rappelant la note du Kid alors qu'il se rapprochait pour examiner la structure de plus près.

« - 'Chercher sous ce château'… » continua l'Osakien avant de s'accroupir pour regarder le sol sous le château blanc.

Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux vers le sol alors les filles, intriguées, se rapprochèrent pour faire de même, prenant enfin conscience que le sol était fait de miroirs.

« - Kazuha-chan… » chuchota la Tokyoïte avec empressement. « On voit… tes sous-vêtements… » finit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

L'autre fille rougit en voyant qu'effectivement elle pouvait apercevoir sa culotte et regarda Heiji avec les joues rouges, pour voir qu'il la regardait d'un air neutre.

« - Heijiiiiii… » grogna-t-elle de façon menaçante avec un regard glacial.

« - Hé, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait moi ? » soupira-t-il avant de remarquer sa tenue. Une mini jupe avec des chaussettes montantes. Une jupe assez courte pour qu'il puisse voir… L'Osakien rougit lui aussi en comprenant ce qui rendait son amie d'enfance de mauvaise humeur. « Hé, je regardais pas, je suivais juste l'énigme du…

\- J'arrive pas à croire que… Ahou ! » s'écria Kazuha en le giflant. «Viens, on s'en va Ran-chan, je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cette pièce avec ce fichu … » fit-elle en attrapant le bras de son amie pour la trainer hors de la salle, laissant un Heiji déconcerté derrière elle.

« - Je l'ai pas méritée celle-là… » se plaignit-il en frottant sa joue douloureuse.

« - Clairement… » confirma le garçon aux yeux azurs avec un air compatissant. « Alors, tu penses quoi de cet indice ?

\- Ca a clairement un lien avec ces miroirs…

\- Oui, je me disais ça aussi… Alors, la '12e' et ces miroirs…

\- On doit retourner le 'L' ? Ca serait trois heures et demi ?

\- Trois heures et demi, ce n'est plus un 'L'... » signala le petit détective en prenant son menton dans la main pour réfléchir.

« - Alors… 9 heures ? 21 heures ? » proposa le tanné, avant de s'arrêter pour échanger un regard avec son ami.

« - C'est ça ! On doit prévenir l'oncle et la police ! » conclut Conan en sortant son téléphone.

o.O.o

« - On dirait un lion en cage... » se moquait l'Osakien en voyant son ami tourner en rond, une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux toujours dans le musée devant la sculpture mais désormais avec Kogoro et la police.

"- Je pense quand même qu'on rate quelque chose..." fit le garçon aux yeux azurs en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux sur la plus haute des tours de la structure. "Je serai surpris que la troisième phrase ne parle que du château d' "Utopia"...

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Si tu veux des "hautes tours", suffit de mettre la tête dehors mais bon..." proposa Heiji avec un sourire ironique.

"- ... Mais c'est ça ! Regarde cette sculpture, il y a trois tours, comme cet endroit !" s'exclama avec excitation le petit détective.

"- Et la plus haute serait la tour Mori ?

\- Oui et il va se passer par là-bas, il faut y aller !"

Le Tokyoïte commençait déjà à filer quand il fut à moitié étranglé par son pull, quelqu'un l'ayant attrapé par le col.

"- Où est-ce que tu crois aller, le gosse ?" lui demanda Kogoro avec un regard agacé. "J'ai promis à Ran que je te surveillerai pendant qu'elle est avec son amie alors ne crois pas que je vais te laisser filer comme ça... Tu cours toujours dans toutes les directions dès qu'il y a un cambriolage...

\- Mais Kogoro-jiisan...

\- On pense que le Kid va apparaître en haut de la tour Mori..." ajouta le détective aux yeux verts pour aider son ami à s'esquiver.

"- On veut juste vérifier, on sera pas longs..."

L'homme à la moustache les regarda tous deux, ennuyé et las. "Ran va me tuer si elle apprend que je t'ai laissé partir, c'est non.

\- Venez avec nous alors ! S'il n'y a rien, on sera de retour bien avant la tentative de vol du Kid et si on a raison, vous serez celui qui l'aura attrapé !"

Avec un soupir, Kogoro secoua finalement la tête. Ses yeux avaient brillé à l'idée qu'il pourrait ajouter à son CV qu'il était celui qui avait arrêté le Kid mais il ne faisait que moyennement confiance aux deux jeunes en face de lui. "J'ai besoin de fumer, ça sera l'occasion... Mais on reste cinq minutes et on repart, ok ?

\- Haaaai" firent d'un bel ensemble les deux adolescents avec des visages - presque - innocents.

Dix minutes plus tard, le père de Ran allumait sa cigarette en haut de la tour Mori, avec un soulagement visible dès la première bouffée. Un de ses bras reposait sur le garde-fou et ses yeux étaient posés sur la ville qui commençait à être recouverte de neige.

"- J'espère qu'il va pas nous traîner dans les pattes..." soupira Heiji avec un coup d'œil vers l'homme de la petite plate-forme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

Le haut de la tour était fait d'un héliport, sur le niveau inférieur, là où Kogoro fumait. Sur les deux côtés, deux volées de marches menaient chacune à une plate-forme et nos détectives se trouvaient sur l'une d'entre elles.

"- Je lui enverrai une fléchette s'il nous gène..." rétorqua Conan avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit que son ami se demanda s'il blaguait ou non.

"- Tu devrais garder ton gadget pour plus tard, tu auras peut-être besoin de résoudre cette affaire à sa place, comme toujours... Ah, attends..." s'excusa le tanné en sortant son téléphone et en s'écartant un peu pour répondre à l'appel qu'il recevait.

"- C'était qui ? Kazuha? " demanda le garçon à son ami quand il l'entendit raccrocher quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux toujours sur l'horizon. "Hattori ?" demanda-t-il une deuxième fois en voyant qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse.

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait plus car il était déjà en bas de la plateforme et se dirigeait vers Kogoro avec une expression fermée.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, le Tokyoïte pensait qu'Heiji avait quelque chose à demander au détective à moustache. Mais quand son ami envoya son poing droit en plein dans le visage de l'homme, l'assommant clair et net, il comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

Et ce problème devint un cauchemar quand il vit que le tanné s'était mis à trainer le père de Ran, toujours inconscient, pour le jeter par-dessus le garde-fou.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que... Oji-san !" cria Conan avec une expression horrifiée en voyant l'homme tomber de l'autre côté, trop loin pour y faire quoique ce soit.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Le Voleur et l'enfant

**Hello !**

 **Allé, après ce petit cliffie, on reprend l'histoire : )**

 **Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, on passe dans une partie plus action après la partie enquête !**

 **o.O.o**

 **aerinechan : Haha, merci... J'aime bien et j'y peux rien si la moitié de mes chapitres terminent sur un cliff xD (enfin si, j'y peux un peu quelque chose mais... C'est plus marrant comme ca :p). Hé, filer voir l'anglais c'est de la triche !**

 **le docteur watson : Et bien il faudra avancer un peu plus dans l'histoire pour voir ce qu'il en est vraiment mais la vérité sera faite sur cette histoire. Nous allons effectivement pas mal tourner autour de cette idée de contrôle mental dans cette fic : ) Merci ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas trop, ca serait dommage, il reste quand même quelques chapitres xD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Le Voleur et l'enfant**

* * *

Affolé, le garçon courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permirent sans glisser sur la neige pour finalement remarquer, et il put enfin respirer après ça, que Kogoro était toujours sur le toit, sur une partie un peu en contrebas, de l'autre côté du garde-fou. Mais il était encore inconscient.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Hattori ?!" s'écria-t-il en voyant que l'Osakien était en train de passer par-dessus la rambarde pour apparemment finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Conan attrapa la manche de son meilleur ami pour l'arrêter mais ne put pas faire grand chose contre Heiji, pas dans ce petit corps, pas contre un tel sportif, et l'autre remarqua d'ailleurs à peine qu'il était là.

"- Arrête-toi, espèce de Baka !" râla-t-il quand l'adolescent les embarqua tous les deux de l'autre côté du garde-fou, lui toujours accroché à son bras, avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le tibia pour remettre un peu de bon sens dans son crâne épais.

Le tanné sembla décider que l'enfant commençait à devenir une gêne et le souleva dans les airs avec ses deux bras pour l'envoyer contre la balustrade en métal où il atterrit lourdement dans un grognement de douleur.

Affalé au sol avec la tête qui tournait et le bras sur lequel il était tombé douloureux, le détective à lunette ouvrit un œil avec difficulté pour regarder, sans rien pouvoir n'y faire, Heiji attraper l'homme inconscient pour l'envoyer au-delà de l'autre garde-fou, le dernier avant ce qui serait une longue et mortelle chute vers le sol.

"- ... Oji-san !" cria-t-il finalement en voyant que seul le détective de l'Ouest restait sur le toit.

Incapable d'en croire ses yeux, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, le garçon se leva en serrant son bras blessé contre lui, et s'avança vers le bord du toit pour voir...

Une aile blanche filer devant lui, une aile qu'il n'attendait plus mais n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir, car elle appartenait à celui qui tenait son 'oncle' dans ses bras, le Kaitou Kid.

Le petit détective commença à se précipiter vers la plate-forme où le Kid se dirigeait pour voir comment allait l'homme à la moustache mais il fut poussé sans ménagement par l'Osakien qui avait aussi repéré que l'ancien policier avait été sauvé et cela ne semblait pas à son goût.

Le criminel en blanc avait laissé l'homme en haut de la plate-forme et redescendait désormais les escaliers, un sourire effronté plaqué sur le visage, pour saluer les deux détectives.

"- Que c'est-il passé ? Kogoro l'Endormi était tellement saoul qu'il est tombé du toit ?" s'étonna-t-il avec un petit rire quand il vit qu'il n'y avait que les deux adolescents sur le haut du bâtiment et donc aucune menace potentielle pour le quarantenaire. "Tantei-ha... Wow !"

Le Kid eut à peine assez de réflexes pour éviter le bras envoyé vers son visage et ce fut avec une expression blessée et étonnée qu'il se retourna vers son agresseur.

" - Hé, un 'bonsoir' aurait fait l'affaire...!" se plaignit-il avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

Il s'attendait à une sorte de sourire satisfait de la part du détective, comme celui qui pouvait orner son visage quand il était fier d'un de ses exploits mais son visage restait froid et ses yeux vides.

"- Euuuh... Tantei-kun ? C'est moi ou Tantei-han semble un peu plus bizarre que d'habitude ce soir ?" demanda le Voleur en se retournant vers l'enfant aux yeux azurs après avoir évité un autre coup, étant toujours entre Heiji et Mouri.

"- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, empêche-le juste de se rapprocher de Kogoro-jisan, c'est lui qui l'a envoyé par-dessus le toit, on dirait qu'il veut le tuer... Attention !" prévint Conan en voyant que son meilleur ami préparait sa prochaine attaque.

Le Voleur en blanc évita encore une fois le coup, quoique tout juste, et cela le laissa complètement ouvert alors que le prochain arrivait. Voyant qu'il était en danger, ignorant son bras douloureux, le petit détective appuya sur sa ceinture envoya aussi vite que possible un de ses ballons de foot vers le tanné, qui réussit à l'éviter mais cela le déconcentra un instant.

"- Merci... Il s'est cogné la tête ou quoi... ? Hé ! Par ici, brute sans cervelle !" cria le Kaitou Kid pour attirer l'attention de l'Osakien vers lui après s'être écarté de quelques pas.

"- Non... Il a eu cet appel et puis..."

Le garçon prit son menton dans sa main et pencha la tête alors qu'il réfléchissait.

"- Tantei-kun ?" demanda l'autre alors qu'il évitait avec difficulté un poing lancé vicieusement vers ses côtes, l'adolescent aux yeux verts étant étonnamment rapide malgré son attitude façon zombie.

"- Ca aurait pu être... Un déclencheur ?! Kid, je ne sais pas comment mais je crois qu'Hattori a été programmé par quelqu'un...

\- Rien qu'on ne puisse résoudre rapidement alors..." déplora le Voleur avec une grimace, ses yeux toujours sur son opposant si agressif. "Je pourrais l'assommer avec du gaz somnifère mais si ce contrôle mental a été fait à coup de drogues, ça pourrait mal tourner...

\- Oui, je ne peux pas utiliser mes fléchettes non plus...

\- Ok, je vais le faire se rapprocher de toi, Tantei-kun, débrouille-toi pour lui envoyer un de tes ballons de la mort...

\- Je n'en avais qu'un et je viens de m'en servir pour t'éviter de terminer à l'hôpital avec la mâchoire fracturée..." lui rappela le garçon d'une voix lasse.

"- Alors utilise ça !"

Conan attrapa ce qui lui avait été envoyé comme il le put avec une seule main, un regard ennuyé sur le visage quand il reconnut l'objet.

« - De la peinture en aérosol ? Je vais le tuer si je le touche à la tête avec ça...

\- C'est la seule chose que j'ai qui n'explosera pas à l'impact, évite juste de viser la tête, c'est tout ! Et je serais heureux si tu pouvais aussi m'éviter...

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux... "

Mais effectivement, ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraissait, avec les adolescents si proches l'un de l'autre dans leur combat. Après quelques minutes, le tanné réussit finalement à égratigner la joue du Kid, le déstabilisant et le forçant à se rattraper au garde-fou pour ne pas tomber.

Voyant l'ouverture qu'il attendait, le petit détective shoota la canette avec force. « A terre, Kid ! »

L'adolescent en blanc termina de se laisser tomber au sol, évitant de justesse le projectile qui passa à toute vitesse au-dessus de sa tête et fila frapper Heiji dans le torse, couvrant sa parka d'une peinture rouge vif quand la canette éclata en partie sous la violence de l'impact. En tombant, il glissa sur la neige et se cogna la tête contre la rambarde, ce qui le neutralisa pour de bon.

« - 'tain... » soupira Conan en se laissant tomber sur les fesses, épuisé par le stress de la situation.

"- Vous savez comment vous amuser tous les deux..." souligna le voleur avec un sourire sarcastique en se relevant, à bout de souffle. "Tu ferais mieux de l'amener à un pro, il n'y a rien que toi ou moi ne puissions faire s'il a été programmé, seul un spécialiste peut l'aider...

\- Je sais...

\- Et tu ferais mieux de l'attacher, il aura sans doute l'air normal, mais n'importe quel mot pourrait être le déclencheur et le renvoyer dans cet état...

\- Je sais ça aussi... " fit le garçon en se passant la main sur le visage avec un autre soupir avant de se tourner vers le Kaitou Kid. « Tu es sacrément bien informé pour un voleur...

\- Un _magicien_ voleur. Manipuler le public peut faire partie d'un spectacle de magie... Mais créer un monstre assoiffé de sang comme celui-là n'a rien de distrayant..." observa le voleur en blanc avec un regard dur vers l'Osakien inconscient. "Dis à ton oncle que je me suis déguisé en ton ami pour l'assommer, ça lui évitera d'avoir 'agression' sur son CV de détective lycéen...

\- Quelle grandeur d'âme... Mais qu'en sera-t-il de _ton_ CV? » sourit le détective à lunettes avec un regard amusé vers le voleur.

« - Maa, tous savent que je suis un peu un farceur... » sourit malicieusement l'autre. "A charge de revanche cependant ! Et pareil pour ton ami à la peau foncée qui dort par terre, je te laisse lui passer le message.

\- Hai hai... » admit Conan avec un air las. « Considère déjà que le fait que je ne t'assomme pas dès maintenant est un début de remboursement de ma dette. Je vais te laisser voler ce bijou aujourd'hui, c'est bien assez gentil pour l'instant.

\- Oooh, parce que tu penses vraiment que tu aurais pu m'en empêcher? " ricana malicieusement le Kid, une expression provocatrice sur le visage.

« - Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois... » fit l'enfant en lui rendant son sourire avant de revenir à un ton plus grave. "File maintenant, je me débrouille avec ces deux-là !

\- ... OK" fit le magicien en hochant la tête après avoir croisé le regard du petite détective et avoir vu ses yeux emplis d'assurance. Oui, il savait probablement ce qu'il faisait, il ne semblait plus avoir besoin de son aide. Il attrapa son chapeau et salua le garçon. "Tantei-kun.

\- Kid. »

Le gamin à lunettes regarda le voleur sauter par-dessus le toit et déployer son glider, ses ailes bientôt invisibles, toile blanche perdue dans toute cette neige.

Il remarqua finalement qu'il commençait à geler sur place, avec le froid de cette nuit neigeuse et le vent glacial qui soufflait au sommet de la tour, et cela signifiait que Kogoro et Heiji devaient être ramenés à l'intérieur rapidement s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils attrapent froid.

Conan se leva, une fois de plus avec une grimace car il avait oublié que son bras lui faisait mal, et se rapprocha de son meilleur ami, un voile soucieux dans les yeux en le regardant.

 _"Qui a bien pu faire ça_..." se demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils alors qu'il se baissait pour chercher le téléphone de l'adolescent dans ses poches. " _Appel masqué, guère de surprise... "_

Cela valait le coup de regarder mais, bien sûr, celui qui avait appelé Heiji et déclenché ces événements l'avait fait anonymement.

Ce plan était si élaboré. L'objectif du coupable avait clairement été de tuer Kogoro et éventuellement faire accuser le détective de l'Ouest pour le meurtre... Son ami n'était probablement même pas conscient de tout de ce qui venait de se passer et du fait qu'il avait été programmé. Il avait agi tout à fait normalement avant l'appel, ses actions et décisions avaient été sensées par rapport à l'affaire et il n'avait pas essayé d'être le seul ou presque seul avec Kogoro.

Le garçon aux yeux azurs était également préoccupé par le timing de cet appel. C'était si parfait... Dix minutes auparavant, tous les trois étaient avec un groupe de policiers : cette tentative aurait été arrêtée si facilement si elle s'était produite dans la salle de la sculpture. Mais non, l'attaque était survenue seulement dans un second temps, une fois qu'ils étaient seuls sur ce toit, comme si le coupable savait...

Et pourquoi personne n'avait remarqué qu'Hattori avait disparu ? Programmer quelqu'un, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on pouvait faire en quelques minutes, alors pourquoi personne ne s'était demandé où il avait disparu tout ce temps ?

Et la dernière question était... Cette question dont Conan redoutait la réponse...

Qui.

Si l'objectif avait été effectivement de faire accuser Heiji et de tuer Kogoro, c'était quelqu'un qui en voulait aux deux. Quelqu'un qui savait qu'ils se connaissaient et allaient passer du temps ensemble tôt ou tard. Et, vu comment ils vivaient loin l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait que deux solutions. Soit un criminel qu'ils auraient arrêté durant les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient résolues "ensemble", quand Conan se faisait passer pour lui, ou un de ses proches. Ou...

Et on arrivait à la réponse que le petit détective n'aimait pas du tout.

L'Organisation savait que Kogoro l'endormi, le détective de l'Ouest et le détective de l'Est se connaissaient, après cette soirée déguisée sur ce bateau, quand le tanné s'était déguisé en tant que Kudô Shinichi et avait résolu l'affaire. Il le regrettait depuis, d'avoir dû demander de l'aide à son meilleur ami : il n'avait pas eu le choix mais cela avait mis l'existence de l'adolescent aux yeux verts sous les projecteurs de l'Organisation... Si ce qui était arrivé ce soir avait le moindre rapport avec les Hommes en Noir, cela serait à cause de cette soirée...

Le garçon s'arrêta de regarder l'Osakien et passa la main devant son visage, déprimé par son raisonnement, avant de se retourner vers la plate-forme où son "oncle" était allongé quand il l'entendit gémir. Il se réveillait, il devait agir rapidement.

 _"Je n'ai pas le choix... Et qui sait, peut-être qu'ils pourraient l'aider, le contrôle mental, ils devraient connaître..."_

Avec un dernier soupir, l'enfant sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. « Jodie-sensei...? »

Après cet appel, Conan se dirigea vers son oncle qui descendait désormais les escaliers, massant doucement sa mâchoire avec la main.

" - Ca va, Kogoro-jiisan ?

\- Oui mais qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de ce fichu gosse ?!" grommela l'homme à la moustache avec un regard hargneux à l'adolescent allongé au sol. "Ehhh? ! Il est... Est-il...?"

Le garçon jeta un regard surpris à son oncle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait été pris de panique après avoir regardé le jeune aux yeux verts. Et puis il se rendit compte que la parka de l'adolescent était recouverte d'un rouge qui se démarquait vraiment de la neige blanche qui les entourait.

« - Ahhh, c'est de la peinture, ne vous inquiétez pas, Heiji-niichan est juste inconscient. Et ce n'est pas lui qui vous a frappé, c'est le Kaitou Kid, il s'était déguisé en lui...

\- Ce foutu voleur ?!

\- Oui et Heiji-niichan a tenté de l'affronter mais, avec la neige, il a glissé et a cogné sa tête contre la rambarde quand le voleur l'a aspergé avec de la peinture. J'ai appelé une ambulance, juste au cas où... " expliqua le petit Tokyoïte, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi convaincant que possible dans ses mensonges.

«- Ah, et bien je le retiens, le Nakamori-keibu, avec son _« Le Kid est un criminel non-violent »_... » conclut Kogoro avec un reniflement.

« - Vous devriez aller l'avertir, il est neuf heures moins dix, vous pourrez peut-être les aider à l'attraper ! Si ça se trouve, il a toujours le visage de Heiji-niichan !

\- J'ai effectivement une revanche à prendre... Mais pour Hattori-kun ?

\- Je vais rester avec lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance, je leur expliquerai ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Hmmm... " Le quarantenaire ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier cette idée, ses yeux posés sur le tanné qui commençait à être enseveli sous la neige. "Je vais l'amener à l'intérieur au moins, il va attraper un rhume si on le laisse comme ça...

\- Bonne idée ! Et vous devriez avertir Ran-neechan et Kazuha-neechan quand vous les verrez que nous sommes en sécurité, pour qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas » avisa le garçon en se disant que ce serait mieux que ce soit son 'oncle' qui les préviennent et surtout plus tard. Il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à leurs questions dès maintenant ni trouver une raison pour refuser que Kazuha vienne à l'hôpital car il était sûr qu'elle voudrait les accompagner. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un témoin, surtout s'il s'agissait de l'Organisation... Et son meilleur ami le tuerait s'il impliquait la fille à la queue de cheval.

"- Je vais faire ça... OK, on y va !" ordonna Kogoro alors qu'il se baissait pour attraper le bras de Heiji.


	12. Chapter 12 - O-mamori

**2e chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : O-mamori**

* * *

Heiji ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et fronça les sourcils en sentant une douleur derrière sa tête, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé violemment sur le crâne, mais il n'arrivait pas se rappeler ce qui avait pu se passer. C'est quand il essaya de toucher de la main ce qui était probablement une bosse qu'il a commencé à se sentir mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il était attaché au lit sur lequel il reposait. Et être attaché après avoir reçu un gros coup sur la tête n'avait tendance qu'à signifier une seule chose : il avait de sacrés ennuis.

Entendant des pas derrière la porte, il essaya de se débattre autant qu'il pouvait se libérer, ignorant la douleur vive que cela provoquait dans sa poitrine, mais non, ses liens étaient trop serrés et trop robustes, l'Osakien n'arriva pas à bouger d'un pouce, et une goutte de sueur roula le long de son visage alors que la poignée tournait et que la porte s'ouvrait.

Le tanné se tendit en voyant le nouveau venu, quelqu'un dans une blouse blanche ou... un enfant ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait voir les deux ? Il cligna des yeux un instant et l'image se stabilisa enfin, le ramenant à la réalité, à un Conan qui lui souriait.

« - Hello !

\- ... Hello...? ! ... C'est quoi ce « Hello », t'as aussi été kidnappé, Kudô ?! Libère-moi, nous devons sortir d'ici !

\- Kidnappé ? " répéta le garçon en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il regardait son meilleur ami. Et ensuite il comprit que se réveiller attaché dans un lit avec la tête qui bourdonnait pouvait amener une certaine confusion. « Ah, non, on est à l'hôpital. Donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

\- L'hôpital ? Comment je me suis encore retrouvé ici moi... » soupira l'adolescent aux yeux verts en regardant autour de lui, repérant effectivement d'autres lits avec du matériel médical, vides cependant.

"- C'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ?

\- Hmm... On allait vers ce building avec Occhan avant le cambriolage et puis... Ah, je le revois se faire une cigarette pendant qu'on était sur cette plate-forme sur le toit...

\- C'est tout? " demanda le petit détective et la réponse à sa question fut un hochement de tête. «C'était il y a deux heures.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! Ce fichu voleur m'a assommé ?

\- En fait, c'était moi... "

Heiji regarda son ami avec incrédulité pendant qu'il frottait l'arrière de son crâne avec embarras.

"- Ben, tu n'étais pas toi-même alors j'ai dû le faire...

\- Pas moi-même ?

\- À moins que tu ne me dises que jeter les gens d'un immeuble de 54 étages soit ton nouveau passe-temps, je dirais que, non, tu n'étais pas toi-même. »

Le Osakan pâlit à cette déclaration, sachant vu le visage de son ami, qu'il était désormais sérieux et que cela n'avait rien d'une blague. "Juste... Qui... Et... ?

\- Kogoro-jisan. Mais t'inquiète pas, il va bien » sourit Conan en voyant le visage paniqué de l'adolescent. "Il va avoir un beau bleu sur la mâchoire, mais c'est tout. Et, puisqu'il était inconscient, il ne sait même pas qu'il a été poussé par-dessus le toit. Ah et il ne sait pas que c'était toi, nous avons décidé avec le Kid qu'on lui mettrait ça sur le dos.

\- OK..." répondit le détective aux yeux verts, un peu perdu. Il savait qu'il faudrait qu'il demande une version plus détaillée de cette aventure dans un second temps mais son principal problème du moment était de savoir... "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment est-ce que je peux avoir essayé de tuer Occhan sans m'en souvenir...

\- Tu as probablement été programmé... » soupira finalement l'enfant aux yeux azurs en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de lit de son ami.

« - Quoi? ! Comme dans les films d'espionnage ? Fais ceci, fais cela ?

\- Yep. Quelqu'un t'a appelé quand on était sur le toit et tu as commencé agir bizarrement après ça... Donc je pense qu'une voix ou un mot ou un groupe de mots a pu être l'élément déclencheur...

\- Et c'est pour ça que je suis attaché à ce lit...

\- Oui, si c'est un mot et que quelqu'un le dit par accident, tu pourrais retourner à cet état de fou furieux...

\- Compris... » confirma Heiji avant de s'apercevoir que son ami était un peu raide sur sa chaise. « Tu es blessé ? C'est moi qui...? " Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant que sa version "manipulée" avait été capable de lever la main sur son meilleur ami.

« - Ca va, rien de cassé, j'ai fait confirmer ça par un médecin » déclara l'enfant avec un sourire réconfortant, montrant son bras d'un signe du menton. « Juste quelques bleus. J'imagine que le Kid en a aussi. Et étant donné que j'ai presque failli te casser des côtes et t'ouvrir le crâne en deux, on peut dire qu'on est quittes ! " conclut-il avec un petit rire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère qui était désormais pesante.

« - Désolé...

\- Garde tes « Désolé », c'était pas ta faute, Hattori. C'est par contre probablement la mienne..." voulut souligner Conan en voyant le visage déprimé de son ami. Mais l'adolescent semblait perdu dans ses pensées. « Tu essayes de te rappeler quand tu as pu avoir été programmé ?

\- Oui, mais j'arrive pas... "

Le tanné fut interrompu par une douleur aiguë qui parcourut son crâne, le forçant à arrêter d'essayer de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, laissant son esprit vide.

« - Hé, ça va ? » demanda le garçon aux yeux azurs en voyant sa grimace. "Ne te force pas si tu y arrives pas. J'ai expliqué le problème à Jodie-sensei, elle va venir avec un de ses spécialistes pour qu'on essaye de te débarrasser de ce contrôle mental... »

L'Osakien fronça les sourcils au nom de la femme.

« - Le FBI ? Pourquoi... ? ... Tu penses que ca pourrait être l'Organisation ? Mais cette attaque visait Occhan, pas toi, alors ça peut pas vouloir dire qu'ils ont découvert que tu étais... Tu sais, une mini version de toi-même...

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils s'attaqueraient à Kogoro-jisan et, oui, ça n'a pas l'air lié au fait qu'ils me traquent, mais ce plan est tellement élaboré, on ne peut pas ignorer cette possibilité... Ils ont des scientifiques capables dans de nombreuses disciplines... Désolé de t'avoir impliqué là-dedans, Hattori» déplora le détective à lunettes en baissant la tête.

« - Ne le sois pas. Jamais, Kudô. Même si c'est eux, et rien n'est moins sûr, ces gars-là sont des assassins et doivent être arrêtés à tout prix, c'est pas seulement ton combat. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais, je ne compte pas changer d'avis. »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent l'un l'autre et Conan abandonna finalement avec hochement de tête.

"- Bien !" conclut Heiji avec l'un de ses sourires chaleureux. « Et maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer comment t'as fini par faire équipe avec le Kid, Monsieur le Kid-killer? »

o.O.o

Le tanné se réveilla en sursaut et ouvrit ses paupières pour regarder autour de lui, voyant encore une fois cette silhouette en blanc, celle qu'il croyait qu'avoir vue lorsque son meilleur ami était entré dans sa chambre plus tôt. Peut-être y avait-il même deux de ces silhouettes ? Il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer.

Et il y avait cette voix. Cette voix douce, à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à résister.

Homme ? Femme ? Il était incapable de le dire tant tout ce qu'il entendait lui semblait flou.

Tout était flou en fait. Sa vue, ses pensées. Il avait été drogué ?

L'adolescent aux yeux verts se sentait plutôt détaché sur le sujet, comme s'il ne se préoccupait pas de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais quand ces éclairs de lumière bleue recommencèrent, il n'arriva pas à empêcher sa gorge d'émettre un gémissement de douleur. Il était de retour dans son corps, dans cette chambre blanche, de retour à ces décharges qui le traversaient douloureusement des pieds à la tête, le faisant s'agiter violemment dans ses liens.

" - ... tori ! Heiji!"

Haletant de douleur, le détective de l'Ouest se réveilla encore une fois mais pour voir qu'il était de retour dans sa chambre d'hôpital, avec Conan penché au-dessus de lui, le visage inquiet.

« - De retour parmi nous... » a-t-il souri avec soulagement en voyant les yeux de l'adolescent s'ouvrir. Il se tourna pour lancer un regard noir à l'homme assis près de son meilleur ami, l'agent du FBI qui avait été appelé par Jodie. "Vous aviez dit qu'il ne devait rien sentir !

\- Dans de rares cas, lorsque la suggestion est vraiment profondément enfouie, l'esprit du patient est incapable de rester suffisamment détaché et revit physiquement les sensations extrêmes qu'il a pu ressentir lors de la mise en place du contrôle... Je suis désolé, Hattori-kun » déplora le spécialiste du FBI, Jake, comme la blonde l'avait présenté, avec un froncement de sourcils avant de se poser un instant pour penser à leur problème. "Je pense que nous devrions nous concentrer sur la recherche du déclencheur. Celui qui fait ça a verrouillé ta mémoire avec des techniques de très haut niveau, je ne pourrais pas te débarrasser de ça en une seule nuit...

\- Mais vous pourrez me débarrasser du "je deviens dingue et j'attaque tout le monde sans m'en rappeler" ce soir ? " demanda l'Osakien d'une voix fatiguée mais pleine d'espoir.

"- Oui, je pense que je vais pouvoir. On doit retrouver dans tes souvenirs quand c'est arrivé pour identifier le mot ou la séquence de mots qui ont été utilisés.

\- Mais je pense que nous avons d'abord tous besoin d'une pause » conseilla le petit détective avec un regard en coin à son ami, voyant combien il était difficile pour lui de subir ce "désamorçage" mental accéléré.

« - Je pense aussi » déclara l'homme avant d'échanger un hochement de tête avec Heiji en se levant, ayant remarqué lui-aussi son visage fatigué. « Je serai avec Jodie-san, dis-moi quand tu te sentiras prêt à reprendre. »

" - Ca va ?" demanda Conan au détective à la peau sombre quand l'agent fut parti.

"- Oui, oui... C'est juste que... Je suis resté combien de temps avec eux ? Jake-han a dit que, même avec le matériel approprié, ça aurait pris quelque chose comme cinq ou six heures à un expert pour faire ça... Pourquoi personne n'a remarqué mon absence ? Si tout ce que je revois s'est vraiment produit, j'aurais été si faible et si chargé en drogues que j'aurais pas réussi à mettre un pied devant l'autre... " se demanda l'Osakien en se réinstallant dans son lit et en regardant le plafond.

La colère du garçon était visible alors qu'il serrait ses poings. L'agent du FBI était arrivé une heure plus tôt, vers une heure du matin, et ils travaillaient depuis pour tenter de savoir ce qui s'était passé à partir des traces laissées dans le cerveau du détective de l'Ouest.

Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'ils trouvaient. Son ami a été retenu captif, attaché à un lit et drogué. Et, pour accélérer la programmation, des électrochocs avaient probablement été utilisés, ces lumières bleues qu'il décrivait. Cela avait été rapide et cruel, mais apparemment très efficace et n'avait a priori laissé aucune marque physique, sinon Heiji lui-même l'aurait remarqué.

Conan fut sorti en sursaut de ses râleries quand il sentit un téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. En le sortant, il remarqua que ce n'était pas son téléphone mais celui d'Hattori qu'il avait gardé avec lui, et que l'appelant était...

« - Kazuha je parie? » devina l'autre adolescent quand il vit que c'était son téléphone que le garçon avait dans la main. L'enfant hocha la tête, une question non-prononcée sur son visage. "Mets-le sur haut-parleur. Et gardes-le en main, au cas où, pour raccrocher si quoique ce soit déraille...

\- Ok... "

L'Osakien prit une profonde inspiration et enfin fit un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il était prêt.

« - Kazuha ?

\- Heiji? ! Ca va? ! Kami, j'étais tellement inquiète...

\- Occhan ne t'a pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter ? " s'étonna l'adolescent aux yeux verts en fronçant les sourcils face à la voix inquiète de son ami d'enfance.

« - Il m'a juste dit que la dernière fois qu'il t'avait vu, tu était inconscient et qu'une ambulance était en route... Où es-tu ? Dans quel hôpital ? J'arrive !

\- Kazuha, j'ai juste une bosse sur la tête et les heures de visite sont finies depuis longtemps, pas besoin de te précipiter. Ils veulent me garder pour la nuit en observation mais je reviens à l'agence des Mouri demain, ok ?

\- Mais...

\- Hé, je vais pas te faire venir à l'hôpital au beau milieu de la nuit parce que j'ai glissé sur de la neige, ahou... " fit le détective en essayant d'être rassurant. "Et je ne veux pas ennuyer les Mouri avec ça...

\- C'est toi l'ahou... " répondit la jeune fille d'une voix faible mais Heiji sentait qu'elle serait probablement raisonnable, sans doute grâce à ce dernier argument.

« - Hai, hai. Et maintenant l'ahou a besoin de dormir et je parie que toi aussi alors on se voit demain, ok ?

\- Oui... Bonne nuit, Heiji.

\- Bonne nuit, Kazuha. Et tu pourras dire à Nee-chan que Conan-kun est avec moi ? Il va bien, il me tenait compagnie alors les infirmières l'ont installé dans ma chambre mais comme il s'est endormi, autant pas le déranger.

\- Ok... "

« - J'espère qu'on va vraiment pouvoir résoudre ce problème d'ici demain sinon je vais pas réussir à empêcher Kazuha de débouler à l'hôpital... » soupira l'Osakien après que l'enfant aux yeux azurs ait raccroché le téléphone sur son signe du menton.

" - Eh bien, au moins, elle semble avaler cette histoire pour l'instant, on sera tranquille pour la nuit.

\- Oui... Mais elle est déjà bien avancée, cette nuit... Tu peux aller rechercher le gars du FBI ?"

L'enfant regarda son ami avec un air sérieux, pour être sûr qu'il était prêt et que cela n'était pas seulement de l'esbroufe. Voyant que la seule chose sur le visage de l'autre était de la détermination, il se leva.

« - Ok. »

Le tanné leva les yeux une fois de plus vers le plafond une fois que l'enfant fut parti. Bien sûr que Kazuha était inquiète. Mais il ne pouvait pas la faire venir ici, pas si l'Organisation se cachait derrière tout cela. Et il ne voulait pas la blesser par accident, il se sentait déjà assez coupable pour le bras de Conan...

Et la jeune fille devrait avoir plus confiance dans son propre o-mamori, non ? Après tout, il n'avait pas été vraiment blessé alors ça avait à peu près marché ? ... Ou au contraire, il lui était arrivé des problèmes parce qu'il le portait.

Il ricana à l'idée, toujours indécis, ne sachant pas trop si cette petite pochette était une protection ou un aimant à problèmes.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre sur ce o-mamori, il le sentait... Le détective ferma les yeux en tentant de se souvenir quand tout à coup...

Il eut un frisson quand la silhouette en blanc ouvrit sa chemise et colla des électrodes glaciales sur son torse. Heiji essayait de ne pas paniquer, voulant rester l'esprit clair malgré ce qui avait pu lui être injecté dans le cou. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son o-mamori et une expression douce apparut sur son visage alors qu'il pensait à celle qui lui avait fait. Sentant sa respiration se calmer et voyant comment l'adolescent regardait l'objet, l'autre eut un sourire.

« - C'est précieux pour toi? » demanda le médecin avant de sourire quand le tanné détourna le regard. "Clairement...

\- Touchez pas...!" s'exclama l'Osakien alors que des mains saisissaient le pendentif autour de son cou. « Rendez-moi ça, espèce de fichu...

\- Je vais te le rendre, ne t'inquiète pas... "

« - Hattori? » appela Conan après avoir ouvert la porte et en voyant que le regard de son ami était un peu perdu.

Heiji sortit en sursaut de ses rêveries et regarda le petit détective. "Kudô, où est mon o-mamori?!" demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant.

« - Dans le tiroir, juste là, ne t'inquiète pas, les médecins ne l'ont pas perdu... » répondit l'enfant à lunettes avec calme, un peu surpris par le visage inquiet de son ami.

Il rentra dans la chambre et sortit l'objet de la table de nuit près du lit d'Heiji, avant de lui montrer avec un sourire.

Mais s'il espérait le calmer ainsi, il se trompait grandement, il le comprit quand il vit la peau foncée de son ami pâlir en voyant que le o-mamori était si près d'eux. "Ouvre-le !

\- Qu'est-ce que... " demanda l'enfant aux yeux azurs, ne comprenant pas où était l'urgence.

« - Fais-le ! »

L'inquiétude sur le visage de l'Osakien était réelle et Conan refléta bientôt son expression après avoir ouvert la pochette et l'avoir vidée dans sa paume. Il n'était pas un spécialiste des technologies miniaturisées mais... Il avait laissé assez de ces mini-micros faits par le professeur derrière lui pour savoir à quoi ça ressemblait.

Et il en tenait un dans sa main.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Jouer aux devinettes

**Hello !**

 **Reprenons après ce petit cliff... Deux chapitres plutôt blabla aujourd'hui mais il y a quelques petites choses à traiter, hein? ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **aerinechan : Hééé mé non, jveu pas perdre mes lecteurs moi ^^;; Maaaais autant être franche, il y a une sacré série à venir sur la fin... D'habitude, comme je publie 2 par 2 en fr, ca tombe plutôt bien mais là, pas de bol :p Ah, les grands esprits se rencontrent alors ^^ J'avais hésité aussi à le faire suivre par un des vilains mais ca avait ses limites... L'o-mamori, c t mieux : )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Jouer aux devinettes**

* * *

"- Micro miniature et puce GPS..." soupira Jodie en revenant après avoir examiné l'objet que Conan lui avait donné. "C'est de bonne fabrication mais, de nos jours, tu peux trouver ça sur le net...

\- Vous pensez que nous pourrions trouver d'où provient le signal ? " demanda le garçon avec espoir.

"- J'avais un peu de matériel dans ma voiture alors j'ai essayé mais ça n'a rien donné. J'imagine que ton coupable a coupé le signal une fois qu'il a entendu que vous l'aviez repéré...

\- Dommage...

\- Ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça, tu vas finir avec des rides avant la trentaine, Cool Kid... " gloussa l'agent du FBI en voyant le visage inquiet du petit détective. "Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Tu as parlé de ta petite amie secrète ?

\- Si seulement... " soupira Conan qui essayait encore de se rappeler ce qu'il avait pu dire quand Hattori était avec lui.

 _"Celui de l'autre côté du micro a entendu trop d'informations sur moi pour mon bien-être..."_ déplorait-il dans ses pensées.

Clairement, le nom « Kudô » avait été énoncé plus d'une fois... Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son ami pour ça, comment aurait-il pu imaginer une chose pareille... Ils avaient aussi parlé de l'Organisation et de la traque qu'ils menaient après lui... Et n'y avait-il pas eu cette blague de l'Osakien sur le fait qu'il résolvait les affaires à la place de Kogoro ?

L'enfant à lunettes passa la main devant son visage à l'idée que l'Organisation, si c'était eux qui avaient récupéré ces infos, pourraient frapper à la porte des Mouri dès demain... Et même si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, il y avait suffisamment d'éléments là-dedans pour mener un sacré chantage.

Jodie regarda à ces pieds et vit à quel point il semblait déprimé.

« - Si ça peut te consoler, je ne pense pas que c'était l'Organisation. Ils utilisent aussi des mouchards miniaturisés mais ils sont généralement fait-maison pour être surs qu'ils ne soient pas traçables. Leurs modèles sont donc très spécifiques. Celui-ci est, comme je te l'ai dit, produit en masse et accessible à tout un chacun.

\- Donc ce n'était probablement pas eux... " conclut le garçon, recevant un hochement de tête affirmatif de la femme en retour. "Pourriez-vous juste placer un ou deux agents autour de l'Agence les prochains jours ? Quelque chose discret, au cas où, le temps de découvrir ce qui s'est réellement passé...

\- Pas de problème.

\- Merci. Vous me trouverez dans la chambre d'Hattori si vous avez quelque chose de nouveau »

Le détective aux yeux azurs partit et était encore dans ses pensées, affichant une mine sombre, quand il atteignit la porte de son meilleur ami. Il n'était manifestement pas le seul à être en difficulté en ce moment, alors inutile de s'attarder sur le sujet, mieux valait se concentrer sur les informations qu'il pourrait recueillir.

Secouant la tête pour ramener une expression plus légère, il tourna la poignée.

«-Hé, K... Conan-kun!" sourit Heiji en voyant qui était à la porte. "Jake-han s'est débarrassé de ce truc!

\- Oh, donc déjà de retour au bon vieux 'baka-Hattori' ? " sourit le petit détective en s'approchant du lit et remarquant que les sangles avaient été enlevées.

« - Eh bien, tout n'est pas revenu à la normale, certains souvenirs sont toujours absents, mais au moins nous nous sommes débarrassés de ce déclencheur visant Mouri-san... » temporisa Jake avec un sourire indulgent.

" - J'ai une chance de les récupérer un jour ?

\- ... Je pense que oui, tu as déjà commencé à avoir quelques flash-backs, ils devraient être de plus en plus nombreux maintenant que ton cerveau a compris quelque chose manquait. Il va essayer de les retrouver par lui-même » confirma l'agent du FBI après une courte réflexion.

« - Alors je saurai finalement qui a fait ça et comment...

\- C'est ça ! " conclut l'homme en se levant. "Voici mon numéro, n'hésite pas à appeler si quelque chose te dérange, le contrôle mental peut avoir des conséquences difficiles à gérer parfois...

\- Merci ! » fit chaleureusement l'Osakien en prenant le morceau de papier.

« - De rien ! »

« - Donc... » commença le petit détective avec un large sourire quand l'agent eut fermé la porte derrière lui. "Plus de Hattori-zombie sanguinaire ?

\- Nan ! Et c'est pas de regret, attaquer des gens sans le savoir... Non merci ! » soupira le tanné en secouant la tête.

« - Je ne dirai pas que ça va me manquer non plus... » admit le garçon en frottant son bras blessé. "L'agent a réussi à identifier le type de déclencheur?

\- Oui, à la fois un mot et une voix.

\- Notre coupable t'a donc appelé lui-même... " observa Conan en prenant son menton dans la main.

" - Oui... Espérons que mon cerveau se souvienne vite de qui c'était! » souhaita l'adolescent en mettant un doigt contre sa tête. « Et toi, tu as pu tirer quelque chose de ce micro ? Ca explique pourquoi le timing de l'attaque était aussi parfait, mais ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle...

\- Non, le signal est HS, notre espion nous a probablement entendus parler...

\- Dommage... " déplora Heiji avant de regarder dans yeux de l'enfant. "Je ne voudrais pas que les conversations que nous avons récemment partagées tombent dans toutes les oreilles...

\- Moi non plus... Jodie-sensei pense que ce n'est probablement pas l'Organisation, d'après la technologie utilisée. Je lui ai quand même demandé de mettre un ou deux agents autour de Ran et son père.

\- Bonne idée... "

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux un instant, guère détendus, avec toutes les questions et les problèmes que posaient cet incident.

« - Ah, d'ailleurs, je pense que je sais quand c'est arrivé... » déclara enfin l'Osakien.

«- _C'est_? La programmation ?

\- Oui... J'ai été malade comme un chien, une nuit il y a une semaine... Je me souviens pas très bien mais mes parents m'ont fait la morale le lendemain parce que je suis rentré tard sans prévenir et j'ai gâché le dîner qu'ils m'avaient laissé vu que je n'y avais pas touché...

\- Tu as sauté le dîner ?! C'est clairement suspect... » renifla Conan avec une pointe d'ironie, sachant néanmoins que, vu comment son meilleur ami gobait ses repas, c'était effectivement plutôt louche. «Désolé, c'était trop tentant... » sourit-il en s'excusant quand il vit le regard noir de l'autre. « Et ? Une idée d'où tu venais ?

\- Hmm, je sais que je suis sorti tôt de l'école ce jour là mais après... C'est peut-être le jour où j'ai fait retirer mes points de suture à l'hôpital mais je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose... "

Le garçon eut un soupir dramatique - et absolument forcé. "Et je pensais avoir défini 'faire attention' de façon assez précise...

\- Hé, c'était ceux de l'affaire dans la montagne, je n'ai pas... " Les yeux durs du garçon à lunettes le firent s'arrêter à mi-phrase. "Ok, ok, je m'en rappelle juste pas mais, clairement, j'ai recommencé...

\- Clairement. »

Tous deux échangèrent un regard lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils avaient baillé en même temps. "Il est peut-être temps de dormir ? On a eu assez d'aventures pour aujourd'hui et je parie que les filles ne vont pas nous lâcher demain... " proposa Heiji en se frottant les yeux.

"- Oui, je pense aussi..."

Et le garçon se roula dans le lit le plus proche pour essayer de dormir même s'il savait que sa nuit serait de toute façon trop courte, vu l'heure qu'il était déjà.

* * *

"- Ouvre-le !

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Fais-le ! »

L'ombre, un sourire sur le visage, éteignit le récepteur qui était posé sur la table.

 _« J'imagine que c'est la fin de cette petite séquence de voyeurisme... »_

La silhouette se leva de son confortable canapé, s'alluma une cigarette et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder la neige tomber dans la pâle lumière de la nuit sans vraiment la voir, trop dans ses pensées.

Ce plan pour se débarrasser de Mouri avait échoué, mais les informations obtenues par le micro miniature du o-mamori de l'Osakien étaient tout à fait... intriguantes.

 _« Qui es-tu vraiment, Conan-kun... Kudô-kun?"_

L'ombre se rappela de leur première rencontre, dans le chalet. L'enfant semblait doué, effectivement, mais... Que voulait dire cette phrase d'Hattori-kun ? On aurait dit qu'il sous-entendait le garçon _résolvait_ des affaires ? Et à la place de Mouri ? C'était si...

Mais le petit Tokyoïte ne parlait vraiment pas comme un enfant de sept ans, surement pas quand il était avec l'Osakien, il le traitait comme un égal, comme s'ils appartenaient à la même tranche d'âge...

 _"Me serai-je trompé de cible... ? J'espère que tu n'apprendras jamais que tu as été arrêté par un élève primaire, Aleïev_... _"_

Le fait que le Russe ait été arrêté avait été ennuyeux, cela mettait en danger son trafic de drogue, mais il était difficile pour la silhouette de ne pas de sourire à l'idée, amusée par cette théorie tordue, tellement tordue qu'elle avait de bonnes chances d'être la vérité...

Le garçon aurait à mourir pour cela, mais, en dehors de cette vengeance, l'idée d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui commençait à être tentante. Pour savoir quel genre de conclusions il avait atteintes avec son ami bronzé et pour savoir si Mouri était également impliqué dans l'affaire ou s'il était juste un pantin inutile. Mais aussi pour résoudre le mystère autour de lui, ce mystère qui aurait surpris n'importe quel médecin : comment un enfant de sept ans pouvait ne pas être un enfant de sept ans ?

Les réponses à ces questions détermineraient ses prochaines actions, notamment au sujet de Mouri. Soit faire en sorte qu'Hattori-kun finisse ce qu'il avait commencé en le forçant à le tuer. Ou laisser le vieil homme tranquille car tuer un célèbre détective aurait vite fait d'agiter la police dans tous les sens et ce n'était guère une bonne idée d'avoir des agents des forces de l'ordre partout, surement pas quand vous faisiez des affaires dans le milieu criminel. L'homme à la moustache n'était pas dans le chalet après tout, il était donc très peu plausible qu'il arrive seul à relier tous les points...

L'Osakien devrait mourir, bien sûr, il aurait été idiot de prendre le risque qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence, cela lui prendrait du temps alors que le neutraliser pourrait être très rapide, il restait bien assez de pièges dans son cerveau, des choses que l'agent du FBI n'aurait pas eu le temps d'éliminer ni même de repérer. Avec juste un mot et la bonne voix, il était possible de...

La silhouette jeta son mégot de cigarette dans la neige qui s'entassait sur son balcon avec un soupir d'ennui. Enlever un enfant ne serait pas si difficile, surtout en ayant les bonnes informations sur lui mais...

« _Mieux vaut trouver quelqu'un pour faire le travail, je me suis déjà trop impliqué quand j'ai programmé ce gosse détective... "_

Et, d'après la dernière conversation entre les deux garçons, ce 'quelqu'un' était déjà tout trouvé. Si l'enfant avait déjà des gens à ses trousses, la seule chose qu'il restait à faire était de trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec eux.

L'ombre saisit le téléphone posé sur la table et composa rapidement un numéro. L'avantage de son petit trafic était qu'il aidait à rencontrer et à se lier d'amitié avec des personnages peu recommandables. Le genre à très probablement connaître une société criminelle secrète.

« - Abe? »

* * *

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et virent qu'ils avaient la même expression. Inquiète. De par tout ce qui était récemment arrivé mais aussi par ce qu'ils allaient désormais affronter.

Des lions.

Pour être plus précis, des lionnes.

« - Ca va aller... » chuchota Heiji en forçant un sourire sur son visage.

« - Tu crois même pas à ce que tu dis... » souligna fraichement Conan avec un regard las.

« - Haha... Eh bien, euh, t'y vas en premier ? Les enfants sont plus mignons après tout, elles seront peut-être plus soft avec toi..."

Le garçon eut un soupir en voyant l'espoir dans les yeux de son ami. Il n'admettrait jamais qu'il était un peu d'accord avec l'Osakien et jouer à l'enfant était vraiment embarrassant pour lui mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Ravalant sa fierté, il leva la sa tête avec une expression déterminée et plaqua une grimace enfantine sur son visage.

« - Tadaima! » claironna joyeusement Conan en ouvrant la porte du deuxième étage de l'Agence.

« - O-kaeri, Conan-kun! » répondit immédiatement la voix de Ran.

« - Heiji! » s'exclama Kazuha alors que des pas précipités, les siens très probablement, résonnèrent sur le plancher en bois. « Qu'est-ce que... » commença-t-elle en voyant le tanné et en fixant sa veste, blanche comme un linge.

" - C'est juste de la peinture, Kazuha-neechan!" souligna le petit détective, ayant déjà vu cette réaction chez Kogoro la vieille.

"- Oh, euh, oui, désolé si ça t'a fait peur, c'était une farce de ce voleur..." s'excusa l'adolescent aux yeux verts en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec embarras quand il vit la large tache écarlate sur sa parka.

La fille à la queue de cheval hésitait entre la peur et la colère, sans vraiment encore savoir vers laquelle elle allait se décider quand Ran arriva, posant un regard critique sur Conan et sur Heiji.

" - Vous avez tous les deux l'air fatigué..." observa-t-elle au soulagement du garçon qui se demandait s'il allait être grondé pour avoir échappé à Kogoro et pour ne pas être revenu la nuit précédente, même s'il était avec l'Osakien. « Otou-san est déjà en bas pour travailler, sa chambre est libre si vous avez besoin de vous reposer un peu avant le déjeuner... "

Le détective de l'Ouest regarda son amie d'enfance et put voir qu'elle se décidait lentement pour la colère pour s'être probablement inquiétée pour rien et en conclut qu'il serait une meilleure idée de s'expliquer maintenant malgré son épuisement.

" - Ca va aller, je peux t'aider si tu veux, Neechan...

\- Maa, merci mais ça ira, Kazuha-chan a déjà dit qu'elle m'aiderait. Raconte-nous plutôt ta première rencontre avec le Kaitou Kid !

\- Oui, j'aimerais aussi entendre cette histoire... " ajouta Kazuha d'un ton beaucoup plus froid, charriant tout un tas de 'ahou _, qu'est-ce que t'a encore fichu?!_ ' sous-entendus.

" - Je vais aller m'allonger ..." annonça l'enfant aux yeux azurs avec un bâillement.

Le tanné le regarda avec suspicion, sachant que le garçon voulait enquêter sur leurs précédentes affaires, celles qui avaient été publiquement résolues par lui et Kogoro. Et effectivement, malgré le fait que le reste de son petit corps criait qu'il était fatigué, ses yeux montraient son impatience. De toute évidence, il n'allait pas dormir une seule seconde.

« - On te réveillera pour le déjeuner alors » fit la Tokyoïte avec un sourire indulgent quand elle le vit de nouveau bâiller.

« - Merci, Ran-neechan! » répondit-il alors qu'il saisissait la poignée de la porte de Kogoro.

Remarquant qu'il sortait déjà son téléphone pour probablement contacter Agasa, Heiji lui fit un clin d'œil quand il ferma la porte avant de se reconcentrer sur les filles.

 _"Ok, maintenant, va falloir essayer d'être convainquant..."_


	14. Chapitre 14 - Plus ou moins de chance

**2e chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Plus ou moins de chance**

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, tous les quatre étaient emmitouflés dans leurs parkas et pénétraient dans le plus grand temple de Tokyo, le Meiji Jingû

. Ran avait proposé de sortir un peu pour prendre l'air étant donné que la neige avait cessé de tomber et Kazuha avait insisté pour aller à ce temple, voulant le voir sous la neige, après avoir entendu c'était magnifique.

Apparemment, ils avaient été parmi les seuls à avoir pensé que c'était une bonne idée car l'endroit était vraiment vide pour un dimanche après-midi, laissant le sentiment étrange d'être seul dans une des forêts des îles du Nord et non dans une mégalopole de plus 10 millions d'habitants.

Les deux jeunes filles se promenaient avec enthousiasme, loin devant les deux détectives, qui étaient, comme ils l'avaient pressentit, plus que fatigués après leur courte nuit et sur un rythme de marche bien plus lent.

"- Ca va ?" demanda enfin Conan en voyant que son ami était presque aussi blanc que la neige recouvrant les arbres. Il n'a pas eu l'air dans son assiette pendant le déjeuner et cela semblait s'aggraver.

"- Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'avaler un truc pour me débarrasser de ce goût..." répondit l'Osakien d'une voix lasse. « T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant pendant ta 'sieste' ?

\- Non, j'ai surtout demandé à d'autres de collecter des informations vu qu'il n'y avait rien de concluant... Ceux que nous avons arrêtés sont toujours en prison. Et leurs proches n'ont pas de comportement particulier alors...

\- Certains d'entre eux ont des connaissances dans les technologies miniaturisées ? Ou seraient assez éduqués pour les utiliser efficacement ?

\- Pas plus que "M. tout le monde"... J'ai demandé à Hakase de regarder un peu plus en détails mais je n'y mettrais pas trop d'espoir si j'étais toi..." déplora le garçon en secouant la tête.

"- Et tu as pensé à un contrat sur nos têtes ?

\- Oui, je l'ai aussi envisagé alors j'ai demandé au FBI de vérifier s'ils connaissaient quelqu'un avec ce genre de méthodes...

\- Il reste qu'à attendre, hein? " fit le tanné avec un froncement de sourcils en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

« - Ohhhh ... » entendirent-ils soudainement les filles s'exclamer, toutes deux avec une expression tendre sur le visage alors qu'elles regardaient un petit bâtiment en bois.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ran-neechan? » demanda Conan en se rapprochant et alors la jeune fille le saisit pour qu'il puisse voir l'intérieur.

« - Regarde, regarde, il y a un shooting photo pour un mariage à l'intérieur! »

Curieux, l'enfant regarda les silhouettes à travers les rideaux et vit en effet une femme en kimono blanc avec des gens autour d'elle qui l'aidaient avec ses vêtements et sa coiffure, tandis qu'un autre préparait un appareil-photo. La jeune fille était belle et les traits de son visage étaient doux, un peu comme Ran. Elle pourrait lui ressembler dans quelques années, le jour où il lui demanderait...

Les joues du petit détective rougirent à cette idée et le fait que sa bien-aimée le tenait fermement contre sa poitrine n'aidait en rien pour qu'il garde son calme.

« - Elle est magnifique, j'aimerai tellement porter un kimono comme le sien un jour... Tu crois que ça m'irait, Heiji ? " osa demander Kazuha, une ombre rouge sur les oreilles alors qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il pourrait être celui ç ses côtés ce jour-là.

Mais le partenaire de ses rêves n'était pas – du tout – dans le même état d'esprit pour le moment.

"- Un de ceux-là s'il vous plaît ! " demandait l'Osakien avec un large sourire à l'employé d'un stand tout proche, en bavant presque devant les manjyus blancs.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

« - Espèce de fichu estomac ambulant, on vient juste de manger... » râla Kazuha avec agacement et frustration quand elle s'approcha, la magie de l'instant brisé par le manque de romantisme du détective de l'Ouest qui était en train de saisir son manjyu avec avidité.

" - J'aurais pas besoin de manger quelque chose si tôt si tu n'avais pas supplié Nee-chan de mettre presque uniquement des Gyû suji dans les oden de ce midi et si tu ne m'avais pas forcé à les manger parce que c'était mon plat ' _préféré_ et que tu avais demandé à les cuisiner ' _juste pour me faire plaisir"_... " commenta le brun à voix basse, ne voulant pas paraître impoli envers Ran étant donné que la jeune fille avait été traînée sans le savoir dans le plan qu'avait concocté par son amie d'enfance. « Tu sais combien je déteste ça...

\- Je t'ai dit que j'aurai ma revanche ! " répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire moqueur.

« - C'est pas du jeu quand c'est la nourriture !

\- Les araignées, c'est pas non plus du jeu ! "

Conan soupira quand le premier « Ahou » résonna dans le temple, perturbant la tranquillité de ce jour de neige. " _Difficile de croire que ces deux-là se faisaient des câlins i peine deux semaines..._ " se dit-il avec un sourire en regardant son ami qui était de se quereller avec Kazuha comme s'ils étaient encore à l'école primaire.

Voyant qu'ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter de sitôt, ne sentant pas vraiment le froid avec leurs gesticulations alors qu'elle commençait vraiment à se sentir gelée, Ran se décida finalement à les interrompre. « Kazuha-chan, viens, on va acheter quelques o-mamori, il parait que ceux de ce temple sont les plus efficaces de toute la ville! » proposa-t-elle en attrapant le bras de son amie.

"- Oui, j'imagine qu'on en aura besoin contre le mauvais sort de ce détective bon qu'à attirer les problèmes..." acquiesça la fille à la queue de cheval avec un regard noir à son ami d'enfance.

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est si agaçante les jours je suis mort de fatigue? » soupira Heiji en se laissant tomber sur un rocher à proximité pour se reposer un peu, frottant sa poitrine qui avait légèrement tiré avec ce mouvement, avant de mordre avec enthousiasme dans sa nourriture.

"- C'est ce que les filles font, non ?

\- Répète pas ça trop fort, ta Ran-neechan pourrait ne pas apprécier... " l'avertit l'Osakien avec un sourire amusé après avoir avalé sa première bouchée avec un visage soulagé. « Rah, enfin... Dommage qu'il soit un peu froid.

\- Et donc ton point faible c'est... les Gyû suji?" souligna Conan, une expression moqueuse sur le visage alors qu'il regardait le tanné.

« - Okan adore ça... J'en ai mangé tellement dans mon enfance, j'arrive plus à les supporter. Même l'odeur me... » conclut-il avec un frisson avant de prendre une autre bouchée de son manjyu pour effacer le souvenir de son esprit.

"- Et ça allait pas mieux avec Kazuha après ce qui s'est passé à la montagne ?

\- On... en parle pas... » répondit le détective aux yeux verts, regardant ailleurs alors qu'il rougissait. "D'un commun accord.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On l'a fait parce que c'était nécessaire... C'était pas parce qu'on avait des sentiments ou quoi que ce soit...

\- J'y crois pas... " fit l'enfant à lunettes en passant la main devant son visage. Comment son ami pouvait-il être si dense... Il était impossible que Kazuha l'ait pris dans ses bras si elle ne ressentait rien vers lui... "Alors tu crois qu'elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui d'autre ? Pour Yamato-san par exemple ?

\- Impossible qu'elle...! " s'exclama Heiji en se levant et en lâchant manjyu, surpris et choqué d'imaginer son amie d'enfance dans les bras de ce médecin aux yeux bleus.

" - Pourquoi ?" insista le garçon, essayant de pousser doucement son ami sur la bonne voie.

" - Euh..." L'adolescent croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, avec une expression vraiment concentrée, provoquant un autre soupir intérieur chez l'enfant.

« - Tout ce drame pour de la nourriture que tu gaspilles en la laissant tomber par terre ?» observa Kazuha quand elles revinrent et qu'elle remarqua le manjyu à moitié mangé aux pieds de Heiji.

« - Aaah, quand est-ce que je l'ai laissé tomber ?! » se plaignit l'Osakien quand il remarqua enfin qu'il n'avait plus son snack à la main.

" - Vous avez trouvé vos o-mamori?" demanda Conan en voyant que Ran tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.

"- Oui, regarde, c'est un nouveau design, ils sont si mignons ! J'en ai aussi acheté un pour Shinichi, je vais lui donner la prochaine fois."

Le petit détective regarda la pochette rouge posée dans la paume de son amie, avec un caractère en or dessus. « Chance ».

«- Je parie que ça va lui plaire... » sourit-il avec douceur en voyant que c'était sa couleur préférée.

" - Espérons qu'ils soient efficaces..." pria Kazuha avec ferveur.

« - Ahhhh ! »

« _Et c'est un non niveau efficacité.._. » pensa le garçon, moitié amusé, moitié ennuyé.

Il leva les yeux vers Heiji et vit que son regard était déjà dans la direction d'où était venu le cri, le petit bâtiment où avait lieu le shooting qu'ils avaient remarqué plus tôt.

« - Kaori-san, ca va ?! » ont-ils entendu une voix masculine demander, le photographe très probablement.

« - Euh, oui, désolée, je croyais que c'était un insecte, mais c'était juste une feuille...

\- Toi et ta peur des insectes... " rit une voix féminine après cette déclaration.

Les épaules des détectives se détendirent quand ils comprirent que leur aide ne serait pas nécessaire cette fois-ci.

« - Pas si mal... " admit le tanné avec un regard de connivence à Conan.

"- Oui, vous devriez garder ces o-mamori, ils semblent efficaces!" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire à l'attention des filles.

Sentant que son téléphone vibrait, le détective de l'Ouest l'attrapa avec un froncement de sourcils, un peu mal à l'aise. Son meilleur ami lui avait redonné quand ils étaient descendus de la voiture du FBI qui les avait ramenés à l'agence. La programmation qu'il avait subie était censée avoir été supprimée, il ne restait plus aucun risque mais il n'était toujours pas vraiment à l'aise avec les appels entrants.

Mais il s'inquiétait pour rien car il s'agissait seulement de l'alarme qui lui rappela qu'il était temps de partir.

« - C'est l'heure. On doit rentrer si on veut attraper notre train. »

Les filles jetèrent un dernier regard à la femme en blanc, Heiji un dernier regard à son manjyu gaspillé avant de le jeter dans une poubelle avec un soupir et le groupe repartit.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard

* * *

Une salle de soins. Vide. Aucune lumière allumée.

 _« - Vous savez, ce meurtre m'a rappelé une précédente affaire… »_

Heiji reconnu sa propre voix, un peu étouffée.

 _« - Oh, Hattori Heiji, cela faisait longtemps ! »_

L'autre voix était enjouée. Mais, alors qu'il pouvait voir ce qui était autour de lui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à identifier la forme blanche à laquelle il faisait face. Il essaya d'insister, il savait qu'il était dans un des ces flash-backs qu'avait mentionnés l'agent du FBI, que c'était le moment pour lui d'essayer d'obtenir autant d'informations que possible de ces courtes scènes mais...

« - Hattori-kun! »

L'Osakien sursauta et quitta son rêve pour constater qu'il dormait sur son bureau et qu'une petite femme brune le regardait par dessus ses lunettes avec des yeux réprobateurs.

La prof de maths... S'il avait pu choisir un cours pendant lequel il s'endormirait, ça n'aurait clairement pas été celui-ci.

« - Haha, désolé, madame...

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle à s'endormir au cours de mes leçons, Hattori-kun. » répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale avant que son expression ne s'adoucisse enfin un peu. Malgré le fait qu'elle le cachait sous des airs sévères, elle était vraiment attentive à ses élèves et elle savait que celui-ci n'avait pas un mauvais fond d'habitude. « Va à l'infirmerie si tu as besoin de sommeil. »

C'était son dernier cours de la journée, mais son envie de vérifier sa théorie immédiatement était tellement forte... L'adolescent à la peau foncée frotta l'arrière de son crâne avec une grimace d'embarras. "Je pense que je vais faire ça, désolé...

\- Ne sois pas désolé, récupère juste les notes de quelqu'un pour aujourd'hui. Tu iras au tableau, la prochaine fois.

\- Compris... " confirma-t-il, son humeur s'assombrissant un peu.

L'adolescent saisit son sac et sortit de la salle de classe, prenant à peine le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui dans sa hâte de sortir son téléphone. Il se dirigea vers le toit pour ne pas être surpris en train d'errer des les couloirs et composa rapidement le numéro d'Otaki.

« - Salut Otaki-han !

\- Hei-chan ! Comment ça va ?

\- Bien, bien... Ne, j'ai eu une question pour vous... Vous vous souvenez de cette affaire à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, tu faisais partie des témoins après tout... Tu nous as encore plié ça bien vite, Hei-chan. » observa l'homme avec un mélange d'admiration et de reconnaissance dans la voix.

« - Haha, Merci... Juste une chose, est-ce que j'ai agi bizarrement après ça ?

-Hmm... Ah, tu as dit avoir oublié quelque chose et tu as filé ailleurs.

\- Hors de l'hôpital? " demanda Heiji avec empressement.

« - Non, tu es resté à l'intérieur... Je pense même que je suis parti avant toi, je ne crois pas t'avoir vu sortir. Mais j'étais occupé donc...

-Ok... Vous souvenez-vous quelle heure il était quand vous êtes parti ?

\- Environ 19:00, je dirais... J'ai pensé que tu étais peut-être avec ton amie infirmière donc je ne t'ai pas cherché... Que s'est-il passé? On dirait que tu te cherches un alibi..." fit le policier avec un reniflement amusé.

« - Nan, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me suis pas tourné vers le crime... » confirma l'Osakien avec un petit rire quoique peut-être un peu plus nerveux que d'habitude.

 _"J'en était pas loin cependant, j'ai eu de la chance que Kudô et le Kid aient été là..."_

" - Eh bien, merci du coup de main, Otaki-han !

\- De rien... »

Le détective aux yeux verts raccrocha son téléphone avec un sourire de triomphe... La liste des coupables potentiels venait tout juste de baisser considérablement et c'était pour le mieux.

« _Mieux vaut appeler Kudô... "_ décida-t-il finalement, voulant parler de ses théories avec son meilleur ami.

« - Oy, Kudô ?

\- Oui ?" répondit la voix un peu ennuyée de l'enfant aux yeux azurs.

« - Ah, tu as décroché vite, j'imagine que tu as fini les cours ?

\- Oui, je viens de rentrer à la maison, on a terminé plus tôt aujourd'hui » a-t-il confirmé en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour récupérer le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres des Mouri avant de rentrer dans le bureau du détective. "Taidaima ! Tsss, il est déjà saoul...

\- Occhan ? Haha, il va encore se faire frotter les oreilles quand Nee-chan va revenir...

\- Elle a karaté aujourd'hui, il est tranquille pour encore quelques heures... " expliqua Conan avec un soupir en regardant son oncle en train de ronfler sur son bureau, entouré de canettes de bière vides. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? Le coupable ?

\- Je n'ai toujours rien sur le coupable mais oui, j'ai eu une sorte de flash-back... Je pense que j'ai été programmé à l'hôpital...

\- Hein?! " s'exclama le garçon avec surprise en lâchant le courrier sur le sol.

" - J'y ai résolu une affaire et Otaki-han m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait pas vu sortir après que je lui ai dit que j'avais oublié quelque chose...

\- Tu penses que tu as été caché parmi les patients et que ton lavage de cerveau a été présenté comme un traitement ?

\- Ca sera plausible, non ? Même si je connais une bonne partie du personnel des urgences, je n'ai jamais été dans le département de psychiatrie, je ne pense pas qu'ils me reconnaîtraient... Et cela ne signifierait qu'une seule chose...

\- ... Le coupable travaille dans ce département spécifique » conclut le petit détective avant de se baisser pour récupérer les lettres qu'il avait laissées tomber.

« - Exactement.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, ça va vraiment raccourcir notre liste !

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé dès que j'ai pu ! Alors, on fait quoi ensuite ?

\- Déjà, ne va pas tout seul à cet hôpital... " ordonna Conan d'une voix ferme avant de remarquer une enveloppe noire sur le sol, fronçant les sourcils quand il vit que c'était à son attention, Edogawa Conan.

« - Je sais, je sais, « faire attention », j'ai retenu... » confirma Heiji avec un petit rire mal à l'aise. L'Osakien s'arrêta un instant en attendant une réponse, mais, impatient, il n'attendit guère longtemps. « Alors, Kudô?... T'es toujours là ? Kudô ?!

\- Ils... Ils l'ont... » annonça le détective à lunettes d'une voix blanche en serrant une lettre dans son petit poing. « Ils l'ont kidnappée, Hattori. »

* * *

 **Gyû-suji : tendons de boeuf... Selon certains, ça se mange bien dans les odens mais je n'ai pas été assez courageuse pour essayer xD**


	15. Chap 15 - Improbable équipe de sauvetage

**Hello !**

 **Et c'est parti pour du sauvetage de Ran ! A moins qu'elle n'ait déjà plié ses ravisseurs ? xD Ca sera ptèt Conan la demoiselle en détresse en fait ^^**

 **o.O.o**

 **aerinechan : Beeen... On le sent de temps en temps non ? Qu'ils ont peur de leurs nanas... xD Diabolique ?! Tout de suite, tout de suite... J'aime juste bien vous faire vibrer xD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Improbable équipe de sauvetage**

* * *

\- Ils... Ils l'ont... » annonça le détective à lunettes d'une voix blanche en serrant une lettre dans son petit poing. « Ils l'ont kidnappée, Hattori. »

\- Quoi ?!

-Ils... ont Ran. »

Les yeux de Conan tombèrent encore une fois sur la lettre qu'il tenait, lettres blanches sur papier noir.

 _"Cher Kudô Shinichi,_

 _Nous avons mis la main sur quelque chose qui vous est précieux._

 _Je pense que nous devrions discuter un peu. Une voiture noire vous attend en bas, sortez dès que vous lirez cette lettre._

 _Nous vous voyons. Nous savons que vous aimez travailler avec la police ou le FBI, mais n'essayez pas de les contacter, ou nous vous ferons parvenir plus de présents._

 _Kummel. »_

Au cas où le garçon aurait des doutes quant à ce que ce 'précieux' ou ces 'présents' pourraient être, une mèche de cheveux, de ce tendre chocolat qu'il aimait tant, était collée au carton.

Ils avaient son amie d'enfance et n'hésiteraient pas à lui faire du mal pour être pris au sérieux.

« - Kudô ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?!" demandait avec insistance la voix paniquée d'Heiji.

« - Moi. On dirait que Vermouth n'est plus la seule personne de l'Organisation qui connaît mon identité... » soupira le petit détective en voyant que Kummel avait utilisé la même astuce que la blonde : un courrier à l'attention d'Edogawa Conan et la lettre dissimulée à l'intérieur pour « Kudô Shinichi ».

" _Le mouchard leur appartenait finalement ?_ " se demanda-t-il avec un sang-froid qu'il ne savait pas qu'il serait en mesure de démontrer vu ce qu'il se passait.

Son pire cauchemar était en train de se produire et, pourtant, il y avait cette sorte de paix dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il ne servait à rien de ruminer sur le sujet...

" _Haibara serait tellement furieuse... "_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même avec un petit sourire, imaginant la scientifique lui passant un savon pour ne serait-ce que de penser à monter dans cette voiture sombre qu'il voyait par la fenêtre.

« - Quoi?! J'arrive dès que possible, n'y va juste pas seul, c'est forcément un piège !

\- Non, Hattori, c'est mon... Hattori?!"

" _Ce baka... "_ tempêta-t-il contre son meilleur ami en entendant qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

Mais bon, l'Osakien pouvait se presser autant qu'il le voulait, Conan savait qu'il serait déjà à des kilomètres le temps qu'il arrive.

Juste par précaution, le garçon composa un dernier numéro, il aurait été stupide de ne pas vérifier.

« - Sonoko? » a-t-il demandé de sa voix d'adolescent, son nœud papillon changeur de voix à la main.

« - Ah, Kudô-kun ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles...

\- Désolé, c'est juste que je voulais parler à Ran mais je n'arrive pas à la joindre ? Son téléphone n'a plus de batterie ? » répondit-il, en essayant de paraître aussi décontracté que possible.

"- Ah ? Je ne crois pas mais je ne peux pas trop t'aider, elle n'est pas avec moi.

\- Ah, j'oubliais ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait son cours de karaté ce soir, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mais je pense qu'elle a probablement séché, elle a eu un appel cet après-midi, ça semblait important... " ajouta la jeune fille d'une voix rêveuse en se rappelant le visage de son amie, un peu surpris quand son téléphone avait sonné et qu'elle avait vu qui l'appelait.

«- Tu sais qui a appelé ?

\- Non, Ran ne me l'a pas dit... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? C'était pour quelque chose d'important ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas important ! " lui assura l'adolescent, pas vraiment heureux de sentir qu'il y avait désormais une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de la meilleure amie de Ran alors il préféra raccourcir leur discussion. "Je suis désolé, je dois y aller maintenant, alors à plus !

\- N'oublie pas d'appeler Ran plus souvent! " voulut insister Sonoko mais l'autre avait déjà mis fin à son appel.

« - Ce Baka impoli... »

 _"Donc celui qui l'a enlevée savait exactement ce qu'il faisait... Il avait même numéro de son téléphone ! »_ se dit Conan avec une grimace amère.

Peu importe qui il était, ce Kummel n'avait rien d'un amateur...

Regardant une fois de plus la lettre qu'il avait laissée sur la table, le garçon eut un sourire triste en revoyant cette mèche chocolat.

« - J'arrive, Ran » murmura-t-il tout en retirant ses lunettes et en les mettant près de l'enveloppe.

Plus de déguisement.

S'il devait faire face à son destin, ce serait en tant que Kudô Shinichi.

o.O.o

Il faisait déjà nuit et la neige recommençait à tomber quand Heiji arriva enfin à l'Agence de détective de Mouri. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et rentra directement dans le bureau, haletant de s'être autant précipité, et vit, quand il alluma la lumière, que Kogoro était, comme Conan l'avait décrit quatre heures auparavant, toujours couché sur son bureau à ronfler, probablement encore en train de décuver.

Ne s'occupant pas vraiment du vieil homme, les yeux de l'Osakien se posèrent sur la table basse entre les canapés verts, son attention attirée par quelque chose qui reflétait la lumière qu'il venait d'allumer.

Des lunettes. Celles de Conan.

 _« Cet ahou..._ » pensa le tanné, devinant rapidement que si les lunettes de son meilleur ami étaient ici, cela voulait dire qu'il s'était rendu de lui-même, malgré le fait qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un piège.

Juste sous la monture se trouvait un papier noir, avec quelque chose de scotché dessus, des cheveux, reconnut le détective de l'Ouest avec un frisson.

Il s'avança et ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le message, s'arrêtant sur le mot 'présents' et serrant les dents en comprenant ce que cela sous-entendait. Pas étonnant que le garçon ait filé dans la gueule du loup, sa Nee-chan était clairement en danger. Mais, une fois qu'ils auraient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, la libèreraient-ils vraiment ? L'Organisation n'était pas du genre à laisser des témoins, tous deux le savaient...

 _« Pas le temps d'hésiter..._ » conclut finalement Heiji, une expression désormais déterminée sur le visage quand il empocha la lettre et les lunettes avant de se diriger vers le détective moustachu. Il aurait besoin de quelqu'un avec le permis et l'homme n'était pas forcément inutile dans un combat, que ce soit à mains nues ou avec une arme à feu grâce à sa formation de policier.

« - Oy, Occhan! » l'appela-t-il en secouant les épaules du vieil homme. « Allé, réveillez-vous! »

Kogoro grogna, pas vraiment heureux d'un tel un réveil et cligna des yeux endormis vers le tanné.

« - Le gamin d'Osaka ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu viens à peine de partir..." fit-il en fronçant les sourcils quand son esprit embrumé identifia celui devant lui.

" - Je devais revenir... Ecoutez, Nee-chan et K... Conan-kun ont été enlevés, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour les retrouver !

\- Quoi?! " Le détective fixa celui lui en face de lui, son alcool depuis longtemps oublié, essayant de voir à son expression si c'était une blague stupide ou la vérité. Mais les seules choses qu'il voyait sur le visage d'Heiji étaient de la préoccupation et de la concentration, ce qui signifiait... "Ca fait combien de temps ? Sais-tu qui a fait ça ? Nous devons appeler Megure-keibu...

\- Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez appeler la police... " souligna l'adolescent aux yeux verts en tendant la lettre à l'homme.

" - Qu'es-ce que..." fit-il d'une voix blanche après avoir lu la lettre et que ses yeux se soient posés sur la mèche de cheveux. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire... Et à l'attention de « Kudô Shinichi » ? Elle a enlevée à cause de ce gosse?!

\- Calmez-vous, Occhan, notre plus gros problème pour le moment ce n'est pas de savoir à qui en vouloir mais c'est de les sauver tous les deux...

\- Mais comment Conan s'est-il retrouvé impliqué là-dedans... " s'étonna Kogoro en relevant que l'Osakien avait encore parlé de "deux" kidnappés.

" - J'étais avec lui au téléphone quand il a lu cette lettre... J'ai essayé de le persuader que c'était stupide mais il a décidé d'essayer de tenter de sauver Nee-chan... » inventa rapidement le tanné, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir pris l'enveloppe qui était sur la table : le vieil homme lui aurait posé trop de questions s'il avait remarqué que cette lettre était à l'attention de Conan. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard pour protéger l'identité de son ami, mais, tant que ce n'était pas sûr, il ferait de son mieux pour garder son secret.

« - Ce Baka ! C'est un foutu gamin de 7 ans, il va juste se faire tuer... Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ses parents ?!

\- Nous allons le retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoique ce soit, vous n'aurez rien à leur dire... Il nous faut une voiture, vous pensez pouvoir en récupérer une ?

\- Il est trop tard pour une location... » soupira le vieil homme en regardant l'horloge de son bureau. "Je vais appeler Okano, c'est un copain de Mahjong, il vit pas loin. Mais comment savoir où aller ?

\- Grâce à ça ! " sourit Heiji en montrant les lunettes à Kogoro. "Le professeur Agasa a fabriqué quelques gadgets pour Conan-kun, on devrait pouvoir le retrouver avec ça. Lui et Nee-chan, vu qu'ils sont très probablement ensemble. Allé, on se bouge ! »

o.O.o

« - Alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi j'ai dû prendre la veste d'Okano et lui demander de faire comme à la maison à l'agence pendant une heure ou deux ?

\- Euhh... Le FBI est en quelque sorte en train de garder un oeil sur toi et on ne voulait pas trop qu'ils nous suivent, hein... " répondit l'Osakien avec embarras.

« - C'est une blague? » s'exclama le détective moustachu en tournant la tête vers le tanné.

« - Regardez la route ! » rétorqua l'autre en attrapant le tableau de bord quand Kogoro toucha accidentellement le volant et les envoya presque dans le bas-côté. "Je l'ai entendu dire par un officier de la police d'Osaka et il l'avait entendu de quelqu'un de la MPD... Ils ont un ou deux hommes qui sont là pour vous protéger quelques temps, ils auraient a priori eu peur que vous soyez attaqué après cette affaire avec le touriste russe... Le gars qui a été arrêté aurait des connexions avec la mafia.

\- Mais pourquoi le FBI ? Ils n'ont aucune autorité ici..." fit le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils, son regard maintenant de retour sur la route.

" - Je sais pas... Ils étaient peut-être en train de mener une enquête sur le coupable mais n'auraient pas réussi à empêcher le meurtre alors ils vous auraient protégé par culpabilité ? » proposa Heiji, intérieurement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour mentir et il commençait à empiler tellement de mensonges que tout allait bientôt s'effondrer sur sa tête. « Tournez à gauche juste là! » ordonna-t-il soudainement quand il vit qu'ils s'écartaient et que le petit point rouge sur le verre des lunettes sembla s'éloigner.

« - J'aurais préféré qu'ils s'occupent de Ran... Comment a-t-elle pu être enlevée ? Elle est du genre prudent et, avec son karaté, l'attaquer n'aurait rien d'une partie de plaisir... J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas..." La voix du père de Ran se brisa alors qu'il imaginait sa chère petite fille passée à tabac et trainée de force dans une voiture par des hommes inconnus.

« - Hé, ne vous inquiétez pas, Occhan, tant qu'ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils veulent, elle ira bien... » lui assura le tanné, sentant l'inquiétude de l'homme.

Ses yeux se concentrèrent une fois de plus sur les lunettes, pour voir qu'ils arriveraient bientôt. _"Alors tiens le coup Kudô, pour vous deux..."_

o.O.o

Ledit Kudô était en train d'ouvrir les yeux, se sentant plutôt groggy.

Quand il était allé vers la voiture, il y trouva deux hommes en noir qui l'attendaient, apparemment pas vraiment surpris de voir un enfant frapper à leur porte. Ils savaient clairement à quoi il était censé ressembler.

Celui assis sur la banquette arrière lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et une paire de cachets et lui donna le choix entre la manière forte ou la méthode facile, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait que les pilules étaient au moins une sorte de somnifère. Mais si ces hommes voulaient discuter avec lui, le tuer maintenant n'aurait eu aucun sens, donc les cachets ne devaient pas être plus dangereux que ça...

Confiant en sa théorie, Conan avait attrapé la bouteille et les pilules et s'était installé à l'arrière tout en les avalant. Malgré sa gorge sèche, il ne se souvint même pas d'avoir terminé l'eau, il était probablement tombé dans les vapes à mi-chemin.

Et il se retrouvait désormais dans une chambre avec très peu de lumière, ses mains attachées derrière lui et un joli mal de crâne. Sa veste lui avait été enlevée et était sur une table un peu plus loin, mais tous les gadgets qu'il avait sur lui étaient toujours là, ses ravisseurs n'avaient pas cru nécessaire de le lui retirer... Ou n'avaient pas réussi à les reconnaître pour ce qu'ils étaient.

"- Oh, je vois que tu es enfin réveillé?"

Le garçon regarda dans la direction de la voix en se disant qu'il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part, mais... Il ferma rapidement les yeux alors quand la personne en face de lui alluma une lumière puissante et la braqua dans son visage.

"- Où est Ran... - neechan?" a-t-il finalement demandé, essayant de rester dans son rôle d'enfant.

"- Oh, allé, pas besoin de jouer au gamin avec moi, je sais qui tu es, Kudô Shinichi..." rit doucement l'ombre, de l'amusement dans la voix. « Ces jours à vous écouter Hattori et toi ont été tout à fait instructifs... »

 _« Alors c'est sans doute la personne qui a mis le micro... »_ conclut le petit détective, toujours les yeux fermés, en se concentrant sur la voix. Elle pouvait appartenir à un jeune homme ou une femme, il n'arrivait pas encore à se décider... Mieux valait la faire plus parler.

« - Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez... Où est ma Nee-chan ?

\- Tu joues à l'idiot, hein ? Eh bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ta copine est là elle-aussi. Et indemne, pour le moment. Quoique je ne sais pas si cela va durer, cela m'étonnerait qu'ils la laissent s'en aller, elle pourrait servir à te faire chanter plus tard..." répondit nonchalamment la voix, comme si cela lui importait guère. "Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes juste tous les deux.

\- ... Vous ne travaillez pas avec l'Organisation? » s'étonna Conan, se forçant à ne pas paniquer à l'idée que Ran pourrait servir de moyen de pression pour qu'il réponde aux questions de l'Organisation. Il devait se concentrer, c'était vital car il était apparemment confronté à deux entités différentes...

« - Non, j'ai déjà ce dont j'ai besoin de mon côté... Mais ton nom d'adolescent semblait les intéresser au plus haut point alors ils se sont en quelque sorte portés volontaires pour m'aider dans mon plan, me croyant sur parole. J'ai fait en sorte que ce Kummel écrive cette lettre, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment quel en était le sens... Enfin, dès que je leur dirai la vérité à ton sujet, ils n'auront qu'à relever tes empreintes digitales pour être surs d'avoir fait le bon choix."

Le petit détective ne put pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé à l'information. Pour l'instant, seul celui en face de lui était absolument certain qu'il était Kudô Shinichi. Les autres, les membres de l'Organisation, l'ignoraient encore.

« - Haha, tu semble presque heureux... Mais tu ne devrais pas... Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais pouvoir t'échapper, et même si, par pure chance, tu trouves un moyen, ça sera sans ton amie aux cheveux longs. Il aurait été amusant de te faire m'obéir et de te programmer pour débiter toute la vérité à ces gens sans pouvoir t'arrêter. Mais, bon, puisque je n'ai qu'un temps limité avec toi, je vais juste aller récupérer les informations dont j'ai besoin, ils pourront s'amuser avec toi plus tard..."

Entendant des bruits de pas, le détective aux yeux azurs essaya encore une fois d'ouvrir les yeux et aperçut un éclat métallique dans la main de l'ombre.

Une aiguille, très probablement.

Rien de très étonnant, il savait que cela faisait partie du mode de fonctionnement de leur coupable. Mais cette image, cette seringue dans cette main, cela lui rappelait... Il leva les yeux de façon à voir le visage de la personne avec lui, étant assez proche maintenant.

"- Vous...

\- Moi ... » sourit-elle alors qu'elle attrapait son bras, riant presque de sa faible résistance. «Nous allons voir ce que tu as à dire, gamin. »

* * *

 **Kummel : Liqueur Allemande / Néerlandaise (Oui, le même site web sur les alcools que la dernière fois xD)**


	16. Chapitre 16 - le dernier mot

**2e chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Le dernier mot**

* * *

« - Ok, nous y voici... Éteignez les phares et essayez de vous garer par d'ici » ordonna Heiji quand il vit qu'ils étaient assez proches du signal.

Kogoro fit comme demandé et, une fois qu'ils furent descendus de la voiture, regarda avec curiosité le bâtiment que l'adolescent lui pointait.

" - Un ancien abattoir?" demanda-t-il à voix basse quand il vit le nom du site sur un panneau à moitié effacé.

Ils étaient dans une zone industrielle, plutôt ancienne a priori, puisque l'endroit avait l'air tout à fait désert et depuis longtemps déjà. Ce bâtiment n'était pas une exception.

" - Personne ne les dérangerait ici, pas vrai ? J'espère juste que ce n'est pas leur quartier général... " pria l'Osakien pria, n'aimant pas vraiment l'idée de devoir combattre des centaines d'agents de l'Organisation. Avec un peu de chance, cette opération était dirigée par une petite équipe, le temps pour eux d'avoir leur « petite discussion » avec Kudô, comme ils l'avaient annoncé. "Ok maintenant la question est de savoir comment rentrer là-dedans sans être vus... Ah, attendez, je pense qu'il y a..."

L'adolescent joua un peu avec la monture des lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez et sourit.

" - Celles-ci on un mode de vision nocturne, ça va aider..." expliqua-t-il avant de bouger un peu d'avoir une meilleure vue de l'entrée. "Ok, je vois deux gardes, je suppose que c'est le bon endroit... Y a-t-il quoique ce soit qui puisse servir d'arme dans cette voiture ?

\- Il devrait y avoir un pied de biche dans le coffre, il était là quand Okano m'a prêté sa voiture la dernière fois...

\- Ça va être parfait pour moi. Ca vous tente de faire semblant d'être bien alcoolisé, Occhan? " sourit malicieusement le tanné.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le bruit d'un objet métallique frappant quelque chose de plus tendre résonna doucement dans le parc, bientôt suivi par le bruit de la sentinelle qui tombait sur le sol, assommée après avoir été distraite par un Kogoro plus que convaincant dans son rôle de passant en état d'ébriété avancé.

«- On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie... » sourit Heiji après que l'homme moustachu eut neutralisé son adversaire avec l'une de ses prises de judo, un atemi droit dans la trachée douloureux rien qu'à le regarder.

" - Quoi, le judo ? Bien sûr, je suis un ancien policier après tout » voulut souligner l'homme en gonflant sa poitrine avec importance.

" - Oui, le judo..." confirma l'Osakien, s'empêchant au dernier moment d'admettre qu'il pensait plutôt à sa performance d'homme saoul.

L'adolescent se baissa alors vers les deux hommes, prenant leurs ceintures pour leur attacher les mains derrière le dos et une de leurs chaussettes pour la mettre dans leur bouche.

" - Ca ne va pas durer bien longtemps, on ferait mieux de se presser... Vous êtes bon comment niveau armes à feu ?

\- Un peu rouillé, mais pas mauvais...

\- Ok, alors c'est pour vous.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que nous allons... » fit le détective en secouant la tête alors qu'il prenait le pistolet que l'adolescent aux yeux verts lui tendait, celui qu'il avait trouvé coincé dans la ceinture d'un des deux hommes.

« - On a pas vraiment le choix si on veut sortir K.. Conan-kun et Neechan de là... Ces gars ont des armes et n'hésiteront pas à s'en servir.

\- Je sais. Allons-y alors » convint Kogoro en serrant sa main autour de la crosse de l'arme avec un visage déterminé.

Ne sachant pas combien d'hommes ils trouveraient dans le complexe, l'adolescent s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le premier plan d'évacuation qu'il vit sur un mur. Repérant les logos de nombreux extincteurs à CO2 dans une pièce, il sut qu'il venait de repérer le lieu où toute l'électricité était gérée, car c'étaient la seule catégorie d'extincteurs efficaces pour les incendies électriques.

« - On va aller par là... » chuchota l'Osakien en pointant sa droite de la main et en rallumant une fois de plus le mode nuit de ses lunettes tout en espérant que la batterie durerait assez longtemps.

Kogoro hocha la tête et raffermit son emprise autour de son pistolet, prêt à intervenir s'ils rencontraient quelqu'un, mais il n'eut finalement pas besoin de l'utiliser, ils arrivèrent là-bas sans encombre.

« - Cet endroit semble complètement vide... » conclut le vieil homme conclu après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux.

" - Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, parce ce que ça signifie que cet endroit n'est pas leur quartier général ce qui veut dire que nous avons une chance de tous nous en sortir vivant...

\- Tu parles comme si tu savais qui les a enlevés... » fit remarquer le détective avec un froncement de sourcils soupçonneux.

" - Je pense qu'ils appartiennent à une Organisation criminelle que Kudô et moi avons rencontrée...

\- ... C'est pour ça qu'ils ont enlevé Ran ? Parce que vous les avez énervés ?

\- ... C'est le genre de choses ce qu'ils font... » admit Heiji avec une grimace coupable.

« - J'arrive pas à croire que... » tempêta Kogoro en saisissant le col de l'adolescent avec colère, le faisant lâcher de surprise son pied de biche qui tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. "Juste parce que vous les mômes avez joué aux détectives... Si quelque chose arrive à Ran, je vais...

\- C'est pour ça je suis là pour aider, je n'ai jamais voulu ça et Kudô non plus... " lui assura le tanné comme il pouvait malgré sa gorge à moitié écrasée par son col, regardant le père de Ran dans les yeux. "Et ça va aider personne de se battre l'un contre l'autre ici et maintenant..."

L'homme moustachu remarqua finalement que l'adolescent semblait avoir mal et le relâcha avec un regard noir. « Je ne vois pas ce fana d'enquêtes nous aider d'ailleurs... » grommela-t-il en regardant ailleurs, pas vraiment fier de lui d'avoir perdu son sang-froid.

« - Et pourtant... Il fait de son mieux pour aider votre fille... " haleta l'Osakien en se massant la gorge, ne voulant pas que le vieux détective pense que Kudô était un lâche alors qu'il s'était rendu à son pire ennemi sans même réfléchir dans le vague espoir de trouver un moyen d'aider la jeune fille. "Et il le fera toujours. N'en doutez pas. »

Voyant l'air grave d'Heiji, Kogoro n'insista pas.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, redonnant la main à l'adolescent comme une sorte d'excuse.

Le tanné sortit son téléphone pour regarder les panneaux électriques avec la lumière après avoir éteint les lunettes pour ne pas être ébloui.

" - Je pense qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'être repérés par une consommation trop importante d'électricité donc ils ont basculé le courant sur seulement quelques secteurs de l'abattoir. Regardez, il n'y a que trois leviers d'abaissés, je parie que nous trouverons nos otages dans ces zones.

\- La question est : où sont ces "zones"...

\- Le nom des zones est marqué sur le panneau mais il nous faudrait une carte pour savoir qui est qui.

\- D1, D3 et T4 donc... "

Ils firent tous les deux un bond quand des bruits interrompirent leur réflexion. Des bruits qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la structure du bâtiment, signifiant qu'ils devaient être d'origine humaine.

« - Saleté, je parie qu'ils ont entendu le pied de biche tomber... » jura l'adolescent aux yeux verts en se baissant pour récupérer son arme. " Eteignez tout, nous allons les aveugler vu que nous n'avons plus la surprise pour nous..."

Alors que l'homme fit comme demandé, l'Osakien se rapprocha de la porte en allumant une fois de plus ses lunettes et élevant sa barre de fer haut au-dessus de sa tête...

Et il l'abaissa violement sur la main de celui qui entra en premier dans les lieux, main qui bien entendu tenait une arme.

Il y eut un gémissement douloureux quand l'homme lâcha son pistolet, mais il ouvrit néanmoins la porte en évitant un deuxième coup, pour laisser son collègue prendre le relai.

Se doutant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, l'adolescent se retourna vers la porte pour neutraliser leur deuxième adversaire mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait une lampe torche. Pris par surprise, son cerveau submergé par la lumière vive exacerbée par son verre infrarouge, il tomba au sol avec un grognement, incapable de bouger.

« - Oy, gamin ! » s'inquiéta le détective moustachu en le voyant à terre.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il leva son arme et tira sur l'homme devant lui avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le blessant quelque part à l'épaule. Il essaya de neutraliser le deuxième homme, mais il était déjà parti, sans doute pour ramener plus de ses amis ici.

« - Hé, tu es blessé ? » s'enquit Kogoro en rejoignant l'adolescent.

« - Non, c'est juste cette lampe torche... Laissez-moi juste une seconde » demanda Heiji alors qu'il s'asseyait avec difficulté et enlevait ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il cligna des yeux pour essayer de voir sa main dans la faible lumière de la pièce, mais un de ses yeux n'affichait que du noir et cela durerait manifestement un certain temps.

"- C'est peut-être trop demander... L'un d'entre eux s'est échappé, nous allons bientôt le revoir avec des renforts je parie.

\- Ok, pas de pause alors... "

Le détective tendit sa main à l'adolescent pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds et ils quittèrent tous les deux la salle.

« - On va commencer par chercher K... Conan-kun, il sera le plus facile à trouver " proposa l'Osakien en passant les lunettes en mode radar, les conservant cependant à la main. "Il saurait peut-être où est Nee-chan ou comment les zones sont nommées...

\- ... OK " accepta l'homme à contrecœur, désireux de retrouver sa fille, mais sachant que le plan de l'autre détective était le meilleur pour le moment.

Il sortit son arme et hocha la tête vers le tanné pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt à repartir.

Suivant le petit point rouge, Kogoro utilisant discrètement son téléphone comme une torche, ils traversèrent quelques couloirs, essayant d'éviter de faire trop de bruit, ce qui n'était guère facile avec tout le métal restant ici et là. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient désormais, vraiment proche de leur objectif, était remplie de crochets, de chaînes, de lames même, posées au hasard sur des tables sous une épaisse couche de poussière.

La couleur des planchers et la légère odeur métallique rémanente, mélange de fer rouillé et de sang, n'avait vraiment rien d'encourageant remarqua Heiji en déglutissant avec difficulté.

" - C'est quoi le problème, Kummel?" se plaignit une voix de femme.

Son visage fut tout à coup éclairé par une lampe qui apporta trop de lumière dans la salle au goût de nos détectives qui se jetèrent au sol pour se cacher derrière les tables près d'eux avant de ne pouvoir vraiment détailler la femme.

« - Nous avons deux intrus... Ils ont déjà neutralisé trois agents et je parie que ce sont eux qui ont coupé des lumières.

\- En parlant de lumière, vous pourriez retirer celle-là de mon visage, c'est agaçant...

\- Désolé.

\- Enfin je pensais que personne ne connaissait ce lieu...

\- Personne ne le connaissait, ne pensez donc pas être la seule à se demander si elle a choisi le bon partenaire... »

L'Osakien se figea quand la lumière s'abaissa, éclairant un instant la petite forme aux côtés de la femme, un Conan avec des yeux dans le vague qu'elle tenait fermement par le poignet. Clairement drogué ou hypnotisé ou les deux, il ne serait pas en mesure de les aider pour le moment.

Donnant un coup de coude au détective à ses côtés pour attirer son attention, il lui dit enfin : "Comptez jusqu'à dix et trouvez un moyen de faire diversion, je vais les approcher par le côté...

\- Mais... Hattori-kun!" fit d'une voix faible le détective plus âgé pour essayer d'arrêter l'adolescent mais il était trop tard, il se faufilait déjà sous une autre table et disparut.

 _"Merde..."_ se dit-il avant de décider de suivre le plan, sachant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour protéger l'autre.

« - Levez les mains et éloignez-vous du gosse! » cria Kogoro après avoir atteint dix et sortant de sa cachette, son arme braquée sur ses adversaires.

" - Oh, vous voulez faire un concours de tir?" sourit Kummel avec ironie, éclairant son autre main à l'aide de sa torche et montrant qu'il tenait désormais un pistolet contre la tempe du jeune garçon. « Je ne dirais pas que les chances sont de votre côté, Monsieur... »

Le détective tempêta intérieurement, bien sûr qu'ils attendaient à voir quelqu'un, avec ce garde, qui s'était échappé plus tôt.

" - Je suis le grand détective Mouri Kogoro!" fit-il finalement d'une voix forte pour essayer de garder l'attention des autres sur lui comme il le pouvait. « Rendez-vous et relâchez vos otages !

\- Oh, Mouri Kogoro? " sourit la femme. « J'hésitais à vous éliminer mais je pense que vous venez sérieusement de m'aider dans ce choix... 50 millions de yens si vous le tuez, Kummel.

\- Vous savez comment me parler, Miss » sourit l'homme sourit en braquant tout un coup son arme sur le moustachu en face de lui.

"- Genre je vais te laisser faire !" s'écria Heiji en se jetant, son pied de biche fermement dans la main, sur l'agent de l'Organisation, réussissant à placer par chance un bon coup sur le côté de son crâne ce qui, connaissant sa force, signifiait au moins 20 minutes de sieste pour n'importe qui et un gros mal de tête pour les prochains jours.

« - Libérez Conan-kun et maintenant! » ordonna-t-il après avoir écarté du pied l'arme de l'homme vers l'ombre sous les tables et en se tournant vers la femme. Il reconnut enfin son visage, ce visage qu'il avait vu dans ses flash-backs, incapable de l'identifier, mais à cet instant, le nuage dans son esprit disparut. Il savait que c'était elle, elle qui était le cerveau qu'ils avaient cherché avec Kudô.

« - Hattori Heiji... » fit la femme médecin, l'ayant également reconnu, son sourire ne diminuant pas d'une once et sa main encore autour du bras du garçon aux yeux azurs. "J'ai entendu dire par notre petit ami ici présent que vous vous étiez débarrassé de ce petit programme que j'avais laissé dans ton esprit ? C'est dommage, cela aurait pu m'être utile pour cette situation... Maa, tant pis, apparemment vous avez complètement manqué l'autre.

\- Quel autre... ? " fit l'Osakien d'une voix blanche en reculant inconsciemment, pas vraiment désireux de revenir à cet état de zombie qui avait pu jeter le moustachu par dessus un gratte-ciel et blesser Conan.

" - Eh bien, c'est plutôt évident qu'il m'aurait fallu quelque chose pour me débarrasser de toi après que tu aies tué Mouri, mais puisque tu n'as pas réussi, je n'ai jamais eu à l'utiliser... УБИЙЦА. »

L'adolescent aux yeux verts lâcha son pied de biche, son visage désormais inexpressif.

« - Bon garçon... » fit la femme en se mettant à rire quand elle vit qu'il était de retour sous son contrôle. « Tu sais quoi faire, tu devrais largement trouver de quoi t'aider dans ta tache avec tout ce qu'il y a ici... »

« - Oy, Hattori-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » demanda Kogoro, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi l'adolescent se dirigeait vers les tables, laissant la femme libre de ses mouvements et Conan encore entre ses mains.

L'enfant tremblait maintenant, comme s'il avait une fièvre et ses yeux commencèrent à s'éclairer de nouveau, alors qu'un mince filet de sang s'échappait de l'un des coins de sa bouche.

«-Oji-san, arrêtez-le, il va se blesser! » put enfin crier le petit détective avec panique quand il vit que son ami avait trouvé un couteau sur l'une des tables et qu'il l'avait désormais dans la main, il put le voir quand la lame réfléchit brièvement la faible lumière de la torche sur le sol.

« - Quoi?! »

Le détective se jeta aussi vite qu'il le put, mais un bruit écœurant lui annonça qu'il était déjà trop tard. Quand il arriva enfin jusqu'à Heiji, il lui saisit les épaules et croisa son regard avant que les yeux de l'adolescent ne roulent vers l'arrière et qu'il ne ferme ses paupières en laissant tomber son arme.

« - Oy! » appela-t-il quand il sentit que les jambes de l'autre ne le soutenaient plus et qu'il glissait plus ou moins vers le sol, l'embarquant avec lui.

« - Hattori! » cria Conan en les voyant tomber, se débattant comme un fou pour se débarrasser de l'emprise de la femme maintenant qu'il était de nouveau conscient, réussissant finalement à lui échapper.

Le garçon se précipita aux côtés de son ami avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, une boule dans la gorge par peur de ce qu'il allait voir alors qu'il s'agenouillait auprès de lui.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse estimer la gravité de la blessure de l'Osakien, il entendit un bruit, un qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé, celui d'un chien que l'on armait.

« - Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter tant que ça pour lui, ça ira, vous serez bientôt à ses côtés... Dans l'autre monde. » sourit Hikari.

* * *

 **Убийца: « Assassin » en russe, n'hésitez pas à me corriger si nécessaire sur celui-là ^ ^;;**


	17. Chapitre 17 - Issue

**Yop !**

 **Bon bon bon, oublions ce petit cliff et passons dans une période un peu plus calme, il y a des explications à donner durant les quelques chapitres à venir... Mais ce n'est que pour mieux repartir dans l'action ; )**

 **o.O.o**

 **le docteur Watson : Haha, j'avais aussi Yamato un peu trop beau pour être vrai mais oui, c'est bien Hikari qui a tout manigancé... De quoi regarder les premiers chapitres sous un nouveau jour : ) J'avais laissé quelques petites choses par-ci par-là (mouis, ok, il fallait avoir l'oeil^^), je suis donc contente si ca a réussi à te mettre la puce à l'oreille : ) Et oui, j'aime bien quand Kogoro sort son côté cool, alors quitte à le faire participer activement à cette histoire, autant qu'il soit un peu plus que l'idiot du village ^^ Et pour la suite et bien... J'ai mis quelques chapitres à construire ce bad guy, c'est pas pour s'en débarrasser dès le premier combat... :p Et puis le fait d'avoir vu sa tête va donner de quoi réfléchir aux garçons, ils vont être bien agacés de s'être faits rouler, vu comment ils sont fiers de leurs déductions... ^^ Bref, de quoi s'occuper encre un peu !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Issue**

* * *

« - Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter tant que ça pour lui, ça va aller, vous serez bientôt à ses côtés... Dans l'autre monde. » sourit Hikari.

Ce sourire tomba rapidement quand les deux Tokyoïtes s'éloignèrent, laissant libre cours à l'Osakien qui avait récupéré le pistolet de Kummel sous les tables. L'adolescent n'avait jamais été exceptionnel en tir mais sa balle toucha le mur à quelques centimètres à peine au-dessus de la tête de la fille, la forçant à s'abriter derrière un angle de mur.

Sachant que sa contre-attaque arriverait vite, Kogoro fit tomber une des tables pour les protéger tous les trois, avant de sortir aussi son arme et de viser le médecin.

Leur adversaire, décidant ce combat n'en valait plus la peine, fuit après avoir envoyé quelques balles timides dans leur direction.

Le détective hésita une seconde, sentant que rattraper cette personne était important mais son «équipe» ne semblait pas dans la meilleure des formes, avec Conan ayant l'air absolument éreinté et Heiji blessé, alors il se ravisa. Il fallait d'abord sauver Ran, mieux valait se concentrer là-dessus.

« - Tu m'as fait peur pendant une seconde... » fit le garçon à son ami, un peu rassuré après avoir vu qu'il avait été en mesure de faire un tir plutôt précis.

« - Pour être honnête, moi aussi... » répondit l'Osakien avec une grimace d'embarras. "Je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-là...

\- Comment allez-vous tous les deux? " les interrompit finalement l'homme à la moustache, sachant que l'adolescent avait été blessé, mais il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure. "Et pourquoi diable as-tu fait ça... Ce regard... C'est le même que celui que tu avais sur la Tour Mori... Ce n'était pas vraiment le Kid, hein ?

\- Cette femme a programmé Heiji-niichan pour vous tuer et se suicider ensuite...

\- Programmé... ? T'as encore trop regardé la TV, Conan... Et c'était quoi cette idée ? A quel point peux-tu être stupide pour croire que tu aurais pu sauver Ran contre des armes à feu quand tu fais à peine un mètre de haut? » le gronda l'homme en lui assenant une légère tape sur la tête, quoique bien loin de sa force habituelle, il avait vraiment eu peur de le perdre après tout.

« - Désolé, Occhan, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le bon moment pour répondre à vos questions, nous avons quelque chose de plus important à faire là-encore... » souligna le tanné en se relevant lentement avec une grimace de douleur, se servant de la table pour le soutenir.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en état d'aider qui que ce soit là... » observa le quarantenaire avec un froncement de sourcils.

« - Ca a l'air impressionnant, mais j'ai réussi à reprendre mes sens à mi-chemin pour éviter le pire, j'ai juste râpé une côte... Et toi K... Conan-kun ? Elle ... t'a fait du mal ?

\- Elle m'a juste posé des questions... " répondit le détective à lunettes, voulant rassurer son ami sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas subi de lavage de cerveau, il avait sentit que c'était juste un interrogatoire. Il avait en quelque sorte été conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui tout le temps, sa conscience était juste dans une sorte de brouillard blanc alors que son cerveau donnait des réponses que sa conscience ne voulait pas donner... "Ah, et elle m'a drogué à un moment, mais je pense que ça commence à s'estomper, c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai réussi à me se débarrasser de son contrôle..."

Les yeux de Kogoro se posèrent sur le garçon... Comment un enfant de sept ans pouvait parler si calmement de telles choses ?

"- Peut-être le même genre de cochonneries qu'elle m'a donné la dernière fois..." conclut Heiji avec des yeux blasés. "Une idée d'où est Nee-chan ?

\- Non, ils ne m'ont pas laissé la voir... » regretta Conan avec de l'inquiétude sur le visage.

« - Peut-être que l'un d'eux a mentionné une zone où elle pourrait être? » proposa le vieil homme en se souvenant de ces leviers ils avaient vus dans la salle de contrôle.

"- Je pense que j'étais le seul dans le coin...

\- Et si les zones étaient nommées selon les processus de fabrication ? Ca ressemble à une zone de découpage ici alors on est peut-être dans les zones D1 et D3 ? " fit l'Osakien dit, à moitié pour lui-même, exprimant uniquement ses pensées.

«- Alors T4 serait... La zone de tuerie ?

\- Si c'est ça, nous devons suivre ces rails sur le plafond, ils commencent dans la zone de tuerie, ils nous y mèneront " déclara le garçon a déclaré en se levant pour montrer les rails métalliques au-dessus d'eux avec sa montre lampe torche. Ceux-ci allaient dans la direction vers laquelle était la pièce où il avait été retenu captif et vers laquelle la femme s'était échappée.

« - Plus de temps à perdre alors » décida Kogoro en prenant les devants.

Le tanné laissa discrètement son pistolet à son meilleur ami, sachant qu'il lui serait plus utile qu'à lui.

« - Et par tous les kamis, neutralise-moi si cette foutue femme essaye encore de me contrôler... » demanda-t-il à l'enfant à voix basse avant de suivre le détective et ramassant son pied de biche sur le chemin.

o.O.o

« - Il y a trois gardes par là-bas, je pense que nous sommes au bon endroit... » annonça Conan à voix basse après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la pièce voisine avec ses lunettes infrarouge qu'Heiji lui avait rendues. Ils avaient également récupéré ses affaires dans la salle où il avait précédemment été enfermé, à commencer par sa veste qui était vraiment nécessaire dans le froid du complexe non chauffé.

Le garçon avait, heureusement pour lui, arrêté ses lunettes quand la lumière revint dans le site.

"- Ca va pas nous aider..." soupira le quarantenaire en clignant des yeux rapidement, le temps pour ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière intense. « Il nous faut un plan... »

L'adolescent aux yeux verts, clignait encore plus des yeux, encore sensible après avoir été ébloui dans la salle de contrôle, et regardait vers le bas pour les protéger quand son regard tomba sur sa main sanglante et sa veste ce qui amena un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. "J'ai une idée... Mais je vais avoir besoin de récupérer le pistolet K... Conan-kun. »

Après un dernier échange d'hochements de tête, l'Osakien et le Tokyoïte le plus âgé se positionnèrent derrière un angle et ouvrirent le feu sur les gardes. Et leur réponse ne fut pas bien longue à venir, comme prévu par le tanné. Désormais, c'était juste une question de timing.

Quand le troisième coup de feu résonna dans le couloir, il jeta sur le sol avec un grognement de douleur guère difficile à feindre car il était tombé sur le sol du côté de sa blessure.

"- J'en ai touché un !" se réjouit un des gardes quand il a vu la silhouette allongée sur son dos avec une tache sanglante dans la région de la poitrine.

« - Plus qu'un, on a qu'à le poursuivre, il sera une cible facile... » décida celui qui semblait être le leader.

" - Je l'ai vu s'échapper vers la droite!" informa le dernier d'entre eux.

« - On y va alors ! Et restez groupés. »

Ils jetèrent à peine un coup d'œil à Heiji, le sang sur lui leur en disait assez, et ils se précipitèrent après Kogoro.

Entendant leurs bruits de pas diminuer, le détective de l'Ouest ouvrit un œil avant de récupérer son arme et de se lever comme il pouvait quand il eut confirmé qu'il était seul.

« - Oy, Neechan, t'es là? » demanda-t-il quand il eut rejoint la porte les hommes gardaient.

" - ... Hattori-kun?"

Une expression de pur soulagement apparut sur son visage : ils l'avaient trouvée et elle était vivante.

« - Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a eu cet appel d'Hikari-san et, quand je suis arrivée au point de rendez-vous, j'ai perdu conscience et je me suis retrouvée ici..." expliqua la jeune fille, encore troublée d'après le son de sa voix de la rapidité de son kidnapping et de la surprise d'avoir été enlevée. « Mais pourquoi moi... ?

\- On en parlera plus tard, le plus important pour le moment c'est de te sortir de là. Tu peux t'éloigner de la porte?" demanda le brun en ôtant sa veste, voulant l'utiliser comme un silencieux pour son arme, pas vraiment désireux d'informer les gardes qu'il n'était pas si mourant que ça.

Il serra les dents avec un sifflement douloureux quand il enleva le tissu collé à ses côtes blessées mais l'ignora et roula sa parka en une grosse boule de duvet qu'il poussa contre le verrou de la porte.

« - Ok, à 3, je tire, ok ?

\- Ok !

\- 1... 2... 3! "

Une détonation sourde fut le seul bruit qui se fit entendre, au soulagement de l'adolescent aux yeux verts, et il put enfin tourner la poignée de la porte.

Ran était dans un coin, les mains attachées dans le dos. Ses cheveux était un peu en bataille mais elle semblait aller bien dans l'ensemble et lui sourit quand il s'approcha pour la libérer.

« - Tu es seul ?

\- Non, Occhan et Conan-kun sont aussi ici, ils sont en train de distraire tes gardes, on doit aller les aider.

\- Conan-kun... ? » demanda la fille aux cheveux longs avec un regard surpris. « Que fait-il ici... ?

\- Il voulait jouer au héros, comme toujours... " sourit Heiji, sachant que ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. « Allé, on y va ! »

Voyant qu'il amenait brièvement sa main à ses côtes en se levant, les yeux de la Tokyoïte s'écarquillèrent quand elle remarqua enfin le rouge sur son sweat-shirt.

« - Hattori-kun, tu...

\- Ca va, on s'en inquiétera après, on doit d'abord trouver les autres. »

Avec un soupir, il abandonna son arme derrière lui dans la cellule.

"- Plus de balles" mentit-il à Ran. Il savait bien qu'il en restait quelques unes mais, clairement, étant donné qu'ils pourraient rencontrer Hikari dans leur fuite, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de garder une arme qu'il pourrait utiliser une fois de plus contre lui-même... Ou les autres.

o.O.o

Kogoro courait dans les couloirs, en direction de la zone de découpe d'où ils venaient, faisant de son mieux pour zigzaguer et se mettre à l'abri dès il le pouvait dans les recoins qu'il croisait. Il avait réussi à abattre un homme mais il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de balles, tirer au hasard n'aiderait en rien, alors il était obligé de rester sur la défensive pour le moment avec les deux autres derrière lui.

Conan, caché sur le chemin, l'attendait, et, quand le groupe lui passa devant, il réussit à abattre le dernier du lot avec une aiguille anesthésiante, plus précis que jamais avec son gadget.

Le seul garde restant continua néanmoins sa course, sans remarquer qu'il était désormais seul, trop concentré dans son petit jeu de cache-cache. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas être vu ou semé, le garçon commença à le suivre, en ajustant sa vitesse à celle de l'homme.

Mais il fut clairement trop lent, il le sut quand il entendit une fusillade quelques mètres devant lui. Paniquant, il se précipita dans la salle de découpe où ils avaient affronté Hikari, il en fut sûr en voyant que Kummel était toujours sur le sol.

Voyant que le garde lui tournait le dos - et pointait son arme sur Kogoro - il alluma ses chaussures à booster de force et envoya un de ses ballons de football à grande vitesse vers la tête de l'homme.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était...? » demanda le détective moustachu en sortant de sa cachette quand il vit que l'homme était à terre.

« - Juste un ballon de foot ! » répondit innocemment l'enfant aux yeux azurs avec un sourire. «Retournons chercher Ran-neech... "

Conan fut interrompu au milieu de sa phrase par un bras fort qui encercla sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Du coin de l'œil, il reconnut Kummel, qui était finalement revenu à ses sens et appuyait une lame juste en dessous de sa mâchoire, profitant de l'occasion qui lui avait été donnée.

« - Lâchez cette arme » ordonna l'agent en appuyant son couteau plus fortement contre le cou du garçon.

Sentant il n'y avait rien à négocier avec quelqu'un avec des yeux aussi durs, Kogoro obéit lentement, ses mains maintenant dans les airs comme un signe de sa bonne volonté.

Mais quelque chose d'autre avait également motivé son choix. Ses yeux. Les yeux de Ran quand elle vit la scène.

Kummel, comme s'il avait un sixième sens, entendit le grognement à peine audible qui sortait de la gorge de la jeune fille, mais il était déjà trop tard : la seule chose qu'il vit quand tourna la tête derrière lui fut une chaussure qui filait droit vers son visage.

Frappé pile poil où Heiji l'avait déjà touché, l'homme perdit conscience une fois de plus, assommé avant même de retomber sur le sol, cinq mètres plus loin.

« - Ouch... » observa le tanné dans un murmure après un sifflement d'admiration lorsqu'il entra dans les lieux, ayant vu la scène de derrière.

De son côté, Ran s'agenouilla devant le petit détective, une main sur chacune de ses épaules, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Voyant qu'il avait juste une égratignure sur la mâchoire, probablement faite au moment où l'homme avait été assommé, son arme ayant ripé dans sa chute, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec un soupir soulagé.

« - Raaaaan! » s'exclama son père, les larmes aux yeux de voir que sa chère petite fille allait bien, l'encerclant ainsi que Conan dans ses bras.

« - Hum... » osa enfin interrompre Heiji au bout de quelques instants. "C'est vraiment touchant mais nous devrions partir, on ne sait pas combien sont encore là, notre priorité c'est de quitter cet endroit..."

Cette remarque étant emplie de bon sens, les trois brisèrent rapidement leur étreinte et se levèrent, prêts à partir.

« - Par là-bas » fit Kogoro en montrant le chemin qu'ils avaient pris en arrivant d'une main, alors que l'autre était de retour sur la crosse de son arme. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule balle alors c'était plus pour le spectacle qu'autre chose : s'ils rencontraient quelqu'un d'autre, il serait obligé de bluffer...

Mais ses craintes s'avérèrent infondées car ils réussirent à sortir en moins de dix minutes et se précipitèrent vers la voiture aussi vite qu'ils le purent tout en continuant à surveiller leurs arrières.

Ils se jetèrent dans le véhicule avec un soupir et le détective put enfin accélérer, laissant cet endroit derrière eux avec un soulagement visible.

Entendant que l'Osakien haletait de douleur après leur petit rush et se souvenant que Conan était probablement chargé en drogues, il savait quelle était leur prochaine destination. "Ok, on va à l'hôpital le plus proche...

\- L'hôpital de Beika serait une meilleure idée... " s'opposa Conan en sortant son téléphone pour envoyer un sms à Jodie, sachant qu'il aurait une fois de plus besoin de son aide.

" – Dis ça à ton ami Osakien, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il appréciera une balade en voiture de plus d'une demi-heure dans son état...

\- Ca va aller, je gère... " affirma le tanné malgré son souffle court. "Beika sera plus sûr...

\- Plus sûr ? " demanda Kogoro, ne comprenant pas vraiment où ils voulaient en venir mais voyant bien leurs visages graves. « Vous aurez tous les deux beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer... » soupira-t-il.

Mais il leur obéit néanmoins.


	18. Chapitre 18 - Sous protection

**2e chap du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Sous protection**

* * *

Conan fut presque heureux pour une fois d'avoir une prise de son sang pour une analyse toxicologique car cela lui permettait d'échapper à Kogoro. L'homme le regardait plus que suspicieusement depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'hôpital de Beika par ce qui ressemblait à une porte dérobée et avaient été conduits dans une zone avec des gardes aux regards sévères dans les couloirs.

Heureusement pour lui, Jodie n'avait pas tardé à arriver malgré l'heure tardive et sa mini-jupe de d'habitude avait été d'une grande aide pour distraire le détective moustachu.

" - Oh, Jodie-sensei!" fit Ran en reconnaissant son ancien professeur d'anglais, lui faisant un signe avec un sourire.

« - Mouri-san ! Tu vas bien? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été enlevée...

\- Ca va, ils ne m'ont pas maltraitée. C'était peut-être juste un peu effrayant... » admit la jeune fille avec une pointe d'embarras.

" - C'est un soulagement... Je suis désolée, nous gardions l'agence de ton père sous surveillance après cette affaire avec cet homme d'affaires russe, mais nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que quelqu'un s'en prenne à toi...

\- Je voudrais d'ailleurs avoir un peu plus d'informations sur ce sujet, Miss... » souligna Kogoro d'une voix dure, se reprenant et oubliant la mini-jupe alors que la conversation passait à des sujets plus sérieux. « Je suis Mouri Kogoro, le père de Ran et détective de métier, comme vous le savez probablement.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis Jodie Saintemillion, agent du FBI » répondit la blonde en serrant la main qu'il lui avait tendue. "Oh, Cool Kid !

\- Bonsoir, Jodie-sensei! " sourit Conan en s'approchant du groupe.

« - Comment vas-tu, Conan-kun? » s'inquiéta Ran en le voyant frotter son bras.

« - C'était juste une petite piqûre, je suis assez grand pour ne plus avoir peur des aiguilles ! » assura-t-il avec une fierté toute enfantine.

« - Tu es encore un peu pâle... » déplora la jeune fille avec un froncement de sourcils.

"- Après, il est très tard pour un enfant de sept ans..." observa Jodie après un coup d'œil vers sa montre-bracelet. "Même pour nous, les adultes, il se fait tard... Il y a un hôtel, de l'autre côté de la rue, que diriez-vous de passer la nuit là-bas ? Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions, Mouri-san, mais cette histoire est trop longue et je pense que nous aurons besoin de la version d'Hattori-kun, il vaudrait mieux garder les explications pour demain, si cela ne vous dérange pas...

\- Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? » demanda le détective moustachu, conscient que sa blessure n'était pas mortelle mais néanmoins soucieux.

« - Le docteur m'a dit qu'il serait sur pied après quelques bonnes nuits de sommeil, mais il a besoin de repos pour le moment.

\- Tant mieux. Mais on dirait qu'effectivement nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre demain pour les explications...

\- Comme je vous le disais. Je vais aller avec vous à la réception et j'irai vous y chercher demain matin. Vers 09:00, ça irait ?

\- Ca m'embête d'aller dans un tel hôtel, nous sommes assez proches pour rentrer à pied à la maison... " tint à faire remarquer la fille aux cheveux longs, pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de passer la nuit dans le bâtiment luxueux qu'elle avait vu quand ils avaient garé la voiture.

« - Accepte pour moi s'il te plaît. Ce sera plus facile de vous protéger dans cet hôtel, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois de nouveau enlevée..." insista la femme aux cheveux blonds avec un visage inquiet.

« - Ok, ok, j'abandonne! » sourit la jeune fille avant de s'accroupir auprès de Conan. "J'ai toujours voulu profiter d'une salle de bain de luxe... On se prendra un bain ensemble une fois installés, ne, Conan-kun ?

\- H... Hai!" accepta le garçon sans pouvoir vraiment cacher le petit rougissement de ses joues alors il baissa la tête.

« - On y va alors! » déclara Jodie.

o.O.o

" – Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas les prévenir?" fit l'agent du FBI en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs, de retour à l'hôpital.

« - Non, Ran n'aurait pas accepté que je vienne... Je préfère avoir à lui expliquer après être parti ! Et j'ai besoin de parler à Hattori..." répondit l'enfant aux yeux azurs dans un bâillement, sans vraiment faire attention à garder les titres honorifiques une fois seul avec la femme. Elle savait qu'il était spécial, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas savoir d'où ça venait ni même être vraiment curieuse sur le sujet. Elle se contenait de l'aider, reconnaissant son intelligence qui l'avait aidée elle et ses collègues plus d'une fois. "Vous avez laissé des agents à l'hôtel ?

\- Deux dans les couloirs et un qui vérifie les caméras de sécurité, on est bons, ne t'inquiète pas » confirma la femme avec une tape apaisante sur l'épaule du petit détective quand il s'arrêta devant une porte.

" - Chambre 1810, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Jake est déjà là, il m'a envoyé un texto pour me prévenir il y a quelques minutes."

Conan tourna du coup la poignée aussi silencieusement que possible, ne voulant pas interrompre quelque chose si le spécialiste du FBI et son ami étaient déjà au travail.

Mais ces précautions furent inutiles car les deux bavardaient, l'Osakien à moitié assis grâce à un tas d'oreillers dans son dos et l'agent américain installé dans une chaise près de son lit.

« - Hé, K... Conan-kun ! » sourit Heiji quand il tourna la tête pour voir qui étaient les deux qui venaient d'entrer. « C'est gentil de venir me rendre visite si tard !

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop, je t'enverrai la facture plus tard » répondit le garçon avec un sourire avant de laisser ses yeux examiner son ami. Se rappelant que l'adolescent n'était pas seul, il se tourna vers le spécialiste. « Bonsoir, Jake-san.

\- Bonsoir, Conan-kun. J'allais commencer mais Jodie et toi voulez peut être d'abord parler à Hattori-kun ? " demanda l'agent du FBI en levant les yeux vers la blonde avec un regard interrogateur.

"- Oui, juste une seconde s'il te plaît..." confirma-t-elle quand elle vit le hochement de tête de l'enfant.

"- Je serai devant la porte.

\- Jodie-han, pourriez-vous me faire une faveur? " demanda l'adolescent à la femme avec un air sérieux une fois que l'homme fut parti. "Vous pourriez faire amener Kazuha ici ? Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle soit impliquée là-dedans mais elle a déjà rencontré le coupable, je ne voudrais pas que cette folle s'en prenne à elle...

\- Je m'en occupe ! " fit Jodie en hochant la tête avant de s'écarter un peu du lit et de sortir son téléphone pour appeler un agent basé à Osaka.

« - Alors, tu as réussi encore à te casser un truc ? » demanda le petit détective avec un regard faussement las vers l'adolescent.

« - Encore... ? Je ne crois pas m'être jamais cassé quoique ce soit, peut-être quelques bleus de temps en temps... Cette côte est à peine fissurée, ça compte pas, non ?" souligna le détective de l'Ouest, un sourire un peu gêné sur le visage. Voyant que sa blague ne le faisait guère rire, il passa à une expression plus sérieuse."Ca aurait pu être vraiment pire si je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à mi-chemin qu'il y avait un problème avec le fait que j'essaye de me planter l'estomac… Et toi ? Elle n'a pas... ?

\- Non, comme je te le disais, je ne pense pas... » confirma le garçon aux yeux azurs en secouant la tête avant de parler à voix basse pour être sûr la blonde ne pourrait pas les entendre d'où elle était. "J'étais juste... Tu sais, j'étais réveillé mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui obéir et de luidire tout ce que je savais.

\- Tout _... Tout_ ? " fit l'adolescent aux yeux verts en fronçant les sourcils, s'assombrissant encore plus quand le garçon confirma ses doutes d'un geste de tête. "Oula, ça craint...

\- Oui... Le FBI et la police se sont rendus sur place mais ils ne l'ont pas retrouvée. Ni elle ni Kummel.

\- Euh, tu es en train de me dire que deux bad guys qui connaissent ton identité se promènent dehors ?

\- Ne me le rappelle pas... » se plaignit Conan en passant la main dans ses cheveux avec frustration. "Quoique, d'après ce que cette femme m'a dit quand j'étais prisonnier, Kummel savait juste que Ran et moi étions liés à "Kudô Shinichi" mais sans savoir comment. Il a écrit cette fichue lettre juste en suivant les instructions de Takaishi.

\- Alors peut-être un seul bad guy qui sait ? Hé, regarde le bon côté des choses, grâce au fait que tu avais ton badge sur toi, on a réussi à te tirer toi et Nee-chan de là alors tout va bien !

\- Oui... Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à croire que tu aies fait équipe avec Kogoro-jisan...

-Maah, il peut être utile parfois... " conclut Heiji, amusé par la grimace étonnée de son meilleur ami. « Tant qu'on lui demande pas de penser, il est pas si mauvais..."

Les deux adolescents étaient en train de rire à ce dernier commentaire quand l'agent du FBI revint près du lit.

"- J'ai raté quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle avec un regard critique aux les deux jeunes détectives.

« - Non, non... Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour se charger de Kazuha? " demanda l'Osakien en redevenant sérieux.

" - Oui, deux de nos agents sont sur le coup. Elle devrait être ici demain matin.

\- Merci.

\- Oh oh… " fit Conan avec une pointe d'appréhension quand il sortit son téléphone, attirant l'attention des deux autres.

« - Ah, Mouri-san a enfin remarqué que tu n'étais plus là ? » demanda Jodie, un petit sourire moqueur sur son visage.

« - Il y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir... » soupira le garçon soupira en acceptant l'appel.

« - Conan-kun? ! Où es-tu?! » demanda une voix féminine paniquée de l'autre côté de la ligne.

 _« Bingo... »_ se dit le Tokyoïte avec un soupir. "Je suis avec Heiji-niichan...

\- J'arrive pas à croire que... Le FBI a dit que c'était dangereux !"

Le petit détective se sentit un peu coupable en entendant la voix de Ran. La jeune fille essayait de le gronder mais elle n'arrivait pas à cacher l'inquiétude qui était dans sa voix. Elle avait eu peur, déplora-t-il avec une expression triste.

" - Je suis désolé, Nee-chan, Conan-kun est venu parce qu'il était inquiet pour moi, ne le gronde pas trop pour ça..." intervint Heiji qui avait remarqué le visage de son ami et ne voulait pas qu'il prenne tout le blâme.

« - Hattori-kun ? Tu ...

\- Es fatigué? » proposa le brun un peu abruptement, ne voulant pas démarrer un autre sujet avec la jeune fille quand il savait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour travailler avec Jake avant le matin. "Oui, et je pense que nous le sommes tous donc je te renvoie le gamin, je vais faire en sorte qu'un agent le raccompagne à l'hôtel, ok ?

\- Oui...

\- J'arrive, Ran-neechan ! " confirma l'enfant aux yeux azurs avant de raccrocher. « Je vais me mettre en route alors... » fit-il d'une voix un peu déçue, ayant prévu de trainer un peu plus avec son ami pour discuter de l'affaire et peut-être même le soutenir comme il aurait pu dans sa lutte pour se débarrasser de son contrôle mental.

« - Demande à l'un des gardes près de la sortie à l'arrière, je les avais informés, l'un d'eux t'accompagnera » l'informa Jodie, un peu amusée par cette scène qu'elle avait vu venir.

« - Ok, Merci.

\- On se voit demain matin alors ! Tu peux m'appeler Jake-han sur le chemin ? Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de dormir pour moi.

\- Ok... Bonne chance avec ça, Hattori" lui souhaita Conan en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

" - Merci ! File maintenant !

\- Ok ! »

Après un dernier signe de tête, Heiji regarda avec un petit sourire le garçon courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour rejoindre sa Neechan, s'arrêtant à peine pour dire au spécialiste du FBI qu'il pouvait revenir.

" - Ah et Jodie-han !" demanda-t-il en voyant que la femme sortait pour lui laisser une certaine intimité. « Vous pourriez me rapporter le sac que j'ai laissé à l'agence de Mouri-han ? J'ai clairement besoin de vêtements propres...

\- Haha, en effet, clairement... " rit doucement la blonde en voyant le tas de vêtements que l'adolescent pointait du doigt, un tas d'une couleur indéfinie qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle d'origine, un mélange de gris et brun. "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci ! OK, de retour au boulot, il est temps de commencer l'étape 2 de ce désamorçage de l'esprit, Jake-han!" fit l'adolescent en souriant à l'homme qui revenait dans la chambre.

o.O.o

« - Je ne veux plus rien entendre de ce que vous avez à me dire ! Dites-moi où est Heiji et maintenant! "

La voix forte qui résonnait dans le couloir juste devant la chambre d'hôtel des Mouri était assez familière à ses occupants.

« - Kazuha-chan?! » demanda Ran en ouvrant la porte, encore dans son pyjama.

« - Ran-chan ?!

\- Ah, Heiji-niichan a demandé hier à Jodie-sensei que quelqu'un fasse venir Kazuha-neechan ici... " les informa Conan en ouvrait la porte de sa chambre avec des yeux de chouette, ayant été réveillé par le bruit. "Il avait peur qu'elle soit attaquée...

\- Il est ici ?! " demanda Kazuha d'une voix pleine d'espoir, mettant un pied dans la chambre d'hôtel et commençant à regarder autour d'elle.

" - Il n'est pas ici, mais il n'est pas loin. Prends-toi un siège, on va t'expliquer la situation" proposa la jeune Tokyoïte.

Voyant que l'Osakienne, après un regard surpris, prit tout de même place, elle fit un signe de tête aux deux agents du FBI qui se tenaient près de la porte avant de la fermer.

« - Je n'arrive toujours pas croire qu'il m'ait fait sortir de mon lit pour m'envoyer à Tôkyô au beau milieu de la nuit... Ces gars ne m'ont même pas laissé faire mes valises ! » marmonna la fille à la queue de cheval en posant son menton sur sa main.

« - Mais je pense que je sais pourquoi et c'est peut-être tant mieux... » observa Ran en prenant un siège auprès d'elle.

Le garçon aux yeux azurs hésita une seconde à s'installer avec elles mais un bâillement tellement énorme qu'il lui mit les larmes aux yeux le convainquit du contraire. Il avait besoin de sommeil, il y avait encore une heure avant de rejoindre Jodie en bas, mieux valait se reposer un peu plus longtemps.

" - ... Tu te souviens d'Hikari-san qu'on a rencontrée au cours de cette affaire pendant notre séjour au ski ? Après avoir reçu un appel d'elle hier, j'ai été enlevée... Otou-san m'a dit qu'elle faisait sans doute partie d'une société criminelle, tu arrives à croire ça ?!

\- Pas possible ! "

Conan ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui ce qui étouffa le bruit des discussions des filles. Malgré son envie de dormir, il venait d'identifier un autre morceau du puzzle que lui et Heiji tentaient de résoudre.

Il se souvint que Ran et Hikari avaient échangé leurs numéros au chalet quand ils s'étaient séparés en deux équipes pour rechercher Heiji, Kazuha et Ryo. Mais de penser que le médecin l'utiliserait ainsi plus tard...

Soit la femme avec eu beaucoup de chance soit... Elle jouait avec tellement de coups d'avance que cela commençait à lui faire peur.

Le petit détective se réinstalla sur son oreiller avec un soupir, sachant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de se rendormir tant son cerveau était en ébullition, en train de re-balayer les précédentes affaires dans lesquelles elle aurait pu être impliquée, essayant de les voir d'un œil nouveau après cette révélation.

Et, effectivement, comme il l'avait prévu, quand Ran frappa à sa porte pour le réveiller, ses yeux étaient toujours grand ouverts.


	19. Chapitre 19 - Vérité

**Yop !**

 **On continue à décortiquer l'affaire mais c'est bientôt fini ; )**

 **Je pense aussi sortir un peu plus vite les chapitres, j'ai bien avancé la traduction donc autant que vous en profitiez... je vous dis donc à mercredi !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Vérités**

* * *

Finalement Jodie n'avait pas été celle qui était venue les chercher, elle avait envoyé un de ses agents, l'un de ceux qui avaient amené Kazuha à l'hôtel un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient tous les cinq de retour à l'hôpital, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Heiji.

Conan reconnut de loin la porte derrière laquelle son ami était et la vit s'ouvrir sur une infirmière qui partit avec un petit signe de tête. Bien, le détective tanné était là et réveillé.

Le garçon pressa le pas pour ne pas laisser la porte se refermer et rentra le premier, pour voir que les yeux de l'adolescent étaient encore un peu fatigués mais qu'il était déjà tout habillé, grâce au fait que Jodie lui avait apporté son sac le matin même. Il n'était pas seul d'ailleurs.

« - Bonjour !

\- Hé, Cool Kid ! Bien dormi ? Tu as pu profiter de la salle de bain avec ta grande sœur?"sourit l'agent du FBI en le regardant rentrer.

« - Hai... » répondit le petit détective, incapable de croiser le regard d'Heiji qui recrachait presque l'eau qu'il venait de boire avec ses médicaments et lui envoya un regard plein de sous-entendus scabreux quand il se fut repris.

« - Hé ben, quand on voit à quel point tu as l'air heureux, je me dis que je me suis inquiétée pour rien... " déclara Kazuha d'une voix glaciale quand elle entra avec Kogoro et Ran et entendit son ami d'enfance qui riait désormais face à l'embarras du garçon.

Elle ne voulait pas utiliser un ton aussi dur mais elle avait été soucieuse depuis que Ran lui avait dit qu'il avait été blessé alors de le voir dans ses vêtements de tous les jours, en train de rire de bon cœur avec Conan et une étrangère au décolleté plutôt fourni eut raison de ses nerfs.

« - Salut Kazuha! » la salua le brun, un peu calmé par le ton glacé de la jeune fille. « Comment a été ton voyage ?

\- Je me suis retrouvée coincée entre deux gars en smokings noirs qui ne voulaient pas se trouver à plus d'un mètre de moi, comment c'était, selon toi... "

Voyant que l'Osakien n'osait pas répliquer quoi que ce soit, sachant probablement que peu importe la réponse qu'il donnerait, ce ne serait pas la bonne, elle continua d'une voix plus forte. "Désagréable, bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que t'a encore fichu, Ahou !

\- Hé, j'ai rien fait, ce sont ces gars qui ont fait quelque chose... " se défendit le brun, tentant involontairement de rentrer sa tête entre ses épaules pour se protéger de la fille en colère.

« - Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait faire toute la route jusqu'à Tôkyô ?!

\- Parce que cette folle veut probablement se venger de moi, je voulais pas que tu ...

\- ... QUOI ?!" Le cri de la jeune fille fut encore une fois bien sonore, mais ce n'était plus de la colère.

« - Hé, pourriez-vous baisser le ton, c'est un hôpital ici ! » leur rappela une infirmière en entrant soudainement, de l'agacement sur son visage. "Vous êtes combien là-dedans ?! Veuillez respecter les règles de visite...

\- Désolé pour le désagrément que nous avons pu causer... " s'excusa Ran avec une petite courbette, étant la plus proche de la porte et par conséquent de l'infirmière.

"- ... Ca ira pour cette fois" fit la femme, rapidement calmée par politesse de la Tokyoïte. "Faites juste attention au bruit, pour le bien-être des patients.

\- Je ferai attention, désolée d'avoir été aussi bruyante... » déplora Kazuha, ses joues un peu rouges.

« - Merci. »

Kogoro regarda l'infirmière s'en aller et posa les yeux posés sur sa fille et l'Osakienne. « L'infirmière a quand même raison, nous sommes trop nombreux pour la taille de cette pièce. Ran, va te chercher quelque chose à manger avec ton amie, j'ai besoin de parler avec Hattori-kun et Saintemilion-san. Reste juste dans l'hôpital.

\- Mais... " essaya de refuser la fille à la queue de cheval, ses yeux sur Heiji.

« - Ca ira, je suis là, je ne partirai pas sans toi » la rassura l'adolescent avec un sourire chaleureux.

« - Y a intérêt ! " fut sa façon d'accepter et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

" - Tu viens, Conan-kun?" demanda Ran, sachant qu'il n'avait pas petit-déjeuné non plus alors il pourrait avoir faim.

« - Il va rester » répondit le détective moustachu avant même que le garçon puisse dire un mot. « Je parie que tu veux rester, non? »

Le garçon aux yeux azurs hocha la tête, surpris par le fait le quarantenaire n'ait pas essayé de se débarrasser de lui comme il le faisait toujours.

" - Eh bien à plus tard alors!" fit la fille aux cheveux longs en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Conan, se secouant pour se remettre de sa surprise, décida finalement de s'installer sur le lit de Heiji, le seul siège de la chambre étant occupée par Jodie. L'Osakien s'installa de façon à faire face à Mouri et laisser plus de place pour que le garçon s'assoie plus confortablement mais ce déplacement amena une grimace sur son visage.

"- Ca va aller ?" demanda Kogoro avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, ayant remarqué l'expression du tanné. "Tu ne devrais pas rester couché ?

\- C'est seulement une côte fêlée et quelques points de suture, je ne suis pas mourant ou un truc du genre... " fit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules, ne voulant pas en faire un drame.

« - Ok... Alors du coup assez en forme pour nous donner quelques explications sur ce cirque, à commencer par l'enlèvement de ma fille ? Je pense que vous avez tous des informations que je n'ai pas..." souligna l'homme avec un regard dur vers les trois qui lui faisaient face.

« - Euuuh... OK..." accepta Hattori à contrecœur, cherchant les yeux de Conan pour avoir son approbation.

« - Tout a commencé avec cette affaire, à la montagne, quand nous sommes restés coincés dans ce blizzard... » commença le garçon a commencé, pour aider son ami.

« - Quand j'ai fini avec les deux chambres de l'hôtel pour moi tout seul ?

\- Oui... Puis il y a eu cette affaire quand nous sommes revenus, avec ce touriste russe...

\- Et enfin, un meurtre dans un hôpital d'Osaka » fini l'adolescent aux yeux verts. Il n'avait pas encore tous ses souvenirs sur cette affaire, mais assez pour en décrire les grandes lignes et ce qu'ils en avaient déduit.

« - Votre suspect aime voyager? » observa Kogoro assez ironiquement. « Ca sonne sacrément disparate pour moi...

\- Clairement... " convint Jodie avec un sourcil relevé. "Quel est le lien ?

\- Un détournement d'échelle nationale de médicaments hospitaliers dont l'usage peut être détourné en stupéfiants, pour les revendre en Russie. Et celle qui mène très probablement ce trafic, Takaishi Hikari.

\- Celle que nous avons affronté hier soir? » demanda le détective moustachu en regardant avec surprise l'Osakien. La jeune fille avait l'air dangereuse alors qu'elle maintenait Conan, un pistolet à la main, mais elle n'avait pas le charisme d'un criminel international.

« - Ne faites pas confiance à son visage, cette femme est folle, je vous le dis... » confirma Conan avec un frisson en ce souvenant à quel point le médecin avait été dénouée d'émotions, uniquement concentrée sur ses objectifs, prête à tout pour les atteindre, sans même hésiter avant de blesser des enfants et des adolescents...

« - Mais _votre amie_ laisse une sacrée piste de cadavres derrière elle, comment se fait-il que personne ne l'ai remarqué ? » intervint Jodie, ses sourcils désormais froncés.

" - Elle n'agit jamais directement..." déplora Heiji en secouant la tête avec un visage déprimé. « Elle trouve toujours un moyen de manipuler ou de payer quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot...

\- Quoique, peut-être qu'au chalet… » proposa le petit détective, ayant une nouvelle théorie sur cette affaire après y avoir un peu réfléchi le matin.

" - Je me demandais aussi..." convint le brun en croisant les bras alors qu'il se mettait à réfléchir. « Si Yoshida avait été manipulé, pas possible qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il y avait un problème après ce premier meurtre, il y avait tellement de sang partout... Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un qui a été programmé puisse réaliser une série de commandes aussi compliquée, avec plusieurs meurtres.

\- Vous êtes encore avec vos histoires de programmation... » releva le père de Ran avec un regard las vers les deux ados. "Arrêtez la SF les garçons...

\- Il ne s'agit pas de SF, Mouri-san » intervint Jodie avec un visage grave. "Il s'agit d'une réalité. Et un de nos spécialistes nous a confirmé qu'Hattori-kun avait été programmé. Par une personne extrêmement douée.

\- Et c'est comme ça qu'elle procède : elle manipule quelqu'un pour récupérer les médicaments pour elle dans les réserves des hôpitaux et quand il ou elle se fait repérer...

\- ... Soit elle n'a plus besoin de cette personne et l'oblige à se suicider, soit elle fait en sorte qu'elle se débarrasse des témoins ou fasse accuser quelqu'un d'autre..." soupira l'enfant aux yeux azurs, finissant les explications de l'Osakien.

"- La technique du 'je fais accuser quelqu'un d'autre' a été utilisée dans cette affaire dont je vous parlais, dans cet hôpital à Osaka. Takaishi a essayé de faire accuser une amie à moi. Mais j'ai résolu l'affaire et trouvé le vrai coupable. Et quand j'ai vu qu'elle travaillait là, j'ai réalisé que ce cas ressemblait pas mal à un autre qui s'était produit il y a six mois, encore une fois dans un hôpital dans lequel elle travaillait. Alors je l'ai suivie...

\- 'Je fais gaffe', que tu disais... » souligna Conan à voix basse pour n'être entendu que de son meilleur ami.

Il eut une petite grimace d'embarras avant de continuer. "... Et la seule chose dont je me rappelle après ça c'est que je me suis mis à attaquer Mouri-han et à essayer de me suicider dès qu'elle disait le mot magique..." conclut le tanné d'une voix ennuyée avant de frotter ses yeux pour essayer de chasser la fatigue.

" – Alors j'avais raison, ce n'était pas le Kid après tout... Il y a des chances que ça se reproduise...?" demanda Kogoro, pâlissant un peu à l'idée d'être si proche de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'attaquer, peut-être à tout moment.

" – Je n'essaierai plus de vous tuer, si c'est la question..." sourit Heiji, amusé par la peur visible de l'homme. "Et je ne devrais plus essayer d'attenter à ma propre vie... Mais il y reste quelques petites choses, je suis apparemment toujours sensible à ses suggestions, je travaille là-dessus avec Jake-han - le spécialiste du FBI – pour me débarrasser complètement de ça...

\- Vous n'avez pas réussi hier soir? » demanda la blonde car elle savait qu'ils avaient passé un certain temps ensemble.

« - Non, on a essayé mais les médicaments ils m'ont donnés pour ma blessure nous ont empêchés d'être vraiment efficaces...

\- Mais le plus dangereux est derrière nous, non? " voulut confirmer le quarantenaire. Voyant le hochement de tête du tanné, il eut une autre question. "Mais pourquoi en a-t-elle après moi... ?

\- A cause de cette affaire dans l'aéroport, je pense... " répondit Conan avec une voix qui était peut-être un peu trop mature et trop proche de son identité cachée, fait qu'Heiji lui souligna d'un petit coup de coude et il repassa à une attitude plus enfantine. "C'est grâce à Tome-san, vous vous rappelez qu'il a dit que les médicaments utilisés dans cette affaire étaient disponibles seulement dans les hôpitaux ?

\- Et les médicaments de ce trafic étant vendus en Russie... Il suffit d'ajouter deux et deux.

\- Nous savions déjà qu'il était impliqué dans un trafic de drogue en Europe et probablement qu'il faisait partie de la mafia, alors nous le surveillions... » expliqua Jodie, suivant la version qu'elle avait définie au préalable avec Conan quand il l'avait appelée au sujet de cette affaire.

« - Mais ce n'était pas juste un trafic russe, il faisait aussi la mule pour un japonais... " ajouta le détective de l'Ouest. "Et comme la victime était l'associé du coupable, il devait aussi connaître voire même faisait aussi partie de ce trafic de drogue. J'imagine que, après un désaccord entre ces deux gars, il est devenu un témoin gênant... Aleiev a dû récupérer ce qu'il lui fallait de Takaishi pour déguiser ce meurtre en suicide…

\- Mais j'ai résolu l'affaire. Et j'ai gâché leur plan..." conclut le père de Ran, comprenant où l'adolescent voulait en venir.

« - Oui, c'est pour ça que nous avons préféré assigner un ou deux hommes à votre protection, nous savions à quel point il était puissant dans son pays, il y aurait pu avoir des représailles... » expliqua la blonde avec un regard vers Conan, le couvrant encore.

« - Mais finalement la menace est venue du Japon, Takaishi voulait avoir sa revanche et, comme j'ai découvert par hasard qui elle était vraiment, elle a profité de l'occasion je lui ai donnée, voulant faire d'une pierre deux coups...

\- Et puisque tu as échoué, elle a eu cette idée d'enlever Ran ? » proposa Kogoro avec un froncement de sourcils. "Mais cette lettre était adressée à Kudô Shinichi... Et pourtant elle a été envoyée à mon agence...

\- N'essayez pas de deviner ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, c'est une psychopathe... " fit remarquer Heiji en regardant le petit détective du le coin de l'œil, essayant de couvrir les véritables motivations du criminel car cela révèlerait son identité cachée. « Enfin, on peut dire qu'on a eu de la chance d'avoir Conan-kun et les gadgets du professeur ! » fit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon pour changer de sujet.

"- Pas faux…" admit l'homme moustachu avant de se rapprocher de l'enfant aux yeux azurs. "D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il t'était passé par la tête… Pourquoi as-tu essayé d'y aller seul alors que c'était de la folie ?

\- Haha, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé... » rit Conan avec embarras et se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

L'homme leva son poing et l'abattit vers le crâne de l'enfant mais s'arrêta au dernier moment, à la surprise de Conan, pour se poser légèrement sur ses cheveux. « Donne plus de valeur à ta vie, gamin... »

S'écartant, il se tourna vers Heiji. « Et ces gars que nous avons affrontés hier, qui étaient-ils finalement ? Ils n'agissaient pas comme des sous-fifres de Takaishi... Ils appartenaient à l'Organisation dont tu m'as parlée, pas vrai, Hattori-kun? »

Le regard du petit détective fut aussi froid que la glace de l'Arctique quand il le posa sur l'Osakien, comprenant que son ami avait été encore une fois trop bavard. Mais il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit, il préféra donc s'en tenir à la vérité, en partie tout du moins. « De ce que j'ai entendu quand j'étais là-bas, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été engagés pour être là.

\- D'après leurs pratiques et leurs noms de code, je dirais qu'ils venaient de l'Organisation, oui. » confirma Heiji maintenant qu'il avait l'aval de l'enfant. "Elle probablement acheté leurs services pour leur mettre sur le dos nos meurtres...

\- Mais, puisque son plan a complètement raté, je ne pense pas qu'elle va pouvoir les ré-embaucher de sitôt " déclara Jodie avec un petit sourire. « Notre informateur nous a confirmé ce matin qu'elle était désormais sur leur 'hit list', a priori Kummel penserait qu'elle les aurait en quelque sorte trahis...»

« _Je parie qu'elle leur a promis Kudô alors ils ne devaient être que très moyennement heureux d'avoir Mouri et Hattori à la place_... » se dit Conan, pas vraiment surpris de cette information, l'Organisation n'étant pas le genre à pardonner quoi que ce soit.

« - Alors ce n'est pas lié à votre vendetta personnelle à toi et à Kudô? » conclut Kogoro en regardant le tanné. "Désolé, j'ai été un peu sévère là-bas...

\- Non, ça va... Lié ou pas, Nee-chan a été attaquée parce que nous avons tous deux mis notre nez où nous n'aurions pas du... " admit le détective aux yeux verts avec un soupir : connaissant les véritables motivations de Takaishi, il ne pouvait clairement pas dire que ce n'était pas en partie de sa faute et de celle de son ami...

« - Alors, c'est quoi la suite ? » demanda le quarantenaire après un court silence. "Je ne veux pas que Ran soit de nouveau en danger mais… On va pas non plus se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrêtée..."

Heiji et Jodie échangèrent un regard d'embarras.

" - Comme nous le disions avec Hattori-kun avant votre arrivée, il n'y a malheureusement pas de mandat d'arrêt.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il n'y a pas de preuves... " rappela le petit détective à son oncle avec ennui.

" - Et je ne pense pas pouvoir être assez crédible en face d'un jury, pas si je leur dis qu'elle a bidouillé dans ma tête et que j'ai tout oublié un certain temps..." déplora l'Osakien avec un soupir.

" - Nous n'allons pas nous cacher toute notre vie..." refusa fermement le détective le plus âgé.

« - Puisque que Takaishi a l'Organisation à ses trousses, je ne pense pas qu'elle pouvoir agir comme elle le voudra. Sa vengeance ne sera probablement pas sa première priorité... » fit observer Jodie, sachant à quel point l'Organisation pouvait être insistante et efficace quand ils menaient une chasse à l'homme. « Si vous ne voulez pas du programme de protection, nous pouvons toujours avoir une surveillance légère de vous et de vos proches pour le moment si ça vous va.

\- Pour le moment ? Ça sonne plutôt comme toujours cette histoire, si rien n'est fait. » commenta sèchement Kogoro.

« - Avec les informations que nous avons obtenues grâce à vous tous, nous allons pouvoir sérieusement progresser dans notre enquête. S'il ya un moyen de la lier à ce trafic, nous le trouverons !

\- Hmm, ok, je vais réfléchir à votre proposition. Je dois voir avec Ran aussi... » déclara l'homme, commençant à envisager cette possibilité. « Mieux vaut faire vite d'ailleurs... Je reviens de suite.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Hattori-kun? Ca s'appliquerait pour toi aussi " proposa la blonde après que le père de Ran soit sorti.

" – Nan, ça ira, je demanderai à Oyaji de mettre quelques hommes sur le coup pour moi et Kazuha.

\- Ok. Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un ou deux appels téléphoniques à passer et une affaire à résoudre et vite... " annonça l'agent du FBI avec un clin d'œil avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.


	20. Chapitre 20 - En coulisses

**2e chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : En coulisses**

* * *

"- Pfiou..." conclut Heiji dans un bâillement.

"- Oui, d'accord avec toi... On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué les quelques trous dans ton histoire » déclara Conan avec soulagement en se laissant tomber sur le lit, bras croisés derrière la tête.

« - Ne, Kudô... Tes impressions sur l'affaire du chalet ?

\- Eh bien, si notre théorie comme quoi Yoshida Ryo n'est pas le coupable est juste...

\- Alors c'est elle qui a fait le travail manuel pour une fois, non? " proposa l'Osakien, son menton sur sa main, regardant dans le vide en pensant à l'affaire. "Du coup... Une première victime, Ishida Ren. Coup à la tête et la gorge tranchée. D'après la position du coup, nous avons pensé que seul un homme pourrait l'avoir attaqué mais...

\- Takaishi n'a-t-elle pas mentionné qu'elle lui avait fait un café ? Si elle a utilisé la même drogue que son complice russe, ça devient facile de frapper quelqu'un d'aussi grand qu'Ishida même en étant petit...

\- Donc elle l'aurait drogué, aurait attendu un peu qu'il perde conscience, l'aurait frappé à la tête d'une façon que seul un homme aurait pu si Ishida avait été debout et lui a coupé la gorge avec un scalpel qu'elle a volé à Shibe... Kami, je déteste quand les médecins commencent à tuer les gens, ils sont trop doués pour ça... » soupira le détective brun avec un frisson.

"- Oui... " lui accorda le garçon, appréciant également peu le talent des docteurs à tuer efficacement n'importe qui et en un seul coup s'ils le voulaient. "Pour la seconde affaire, le meurtre de Takeno, je pense que c'était bien plus facile pour elle de l'organiser... La fille était déjà droguée après qu'elle soit entrée en état de choc et Takaishi aurait eu bien assez de temps pour organiser tout ça depuis la chambre où elles étaient sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Elle a juste eu à voler une paire de chaussures de Yoshida à l'entrée et les utiliser pour laisser des traces le long de la gouttière. Personne n'aurait remarqué qu'elle était sortie. Elle a sans doute jeté le tout par la fenêtre dans un sac blanc au loin dans la neige, avec le matériel à découper le verre.

\- Et puis elle s'est injectée elle-même ce médicament... " termina l'adolescent aux yeux verts. "Nous n'avons pas trouvé d'empreintes sur la seringue, mais si elle la tenait avec sa manche enroulée autour, elle avait juste à la jeter au loin avant de s'évanouir et personne ne l'aurait remarqué...

\- La touche finale était d' « aider » Yoshida à se tuer... C'était peut-être le plus complexe, elle a probablement dû prévoir plusieurs possibilités.

\- Elle aurait pu avoir prévu qu'il essaierait de partir avec la voiture mais de là à deviner que je provoquerai cet accident...

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait vu venir mais elle avait probablement déjà trafiqué la voiture pour qu'elle s'arrête assez rapidement si Yoshida la prenait... Tu l'as juste arrêtée un peu plus tôt que prévu.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle vous a découragés d'affronter le blizzard ? Pour ne pas la déranger dans son plan ? Elle a eu de la chance, Kazuha et moi aurions pu toujours être près de Yoshida..." fit Heiji en fronçant les sourcils, un peu surpris par l'audace de la femme.

"- Je parie qu'elle avait bien d'autres scénarios pour ça... Elle aurait pu vous tuer et mettre tout ça sur le dos de Yoshida avant son « suicide ».

\- Je n'aime pas le genre de choses que cette fille planifie... " se plaignit le détective de l'Ouest avec un frisson en comprenant que lui et Kazuha avaient probablement échappé encore de plus près de la mort qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé dans leur igloo. "Quel était son mobile à ton avis ?

\- Hmm... Je pense que ce groupe pourrait avoir été l'équipe d'origine, à une époque où elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être pointilleuse sur le choix de ses partenaires. Mais il suffit de regarder comment Ishida aimait se vanter, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de choses qui aide à durer longtemps dans ce type de milieu... Elle a probablement pensé qu'il était temps de recommencer à zéro, avec ce nouvel emploi dans l'hôpital d'Osaka...

\- Oui... Ce gars a même mentionné la Russie, tu te rappelles comment elle l'a arrêté à mi-chemin ? Je parie qu'ils n'y étaient pas pour raisons personnelles, mais plus pour du « professionnel »... Tous les deux, un sac à dos rempli de drogue en travers de l'épaule...

\- Nous ne le saurons jamais à moins qu'elle ne l'avoue... " soupira Conan en se relevant. "Ce ne sont que des théories : même si nous avons raison, s'il y avait la moindre preuve de ce qu'elle a fait dans le chalet, je parie qu'il n'y a plus rien là, elle s'en sera assurée...

\- Clairement... Après, même si ça m'agace de ne pas pouvoir la faire arrêter pour ces meurtres, cela serait une consolation de pouvoir au moins la faire tomber pour trafic de drogue...

\- Mais elle va être très prudente désormais, surtout avec l'Organisation sur ses talons... Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de l'Organisation, c'est quoi cette idée d'en parler à Kogoro-jisan ?" demanda le garçon aux yeux azurs avec un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

"- J'ai essayé d'éviter le sujet, mais... Je devais lui donner quelques informations, je ne voulais pas qu'il se précipite dans cet ancien abattoir sans en connaître les dangers...

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- Juste que nous avions affronté cette organisation une ou deux fois, avec "Kudô", rien de plus ! " se défendit l'Osakien, blessé que son ami puisse imaginer qu'il dirait plus que le strict nécessaire à son 'oncle'.

"- Tu es sûr que c'est tout?" insista le petit détective avec des yeux durs.

"- Oui, bien sûr, je le jure!"

Voyant que ce n'était pas suffisant pour radoucir l'expression de son ami, le tanné comprit qu'il y avait probablement plus que ça à ces questions, quelque chose que l'enfant ne lui disait pas. "Pourquoi cette tête ?

\- Kogoro-jisan agissait bizarrement...

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne réfléchis pas trop ? On sait tous les deux qu'il n'est pas vraiment le genre logique parfois...

\- Je voudrais bien que ce soit aussi simple mais... " Le Tokyoïte s'arrêta pour passer la main dans ses cheveux avec ennui. "'tain, j'arrive à gérer les soupçons de Ran mais si Kogoro-jisan s'y met aussi...

\- Pff, donne-lui juste 10 minutes de ton « Conan le gamin » et il va tout oublier, ne t'inquiète pas ..." fit Heiji pour tenter de rassurer son ami, ponctuant son discours avec une tape dans son dos, un grand sourire sur son visage. "Il a rarement été capable de déduire quoique ce soit, pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ?

\- J'espère... " soupira le petit détective avant de sortir son téléphone. "Mais vaudrait mieux que je me prépare un ou deux plans de secours...

\- Qui appelles-tu ?

\- Haibara. Je ne serai pas en mesure de revenir chez Hakase pendant un certain temps donc j'aurais besoin qu'il me laisse quelques pièces de rechange pour mes gadgets. Et si je pouvais avoir une ou deux pilules d'antidote, juste au cas où...

\- Ah, bon courage avec ça... » sourit le tanné, sachant comment la petit scientifique pouvait être tatillonne sur le sujet, surtout quand Conan mentionnait « Organisation » et « antidote » dans la même phrase.

Après une grimace montrant clairement qu'il savait aussi que ce serait difficile, le garçon rapprocha le téléphone de son oreille.

o.O.o

« - Ah, Mouri-san n'est pas encore de retour ? » demanda Jodie en arrivant et voyant que les deux garçons étaient seuls.

« - Pas encore... » confirma l'enfant aux yeux azurs quand il s'arrêta de parler avec Heiji. "Alors, du nouveau ?

\- Oui, quelques petites choses... Je voulais attendre Mouri-san mais bon... " Elle haussa les épaules, apparemment trop excitée par les nouvelles pour attendre. « Aleiev est mort, c'est une des premières nouvelles.

\- Aleiev... Ce russe qui aurait aidé Takaishi?" demanda l'Osakien en reconnaissant le nom. « Il était pas en prison ?

\- Il l'était, ils l'ont retrouvé ce matin, il s'est pendu avec le drap de son lit.

\- Aucun signe de quelqu'un l'ait "aidé" ? " demanda le petit détective un froncement de sourcils suspicieux sur le visage.

« - Il était seul et personne n'est venu lui rendre visite depuis qu'il est en prison...

\- Mais...? " insista le tanné en voyant à l'expression de la femme blonde qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

" - ... Mais il a reçu un appel très tôt ce matin, d'une femme. Ca s'est fini assez rapidement et, quand ils ont rouvert la porte de sa cellule, il était mort...

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a piégé ses propres hommes... " déclara Heiji en secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité. "Et pourquoi le tuer maintenant ?

\- Peut-être qu'il savait où elle pourrait se diriger ? " proposa Conan en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. "Ce qui serait en faveur de la théorie comme quoi elle rentre en Russie pour se cacher. Elle n'est pas très prudente, à nous donner de tels indices..." fit-il avec une grimace, surpris de cette précipitation quant toutes ses précédentes décisions avaient été si réfléchies.

« - Et elle en a laissé un autre » sourit Jodie, heureuse d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles pour une fois. "La police a fouillé l'endroit où tu avais été retenu, Cool Kid, et ils ont trouvé des empreintes digitales dans la pièce que tu nous avais indiquée. Elles sont seulement partielles ceux mais ajoute ça à ton témoignage...

\- Ca devrait suffire ! Bonnes nouvelles, Jodie-han!" se réjouit l'adolescent aux yeux verts avec un grand sourire.

"- Excellente nouvelle mais nous n'avons pas les empreintes de Takaishi, étant donné qu'elle n'a jamais été arrêtée..." précisa la femme en s'assombrissant un peu.

« - Nous avons besoin de ses empreintes pour prouver qu'elle est coupable mais ce n'est pas possible de les récupérer si nous ne la faisons pas arrêter... C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue cette histoire... » conclut le garçon aux yeux azurs d'une voix qui exprimait sa frustration.

"- Eh bien, la police a besoin de preuves pour éditer un mandat mais nous... Si nous rencontrions _accidentellement_ Takaishi et l'arrêtions par erreur _accidentellement_ et découvrions _accidentellement_ que ses empreintes correspondent à un crime... Tout le monde sera content, non?" sourit la blonde avec une innocence feinte.

« - Haha, je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi la police japonaise n'aime pas trop avoir des agents étrangers sur leur sol... » rit l'Osakien, un peu embarrassé de l'audace de la femme.

« - Vous avez une idée quant à là où elle va? » demanda le détective à lunettes, sachant que c'était la première étape pour qu'ils arrêtent « accidentellement » le médecin.

« - Nous avions eu quelques espoirs dans l'interrogatoire d'Aleiev mais c'est un peu trop tard maintenant... Mais, comme tu le dis, elle est très probablement en route vers la Russie et, en plein hiver, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait beaucoup d'autres solutions que l'avion.

\- Alors vous allez guetter les aéroports ? Ca suffira ?

\- Je vois encore avec mes hommes s'il y a d'autres possibilités pour elle d'aller à la Russie via Hokkaido, mais cela semble vraiment difficile. Tu pensais à autre chose, Cool Kid ?" demanda Jodie quand elle vit que le garçon était perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Hmm, c'est juste que je sens qu'elle a sans doute préparé différentes façons de sortir du pays : vu qu'elle vend de la drogue, elle a besoin d'un moyen d'exporter quand les eaux sont gelées. Et le fait qu'elle ait tué Aleiev prouve qu'il savait comment...

\- Tu penses à un bateau ? Un brise-glace qui sait? » proposa le tanné, cette idée était apparue dans son esprit quand il avait essayé de réfléchir à un moyen de transport de marchandises au travers de l'hiver russe.

« - Ou un hélicoptère privé... Ou même un traîneau ! Il y a bien des façons, en fait...

\- Ok, je vais donner ces idées à mes hommes, cela pourra être utile » conclut l'agent du FBI, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pensé à tout ça avant.

Sentant que son téléphone vibrait, Conan regarda rapidement l'appareil qui était dans sa poche pour voir que l'appelant était Haibara Ai.

"- Je reviens tout de suite ! Je dois...

\- Aller aux toilettes? " termina Heiji avec un sourire moqueur.

« - C'est ça... » rétorqua le garçon un ton las avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre.

o.O.o

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant aux yeux azurs faisait face à une petite fille aux cheveux auburn, le regard assez ennuyé, dans le hall de l'hôpital, juste derrière le distributeur à canette du rez-de-chaussée.

"- Tu sais, à chaque fois je me demande comment tu arrives toujours à terminer dans Leurs pattes par accident...

\- Je sais, désolé... " admit Conan avec une grimace d'embarras. « Mais j'ai une grand scientifique pour m'aider durant ces temps difficiles, pas vrai ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pas très convainquant mais il devait s'y forcer, il était prêt à tout pour obtenir l'antidote.

« - La flatterie ne marche pas sur moi, tu devrais le savoir... » souligna la scientifique avec un petit sourire.

"- Ca valait le coup d'essayer..." observa le détective à lunettes. "Alors ? Tu vas m'en donner ? "

AI regarda l'enfant devant elle avec un regard critique. Elle savait qu'il trouverait probablement un moyen de se retrouver mêlé à des ennuis encore plus grands que ceux dans lesquels il était déjà, avec ou sans antidote de l'APTX 4869. Et qu'elle serait en colère contre elle-même si quelque chose lui arrivait et qu'elle n'avait pas fait de son mieux pour le soutenir. Baissant les bras, elle lui tendit son petit sac à dos.

« - A utiliser avec précaution... » conseilla Haibara avec un soupir, même si elle savait que c'était sans doute inutile, connaissant le détective qui se tenait devant elle.

" - Tu me connais...

\- Oui, c'est pourquoi ça que je te dis ça " répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plat.

« - Oy oy... " déclara Conan avec une grimace un peu outrée.

" - Tu trouveras une boîte avec deux pilules dans la poche avant. Les gadgets de rechange de Hakase sont dans l'autre.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, j'espère juste que tu n'auras pas à utiliser quoique ce soit qui se trouve dans ce sac...

\- Je serai prudent ! " assura-t-il avec un sourire confiant, avant de penser avec une grimace qu'il commençait à ressembler à Hattori avec ses « je ferai gaffe » avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. « Je vais faire de mon mieux en tout cas » temporisa-t-il.

La jeune fille le regarda avec un visage sérieux alors qu'il échangeait ses propres gadgets contre ceux de rechange. Le détective n'était pas en danger immédiat, mais, de ce qu'elle avait compris, beaucoup de choses pouvaient mal tourner pour lui si ce criminel qu'il poursuivait décidait qu'il était plus drôle de répandre des informations sur lui à tous ceux qu'elle pourrait croiser plutôt que de les garder pour elle-même. "Essaye de nous donner des nouvelles.

\- Je le ferai " confirma Conan avec un hochement de tête en empochant finalement la boîte en plastique qui contenait les pilules. "Désolé, je vais devoir y retourner...

\- Ok, à bientôt alors.

\- A plus ! "

Ai regarda le garçon qui courait vers l'ascenseur après avoir laissé le sac à dos à ses pieds.

" _Bonne chance, Kudô-kun... "_ lui souhaita-t-elle avant de saisir le sac et de sortir de l'hôpital.


	21. Chapitre 21 - Incendie

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis on accélère un peu. Et ca tombe bien, parce qu'on est de retour dans l'action et que... ben ca sent le cliff xD**

 **o.O.o**

 **aerinechan : No souci ! Et oui, on avance gentiment... encore une fic en 28 chapitres tiens :p Hmm mais ce n'était pas évident, l'astuce aurait pu être réalisée par quelqu'un d'autre (Ryo, Yamato...) et je vous ai servi tout chaud l'explication qui... n'était pas la bonne, pour que votre cerveau réfléchisse pas trop xD Ah, j'aime bien traiter des sujets différents dans mes fics... Ran qui apprend qui est Conan, je l'ai dja traité 1 ou 2 fois, il fallait que je change de victime ^^ Pour l'apparition de Shinichi beeeeen... On verra ; ) Ok, c'est noté pour les erreurs, il me semblait avoir relu tout ça pourtant... Je manque un peu de temps en ce moment, c'est aussi pour ca que j'accélère le rythme de parution, donc désolée d'avance, je ne garantis pas une meilleure relecture pour la suite^^;;;**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Incendie**

* * *

Le garçon se dirigea vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital dans l'espoir d'y trouver les filles et peut-être même Kogoro mais c'est finalement Kazuha qui le repéra lorsqu'il traversait le hall principal.

« - Hé, Conan-kun, par ici ! » l'appela-t-elle en lui faisant signe, l'invitant à les rejoindre, elle, Ran et l'homme moustachu.

Agacé d'être devenu le centre de l'attention dans une salle remplie d'inconnus - et donc de personnes peu dignes de confiance, le petit détective courut rapidement dans sa direction.

« - Tu étais avec Heiji ? Je peux enfin y aller ?

\- Oui, tu peux y aller, il est dans la chambre 1810.

\- C'est amusant, à prononcer, on dirait 'Hattori' si on enlève le premier "1"! " rit la jeune fille d'une voix un peu trop forte au gout de l'enfant à lunettes qui jeta un regard suspicieux autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne les fixait trop. "J'y vais alors, à plus tard Ran-chan !

\- Ok ! Ah, qui c'est..." se demanda la fille aux cheveux longs quand elle sentit que son téléphone vibrait dans son sac.

« - Ah, Sonoko ?

\- Ran, tu vas bien ? Kudô-kun m'a appelée hier soir, il disait qu'il n'arrivait pas à te joindre alors quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas à l'école ce matin, je me suis inquiétée... "

 _"Ma faute, désolé..."_ se dit Conan avec une petite grimace d'embarras quand il reconnut Sonoko de l'autre côté de la ligne, devinant, au ton de sa voix, qu'elle s'était probablement inquiétée pour sa meilleure amie la nuit précédente.

"- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'expliquerai, c'est un peu compliqué... » admit Ran avec un coup d'œil à son père, se souvenant de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, comme quoi ils auraient besoin d'une protection pendant un certain temps et espérant que ce « certain » ne se transformerait pas en mois... "Tu peux prévenir le lycée ? Mon père appellera plus tard..."

L'attention de l'enfant aux yeux azurs, jusqu'à présent concentrée sur Ran, fut attirée par l'un des hommes du hall qui était en train de se lever, jetant un regard ici et là, une main dans sa veste, veste qui avait une sorte de bosse sous l'aisselle, tout comme...

" _Une arme?! "_ se demanda Conan avec des yeux étonnés.

Comme Kogoro et Ran ne le regardaient pas, sentant que cet homme ne préparait rien de bon, le petit détective se faufila derrière lui, préparant sa montre juste au cas où.

Après quelques virages, ils finirent dans un couloir avec de nombreuses portes, probablement des chambres de patients, et l'homme choisit finalement une porte à moitié ouverte et rentra dans la pièce. Le gamin s'approcha aussi près que possible et vit celui qu'il suivait. L'homme avait désormais une arme avec un silencieux dans la main, confirmant sa théorie quant à ce qu'était le renflement de sa veste. Il le vit ouvrir un des robinets de gaz médical et eut juste assez de temps pour se réfugier dans la pièce la plus proche quand l'homme fit un pas arrière et tira une balle silencieuse vers la vanne qu'il venait d'actionner.

Si le petit détective avait encore des doutes sur les intentions de l'homme, cela devint évident quand il brisa une alarme-incendie aux abords de la salle qu'il venait de quitter.

 _"Qu'est-ce que..."_ jura-t-il intérieurement même s'il se rendait bien compte de ce qui se passait. Lorsque vous recherchiez une personne dans un hôpital, évacuer tout le monde avec une fausse alarme d'incendie était un très bon moyen de le retrouver. « _Qui sont ces gars-là...Ils sont là pour nous ? "_

La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir car deux hommes arrivèrent pour rejoindre le premier.

" - Vous les avez trouvés ?

\- Oui, Mouri et ses gosses sont dans le hall principal, quel idiot... Hattori devrait être chambre 1810, une fille avec Mouri le criait presque...

\- Bien joué » fit le troisième homme, félicitant le premier. L'homme était d'âge moyen, brun et de taille moyenne mais ses yeux durs annonçaient qu'il était probablement leur patron, Conan put le confirmer quand il le vit sortir un talkie-walkie pour communiquer avec d'autres hommes. « Equipe B, filez chambre 1810. L'équipe C, restez en stand by à l'extérieur, une des cibles est proche de la sortie alors soyez prudent, vous savez quoi faire si vous la voyez... OK, allons-y !" ordonna-t-il après avoir coupé son talkie-walkie.

Le garçon à lunettes se figea en entendant ces ordres, les regardant à peine s'éloigner. Son côté paranoïaque lui avait murmuré que ces hommes auraient pu appartenir au groupe d'Hikari ou à l'Organisation et seraient venus pour lui, Hattori et Kogoro, mais de se rendre compte qu'il avait eu raison n'avait rien de rassurant... Ran, Kogoro-san, Hattori et Kazuha étaient en danger, mais que pouvaient-ils faire contre trois équipes lourdement armées... ?

Tentant d'écarter ses pensées pessimistes, l'enfant se concentra sur sa tâche la plus urgente, les avertir.

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans la chambre, il sortit son téléphone.

«- Ran ! Dis à Kogoro-jisan qu'il faut rester à l'intérieur, c'est une fausse alarme, c'est sont les gens qui en ont après nous qui ont organisé ça, ils nous attendent à l'extérieur !

\- Conan-kun ? Comment sais-tu...

\- Je le sais, c'est tout ! Essayez de rejoindre l'escalier de secours est et avertissez Hat..."

Sentant une main sur son épaule, le petit détective sursauta et laissa son téléphone tomber sur le sol.

"- Et bien, on a des ennuis, jeune homme... " sourit l'homme, un homme avec les mêmes vêtements que les trois autres qu'il avait vus.

« - Ah oui? » essaya-t-il avec son plus convainquant visage d'enfant innocent.

«- Oh oui... »

Et la dernière chose dont il se souvint fut un coup de poing heurtant sa tempe.

o.O.o

« - Heiji! » appela Kazuha d'une voix forte en ouvrant violemment la porte de la chambre 1810.

"- ... Oui? » répondit l'Osakien dès que son corps lui autorisa après avoir été si brutalement tiré de ses rêveries avec une telle entrée de son amie d'enfance.

« - Je vais avoir droit à des explications maintenant ? Hikari-san en a vraiment après toi et Kogoro-san ? C'est ce qu'a dit Ran-chan, mais...

\- C'est ça " confirma-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face, toujours assis sur son lit.

"- Mais c'est un médecin, les médecins sauvent des vies !" insista la fille à queue de cheval, toujours incapable d'imaginer qu'une femme au regard aussi bon puisse être un meurtrier de sang froid.

« - Il y a certains types de criminels qui semblent ne pas pouvoir faire de mal à une mouche. Et ce sont souvent les pires... » expliqua le brun avec un soupir alors qu'il se levait. "Nee-chan n'a pas été blessée mais c'était un miracle : dès que ce docteur n'aurait plus eu besoin d'elle, elle l'aurait tuée sans hésiter... On aurait connu le même sort si elle nous avait trouvé quand nous étions perdus dans ce blizzard pendant l'affaire du chalet... "

Kazuha mit sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée à l'idée que son amie soit passée si près de l'irréparable. Mais aussi par le choc de se rendre compte qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à faire confiance à cette femme pendant leur voyage à la montagne, alors qu'elle était le cerveau de ces meurtres horribles.

"- Allé, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on va sécher les cours, je vais pas me plaindre !" fit Heiji, tentant de plaisanter pour chasser cette expression déprimé du visage de la jeune fille.

"- C'est vrai..." accepta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Voyant qu'elle allait mieux, l'Osakien se baissa pour attraper son sac avant de finalement changer d'avis et de se retourner pour faire face à la jeune fille.

«- Kazuha... » a-t-il commencé, avec un visage grave.

« - Hai ?

\- Si jamais je commence à agir bizarrement, assomme-moi avec ton Aikido.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme idioties, ahou ? " gloussa la fille d'Osaka avant de croiser le regard sérieux de son ami.

« - S'il te plaît » insista le détective de l'Ouest en lui saisissant les épaules, son regard toujours dans le sien.

"- Euh ok..." accepta-t-elle finalement avec un hochement de tête en essayant de cacher la rougeur de son visage, étant si proche du détective à la peau foncée.

« - Merci, t'es la meilleure ! » sourit-il en la relâchant.

Ce sourire disparut quand il entendit l'alarme incendie et ils se regardèrent, un peu surpris, et se demandant quelle conduite il valait mieux tenir.

« - Nous devrions sortir, ça peut être dangereux... » proposa finalement Kazuha, sentant que c'était peu sage de rester dans la chambre quand il pouvait y avoir un incendie qui faisait rage juste sous leurs pieds.

« - Mais c'est aussi dangereux pour nous de sortir... » fit remarquer l'Osakien avec un froncement de sourcils, sachant qu'ils seraient des cibles ambulantes si des ennemis les attendaient dehors. « J'appelle Jodie-han. »

La fille aux yeux verts le regarda composer le numéro de l'agent du FBI et échanger quelques mots avec elle.

" - Apparemment, l'alarme a été déclenchée près du hall principal..." expliqua Heiji après avoir raccroché. " Vu que c'est assez loin, elle nous conseille de rester ici un peu plus longtemps, histoire de voir ce qu'il s'est passé... On va attendre un peu du coup, ok ? "

La jeune fille hocha la tête, un peu effrayée mais réconfortée par l'assurance de son ami. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, ça, elle en était sure.

En tout cas, elle l'espérait, parce que ce visage que fit l'adolescent aux yeux verts après qu'un bruit métallique ait résonné dans le couloir n'était guère rassurant quant à son contrôle de la situation.

" - Merde..." jura-t-il à voix basse quand il vit de la fumée s'échapper du couloir avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir la fenêtre. "Viens, on doit se cacher! "

Saisissant le bras de son amie d'enfance, il l'obligea à aller sous le lit et se pressa à côté d'elle pour qu'ils puissent s'y cacher tous les deux.

"- Mais nous devons sortir, cette fumée, c'est l'incendie " murmura la jeune fille avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

" - Si seulement... Chut maintenant ! " ordonna-t-il en la prenant contre lui, mettant sa main sur sa bouche quand il vit qu'elle allait répliquer.

C'est quand une paire de pieds apparut à la porte que le tanné remarqua avec irritation que son sac était toujours au le milieu de la pièce, mais il était clairement trop tard, il ne pouvait plus que serrer les doigts et espérer que leur adversaire ne le remarque pas ou n'en déduise pas qu'ils étaient tout près.

« - Tu pense qu'il est déjà sorti ? » entendit le détective de l'Ouest quand une deuxième paire de chaussures apparut.

" - Mais nous n'avons pas croisé cette fille je l'ai vue dans le hall... Et regarde ce sac, c'est probablement le sien, il ne devrait pas être loin ! "

Les deux hommes se turent à sa remarque et l'un d'eux commença à se déplacer lentement dans la pièce. Heiji sentit que la fille contre lui tremblait de peur quand l'homme fit le tour du lit, mais heureusement pour eux, elle réussit à s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre bruit.

Voyant que l'un des tueurs était maintenant de l'autre côté du lit, du côté où lui était, l'Osakien hésita un instant à l'attaquer mais son adversaire ne lui laissa pas le choix : par la position de ses pieds, il allait s'accroupir pour regarder sous le lit.

Le tanné relâcha Kazuha et se tourna lentement sur lui-même pour cueillir le visage d'homme avec un coup de pied avant de se jeter hors de sa cachette pour l'attaquer.

L'homme, un peu étourdi après ce coup, était maintenant sur son arrière train et avait lâché son arme, au soulagement de l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

Mais ce combat était loin d'être terminé, il le comprit avec un grognement lorsque l'homme envoya son pied dans sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle alors qu'un éclair de douleur pure traversait son côté blessé. Mais Heiji n'allait pas se laisser faire, pas avec Kazuha juste là, il devait gagner, alors il força son corps à se déplacer de nouveau et rabattit comme il le put un plateau métallique qui était sur sa table de chevet, tout juste à sa portée, contre la tête de l'homme. Cela sembla assez efficace étant donné que sa tête partit vers l'arrière, le laissant à moitié sonné.

Mais, de l'autre côté, son partenaire, voyant que l'adolescent commençait à avoir l'avantage, avait maintenant saisi son arme, la fille à la queue de cheval put le voir d'où elle était, et cela voulait dire qu'il allait faire du mal à Heiji, quelque chose qu'elle ne laisserait jamais se produire, pas sous ses yeux.

« - Arrêtez ça ! » ordonna-t-elle en roulant pour sortir du lit et se jeter vers l'homme.

Son adversaire la regarda avec incrédulité, hésitant une seconde, mais pas vraiment longtemps, pas avec une fille folle furieuse se précipitant vers lui avec un grognement menaçant.

Après un dernier coup dans le visage de son ennemi, le détective tourna la tête vers l'entrée, voyant à peine la tête de Kazuha et celle du second homme, le lit lui cachant une bonne partie de la scène étant donné qu'il était au sol. Mais il voyait ce pistolet, cette arme malsaine pointée sur la jeune fille qu'il aimait.

«-KAZUHA! » s'écria l'Osakien quand il entendit le coup de feu.


	22. Chapitre 22 - Réunion

**2e chap du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Réunion**

* * *

Lorsque Conan ouvrit les yeux, il lui a fallu quelques instants pour comprendre pourquoi il était si à l'étroit dans un endroit sombre avec la tête qui sonnaient. Et puis il essaya de se relever et le regretta immédiatement lorsque son crâne heurta une étagère en métal, amenant des larmes de douleur à ses yeux.

Le seul positif au fait qu'il s'était presque fendu la tête en deux avec cette tablette, c'était qu'il se rappelait désormais de tout.

Les criminels qui avaient déclenché l'alarme-incendie. Celui qu'il n'avait pas vu qui l'avait assommé. Et, dans l'hôpital, au moins trois équipes dont le but était de trouver Hattori et Mouri et probablement pas pour une simple conversation.

Ne supportant pas l'idée que Ran puisse être mêlée à tout ça, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une solution et comprit qu'il était dans une sorte de placard métallique.

L'enfant aux yeux azurs tenta de le faire bouger mais sans succès, pas avec un corps de moins de 20 kg.

Avec un grognement de frustration, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi imprudent ? Il était enfermé alors que Ran était en danger et elle n'était pas la seule : Hattori et Kogoro aussi...

De rage, le détective mit de grands coups de pied dans la porte, ce qui n'aida en rien et ne fut même pas satisfaisant. Même avec le bruit et ses cris pour qu'on lui porte secours, personne ne vint. Mais cela n'était guère étonnant, il n'avait probablement pas été inconscient très longtemps et l'hôpital avait été évacué à cause de l'alarme.

 _"Saleté..."_ jura-t-il en serrant ses poings avec une grimace. _"Il faut que je fasse quelque chose..."_

Se souvenant soudain de son téléphone, il fouilla ses poches, mais bien sûr, il ne le trouva pas, l'homme l'ayant attaqué alors qu'il l'avait dans la main, il n'allait tout de même pas gentiment lui remettre dans la poche après qu'il soit tombé...

Mais il trouva autre chose dans ses poches.

Conan n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'utiliser si vite mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. S'il était plus lourd, il pourrait essayer de pousser la porte avec ses pieds et cela serait probablement suffisant pour forcer la porte à s'ouvrir.

Avec une main légèrement tremblante, il ouvrit la boîte en plastique et porta une des pilules à ses lèvres.

Et attendit que la crise monte.

o.O.o

« - KAZUHA! » cria l'Osakien quand il entendit le coup de feu.

Heiji se remit sur ses pieds dans un bond, glissant presque sur le sol dans sa précipitation, pour enfin voir que la fille à la queue de cheval était sur le sol mais pas exactement comme il le craignait : elle maintenait les bras de son agresseur dans un angle qui n'avait rien de naturel, ce qui signifiait que son épaule était probablement disloquée, mais cette prise semblait un peu inutile car l'homme avait l'air parfaitement inconscient.

«- Ca va ?! » demanda-t-il en la regardant des pieds à la tête alors qu'elle se relevait une fois qu'elle eut réalisé que l'homme avait été neutralisé.

« - Bien sûr ! Et toi tu...?"

Mais elle ne put pas terminer sa question car le tanné la prit dans ses bras.

« - Ahou, ces gars-là sont des pro, tu aurais pu être tuée...

\- Toi aussi alors ne me fais pas de commentaires là-dessus ! " rétorqua Kazuha, profitant de la chaleur d'Heiji dans cette étreinte inattendue.

" - C'est le devoir des hommes de protéger les filles.

\- Ah ? " demanda la fille d'Osaka en levant la tête vers lui avec un sourire malicieux. « Depuis quand as-tu remarqué que j'étais une fille ?

\- Ahou... " répondit le détective de l'Ouest avant de rougir quand il remarqua que leurs visages étaient si proches alors il s'écarta. « Allé, mieux se mettre en route, nous devons sortir d'ici... »

o.O.o

« - Ran, derrière toi ! »

La jeune fille ignora presque l'avertissement, trop surprise d'entendre cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien quand elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles, mais son corps bougea de lui-même et son pied frappa l'homme qui se précipitait vers elle juste sous son menton.

« - Shinichi ?! » reconnut-elle, la bouche toujours béante de surprise.

" - Salut Ran, Kogoro-san" haleta l'adolescent aux yeux azurs, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le détective avait couru comme un dingue après avoir réussi à forcer la porte de son placard grâce à son corps d'adolescent. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas mis bien longtemps, il avait eu la 'chance' de rester conscient lors de son changement de taille, mais chaque seconde qui passait pouvait être la dernière de celle qui lui était chère alors il ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre une seule.

À bout de souffle et épuisé, Shinichi avait retrouvé le père et la fille juste en face de la porte de l'escalier est, là où il leur avait conseillé d'aller en tant que Conan. Il était maintenant en train de se demander si tout cet empressement avait été nécessaire quand ces yeux se posèrent sur les deux hommes évanouis aux pieds des Mouri, une autre preuve, s'il en était besoin, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de leur chercher des noises.

« - C'est quoi cette tenue? » observa la Tokyoïte en se rapprochant et voyant que l'adolescent portait les vêtements que tous les patients de l'hôpital avaient. « Tu étais hospitalisé ici? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment d'autre raison pour laquelle il porterait cette tenue.

« - Euh non, mes vêtements étaient sales, j'ai dû faire avec ce que j'ai trouvé... » répondit-il avec embarras, essayant de trouver une excuse, sachant qu'il ne se montrait pas sous son meilleur jour dans le pyjama léger qu'il avait trouvé dans un des tiroirs de la chambre où il avait été enfermé. «Avez-vous vu Hattori ? Ces types sont après lui aussi... » expliqua le jeune détective en retenant un frisson et frottant ses épaules pour se réchauffer.

« - Non, on ne l'a pas vu... Il devrait être à l'étage, avec Kazuha... Et toi, tu as vu Conan? " a-t-elle demandé avec inquiétude. "Il nous a dit de venir ici, mais j'ai peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé, il ne répond plus à son téléphone...

\- C'est bon, il va bien, je l'ai vu quitter l'hôpital, il est probablement caché quelque part à l'extérieur... » inventa le détective de l'Est se faisant une note mentale pour penser à rappeler Ran avec son nœud papillon changeur de voix dès qu'il serait en mesure de le faire, mais il avait besoin d'un téléphone pour ça...

« - Tiens » les interrompit brusquement Kogoro en tendant une veste à Shinichi, une qu'il avait prise à l'un de leurs agresseurs avant de lui attacher les mains. "Tu en auras plus besoin que lui.

\- Merci " fit l'adolescent aux yeux azurs en mettant la veste avec gratitude, commençant à être sérieusement gelé, avec ses minces vêtements de coton et ses pieds sur le carrelage glacé qui couvrait le sol.

« - Tu t'es blessé au visage? » demanda l'homme à la moustache avec un signe de la tête vers l'éraflure sur le menton de l'enfant.

Celle que Kummel lui avait faite quand il était dans son corps de primaire, juste sous le nez de Kogoro...

« - Ah, euh, oui... Ran, tu pourrais me prêter ton téléphone? » demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune fille pour échapper aux yeux suspicieux de l'ancien policier mais aussi parce qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

« - Pas de problème »

o.O.o

L'adolescent à la peau foncé regarda rapidement dans le couloir, essayant de voir si quelque chose était en travers de leur chemin vers la sortie. Et, effectivement, il vit que les gardes près de l'ascenseur étaient entourés d'une sorte de fumée et cela lui fit comprendre que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que ça.

« - Saleté, ces gars ont l'air vraiment organisés... » conclut-il en repoussant un peu la porte

« - C'est quoi le problème ? » demanda Kazuha en voyant son visage inquiet.

« - Ils ont utilisé des gaz soporifiques je pense... Tu peux regarder s'ils ont des masques à gaz sur eux? »

La jeune fille, après un hochement de tête pour signifier son accord, se bassa vers l'homme le plus proche, celui qu'elle avait assommé, et, après quelques instants, elle trouva en effet un petit masque.

" – Cool, espérons que son ami en a un aussi..." pria l'Osakien quand il vit ce que tenait son amie d'enfance. « Qui ça peut être... » se demanda-t-il quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer alors qu'il s'avançait vers le deuxième homme.

"- Allo ?

\- Ca va ?

\- ... Ku... Kudô?! " s'exclama Heiji en reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami, sa voix d'adolescent. "... Mais comment ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Tu vas bien? Kazuha est avec toi ?

\- Oui, nous avons eu deux invités inattendus mais ils sont en train de faire une sieste... De ton côté ?

\- Ran et son père ont marqué un point chacun... " sourit Shinichi avec un regard vers les deux hommes sur le sol. « Vous êtes encore dans ta chambre ?

\- Oui.

\- On vous rejoint alors.

\- Nan, ce n'est pas une bonne idée... " l'arrêta l'Osakien. "Il y a du gaz soporifique dans les couloirs, tu ne voudrais pas t'endormir avec tous ces gars autour de toi...

\- Saleté... Ca explique pourquoi les sprinklers n'ont pas fonctionné, je parie qu'ils les ont désactivés pour pouvoir utiliser leur gaz...

\- Où êtes-vous ? Ces gars avaient des masques, on va les récupérer pour vous rejoindre.

\- Dans la cage d'escaliers est, on vous attend à votre étage du coup.

\- Ok !

\- Soyez prudents... » insista Shinichi, avant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait demandé à son meilleur ami de faire attention et dans quel cirque il avait atterri, espérant que cela lui porte plus de chance que cette fois-là.

« - Kudô-kun est ici? » demanda Kazuha, n'ayant eu qu'un côté de la conversation.

" - Oui... Mets ce masque sur ton visage, on va aller les rejoindre, ils sont dans un des escaliers..." expliqua le brun en se baissant pour récupérer le masque du second homme.

Mais à peine à mi-chemin, il dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle car sa respiration fut coupée quand il sentit que sa blessure lui faisait plus mal depuis que l'homme l'avait frappée et, gagné, quand il souleva sa chemise pour jeter un œil sur ses bandages, il put voir qu'elle recommençait à saigner.

Voyant qu'il s'était arrêté une seconde, la fille à la queue de cheval se rapprocha de lui pour lui faire face. "Heiji ?

\- Oui ? Besoin d'aide ?" demanda le détective de l'Ouest pour changer de sujet, se forçant à ramener un sourire sur son visage.

"- Je..." La jeune fille remarqua effectivement qu'elle n'avait jamais mis un tel un masque sur son visage et ne savait même pas par quel côté commencer.

"- Viens par ici."

Avec délicatesse, l'Osakien mit le masque qu'il venait de récupérer sur son visage, essayant de ne pas coincer ses cheveux dans l'élastique en caoutchouc.

" - Merci..." fit-elle d'une voix étouffée en regardant ses pieds pour essayer de cacher le rouge de ses joues, avant de se reprendre et de lui tendre le masque qu'elle avait dans ses mains.

" – Merci. OK, on y va !" déclara Heiji après avoir mis le masque sur son visage.

Après avoir ouvert la porte une fois de plus, le détective saisit la main de Kazuha pour se faufiler dans les couloirs, ne rencontrant heureusement personne.

"- Pfiou..." soupira le tanné en enlevant son masque une fois que les deux Osakien furent entrés dans les escaliers est et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. " C'est quoi ce bordel… Une idée de qui nous attaque ?

\- Très probablement Takaishi » confirma Shinichi avec un visage sombre. "J'ai entendu ces gars en bas dirent qu'ils en avaient après toi et Kogoro-san.

\- Cette fille devrait se trouver un petit ami ou je ne sais quoi... Ca commence à plus tourner à l'obsession qu'à la rancune..." se plaignit l'adolescent aux yeux verts, une expression ennuyée sur le visage.

" - Mais ça pourrait dire qu'elle est dans les parages ?" demanda, plein d'espoir, le détective plus âgé car il savait qu'attraper la femme était le moyen le plus rapide pour lui et Ran de retourner à leur vie de tous les jours et d'éviter des risques inutiles.

« - Elle ne fait jamais le sale boulot, vous vous rappelez ?» fit remarquer l'Osakien, pas vraiment aussi optimiste que l'homme moustachu.

« - Mais ces hommes pourraient savoir où elle est, non? » proposa Ran après avoir aidé Kazuha à enlever son masque.

« - Peut-être que leur patron le sait mais... » commença l'adolescent aux yeux azurs en secouant la tête. " De ce que j'ai entendu, ils sont trois équipes, de quatre probablement, et nous avons neutralisé seulement quatre d'entre eux... Nous ne sommes pas assez pour espérer leur faire face. »

« - Ils sont probablement tout près, sortez les grenades somnifères ! » entendirent-ils d'une voix qui venait du couloir, quoique pas encore trop près.

« - Merde, ils ont sans doute trouvé les gars qu'on a assommés... » déplora le détective de l'Ouest avec une grimace.

Shinichi jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fenêtre de la porte et reposa son regard sur le groupe avec une expression soucieuse. "Ils se dirigent par ici...

\- Ok, je vais attirer leur attention dans les étages et vous, vous filez vous cacher au rez-de-chaussée » commanda Kogoro d'une voix ferme.

" - Mais..." tenta de refuser Ran, inquiète pour son père, avec tous ces hommes armés jusqu'au dents autour d'eux.

" - Ils en ont après moi, je ne vais pas vous mettre tous en danger !

\- Pas seulement vous » intervint Heiji avec un visage déterminé. "Je viens aussi.

\- Moi aussi.

-Oy, oy, si on y va tous, ça n'a aucun sens... " conclut platement l'homme moustachu en entendant que Shinichi se portait aussi volontaire.

« - Allé, on a pas le temps de discuter, les filles vont descendre et nous, on va monter pour attirer ces gars dans les étages. Kazuha, donne-moi ton masque, on pourrait en avoir besoin.

\- Shinichi! " appela Ran quand elle vit qu'il posait le pied sur l'escalier pour monter.

Elle s'approcha de lui et attrapa sa main pour mettre quelque chose dedans.

En regardant ce qui était dans sa paume, l'adolescent aux yeux azurs reconnut le porte-bonheur rouge et or qu'elle avait acheté au Meiji Jungû.

" - Apparemment, celui-ci fonctionne..." sourit-elle avant de regarder dans les yeux. "Fais attention à toi, Shinichi.

\- Promis. Merci. Maintenant filez, toutes les deux !" ordonna-t-il.

Son regard resta sur les filles jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient hors de son champ de vision puis il se tourna vers les deux autres détectives.

« - On s'y met. »


	23. Chapitre 23 - A bout de souffle

**Hello !**

 **Allé, voyons voir si Kogoro arrive a se montrer sous son meilleur jour et découvrons qui est l'ennemi (plus ou moins ; ) ) mystère... !**

 **o.O.o**

 **aerinechan : Yep, c'était pour le moins complet ces deux chapitres ; ) J'ai hésité à faire conclure Heiji et Kazuha mais bon... ils étaient un peu occupés par autre chose xD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : A bout de souffle**

* * *

Heiji leva les yeux pour regarder ses deux compagnons et s'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts.

« - Mouri-han, là-haut ! » cria-t-il après leurs signes de tête, essayant d'être aussi naturel que possible, dans le genre de murmure bruyant qu'il faisait si régulièrement.

" – Espèce d'idiot, tu vas les attirer ici !" rétorqua Kogoro avec une colère toute feinte.

L'Osakien posa le pied sur la marche devant lui aussi fort qu'il put pour rejoindre les deux autres détectives, lançant des regards inquiets derrière lui presque toutes les secondes, s'attendant à ce que leurs poursuivants ouvrent la porte de l'escalier à tout moment.

Et en effet...

« - Ils sont là ! » Un homme jaillit soudain après avoir mis un coup de pied dans la porte, reconnaissant deux de ses cibles parmi les trois devant lui.

Sans même se concerter, les détectives se précipitèrent dans un même mouvement, pas vraiment enclins à attendre que l'homme se rende compte qu'il avait une arme dans la main et qu'ils feraient des cibles plus que faciles à cette distance.

Leur but premier, quoique, peut-être le deuxième, juste après le fait de ne pas se faire tuer, était de tenter de mettre autant de distance entre les filles et les hommes restants pour être surs qu'elles ne seraient pas blessées. Ils montaient donc les escaliers régulièrement mais pas trop vite, soucieux de garder leurs poursuivants en vue.

« - On va essayer cette porte! » décida finalement Shinichi en poussant la porte qu'il venait d'atteindre, voyant qu'ils atteignaient déjà le 12ème étage quand le toit était au dessus du 13e.

Ses deux partenaires le suivirent sans aucun commentaire dans les couloirs vides, et entrèrent à sa suite dans une petite pièce avec un panneau « Service – ne pas entrer » sur la porte.

« - Ok... On va essayer… de reprendre un peu notre souffle... " proposa le Tokyoïte, étant lui-même à bout de souffle, son corps n'appréciant pas vraiment d'être poussé jusqu'à ses limites juste après une transformation.

Heiji et Kogoro n'avaient pas l'air plus en forme alors qu'ils se laissaient glisser le long du mur parmi les balais et autres produits de nettoyage pour se poser sur le sol, l'un parce qu'il était gros fumeur donc les exercices physiques n'étaient pas son point fort, l'autre parce qu'il s'était blessé à peine douze heures auparavant et n'était pas encore prêt pour ce genre de course.

« - Vous pensez que nous avons réussi à les éloigner des filles? » murmura enfin l'Osakien.

" - Je l'espère..." lui accorda l'adolescent aux yeux azurs en essuyant une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de son visage avant de grimacer quand il toucha sa coupure récente sur le menton.

« - T'es lui, non? » demanda l abruptement l'homme moustachu, ses yeux perçants posés sur le visage de Shinichi.

« - Euh quoi ? » fit le détective avant de réaliser ce que son 'oncle' voulait dire, se rappelant tous ces regards en coin qu'il lui avait décrochés depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'abattoir.

« - Le comportement étrange... La maturité, le raisonnement... Et cette égratignure qui ressemble en tout point à celle que Kummel a faite à Conan. Tu as même la même montre ! » conclut-il en se levant pour attraper le poignet de l'enfant et lui mettre sa montre devant ses yeux.

« - Oy, oy... » fit Heiji avec inquiétude quand il vit l'homme s'approcher un peu trop du secret de son ami. Ok, il aurait voulu que son ami partage son secret un peu plus, mais il n'avait jamais souhaité que Kogoro le sache, il le tuerait...

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui fracassa la porte de son pied.

Par reflexe, probablement grâce à sa formation d'ancien policier, le vieux détective, toujours debout, se jeta sur l'homme à la porte et, après une prise de Judo plutôt bien exécutée, envoya son adversaire au sol.

Mais l'homme n'était pas seul, et cela Kogoro le remarqua un peu trop tard, étant trop loin pour faire quoique ce soit contre l'arme maintenant braquée sur lui.

Voyant que le père de Ran était en danger, le tanné, qui s'était aussi levé, se saisit d'un balai à proximité pour frapper la main de l'agent et l'envoya dans un deuxième moulinet dans son visage. Le cri de douleur de l'homme quand il tomba et les deux bruits de craquement laissaient très peu de doute quant au fait que son poignet et sa mâchoire avait été fracturés.

« - A terre ! » ordonna la voix de Shinichi quand il vit qu'un troisième agresseur était apparu.

Les deux détectives eurent à peine assez de temps pour sauter sur le côté qu'un seau fusa au-dessus d'eux et termina en plein dans le visage de leur dernier opposant, l'envoyant par terre.

Après ce coup de pied, l'adolescent aux yeux azurs sortit de la pièce pour jeter un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir pour être sûr qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls.

« - Vous allez bien tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il à ses deux amis en voyant qu'ils étaient encore au sol avant de tendre la main à Heiji qui était le plus proche.

"- Oui... Joli tir..." sourit le détective aux yeux verts, ayant presque oublié la puissance des coups de pied de son meilleur ami quand il avait son corps d'adolescent, étant donné qu'il se servait toujours de ses chaussures en tant que Conan.

" - Je vais bien et je dirais que c'est un miracle..." déclara l'homme moustachu en secouant la tête, heureux qu'ils aient gagné ce combat mais ne revenant toujours pas du fait qu'un homme et deux adolescents sans aucune arme aient réussi à maîtriser sans bobos trois hommes avec des armes à feu...

« - Bon... On fait quoi alors ? Il reste encore de ces types, pas vrai ? Quelque chose comme cinq d'après ce que tu disais, Kudô ?

\- Exactement. »

Les trois détectives se figèrent car cette affirmation ne venait pas de Shinichi mais d'une autre voix, beaucoup plus profonde et beaucoup plus menaçante. La voix de celui qui l'avait assommé quand il était dans son corps d'enfant, se rappela le jeune Tokyoïte...

« - Notre petit jeu de cache-cache est fini, Messieurs » ajouta l'homme. « Je veux voir vos mains. »

L'adolescent aux yeux azurs, ne voyant pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire contre cet homme, pas quand il avait quatre complices derrière lui avec des armes pointés vers eux, obéit, gardant néanmoins un visage défiant.

Ses deux amis obéirent également, clairement pas de bon cœur, mais ils n'avaient pas plus le choix, pas encore, ils devaient obéir maintenant et attendre que leur chance vienne... Si elle venait un jour.

« - Hattori et Mouri... » sourit l'homme aux cheveux noirs en face d'eux en reconnaissant ses deux cibles. " Takaishi Hikari voudrait vous passer ses sincères salutations. Et ses meilleurs vœux pour votre nouvelle vie, dans l'autre monde..." termina-t-il en levant son arme, ayant toujours l'air amusé.

Heiji et Shinichi serrèrent les dents : ils étaient coincés dans ce corridor, avec nulle part où se cacher et un cul de sac derrière eux. Même s'ils réussissaient à éviter de se faire tuer par la première rafale de ce peloton d'exécution, cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

« - Baissez-vous! » Une nouvelle voix commanda avec urgence, attirant assez efficacement l'attention des hommes armés.

Les trois détectives obéirent sans y réfléchir à deux fois, tout heureux de cette intervention, peu importe de qui elle venait.

Et ce fut une bonne idée d'agir aussi rapidement car une fusillade commença, les obligeant à mettre leurs mains au dessus de leurs têtes dans une faible tentative de se protéger.

L'Osakien ouvrit enfin un œil pour regarder la scène. Ceux qui leur étaient venus en aide, il pouvait le voir désormais, étaient le FBI : quatre d'entre eux a priori, dont Jodie et Jake.

Il n'était plus en mesure de voir Jake mais il savait qu'il était ici, ayant reconnu sa voix comme celle qui avait envoyé cet avertissement. Il était probablement parmi les deux personnes sur le sol à côté des deux autres agents fédéraux, il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas été blessé trop grièvement.

L'autre groupe était assez réduit lui-aussi, avec deux hommes sur le sol et un autre qui essayait d'utiliser le mur pour se soutenir mais il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Leur supériorité en nombre n'était plus qu'un souvenir et apparemment un homme, celui aux cheveux noirs qui avait mené la conversation, l'avait aussi réalisé et se dirigeait déjà vers l'escalier le plus proche, bientôt suivi par son dernier homme.

« - Arrêtez ! » ordonna Jodie, son arme pointée vers les deux.

Voyant qu'ils ne comptaient pas lui obéir, elle tenta de tirer sur l'homme aux cheveux bruns, le boss du groupe, elle le savait, il s'en était vanté quand elle l'avait affronté dans les couloirs plus tôt et qu'il avait blessé son oreille d'une balle.

Mais l'homme, apparemment prêt à tout pour sauver sa vie, utilisa son complice comme bouclier et jeta deux grenades de gaz soporifique vers les agents.

« - Ne respirez pas ça, vous allez vous endormir sinon ! » les avertit Heiji quand il vit que la blonde s'avançait vers l'escalier, reconnaissant les fumées de gaz qu'il avait déjà vues près de sa chambre d'hôpital.

" - Mais nous avons besoin de le capturer, c'est leur patron, il sait sans doute où est Takaishi!" insista l'agent du FBI en s'arrêtant.

« - On a ce qu'il faut ! » lui assura l'Osakien en sortant les deux masques à gaz qu'il avait dans ses poches. « Prends celui-ci, Kudô. » fit-il en en tendant un à son ami.

« - J'en ai déjà un, dans ma veste » l'informa l'adolescent aux yeux azurs en sortant le sien, ayant fait un inventaire de ce qui était dans les poches après que Kogoro lui ait donnée.

« - Alors ça sera le mien » conclut le quarantenaire en saisissant le masque des mains du tanné sans vraiment lui laisser le choix.

« - Prenez ça au moins ! » leur conseilla Jodie en poussant son arme sur le sol dans leur direction.

L'homme moustachu se baissa pour prendre l'arme qui s'était arrêtée tout près de ses pieds et serra sa crosse avec détermination quand il se releva.

« - On y va ! » ordonna-t-il quand il vit que les deux adolescents avaient leur masque sur leur visage.

o.O.o

Un coup de vent glacial fut la première chose qui accueillit de Shinichi lorsqu'il sortit dehors. Et une balle de pistolet fut la deuxième mais Kogoro, se doutant un peu de ce qui allait se passer, le força a baisser la tête vers le bas et tira vers le brun le temps que tous les trois prennent couvert derrière une gaine d'aération et retirèrent leurs masques pour avoir un conseil de guerre.

« - Saleté, ils ont un hélicoptère... » jura Heiji lorsqu'il vit leur adversaire était debout près d'un de ces appareils, un qui, malgré les inscriptions qui le faisaient ressembler à un véhicule hospitalier, avait clairement la forme d'un gros hélicoptère militaire, expliquant plutôt aisément comment ils avaient réussi à rentrer à autant et aussi armés dans cet hôpital.

« - Il faut monter à bord et le laisser s'enfuir... » conclut le Tokyoïte après que son 'oncle' ait tiré une deuxième fois vers l'homme.

« - Quoiiii ?! » s'exclama Kogoro en regardant l'adolescent comme s'il était fou.

" - Oui, bonne idée..." ajouta le détective aux yeux verts avec un visage déterminé. " Mais la question est de comment monter à bord...

\- Vous avez perdu la tête ? » siffla l'ancien policier quand il vit qu'ils réfléchissaient vraiment à ce plan.

« - Il va très probablement rejoindre Takaishi... » expliqua patiemment Shinichi. "Nous devons le faire, c'est peut-être notre seule chance de la retrouver ! Vous ne voulez pas vous cacher toute votre vie, ça, je vous le garantis...

\- C'est tellement dingue... » répéta l'homme moustachu en secouant la tête.

« - Décidez-vous maintenant, avant qu'il ne parte ! » ordonna Heiji d'une voix ferme, voyant l'homme était désormais très proche de la porte de l'hélicoptère.

« - Raaah, ok ! Je fais quoi ?

\- Courez vers la gauche et essayez d'attirer son attention, on va se faufiler de l'autre côté... " proposa l'adolescent aux yeux azurs.

" - Vous avez tous les deux intérêt à pas vous faire tuer..." grommela l'homme avant de faire comme convenu. "Hé l'affreux ! T'essayes de t'enfuir ? T'es pas censé me tuer ? Ton patron ne sera pas heureux si tu reviens avec la queue entre les pattes, avec toute une équipe décimée et aucune de tes cibles capturées !

\- Il est bon à ce jeu... " observa l'Osakien lorsqu'il entendit le grognement offensé de leur adversaire alors qu'il se précipitait vers le quarantenaire.

« - J'espère juste qu'il va pas se faire tuer... » fit Shinichi entre ses dents, plutôt inquiet.

Les garçons réussirent à rentrer par le côté qui était caché à vue de l'homme aux cheveux sombres et remarquèrent rapidement un coin avec quelques caisses cachées sous une toile qui ferait une assez bonne cachette.

" - Et maintenant, comment arrêter ce combat..." soupira Heiji en regardant par la fenêtre et voyant que l'homme moustachu semblait en difficulté.

Le Tokyoïte était en train de rapidement chercher son nœud papillon changeur de voix quand il vit que le visage de son ami était devenu blanc.

"- Quoi ?

\- Il a des problèmes, on doit distraire ce mec et maintenant !"

Connaissant les standards d'Heiji quant à ce qu'était 'avec des problèmes', Shinichi pâlit lui-aussi mais il réussit à se maîtriser et ouvrit légèrement la porte de l'hélicoptère pour utiliser son nœud papillon.

« - Les gars, j'ai entendu des coups de feu, ils sont juste ici ! » cria-t-il avec la voix de Jodie.

« - Ok, on se prépare ! » Voix de Jake cette fois-ci.

" - Roger !

\- Roger ! "

Deux autres voix.

Leur adversaire hésita, il savait qu'il avait abattu Mouri mais qu'il ne l'avait pas tué. Sa cible était juste là, juste derrière cette gaine mais...

Il se mordit la lèvre et se retourna vers l'hélicoptère : il prendrait trop de risques, seul contre quatre professionnels.

« - Il revient, on doit se cacher! » prévint l'Osakien en saisissant son ami par le bras pour se faufiler dans la cachette qu'ils avaient remarquée plus tôt.

Ils finissaient à peine de se cacher correctement que la porte claqua et le moteur démarra, presque dans la même seconde.

Ils décollaient, restait à savoir vers où.


	24. Chapitre 24 - Brise-glace

**2e chap du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Brise-glace**

* * *

Shinichi jeta un œil à leur pilote pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul et laissa leur couverture retomber lentement. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas été repérés et l'homme filait là où il devait aller, ignorant de la présence de passagers clandestins.

« - Hattori, Kogoro-jisan... A quel point il était...? " demanda-t-il enfin, sachant qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance que l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne les entende, pas avec le bruit du moteur et avec son casque sur la tête. Il était incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, un nœud dans l'estomac en pensant au vieil homme.

« - Hé, ça devrait aller pour lui, Kudô. » affirma Heiji avec un sourire encourageant. "Il a été touché à l'épaule, donc rien qui ne mette sa vie en danger. Et, avec le FBI dans les parages, je parie que quelqu'un l'a déjà retrouvé. Et en plus, vu tous ces médecins dans le bâtiment, il sera soigné dans la minute, pas vrai ?

\- Oui... " admit le détective de l'Est, pas vraiment heureux d'entendre que son 'oncle' avait été abattu mais se détendant un peu de savoir que sa vie n'était probablement pas en danger immédiat. Se souvenant que son meilleur ami avait été blessé pas si longtemps auparavant, il fronça les sourcils en l'étudiant dans la faible lumière qui passait au travers de la toile qui les recouvrait et vit à la sueur le long de son visage qu'il n'avait pas forcément l'air en forme. « Hé, ça va aller ?

\- Je pense pas que mes points de suture aient apprécié nos dernières cascades... " déclara-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

« - Tu aurais dû rester là-bas...

\- Et te laisser t'amuser tout seul ? Hors de question !" sourit malicieusement l'Osakien.

« - Baka... » conclut l'adolescent aux yeux d'Azur en levant les yeux au ciel face au côté tête brûlée de son ami.

Ils se turent tous les deux un instant, perdus dans leurs pensées, avant que le tanné ne se décide à poser à voix haute la question qui le perturbait le plus.

" - Mais comment est-ce qu'ils nous ont encore retrouvés...?

\- Bonne question..." répondit Shinichi mais le regard intense qu'il posa sur Heiji indiquait qu'il avait déjà sa petite idée.

" - Quoi ?

\- Tu es sûr qu'il te manque pas quelques minutes dans ta journée ?

\- Quoi ?! " répliqua le détective aux yeux verts d'une voix indignée.

« - Moins. Fort.

\- Désolé... Mais je le saurais ! Je sais que tout n'est pas résolu mais j'ai remarqué la dernière fois qu'elle a essayé de me manipuler !

\- Il y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir... " conclut le Tokyoïte avec un signe du menton vers la poche de l'Osakien.

" – J'y crois pas..." râla l'autre en sortant son téléphone pour vérifier.

A son visage, l'adolescent aux yeux azurs sut qu'il avait raison, et le détective de l'Ouest le confirma quand il jeta son téléphone vers lui avec un visage dégoûté.

" - Apparemment j'ai répondu à un appel juste avant que Jodie-han ne vienne dans ma chambre ce matin... Mais je ne l'ai même pas remarqué... " déplora Heiji en passant la main devant son visage. "Quand est-ce que ce bordel va s'arrêter ? Je peux pas continuer à trahir tout le monde sans même le savoir !

\- Hé, du calme ! " déclara Shinichi en posant sa main sur son épaule. "Il y a rien de surprenant à ce que tu n'aies pas pu l'empêcher... Tu étais fatigué, blessé, vous n'étiez pas à armes égales. »

Sa seule réponse fut une grimace amère, de toute évidence, l'Osakien n'était pas convaincu.

« - Repose-toi, je vais monter la garde » proposa-t-il finalement.

o.O.o

L'adolescent à la peau sombre s'était assoupi contre son gré et ce fut son ami qui le réveilla quand ils arrivèrent. Ses yeux azurs se posèrent sur lui, pour voir quel était son état d'esprit.

"- Ca va aller" répondit-il à cette question non énoncée. Il ne devait pas et il ne pouvait pas s'abandonner aux remords alors qu'ils poursuivaient quelqu'un et qu'ils pouvaient être découverts à toute seconde.

« - Sortons alors, je pense que nous sommes rendus à notre destination, l'homme de Takaishi est déjà dehors » l'informa Shinichi en soulevant la toile qui était au-dessus de leurs têtes et en se levant.

" - Une idée de où nous sommes ?" demanda Heiji en prenant la main que son ami lui tendait pour se lever. « Et combien de temps nous avons volé... » ajouta-t-il quand il sentit que tout son corps était engourdi quand il se releva.

" - Un peu moins de quatre heures, je pense. Et nous sommes dans un port, probablement dans le Nord, vu la neige sur le quai. Reste à savoir lequel... »

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte passager pour sortir discrètement, au cas où leur chauffeur aurait toujours un œil sur son véhicule mais il n'était pas en vue. En fait, personne n'était en vue en ce début d'après-midi, pas avec le froid et la neige à l'extérieur.

« - Il est allé par là-bas, j'espère que nous ne l'avons pas perdu... » fit le détective de l'Est en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils sortaient et qu'ils allèrent rapidement se cacher derrière une caisse en bois à proximité. « Wakanai... » lut-il sur l'étiquette juste à côté de sa tête. "Nous sommes de retour à Hokkaido...

\- Génial... Tu penses qu'il part vers la Russie d'ici ?

\- Ca ne me surprendrait pas, mais... Dans un bateau ? Pendant l'hiver, à part s'il a un brise-glace, c'est un appel au naufrage...

\- Mais s'ils en avaient un ? " proposa l'Osakien, sa main vers la mer.

Shinichi regarda dans cette direction et vit effectivement un navire, grand, mais pas gigantesque, mais sa coque était assez bien caractéristique d'un brise-glace.

« - Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Mais, oui, notre gars a l'air d'être là-haut. » observa-t-il en plissant les yeux vers le bateau et reconnaissant la veste et la silhouette de leur adversaire. « La question est de savoir comment aller là-dedans discrètement...

\- Je ne pense que nous avons beaucoup le choix, regarde, ils ont déjà allumé les moteurs... Soit on se précipite maintenant soit on s'infiltre discrètement trop tard... Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont être beaucoup à bord, avec tous ceux qu'ils ont laissés à l'hôpital... "

L'adolescent aux yeux azurs grimaça, n'aimant pas vraiment de l'idée, et le fait qu'il était pieds nus n'aidait pas à le motiver à galoper dans la neige, mais il n'avait pas de meilleure solution. « Ok, on a pas le choix, on file ! »

Les deux adolescents coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, essayant de filer d'obstacle en obstacle pour essayer de se cacher au maximum de l'équipage du navire sans trop faire de pauses et s'arrêtèrent finalement derrière une bitte d'arrimage à à peine deux mètres de leur objectif.

Voyant qu'il y avait une corde d'amarrage qui menait à l'arrière du navire juste sur leur gauche, Heiji fit un signe de la tête à son ami, lui demandant silencieusement s'il serait ok pour ce genre d'exercice.

La réponse de Shinichi fut un hochement de tête déterminé et il se pencha pour attraper la corde et l'escalader lentement. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal après cette cavalcade mais, pour la première fois de la journée, il fut heureux ne pas d'avoir de chaussures car cela lui était plus facile de se tenir la corde.

Il atteignit enfin son but et se laissa tomber après quelques pas derrière le canot de sauvetage, caché aux yeux de tous ceux à bord du navire. Le tanné arriva quelques instants plus tard et fit de même avec un soupir soulagé. Ils se trouvaient à bord, apparemment sans avoir été repérés, et leur timing était tout simplement parfait : un homme apparut à peine deux minutes plus tard pour enrouler la corde d'amarrage, ils étaient sur le départ.

Le détective de l'Ouest eut un froncement de sourcil quand il regarda en direction du marin qui s'en allait, remarquant qu'ils avaient laissé quelques traces de pas humides derrière eux, quoiqu'elles semblaient être restées inaperçues. Mais ce qui le fit grimacer le plus fut de voir que l'humidité de leurs pas n'était pas seulement due à la neige.

« - Espèce d'Ahou... » râla-t-il en retirant sa veste pour enlever sa chemise avant de commencer à la déchirer en lanières.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » lui demanda Shinichi quand il le vit avec sa chemise déchirée à ses pieds.

« - Passe-moi tes pieds... »

L'adolescent aux yeux azurs regarda ses jambes et remarqua en effet que ses pieds n'avaient pas fière allure, pas après une course sur une neige gelée.

« - C'est rien, pas besoin de...

\- Je suis déjà assez têtu pour deux, pas besoin de t'y mettre. On peut pas laisser ces blessures comme ça.

\- Tu peux parler tiens... " rétorqua ironiquement le détective de l'Est avec un coup d'œil vers son ami qui remit rapidement sa veste pour cacher ses côtes.

" - Moi au moins je laisse pas une piste sanglante derrière nous...

\- Quoi ?! " s'étonna-t-il en levant la tête pour voir les empreintes qu'il avait laissées derrière lui, contraint de voir que l'autre avait raison.

Baissant les bras, il hocha la tête pour donner son accord à Heiji qui commença à s'occuper de lui.

« - On doit trouver un moyen de rentrer... » conclut l'Osakien quand il se leva après avoir terminé de panser son ami, ayant remarqué qu'il était gelé dans sa tenue d'hôpital, avec juste sa veste sur ses épaules.

« - On doit d'abord savoir si Takaishi est ici ou pas... » corrigea Shinichi en mettant aussi sur ses pieds, grimaçant un peu, utilisant la coque se pour tenir.

« - Elle est là » déclara une voix grave, celle d'un homme qui sortit de dessous la toile qui couvrait le bateau de sauvetage.

« - 'tain! » sursauta avec surprise le tanné avant de prendre rapidement une posture de défense quand il reconnut l'homme lui faisant face.

Kummel sourit à sa réaction et à celle de l'autre l'adolescent, apparemment amusé par la situation et l'anxiété de ses adversaires.

« - Je sais que nous n'avons pas commencé dans les meilleurs termes, gamin... » déclara-t-il, ses yeux sur le détective de l'Ouest. « Mais c'était purement professionnel, je ne suis pas du genre à être rancunier pour ce type de choses, c'est tuer ou être tué dans ce monde après tout... » ajouta l'agent de la BO avec un haussement d'épaules, sa main passant sur la bosse qu'il avait depuis ce coup d'Heiji la nuit précédente. "Mais ce que je ne peux pas pardonner c'est que quelqu'un me prenne pour un idiot... Cette Takaishi..."

Les garçons pouvaient voir la rage pure sur le visage de l'homme quand il s'arrêta de parler, ses poings serrés et tremblants au souvenir de la trahison du docteur. Son flegme avait disparu : bon acteur ou pas, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la colère qu'il ressentait envers la femme.

L'adolescent aux yeux verts jeta un œil à son ami, pour voir le même genre d'hésitation qui le divisait dans son regard.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance à l'Organisation. Mais s'ils avaient le même objectif, coopérer pouvait être une option... Avec beaucoup de précautions bien sûr.

"- Je vous propose une alliance... J'ai vu huit personnes à bord, cinq marins et trois mercenaires, plus Takaishi. Cela serait plus sûr d'être trois contre neuf que trois partis différents...

\- Dix, il y a aussi le brun que nous avons suivi ici » précisa Heiji.

« - Un brun ? Ah, Abe, probablement. C'est le bras droit de Takaishi, un ancien militaire professionnel qui a décidé de proposer ses compétences de manière beaucoup plus rentable... Il a plutôt bien réussi, il suffit de regarder ce navire, c'est le sien. »

Kummel s'arrêta pour regarder les deux en face de lui, voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment sensibles à ses arguments et aux informations qu'il leur donnait.

« - Ok, je vais vous donner quelque chose en signe de bonne foi... Je dois le récupérer dans la poche de ma veste, mais je vais le faire lentement, ok ? " Voyant le signe de tête de Shinichi, l'homme fit comme dit et tendit finalement une arme à feu aux garçons. "Je ne pense pas que vous ayez une arme ? J'en ai deux, vous pouvez prendre celle-ci. Vous savez comment l'utiliser ?

\- Je le sais... » confirma le Tokyoïte en avançant pour prendre l'arme qui se trouvait devant lui avant de l'ouvrir.

Voyant que l'homme n'avait même pas bronché pour l'empêcher de prendre l'arme et qu'elle était chargée de balles bien réelles, il regarda son partenaire. C'était une mauvaise idée, il le savait, mais...

« - Que faites-vous ici ?! » aboya une nouvelle voix, attirant l'attention des trois hommes qui se tournèrent tous dans le même mouvement.

Un garde avec une mitraillette leur faisait face, son arme pointée vers les adolescents, les deux étant les plus proches de lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse même bouger, l'adolescent aux yeux azurs sentit une main sur son épaule, une main qui l'écarta sans ménagement, juste avant que la sentinelle ne tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, avec une tâche rouge entre les yeux.

Les deux détectives regardèrent celui qui était désormais entre eux, un pistolet muni d'un silencieux fumant à la main.

« - Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette trêve?" demanda une fois de plus l'agent de l'Organisation, son flegme revenant comme si de rien était.

« - Ok, mais une condition » déclara enfin Shinichi en s'avançant pour faire face à l'homme et plonger son regard dans le sien. « Vous ne tuez pas. Pas même Takaishi. Nous avons assez de preuves pour l'envoyer en prison pour le reste de sa vie, je ne veux pas de meurtre.

\- Ah, j'oubliais la naïveté touchante des jeunes... " sourit-il, amusé par la condition de l'adolescent. «D'accord. Je ne la tuerai pas, elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, à part si ma vie est en danger immédiat. »

Puisque c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer pour le moment, le Tokyoïte hocha la tête à cette déclaration.

« - Vous avez dit que vous l'aviez vue, vous vous rappelez où ? » demanda Heiji, désireux de mettre fin le plus vite possible à cette alliance qui venait pourtant tout juste de commencer, pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée de s'associer avec l'homme.

« - Dans les étages inférieurs du navire, sous le pont. Il me semble que cela devait être sa cabine alors je pense qu'elle sera dans les parages. Vous voulez commencer notre petite chasse par là ?

\- Oui, essayons, on vous suit » répondit l'adolescent aux yeux azurs, comme si de rien n'était mais Kummel sourit néanmoins.

Il n'était pas du genre à ne remarquer cette astuce élémentaire : garder son ennemi devant soi, sous ses yeux. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, tout se passait comme prévu, ce petit jeu ne durerait pas beaucoup plus longtemps.


	25. Chapitre 25 - Confrontation

**Hello !**

 **Allé, j'ai laissé les gars en très bonne compagnie, voyons voir combien de temps dure cette alliance... 5 minutes ? 2 heures ? Bon, j'avoue, ca risque de pas durer un max xD**

 **Et see you samedi pour le dernier lot de chapitres de cette histoire !**

 **o.O.o**

 **aerinechan : Hmm c'était amusant de faire avancer le couple sans les faire sortir ensemble aussi : ) (bon ok, y en a qui ont l'air de plus supporter les cases avec Heiji justement à cause de ça mais moi ca m'amuse :p). Oui, j'ai aimé faire un Kogoro 'intelligent' (bon, au max de ses capacités hein^^) qui, avec un tout ptit peu d'effort, arrive enfin à mettre le doigt sur ce gros secret : ) Maa, le bateau est à peine parti, ils n'y sont pas encore en Russie... Mon ptit doigt me dit même qu'ils risquent de pas l'atteindre, la Russie d'ailleurs xD Allé, ca met du piquant, tout serait trop facile pour nos boys sinon :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Confrontation**

* * *

Les adolescents suivirent avec précaution l'homme dans les profondeurs du navire. Vu la taille du bateau et avec seulement huit hommes à bord, cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait que peu de gardes dans les couloirs mais en croiser un leur apporterait déjà bien assez d'ennuis, ils devaient faire preuve de prudence.

« - Comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit au fait ? » demanda Shinichi dans un murmure à l'agent de l'Organisation juste devant lui.

"- Un de ses sous-fifres a préféré mon argent au sien...

\- Et vous êtes venu seul ? " insista le détective, toujours suspicieux car il n'arrivait pas vraiment à imaginer un agent en noir faire cavalier seul, pas quand il avait réussi à convaincre l'ensemble de l'Organisation que sa cible devait être tuée.

"- Il s'est décidé assez tard à trahir son employer alors j'ai dû improviser, sinon je n'aurais jamais été en mesure de monter sur ce navire... Chut maintenant, nous y sommes presque » signala Kummel en lui faisant signe de se taire avec la main.

Le groupe posait maintenant le pied sur un escalier menant à une large salle de stockage qui occupait tout le bas de la coque du brise-glace.

Les escaliers étaient coupés en deux par une plate-forme menant à un couloir qui donnait sur une série de portes, les cabines de l'équipage sans doute.

L'homme, par ses gestes, indiqua ces cabines : si Hikari était quelque part dans les parages, elle serait là.

Et en effet, ils entraient à peine dans le couloir que la porte la plus proche s'ouvrit pour dévoiler le visage du médecin.

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Kummel, même avec son engagement comme quoi il ne ferait pas de mal à la femme, le détective aux yeux azurs fit un pas vers elle pour mener la conversation.

« - Rendez-vous, Takaishi. » a-t-il ordonné en sortant son arme pour la pointer vers la jeune fille.

« - Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à te présenter d'abord quand tu abordes quelqu'un, surtout une dame ? » observa-t-elle, bronchant à peine à la vue de l'arme. "Monsieur... ?

\- Mon nom ne vous intéresse pas, c'est insignifiant, vous n'en avez pas l'utilité » rétorqua le Tokyoïte, ne voulant pas se présenter devant Kummel, un des membres de l'association qui était son ennemie.

« - Je crois au contraire que cela pourrait être assez intéressant de le savoir... Kummel. »

Entendant un grognement de douleur, Shinichi fut forcé de jeter un œil derrière lui, craignant le pire, et ce qu'il vit n'eu rien pour le rassurer.

« - Hattori ! » appela le détective de l'Est quand il vit que son ami était maintenant sur ses genoux, le souffle coupé et la main crispée sur ses côtes alors que l'agent de l'Organisation le tenait par les cheveux, une arme à feu collée contre sa tempe.

" – J'imagine que tu feras attention à tes manières maintenant?" sourit Hikari en s'approchant vers lui, confortée dans sa supériorité quand Abe sortit d'une autre cabine, une arme à la main et le même sourire qu'elle sur son visage.

Ils les attendaient, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus...

« - Alors, tu vas me répondre ? » recommença-t-elle, maintenant toute proche de lui. "Quoique j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur ce le sujet... Tu travailles avec cet Hattori, ces yeux bleus insolents..." fit le docteur, toujours souriant, ses doigts touchant maintenant son visage. « Kudô Shinichi. »

Le Tokyoïte fit un pas arrière pour s'éloigner de son contact et détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas que son regard le trahisse, sachant qu'elle était plus que douée pour lire le langage corporel de par son métier. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

« - On dirait que j'ai raison ! » rit-elle doucement. "Je vois que tu as réussi à récupérer ton corps assez rapidement, je dois dire je suis très intéressée de savoir comment...

\- Vous manipulez Kummel » déclara Shinichi de but en blanc, désireux de changer de sujet.

"- Oui... Il commençait à être du genre harceleur alors je lui ai fait croire que l'un de mes hommes m'avait trahie et lui ai dit où me trouver... Il avait une expression plus que surprise tout à l'heure quand il m'a vue, non pas seule, mais aussi accompagnée de quelques-uns de mes hommes. Mais bon, je savais qu'il pourrait m'être d'une certaine utilité alors je ne l'ai pas tué...

\- Vous nous attendiez... ? " demanda Heiji maintenant qu'il était capable de respirer de nouveau malgré sa position inconfortable.

« - Maa, je m'attendais à quelques visiteurs... Quand Abe m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital, cela ressemblait assez à une diversion, les chances d'avoir des petites souris à l'arrière de son hélicoptère étaient assez élevées... » expliqua Takaishi, toujours souriante, sûre d'elle-même et de son raisonnement. "Donc j'ai ordonné à Kummel de se cacher à l'arrière du navire et j'ai laissé la zone volontairement sans réelle surveillance. Il y avait de bonnes chances que tout hôte indésirable pense que ce serait l'endroit le plus sûr pour se cacher... Kummel avait comme ordre de l'aider, par tous les moyens, et de l'amener ici.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire... " refusa d'accepter l'Osakien, secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité. Cette femme était si...

« - Tu devrais t'habituer au fait que je suis plus maline que toi, Hattori, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me joue de toi... » souligna le médecin avec une expression arrogante.

« - Espèce de fout... »

L'insulte de l'adolescent à la peau sombre resta coincée dans sa gorge quand Kummel tira ses cheveux plus fort, sentant qu'il voulait bouger.

"- Mais ce sera la dernière fois..." conclut Hikari, son sourire disparaissant pour laisser son visage impassible en dehors de ses yeux froids. « Ton ami m'amuse toujours mais toi, plus vraiment... Kummel. »

Shinichi était resté calme et immobile jusqu'à présent mais il n'allait pas rester inactif alors qu'ils voulaient tuer son meilleur ami !

Il tourna rapidement sur lui-même et appuya sur la gâchette de son arme après l'avoir orientée vers l'agent de l'Organisation. Le Tokyoïte s'attendait que quelque chose arrive, mais ce qui se produisit réellement n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il attendait : son arme fit comme exploser dans ses mains dans un nuage de fumée blanche, lui provoquant une quinte de toux, le métal brûlant ses mains et la fumée brûlant ses poumons.

 _"Elle avait même prévu ça..."_ siffla-t-il alors qu'il serrait ses dents pour contrôler la douleur, comprenant désormais pourquoi l'homme avait été si rapide à leur donner une arme à feu, rien de surprenant vu qu'elle était piégée...

Mais la petite explosion avait été suffisante pour distraite tout le monde et le criminel semblait assez désorienté alors Shinichi lui sauta dessus comme il put pour libérer Heiji, frappant à moitié l'homme alors que son poids les envoyait tous deux au sol.

Il était en train de le finir d'un coup de poing dans le visage quand il entendit la voix d'Hikari.

« - Tue juste celui à la peau foncée, Abe! » ordonnait-elle alors que son complice avait probablement sorti son arme.

« - Je ne peux pas garantir une précision exceptionnelle dans ce brouillard, Madame... » répliqua-t-il avec une voix que moitié énervée, moitié ironique.

Profitant du fait que la fumée ne semblait pas vouloir se dissiper trop vite, l'adolescent aux yeux azurs se précipita vers son ami et commençait à l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds quand il sentit que ses propres jambes vacillaient sous son poids.

" - Merci... Oy, Kudô ! " demanda l'Osakien avec inquiétude quand il sentit qu'il soutenait désormais plus Shinichi que l'inverse.

« - C'est cette fumée... Je parie qu'il y avait un somnifère dans cette poudre..." réussit à articuler le Tokyoïte malgré la faiblesse qui s'emparait de lui. Il tourna la tête pour regarder le détective de l'Ouest et plongea son regard dans le sien. " Laisse-moi et file...

\- Et puis quoi encore... " refusa le tanné avec des yeux blasés, incapable de croire que son ami ait ne serait-ce que proposer cette idée.

« - C'est pas moi qu'ils veulent tuer, baka! » rétorqua le détective aux yeux azurs, mettant autant de force qu'il le put dans sa voix et dans ses bras quand il poussa Heiji vers l'escalier.

L'autre adolescent le regardait encore avec surprise : s'enfuir en laissant un ami derrière lui dans la vague possibilité qu'il puisse revenir plus tard n'avait jamais été sa philosophie...

Mais le brouillard commençait à s'estomper et une première balle frôla sa joue, sous le regard paniqué de Shinichi.

« - Hattori, maintenant! » ordonna-t-il une fois de plus, malgré le fait que sa voix ne ressemblait plus qu'à un chuchotement.

Il venait de mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour rester éveillé, mais ses yeux étaient trop pressés de se refermer, il avait retardé sa perte de conscience d'à peine une poignée de secondes.

« - Raaah, 'tain ! Je vais revenir, t'as intérêt à rester en vie!" cria l'Osakien, de la rage dans la voix, avant de le lâcher et de filer vers les escaliers, zigzaguant comme qu'il put pour éviter les balles, plus précises à chaque seconde.

« - Rattrape-le et tue-le ! » ordonna Hikari à Abe, sa colère visible sur son visage.

Le Tokyoïte se mit autant que possible dans les pattes de l'homme, bloquant sa ligne de mire avec son corps pour que l'homme ne soit pas en mesure de faire feu mais cela ne dura guère longtemps : incapable de résister un instant de plus, il dériva vers l'inconscience.

o.O.o

Heiji ferma les yeux avec frustration quand il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui, sans doute le bruit de son ami qui tombait sur le sol, mais n'osa pas se tourner pour le regarder, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de courir vers lui s'il le voyait inconscient sur le sol.

Une balle lui griffant profondément l'épaule lui rappela qu'il avait ses propres problèmes à régler. Abe était toujours plutôt sur le haut de l'escalier mais son passé comme un mercenaire était clairement visible vu comment il était précis avec une arme à feu.

Poussant son corps dans ses limites, le tanné courut tout droit vers la zone de stockage qu'ils avaient vue d'en haut et fit de son mieux pour s'enfoncer profondément dans ce dédale de caisses. Il s'arrêta un instant quand il estima qu'il était assez loin, essayant de reprendre son souffle, ses yeux regardant par réflexe les étiquettes sur les cartons en face de lui.

 _"Des médocs... J'imagine qu'on sait comment elle les exporte de Russie maintenant... "_ conclut-il, heureux d'avoir cette information mais il n'était pas sa priorité du moment. Malgré tout, à y regarder de plus près, le nom des molécules fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage... _"Diazépam ? Clairement, j'en connais un ou deux ici qui auraient besoin de se relaxer... "_

Déchirant rapidement le carton devant lui, il empocha autant de boîtes que possible avant de se remettre à se déplacer, ne voulant pas rester immobile trop longtemps malgré sa fatigue, pas avec un tueur en cavale dans l'entrepôt.

L'Osakien se dirigea vers un côté de la salle de stockage, essayant de ne pas penser à son meilleur ami, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, cela le perturberait trop dans sa tâche. Une fois qu'il eut finalement atteint la coque, il s'arrêta une fois de plus et mit son mouchoir sur le sol pour écraser quelques cachets dedans avec sa chaussure, essayant d'obtenir une poudre assez fine pour son adversaire puisse l'inhaler.

 _"Espérons que ça sera toujours aussi efficace comme ça..."_ pria-t-il, pas absolument sûr que ce type de médicaments fonctionnerait via les poumons et conscient que cela pourrait affecter le laps de temps nécessaire pour qu'ils agissent...

Le tanné empochait sa précieuse cargaison lorsqu'un bruit discret lui indiqua qu'il n'était plus seul dans la zone. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il grippa sur une pile de caisses en attendant qu'Abe passe à proximité de lui.

Et ce ne fut guère long : à peine quelques instants plus tard, l'ancien mercenaire était juste dans le passage au-dessous de lui, ne remarquant pas l'adolescent à quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa tête.

Profitant de l'occasion qui lui était offerte, Heiji bondit de sa cachette et se jeta sur l'homme, envoyant son arme loin par le choc. Voyant que le criminel avait le souffle coupé car il lui avait atterri sur le ventre, l'Osakien sortit son mouchoir et lui souffla tout dans le visage quand il vit qu'il reprenait sa respiration.

En dehors de la toux qu'elle avait provoquée, la poudre de comprimé n'eut pas d'autre effet visible et cela ne fut pas pour rassurer le détective aux yeux verts quand il le remarqua. Rapidement, il essaya de s'éloigner de l'homme, mais une main forte l'agrippa par le col et l'envoya au sol, les doigts serrés autour de sa gorge.

Voyant ce qui restait des bandages de l'adolescent à la peau foncée car il ne portait que sa veste, Abe sourit et commença à frapper la zone déjà blessée.

Le détective de l'Ouest se débattit comme il le put mais chaque coup rendait sa vision de plus en plus floue, amenant un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Il commençait à perdre conscience quand tout à coup les yeux de son adversaire roulèrent vers l'intérieur de son crâne et il s'affaissa sur le sol tout près de lui.

Ses ronflements étaient assez sonores pour rassurer Heiji sur le fait que l'homme était clairement HS pour un certain temps, ce qui lui permit de respirer un peu, le dos sur le sol, n'osant pas encore se déplacer, fermant ses yeux avec soulagement.

Mais sa pause s'avéra de courte durée car l'Osakien, sentant qu'il commençait à s'assoupir, se força à bouger. Il ne pouvait pas dormir là, sur le sol, alors que son meilleur ami était dans les mains de cette Takaishi, prisonnier dans un navire rempli uniquement de personnes hostiles.

En utilisant les caisses proches de lui comme support pour se lever, le détective regarda rapidement autour de lui et vit ce qu'il recherchait : le pistolet d'Abe. Tentant d'ignorer les pics de douleur que tous ses mouvements envoyaient dans ses côtes blessées, il se plia pour le récupérer.

 _"Tiens le coup un tout petit peu longtemps, j'arrive, Kudô."_ promit-il avec un visage déterminé en coinçant l'arme dans son dos dans la ceinture de son pantalon.


	26. Chapitre 26 - Gelés

**2e chapitre du jour !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Gelés**

* * *

Heiji revint lentement vers l'escalier métallique qu'il avait descendu peut-être 30 minutes plus tôt, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, mais apparemment Hikari avait toute confiance en ce qu'Abe réussisse à se débarrasser de lui. Et c'était pour le mieux, car il ne se sentait pas la force de se lancer dans un combat improvisé, pas en sachant qu'il y aurait après au moins un autre garde à affronter pour libérer son ami.

Mais les chances de croiser qui que ce soit étaient assez faibles : si Kummel n'avait pas menti sur le nombre d'occupants du navire, il ne restait que deux gardiens et l'agent de l'Organisation parmi l'équipe de « combat ». Quoique qu'il ferait mieux d'ajouter le médecin dans cette équipe, la femme ayant démontré qu'elle était capable de tuer sans broncher, certains en avaient fait les frais dans ce chalet perdu dans les montagnes.

Maintenant qu'il attaquait la montée des escaliers, l'Osakien sortit le pistolet d'Abe. Ce serait une maigre défense car il ne se sentait pas assez doué pour toucher un homme sans prendre le risque de le tuer, mais au moins cela pourrait être intimidant.

Le bronzé tenta sa chance dans le couloir avec les cabines, sachant que les probabilités étaient élevées de retrouver Shinichi quelque part là-dedans, car c'était probablement le seul endroit où il était possible de bloquer une porte sans gêner l'équipage. Et, en effet, l'adolescent dut soudainement se plaquer contre un mur en arrivant à une intersection et voyant qu'un homme avec une mitraillette gardait une porte un peu sur la gauche.

Malgré l'adrénaline qui, Heiji le savait, était probablement la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir debout, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment d'attaque pour lui faire face et son esprit de son détective frissonnait à l'idée d'utiliser le pistolet qu'il avait dans la main sur quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est donc avec un sourire soulagé qu'il repéra une énorme clé anglaise à proximité d'une canalisation et il l'attrapa immédiatement aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, tout en remettant son arme dans son pantalon.

L'arme était beaucoup plus au goût de l'adolescent aux yeux verts, mais il était toujours hors de question de se précipiter et d'essayer de surprendre un homme avec une arme automatique avec juste une clé anglaise. Avec espoir, il fouilla dans ses poches et trouva quelques pièces de monnaie, une distraction classique mais efficace.

L'Osakien jeta un de ses pièces aussi discrètement que possible dans le couloir à sa droite et serra les mains autour de son arme, prêt à frapper l'homme dès qu'il lui montrerait son dos mais le garde ne broncha même pas.

 _« Quoi ? ! Ca marche toujours dans les films ! »_ tempêta-t-il intérieurement avec une grimace agacée.

Le tanné sélectionna soigneusement la deuxième pièce, une de 5 yens, la pièce 'de la chance' au Japon, ça allait fonctionner !

Gardant pour lui un cri de victoire lorsque le garde bougea enfin à son deuxième essai, il envoya la clé anglaise aussi fort qu'il le put contre sa nuque, l'envoyant sur le sol, inconscient. Mais, malgré le bruit des moteurs qui couvrait beaucoup de sons, la chute de l'homme et de son arme sur le métal du sol força une grimace sur le visage du détective de l'Ouest : il devait agir rapidement ou il aurait bientôt à faire face à tout l'équipage.

Lâchant sa clé anglaise, il se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule improvisée et fronça les sourcils quand il vit la lourde roue en métal qu'il aurait à tourner pour l'ouvrir.

 _"Je veux une semaine entière de repos après ça..."_ soupira Heiji avant de la saisir et de serrer les dents.

Mais le navire semblait bien entretenu, il n'eut finalement pas à mettre beaucoup de force pour ouvrir la porte et put la pousser un peu pour voir la pièce juste derrière où il repéra Shinichi couché sur un lit.

Remarquant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha avec un visage inquiet et mit sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour le secouer.

« - Oy Kudô, la sieste est terminée... »

Un grognement ensommeillé fut sa seule réponse, mais il indiquait, et cela le rassura, que l'adolescent aux yeux azurs était probablement juste encore sous le coup de la poudre soporifique qu'il avait respiré un peu plus tôt.

Avec un sourire, l'Osakien mit sa main glacée contre son cou.

"- 'tain !" se plaignit la voix du Tokyoïte alors qu'il s'écartait par réflexe.

« - Il est temps de te réveiller, Kudô, à part si tu veux faire la sieste pour toujours dans les parages...

\- Hattori! " reconnut le détective avec joie quand il eut finalement complètement ouvert les yeux et s'assit pour regarder correctement celui en face de lui. « Tu vas ...? »

Mais l'adolescent ne finit même pas sa question. Il était clair que celui en face de lui n'allait pas bien, il pouvait déjà le dire à la couleur pâle de son visage, il n'avait même pas besoin de voir les taches rougeâtres disséminées sur ses vêtements.

« - Si ça te dérange pas, avec tout le bruit que j'ai fait pour te libérer, on devrait se mettre en route...» fit le tanné avec un sourire faible.

« - Oui, allons-y. » convint-il avec un hochement de tête avant de mettre son poids sur ses pieds avec une grimace quand ils lui firent mal, lui rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié marcher sur une neige gelée sans chaussures.

" - Prends les chaussures de ce gars en chemin, il en aura pas besoin..." sourit Heiji avec un signe vers le garde au sol.

« - Bonne idée... Que t'est-il arrivé ? C'est...

\- Abe, oui. Mais il sera _out_ pour un certain temps, donc on a plus à s'en inquiéter.

\- Ok... "

Shinichi retira rapidement les bottes militaires de l'homme et les mit avec une grimace. Cela n'avait rien d'agréable de mettre les chaussures de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout lorsque qu'elles étaient trop grandes pour soi, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix et la chaleur rémanente était déjà en train d'apaiser ses pieds gelés.

Le détective de l'Est se releva et regarda son ami Osakien qui s'appuyait contre un mur à proximité en l'attendant, ses yeux mi-clos.

« - Il faut qu'on appelle des secours... » observa-t-il avec une expression soucieuce.

« - Me regarde pas, c'est toi qui as mon téléphone... » lui rappela le tanné après avoir rouvert ses yeux pour le regarder.

Le Tokyoïte fouilla ses poches et y trouva l'appareil, apparemment personne n'avait pensé à le retirer de sa veste. Il se demandait un peu pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi prudent qu'Hikari n'avait pas pris la précaution de lui enlever mais un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran lui en donna la raison : dans cette gigantesque boîte de fer, aucun signal ne passait, le téléphone était inutile.

"- Pas de signal... On devrait essayer sur le pont.

\- Et bien on file là-haut alors...

\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester caché quelque part ici en attendant ? T'as pas l'air bien...

\- Nan, je viens... " refusa Heiji avec un signe négatif de la tête. « Je suis probablement pas dans la meilleure des formes mais, si on doit combattre, ça sera toujours plus simple à deux... Ah, tiens aussi, je pense que ça te sera plus utile qu'à moi » ajouta-t-il en prenant l'arme qui était dans son dos et la mettant dans les mains de Shinichi.

o.O.o

Les adolescents avaient été vigilants en remontant sur le pont, le Tokyoïte aidant son ami. Ils savaient que le dernier garde serait probablement dans cette partie du navire mais pas moyen d'en être sûr et il restait encore à savoir où étaient Takaishi et Kummel, ce qui les contraignait à être prudents dans leurs déplacements.

Heureusement, quand ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier et ouvrirent la porte qui conduisait vers l'extérieur, ils purent voir que la garde était vers l'arrière du navire, assez loin d'eux de ne pas être une menace.

"- Je vais le surveiller, appelle-la pendant ce temps " proposa l'Osakien.

« - Bonne idée. »

Le détective de l'Est composa rapidement le numéro de Jodie : elle devait savoir désormais qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital dans l'hélicoptère avec Abe, elle avait donc sans doute préparé un plan pour les rejoindre dès que possible. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'autres solutions, coincés sur un brise-glace vers la Russie.

« - Hattori-kun ?

\- C'est son téléphone mais j'appelle pour lui, je suis Kudô Shinichi » se présenta-t-il, se sentant un peu bizarre d'avoir à le faire pour quelqu'un il connaissait si bien en tant que Conan mais il fallait donner le change.

« - Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Sur l'hélicoptère ?

\- Je suis encore avec Hattori mais nous somme sur un bateau, probablement en route vers les îles Sakhaline et on a en quelque sorte besoin de votre aide pour sortir d'ici... " admit le Tokyoïte avec embarras.

" - Vous avez un moyen de quitter ce navire ? Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste mais, si vous entrez dans les eaux nationales de la Russie, nous ne serons plus en mesure de vous aider... " fit observer la blonde d'une voix soucieuse.

Shinichi regarda un peu autour de lui avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur le canot de sauvetage.

« - On a un moyen » confirma-t-il.

« - Ok, alors essaye de laissez le téléphone allumé aussi longtemps que tu pourras pour que nous puissions vous tracer. On ne sera pas là tout de suite mais on fera au plus vite alors tenez le coup en attendant, ok ?

\- Oui, Merci. "

L'adolescent aux yeux azurs se tourna vers Heiji après qu'il ait raccroché.

« - Jodie va repérer le signal de ton téléphone, ils devraient pouvoir nous retrouver.

\- C'est déjà ça... » répondit l'Osakien en essayant de garder un visage impassible malgré son souffle court.

« - Par contre il faut que nous quittions le bateau : si nous nous retrouvons en Russie, ça sera quasiment impossible pour eux d'intervenir, avec ces vieilles guéguerres entre les USA et l'ex-URSS..."

En regardant autour de lui, le tanné eut la même idée que son partenaire.

« - Le canot de sauvetage ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais il y a ce garde... Si tu tires dessus, nous aurons tout le monde sur le dos en un instant..."

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ... » sourit Shinichi alors qu'il se baissait pour attraper une petite bouée qui était accrochée au garde-fou du navire.

Avec un coup de pied aussi puissant que ceux de Conan avec ses chaussures à booster, l'adolescent expédia la bouée dans le dos de la sentinelle, et il tomba sur le sol, immobile.

« - Ok, on y va ! » ordonna-t-il en prenant le bras de Heiji pour le mettre autour de son épaule et l'aider à atteindre l'arrière du bateau.

Ils se trouvaient à mi-chemin lorsque le détective de l'Est se figea, reconnaissant le bruit de la porte du pont qui s'ouvrait.

« - Arrêtez-vous et maintenant! " cria la voix de Hikari alors qu'elle et Kummel arrivaient à l'extérieur et qu'elle vit les deux adolescents qui avançaient vers le canot de sauvetage. " Hattori ! прика́з !"

Le Tokyoïte jeta un air soucieux à celui qu'il soutenait en sentant qu'il s'était figé et vit la sueur rouler le long de son visage, ignorant si c'était dû à une douleur physique ou à un combat mental.

« - Oy, Hattori !

\- Attaque-le ! » ordonna le médecin, un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage quand elle vit qu'elle avait été capable de prendre le contrôle de l'adolescent à la peau foncée.

Comme demandé, il jeta son poing dans le visage de son partenaire, avec une telle force que l'autre termina la face contre le pont et ne bougea plus.

« - Kummel, attache celui qui est par terre. »

L'agent de l'Organisation s'exécuta et s'avança vers l'adolescent avant de se plier pour saisir un de ses poignets. Mais quand il essaya d'attraper l'autre, il eut la surprise de le sentir se retourner et il lui faisait désormais face, une arme à la main.

Sachant qu'il était impossible de traiter avec un homme hypnotisé après son expérience avec l'Osakien, l'adolescent décida de le neutraliser d'une balle dans la jambe. Heiji, quand l'homme tomba à genoux, toujours impassible malgré ce qui aurait dû être une blessure douloureuse, le termina avec un coup sur la tempe.

« - Vous paierez pour ça... » siffla la femme avec colère en sortant sa propre arme.

Entendant sa menace, le Tokyoïte se tourna dans sa direction et tira, mais pas vers elle, vers le petit extincteur près de ses jambes.

Le souffle de l'explosion de la bouteille rouge la jeta contre la porte du pont et elle termina au sol, inconsciente.

Le détective de l'Est rejoignit rapidement son ami pour l'aider une fois de plus à se déplacer, désireux de quitter ce navire de dingues dès qu'ils le pourraient.

« - Tu pourrais arrêter de me faire peur comme ça ? » admit Shinichi avec un sourire pendant qu'ils avançaient.

" - Haha, je devrais arrêter aussi, c'est pas bon pour mon cœur..." lui accorda le détective aux yeux verts avec embarras. "Les nuits blanches avec Jake-han s'avèrent pas si inefficaces finalement... Tu pourras juste essayer d'arrêter de taper dans l'œil de toutes les scientifiques folles des parages ?" ajouta-t-il, un sourire sur son visage désormais.

« - _Les_? » s'étonna l'autre avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. "Haibara? ! Haha, si elle t'entendait parler, tu serais déjà mort... ou pire, empoisonné... " précisa-t-il avec un petit rire, amusé à l'idée d'un Heiji transformé en bébé ou en papi au cours d'une des expériences de la jeune fille.

L'adolescent aux yeux azurs s'arrêta quand ils atteignirent leur objectif et enleva la toile qui couvrait le canot d'une main avant d'aider le tanné à bord.

"- Tu reste là, je vais abaisser le canot et on se retrouvera en bas.

\- Je vais... "

Voyant le regard menaçant de son ami, l'Osakien ne finit pas sa phrase et hocha finalement la tête avant de prendre place à bord. Malgré ses plaisanteries, maintenant que la situation était un peu plus calme, tout son corps commençait à lui faire un mal de chien et il se demandait encore combien de temps il serait en mesure de rester conscient.

Avec un sourire encourageant, le Tokyoïte poussa doucement le canot au-dessus de l'eau et tourna la manivelle pour le descendre au fur et à mesure. C'était un peu physique et le fait qu'il soit fatigué n'aidait pas, mais avec l'équipage occupé à naviguer dans cet océan gelé et les gardes HS, personne ne le perturberait dans sa tâche.

Un bruit d'éclaboussures l'informa que le canot de sauvetage avait touché l'eau, mais il préféra se pencher au-dessus de la rambarde pour le confirmer.

Quand il le vit, l'adolescent aux yeux verts lui fit un signe pour lui dire qu'il pouvait descendre mais son expression tranquille devint une grimace inquiète en un instant.

« - Kudô ! »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse se tourner pour regarder derrière lui, Shinichi sentit que son souffle était coupé, plaqué par derrière par une silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs qui l'envoya avec lui par-dessus bord.

Takaishi.

La tête du détective frappa une fois que la coque avant la température glaciale de la mer ne l'empêche de respirer et le tourbillon d'eau à l'arrière le brise-glace le fit rouler sur lui même, tournant encore et encore dans les eaux obscures, incapable de distinguer le haut du bas, pris au piège dans l'océan.

Un éclair doré attira son attention, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Par réflexe, il tendit la main, avant de se rappeler ce que c'était.

Le visage de la jeune fille apparut dans son esprit : c'est le talisman de Ran.

L'adolescent eut un sourire triste et...

L'obscurité l'engloutit.

* * *

 **Прика́з : Ordre, en russe**


	27. Chapitre 27 - Faire surface

**Hello les amis !**

 **Voici donc les deux derniers chapitres de cette histoire !**

 **Comme d'habitude, si vous avez apprécié, laissez un ptit commentaire : )**

 **o.O.o**

 **aerinechan : guère de surprise hein? ; ) Et oui, comme d'hab... Mais je m'assagis, je t'assure xD**

 **le docteur watson : Hé, je vous aurais pas vendu en synopsis un bad guy 'formidable' si c'était pour qu'il se fasse rouler dessus par le 1er HEN venu hein ; ) je trouvais l'idée intéressante oui, après tout, les hommes en noir sont censés être dévoués à leur mission, que ce soit par fanatisme ou contraints par la menace, je les vois mal tourner leur veste si facilement... Hmm... Shin pas mourir ? je comprends d'où tu déduis ça... :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Faire surface**

* * *

Mais quelque chose, quelqu'un, ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier l'idée de l'abandonner aux profondeurs de l'océan et saisit son col avec force, les faisant remonter tous les deux à la surface, frappant l'eau de toute la force qui restait dans ses jambes pour atteindre l'air frais à coups de pied.

« - Oi, Kudô! »

Toujours pas vraiment conscient, ce fut le ton inquiet d'Heiji dans ses oreilles et la faible chaleur du soleil sur son visage qui donnèrent à Shinichi les informations dont il avait besoin : il n'était plus sous l'eau, il pouvait respirer !

L'adolescent ingurgita autant d'air qu'il put pour remplir ses poumons si vides avant de retousser l'eau qu'il avait avalée dans sa hâte. Répétant la manœuvre plusieurs fois, le Tokyoïte put enfin ouvrir les yeux et regarder autour de lui, pour voir que son meilleur ami avait sa main autour de son cou, lui gardant la tête au-dessus de la mer.

« - Hé, content de te revoir... » fit le tanné avec un petit sourire quand il vit qu'il était complètement éveillé. "Je vais nous rapprocher du le canot de sauvetage, ok ?

\- Takaishi... ?

\- Je l'ai pas vue. "

L'adolescent aux yeux azurs hocha la tête et essaya de rester aussi immobile que possible pour ne pas gêner son ami dans son effort.

« - Tu penses que tu peux monter à bord par toi-même ? » demanda le détective de l'Ouest en le relâchant prudemment.

" - Oui..."

L'eau était tellement froide, Shinichi voulait vraiment en sortir et cette envie l'aida à remonter assez rapidement, plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il voulut juste rouler sur le dos et dormir allongé dans le fond du canot, mais il se souvint que son ami était toujours dans l'océan et il ne semblait pas essayer de grimper dans leur embarcation.

« - Oi, monte... » ordonna-t-il d'une voix faible avant de saisir la veste de l'adolescent à la peau foncée pour le hisser à bord du bateau quand il vit que ses yeux étaient mi-clos et qu'il semblait à peine conscient après ce dernier effort.

Faisant de son mieux, l'Osakien s'aida de la force de son ami pour essayer de remonter et, après une longue lutte, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le canot de sauvetage, couchés sur le dos, la respiration courte, voyant le brise-glace continuer sur son chemin.

" - Merci...

\- Merci à _toi_ , Hattori... "corrigea le Tokyoïte, sachant qu'il serait toujours en train de nager sous l'eau avec un tas de poissons sans l'aide de son ami, sport qu'aucun humain ne pouvait pratiquer plus de quelques minutes sans conséquences mortelles.

« - De rien... C'est plutôt ce truc qui t'a sauvé..." voulut préciser Heiji en levant son bras au-dessus de leurs têtes pour lui montrer ce qui était dans sa main.

« - Truc? » Ses yeux tombèrent sur ce que l'autre adolescent lui montrait. Un o-mamori. Celui que Ran lui avait donné.

"- Je l'ai vu briller dans l'eau et je t'ai trouvé un ou deux mètres en dessous..." expliqua-t-il en laissant retomber son bras.

« - Je vais devoir la remercier alors... » fit Shinichi avec un petit sourire, une expression tendre sur le visage.

"- Depuis quand t'es romantique toi...?" se moqua son ami en voyant son expression, avant de fermer ses yeux, épuisé.

« - Hé, dors pas Hattori... » lui ordonna l'adolescent aux yeux azurs, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'assoupir comme ça, dans leurs vêtements humides, quand il faisait moins dix dehors. Ok, il ne neigeait plus mais le froid les tuerait tout aussi efficacement.

« - Hmmm... » répondit vaguement l'autre, ne l'écoutant plus vraiment.

« - 'tain... »

Malgré son épuisement et le fait sa tête ne voulait pas s'arrêter de tourner, preuve qu'il avait probablement une petite commotion et surement besoin de quelques points de suture, le Tokyoïte se força à s'assoir avec un grognement et repéra une cantine métallique avec une croix rouge dessus, le kit de survie. Il fouilla dedans et découvrit avec soulagement ce qu'il cherchait : deux couvertures de survie. Il y avait également quelques bandages mais le détective ne se sentait pas la force de panser son ami, sachant qu'il aurait à le soutenir car l'Osakien ne semblait plus être en état de s'assoir tout seul.

Shinichi attrapa deux couvertures et revint vers Heiji pour lui ôter sa veste, sachant qu'il devait se débarrasser de leurs vêtements car ils étaient gonflés d'eau glacée et que cela n'aiderait pas exactement à les réchauffer.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous, il gèle, Kudô... » râla le tanné quand il sentit que sa veste n'était plus sur ses épaules, essayant de la rattraper.

« - Je sais ça, espèce de baka... Mais tu auras plus chaud dans une couverture de survie que dans une veste trempée.

\- ... 'k.."

L'adolescent aux yeux azurs aida son ami à se rouler dans la fine couverture, grimaçant en voyant la large ecchymose qui entourait désormais ses bandages et qui ne pouvait rien présager de bon mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire pour le moment.

Une fois terminé, Shinichi fit de même et enleva sa veste pour s'abriter dans sa couverture avec un frisson, pour se sentir mieux d'instant en instant. Repérant quelque chose qui sortait de l'une de ses poches, il eut un soupir quand il vit que le téléphone de l'Osakien était trempé.

 _"J'espère que Jodie-sensei aura eu assez de temps pour nous localiser..."_ pria-t-il avant de s'installer auprès de l'autre adolescent, ses jambes contre lui et son dos contre le bord du bateau.

« - Accroche-toi... » demanda le détective de l'Est son ami quand il vit son visage blême secoué d'un frisson.

« - Ne, Kudô... » commença Heiji d'une voix à moitié endormie. "La prochaine fois que ta nana gagne un voyage... pour une destination où les températures sont sous les 25° C... Oublie-moi. J'ai eu assez de froid... pour toute une vie.

\- Compris... » répondit l'autre avec un petit rire. "Enfin ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner la dernière fois, quand je t'ai retrouvé dans les bras de Kazuha...

\- Elle est chaude... Plus chaude que toi en tout cas...

\- Je veux bien te croire... » rétorqua l'adolescent aux yeux azurs avec un sourire. "C'est l'amour qui t'a tenu chaud, c'est ça ? C'est quand que tu l'admets ?

\- Admets quoi... ?

\- Que tu l'aimes ?

\- L'aimes... ? Non, c'est pas le bon moment... C'est jamais le bon moment..." regretta le tanné, toujours qu'à moitié conscient, ne sachant probablement même pas il donnait des réponses qu'il ne souhaitait peut-être pas donner.

"- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas...

\- Alors penses-y » conclut Shinichi avant d'être surpris en voyant que son ami semblait l'avoir écouté pour une fois, puisqu'il se tut après sa phrase, quelque part entre ses pensées et l'inconscience.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la vaste étendue de mer gelée qui les entourait mais il y vit un bon signe : le chemin de glace brisée que le brise-glace avait laissé derrière lui allait grandement faciliter la tâche de leurs potentiels sauveurs... Il voulut faire de son mieux pour rester éveillé, pour pouvoir faire des signes à n'importe qui qui pourrait passer par là mais le lent roulement de l'océan le berçait alors qu'il était déjà épuisé et qu'il s'était cogné durement la tête, alors il ne résista pas bien longtemps malgré ses efforts.

Le Tokyoïte sursauta un certain temps après s'être endormi, quand un hélicoptère passa au-dessus de sa tête. Se précipitant sur ses genoux, il plongea dans la cantine de survie pour récupérer une fusée de détresse et il la tira aussi vite que possible malgré ses mains gelées, la tenant haut au-dessus de sa tête.

Il eut un sourire soulagé en voyant que le véhicule modifiait sa trajectoire pour revenir vers lui.

Ils étaient sauvés.

o.O.o

Shinichi n'avait pas vraiment vu les visages de ceux qui avaient participé à leur sauvetage et son esprit avait encore une fois dérivé vers l'inconscience alors qu'ils descendaient en treuil vers lui, ses premiers souvenirs clairs furent donc quand il se réveilla, seul dans une chambre d'hôpital, un peu après.

Le ciel était maintenant sombre, la nuit était tombée, il espérait juste qu'elle n'était pas trop avancée, il avait toujours cette limite des 24 heures à respecter. Il essaya de se lever mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin avec une grimace, sentant sa tête tourner et il se rappela pourquoi quand il posa la main sur son crâne et y trouva un bandage épais. Ce coup contre la coque dans sa chute avec Hikari, très probablement.

Maintenant qu'il était assis, les pieds au-dessus du sol, il pouvait voir qu'ils avaient également été bandés.

Il voulut néanmoins réessayer de se lever mais il fut interrompu par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit sur le visage un agent du FBI très familier.

« - Akai? ! Que faites-vous ici ? Bien que je ne sache pas trop où est « ici »...

\- Heureux de te voir aussi, gamin... Nous sommes à Wakanai, Hokkaido. Je fais quelques courses pour Jodie, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Elle a préféré que je vienne d'abord clarifier ce qui s'est passé avec toi avant de prévenir le groupe de Mouri.

\- Bonne idée... Vous avez des nouvelles d'Hattori?" demanda l'adolescent, son esprit recommençant à se relancer.

" - Oui, j'étais avec le médecin juste avant, il vient de se réveiller. Tu veux le voir ?

\- Oui. Rien de grave ?" demanda-t-il, son regard sur l'agent du FBI qui allait récupérer le fauteuil roulant qui était dans un coin de sa chambre.

« - Ca aurait pu être pire mais heureusement le froid a ralenti l'hémorragie interne due à sa côte cassée... Il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos".

L'adolescent aux yeux azurs avait craint quelque chose du genre après avoir vu ce large bleu sur ses côtes alors il fut soulagé d'entendre que les médecins avaient été en mesure de traiter son ami et qu'il était hors de danger.

« - Besoin d'aide? » demanda le brun une fois qu'il eut atteint le lit.

« - Non, ça ira... » refusa Shinichi avec fierté, déjà ennuyé d'avoir à se déplacer dans un fauteuil roulant, mais sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire autrement, du moins pas dans la minute.

Il fit un peu la grimace en s'appuyant sur ses pieds mais réussit à atteindre la chaise et se laissa tomber dedans avant qu'Akai ne le pousse pour une promenade dans les couloirs.

Deux couloirs et un ascenseur plus tard, ils entraient dans la chambre d'Heiji, dans le département de chirurgie.

« - Hello ! » sourit l'Osakien quand il reconnut son ami de son lit, repérant le bandage autour de sa tête. "Comment va mon plongeur acrobatique préféré ?

\- Mieux que toi il parait... " rétorqua le Tokyoïte avec un regard ironique vers son ami qui haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était. Mais il était quand même heureux de voir que son visage était d'une couleur bien plus saine que sur le canot, il semblait juste encore un peu vaseux mais qui ne le serait pas après une intervention chirurgicale.

« - Hmm, je ne suis pas sûr de vous vous connaissiez, donc je vais faire les présentations... Voici Akai Shuuichi, un collègue de Jodie-sensei...

\- Collègue hein? " répéta l''adolescent en regardant l'homme, devinant qu'il voulait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un autre agent du FBI. « Je suis Hattori Heiji, meilleur détective de l'Ouest !

\- Hattori... Comme dans Hattori Heizô, surintendant général de la police d'Osaka ?

\- Non, comme dans Hattori Heiji. Je n'ai pas besoin de la renommée d'Oyaji pour être célèbre... " le corrigea l'adolescent aux yeux verts d'une voix ennuyée.

« - Compris, compris... » répondit Akai en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'excuse.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a raté ? » demanda Shinichi, curieux de savoir comment ils avaient fini ici.

"- Eh bien, après le fiasco à l'hôpital de Beika, James – notre patron – m'a appelé pour me demander de rester en stand by, le temps de savoir où vous aviez atterri avec cet hélicoptère.

\- Comment va Kogoro-san d'ailleurs? » demanda l'adolescent aux yeux azurs, se sentant toujours un peu coupable d'avoir eu à l'abandonner sur ce toit.

« - Il a pris une balle dans l'épaule, rien de trop grave, il est même déjà sorti.

\- Et Jake-han ?

\- Il a été blessé à la jambe, il va devoir marcher avec des béquilles quelques temps, mais c'est tout. " répondit une fois de plus le brun.

« - Et du coup vous nous avez retrouvés grâce au téléphone d'Hattori ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. J'étais dans cet hélicoptère quand tu as lancé ta fusée de détresse.

\- Et vous avez trouvé des traces de Takaishi ? On est tombés ensemble du navire..." précisa le Tokyoïte, ignorant ce qui était réellement arrivé à la femme. Lui ou Heiji ne l'avaient pas vu faire surface mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle était morte, ils étaient sacrément occupés à ce moment-là...

« - Rien... On vous a juste trouvé tous les deux. » L'agent du FBI fit une pause, perdu dans ses pensées. "Je pourrais mettre une équipe de recherche sur le coup, mais, avec le courant, l'océan gelé et la nuit... Je ne pense pas qu'ils trouveraient quoique ce soit...

\- Et le brise-glace ? Il était rempli de médicaments, il y avait suffisamment de preuves pour arrêter leur trafic... " insista Heiji en fronçant les sourcils, se souvenant de l'aire de stockage et de ses innombrables boîtes de cachets.

« - Nous l'avons retrouvé sur nos radars mais il était déjà en Russie... Impossible pour nous d'intervenir " déplora Akai en secouant la tête.

"- On vous donnera plus d'informations sur Abe, c'est lui qui a mené cette attaque à l'hôpital et le navire lui appartient..." expliqua le Tokyoïte, voulant au moins faire s'arrêter ce trafic.

« - Tu me donneras ces infos dans le train, je vais t'escorter jusqu'à Tokyo ce soir par le Shinkansen. Quelle est l'heure limite ?

\- Demain, entre 9 et 10:00...

\- Ok, on attendra que tu passes ta crise et je te ramènerai chez les Mouri après.

\- Q... Quoi?!" s'exclama soudain l'Osakien quand il réalisa que son ami était en train de parler si calmement de son identité cachée et de ses crises liées à ses changements de taille avec un agent du FBI.

« - Quoi quoi ? » fit Shinichi en fronçant les sourcils face à la réaction exagérée de l'autre adolescent.

« - Il... sait ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été capable de deviner ça, Hattori... " répondit Akai avec un sourire.

" - Et tu m'as pas dit ça ?" reprocha Heiji au détective de l'Est avec un regard accusateur. "Je croyais que tu étais supposé me dire _tout de chez tout_ la dernière fois ?

\- J'ai plus ou moins oublié... ? " s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire innocent complètement faux.

" - Génial..." soupira l'adolescent aux yeux verts en levant les yeux au ciel. "Et moi du coup ? Je vais pas rester ici pour toujours...

\- Les médecins ont trouvé ta carte d'identité dans ton pantalon, alors ils ont appelé tes parents qui ont demandé à ce que tu sois transféré à l'hôpital général d'Osaka. Ils te gardent encore un peu en observation mais ils devraient de transférer durant la matinée. Ah et Jodie m'a dit cette amie à toi était partie de chez les Mouri et t'attendrait là-bas.

\- Kazuha ? Hé béh, je parie qu'elle sera en colère...

\- Ca me surprendrait pas... Essaye de lui faire ta déclaration, ça la calmera peut-être ?" proposa Shinichi avec un sourire entendu.

« - Déc... Déclaration ? ! Je sais pas de quoi tu parles... Je ferai jamais ça..." refusa le tanné en piquant un fard.

"- Oui, pas le bon moment, je sais...

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, messieurs, mais Kudô et moi devrions nous préparer ou nous allons manquer le dernier train. J'ai peur que ce soit un peu long pour convaincre les médecins pour te laisser sortir, gamin...

\- Y a des chances... A toute Hattori !

\- A toute, Kudô! "

o.O.o

Après leur conversation, estimant qu'Hikari avait de bonnes chances d'avoir péri, Akai avait appelé Jodie pour qu'elle prévienne les Mouri qu'ils pourraient rentrer chez eux. Ils garderaient une surveillance légère au début, espérant que cela serait inutile.

Alors, le matin suivant, Akai frappa contre la porte de l'Agence, la petite main de Conan dans la sienne.

Le garçon avait l'air fatigué, son changement de taille était encore récent et avec tout ce qui s'est passé la veille, il était absolument épuisé. Il avait enlevé les bandages autour de ses pieds, ne voulant pas trop inquiéter Ran mais il dut garder celui autour de sa tête car ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore un peu, il aurait besoin de repos avant que cela ne revienne à la normale.

« - Oui... ? » commença Ran alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et puis ses yeux tombèrent sur l'enfant. «Conan-kun! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Qui est là, Ran? »

Kogoro apparut sur le pallier et fronça les sourcils d'agacement quand il vit la tête du petit détective dépasser des bras de sa fille. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse penser à les séparer, l'homme qui était arrivé avec Conan toussa pour attirer son attention.

« - Bonjour. Je suis Akai, je travaille avec Jodie Saintemilion. " dit-il en tendant la main pour serrer celle du détective moustachu.

"- Oui, elle nous a prévenus. Merci d'avoir _protégé_ Conan durant l'attaque à l'hôpital..." fit le quarantenaire, d'un ton qui fit comprendre à Akai et Shinichi qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de cette version.

« - De rien. Je vais y aller alors. » déclara l'agent du FBI avec une petite courbette.

Kogoro hocha la tête et l'homme partit.

« - Allé Ran, laisse-le respirer... » ordonna-t-il en saisissant le bras du garçon pour interrompre leur étreinte avec de l'irritation dans la voix.

« - Ca va, Kogoro-jiisan? » demanda innocemment Conan quand il leva les yeux vers son 'oncle' après qu'il lui ait pris le poignet.

" - Juste une égratignure, cela ne sera pas suffisant pour se débarrasser du grand Mouri Kogoro !" répondit l'homme d'une voix forte en lâchant le bras du garçon pour mettre une tape sur le sien, celui qui était en écharpe comme si cela ne lui faisait pas mal, quoique sa grimace de douleur lui apporta la preuve du contraire.

"- Oui, oui, et bien le grand Kogoro Mouri a besoin de son déjeuner et je parie que Conan-kun aussi alors je file en cuisine !" les informa joyeusement Ran, heureuse de voir qu'ils allaient à peu près bien tous les deux et qu'ils étaient tous de retour à leur vie de tous les jours, juste à trois, à l'Agence.

Conan la regarda avec un sourire tendre quand elle remonta l'escalier, chantonnant avec bonne humeur.

Kogoro, comme s'il s'y attendait, regarda le garçon avec des yeux agacés. Il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas deviné plus tôt la vérité. L'enfant avait toujours ce regard protecteur quand ses yeux étaient posés sur Ran, ainsi qu'une maturité sur le visage qui ne pouvait pas appartenir à un enfant de sept ans.

Et, en se souvenant de ses actes téméraires en tant que « Conan », il commença à se dire que, peut-être, ce gamin n'avait pas un si mauvais fond après tout... Peut-être même qu'il pourrait être plus tard celui qui serait en mesure de faire sourire Ran tous les jours.

Mais il y avait un problème urgent. Un !

« - _Conan_... » commença-t-il, sa voix charriant des glaçons d'un froid encore plus intense que celui que le garçon avait pu expérimenter à Hokkaido. « Si jamais je te revois te diriger vers la même salle de bain que Ran, tu es un _enfant_ mort. »

Le petit détective déglutit face aux yeux durs posés sur lui, comprenant que le quarantenaire, étant sûr qu'il était Shinichi, s'était rendu compte que certaines choses qui s'étaient produites sous son toit, quand elles étaient tout à fait honorables pour un enfant, ne l'étaient plus du tout si ledit enfant avait 10 ans de plus...

« - Haaaaai! » confirma-t-il d'un ton enfantin, essayant de se reprendre malgré ses pensées paniquées.

 _"Ughh, les pères, ça fait peur... "_ se dit-il alors qu'il s'échappait dans l'escalier, se précipitant pour se réfugier dans la cuisine.


	28. Chapitre 28 - Epilogue

**Et voila, on touche au bout, après le dernier chapitre, voici l'épilogue !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Epilogue**

* * *

« - Tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on fout ici, Kudô... » fit Heiji d'un ton plat, une expression énervée sur le visage.

« - Hé, te défoule pas sur moi, j'ai rien demandé... Surtout qu'on est principalement ici parce que t'as pas fait gaffe la dernière fois, l'oublie pas...

\- C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de fermer les yeux quand le Kid est dans les parages...

\- Ca aurait pu être pire, tu sais... J'ai vu Hakuba avec des cheveux roses une fois..." sourit Conan, toujours amusé de ce souvenir du métis d'habitude si sérieux avec une couleur si vive sur la tête.

"- Rose?" ricana l'Osakien, oubliant une seconde son agacement.

« - Ouaip. Des couettes roses. Assorties à sa robe.

\- Haha... Mais ce benêt n'a même pas les cheveux longs...

\- Ne sous-estime jamais le Kaitou Kid...

\- Compris... "

« - N'ayez pas peur, Mesdames, nous arrivons pour vous aider! »

Le tanné regarda l'homme qui venait de parler, avec ses vêtements rouges et un mégaphone dans les mains.

Et 50 mètres en dessous de ses pieds.

Enfin c'était juste une estimation, il n'en était pas absolument sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment facile pour lui de voir ses propres pieds et ce qui était en dessous, pas avec cette robe à froufrous qu'il portait qui lui cachait à moitié la vue.

Le petit détective était venu à Osaka quelques temps après leur aventure, le temps que tous deux récupèrent. Et, _comme par hasard_ , un cambriolage avait été annoncé à Osaka par le voleur en blanc juste après son arrivée.

Les deux détectives avaient reçu leur propre carton d'invitation, une version légèrement différente de celle des autres. Après l'inévitable énigme, une courte phrase « n'oubliez pas votre dette » avait été ajoutée, avec un lieu de rendez-vous quinze minutes avant le crime. Ils s'y étaient rendus et, après quelques banalités, le Kid leur avait demandé de fermer les yeux...

Quand ils s'étaient réveillés, ils étaient là-haut. Avec des vêtements de filles et très probablement avec du maquillage, connaissant le niveau de perfectionnisme du voleur. Pour le maquillage, ils n'étaient pas bien sûrs, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment le voir, attachés comme ils étaient dans le dos l'un de l'autre. La corde qui les liait était elle-même rattachée à une grue que personne n'avait été en mesure d'ouvrir et elle les maintenait à quelque chose comme 50 mètres du sol.

Trop loin pour avertir quiconque que le Kid était très probablement dans l'équipe de pompiers qui essayait de venir les secourir.

Trop loin pour les informer que, par pur "hasard", ils étaient suspendus à à peine un mètre de distance de la fenêtre qui faisait face à la "Dame Rosethorn", un collier tarabiscoté orné d'un énorme rubis, inaccessible par le bâtiment lui-même mais, étant donné que les adolescents pouvaient le voir de là où ils étaient, ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour le récupérer de l'extérieur.

" - J'espère au moins qu'avec ça, on aura remis le compteur à zéro niveau dette..." soupira Conan quand il vit la grande échelle se diriger vers eux, avec un jeune pompier dessus.

« - Pff, y a intérêt... La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui botte le cul si fort qu'il va..."

Mais l'Osakien arrêta sa menace à mi-chemin quand il croisa les yeux de l'homme qui venait à eux et vit le sourire sur son visage.

« - Foutu voleur!

\- Tsss, ce n'est pas une façon de parler, pour une dame... " le gronda le Kid avec un sourire malicieux. « Allé, réjouissez-vous, nous sommes quittes désormais ! Enfin, nous serons quittes quand vous vous réveillerez... Bonne soirée, Mesdames !

\- Qu'est-ce que ..?! " eut à peine le temps de demander le petit détective avant que le Kid ne pulvérise quelque chose vers son visage et celui d'Heiji et qu'il ne sentit qu'il perdait conscience quasi instantanément.

« - Comment vont-elles ? » demanda un pompier qui venait de monter l'échelle pour aider son «collègue» en s'approchant d'eux.

« - On dirait qu'elles se sont évanouies sous le choc, il va falloir les porter jusqu'en bas. Tu pourrais m'apporter quelque chose pour couper la corde ? Les nœuds sont trop serrés...

\- Ok. "

Le voleur regarda l'homme qui descendait de nouveau. Il ne serait plus là à son retour, il avait d'autres projets en tête !

"- Merci pour votre coopération, mes chers Tantei-chan !" sourit-il en portant sa main à son casque en une sorte d'hommage aux deux détectives inconscients, avant de retirer son déguisement et de révéler son costume blanc. « Et Dame Rosethorn, me voici ! »

FIN

* * *

 **Bon allé, j'espère que je vous aurais distraits : ) Comme d'hab, pour les reviewers 'guest', je viendrais mettre une réponse dans ce chapitre sous quelques jours, les autres ce sera en PM !**

 **Sur une note un peu moins drôle que cet épilogue, je voulais vous prévenir que la traduction de mes fics de l'anglais vers le français touche à sa fin. Je viens de changer de boulot et mon temps libre n'est plus qu'une ligne minuscule sur un agenda bien trop chargé... Je veux toujours écrire de la fiction sur DC, je vais essayer de continuer, mais ce ne sera que si je me limite et c'est donc la VF qui va prendre, désolée. J'essaierai quand même de traduire toute fic qui pourrait être en rapport avec ce que j'ai déjà fait en français (je pense notamment à "Heures sombres", si un jour je me décide à en faire une fic complète plutôt qu'un OS).**

 **Voila ! Merci de l'aventure et see you en anglais pour les motivés / via google trad pour les acharnés et sur FF pour les autres : )**


End file.
